


8 Weeks

by slomyroll



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Other, Past Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slomyroll/pseuds/slomyroll
Summary: What if Annie Edison went to City College instead of Greendale?An AU starting between Season 5 and 6.  Jeff is now a successful lawyer and occasional professor at Greendale. Annie is his student in summer school.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 122
Kudos: 112





	1. Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, ever. I am not a creative writer in any way. I know AUs aren’t for everyone, but this is largely a mash-up of Community, with a little creative license on timeline and characters. My chapter titles were inspired by the songs and overall tone of David Gray's, White Ladder. 
> 
> If you have anything to say about what I am doing, go for it.

Summer - Present Day

* * *

It was early, even for her, to be awake and attempting to think on a Saturday.

She had put it off as long as possible. She had an 8 AM class, and she hadn’t even opened, let alone highlighted and taken copious notes on her syllabus. Normally, she would be reading chapters of her textbook weeks in advance. It wasn’t unusual for her textbook to be marked up and tagged with color-coded stickies, summarizing her thoughts in case her professor fumbled during a lecture.

She liked to think of herself as an almost assistant to the professors who taught her classes. After all, she knew her professors were often over-worked, under-paid, and let’s face it – sometimes knew less about the curriculum than she did. She was pretty sure that would be the case this summer.

Attending a summer class at Greendale Community College was yet another smudge on here once bright academic future. She would bet money that her professor at Greendale was even less qualified than those she’d endured at City College.

She was now very close to graduating with a second degree in Forensics. A community college Bachelor’s degree was an accomplishment of sorts she supposed. Two was likely a bit much, even for her. Gone were the ivy-league dreams implanted by her parents - Harvard, Yale, Stanford, medical school, law school, blah, blah, blah. She had accepted that her path was now her own. She was going to make it - on her terms.

Those terms now included attending an anti-ivy-league school to take a basic law course. Law always fascinated her, especially given how she spent her free time the last year. It was certainly something she knew would be relevant to the internships she was eyeing for next year. And, of course, this class was really the best option to right her slight academic stumble this past year. Still, signing up for this class was an exercise in pride-swallowing resignation.

Annie was a planner, and she would recover. She used what little extra money she could scrape together to buy the expensive textbook. Lawyers were so pretentious. Of course the textbook would cost her more than any of her Forensics books. This class would also cost her the Saturday shift at the hospital lab.

She groaned inwardly, imagining the sub-par learning experience at Greendale. It seemed strange to her that Greendale would even offer law classes. City College was clearly academically superior by every measure. Her advisor assured her this was the best and only option. She wanted out of City. Five years was already too long, and she still had one left to go.

She was backed into a corner, like or not. But she knew this was her life now, and she was determined to make the best of it. After all, even though a weekend class pretty much made her summer a total loss, it’s not like she had big plans or anything - anymore.

Her Saturdays, Sundays, and likely her Friday nights would be spent on a class that she could probably teach. God, how pathetic?

She never had much of a social life until this last year anyway. But, that part of her life was now severed, attached to her former coupledom. So it was probably good that she had something to keep her busy on the weekends after all.

Her brain bounced between half-empty, half-full, semi-conscious thoughts. The numbness occupying space in her brain, continued to weigh her down. Her mind wandered back to the break-up, still fresh, and the fallout that led her here.

Her new surroundings made her situation very clear, but her mind still felt foggy. She tried to view the break-up as a sign, another confirmation that she needed to push herself beyond Greendale, maybe even Colorado.

Now, more than ever, she needed to focus on herself. Relationships were temporary, after all, at least in her life.

~*~

With the early summer light just beginning to turn from a dark to a more muted gray around the dirty blinds of her main window, Annie mentally kicked herself for not logging on earlier to her class.

She seemed to remember an email from her professor, asking for the class to review online materials and introduce themselves digitally before their first class. Her mind was otherwise occupied with the move, so she was slightly behind. She figured it was no big deal because it was just Greendale.

She stretched herself out on her messily, half-made bed, squinted and then searched her tiny living space for her laptop. As her eyes focused, she located her laptop on top of the dilapidated coffee table that she purchased for $15 from her new landlord yesterday. More than likely, it cost him nothing, but at least she had a place to “work” as she had little other furniture to speak of.

She exhausted most of her funds on the deposit and first month’s rent. She crawled out of bed, grabbed the laptop, opened it to a blackened screen to find the battery was dead. She searched her memory for where she had tossed her charging cord.

Her lack of organization in this move slowly began to catch up with her as she felt her heart rate increase slightly. She mentally catalogued the essential pieces of her life that were now in the random bags, boxes, and suitcases, wondering if she had left her cord behind.

When she closed the door of her old place late yesterday, she left the key on the entry table as he had asked. She dragged herself out of bed and kneeled on the floor. She looked under the crappy couch that came with her new studio apartment (something that apparently wasn’t a luxury like a coffee table). Nothing about her current situation was very Annie. Or was it?

When she made the decision to move out of the condo in such a hurry, she wanted nothing of her former life, at least the life shared with him. If anything, she needed to go back to her pre-cohabitation, pre-couple life, back when she had been able to stand on her own, with no one to look out for her, no one to share her hopes and dreams. When she was on her own, she was her strongest and most successful. How had she let herself forget that?

As she stood up, she spied her cord, sticking out of a box in the galley kitchen lining one wall of her apartment. She sighed, wondering why it was in the kitchen. Come on, Annie, she chided herself.

Where would she be now if she hadn’t let him in, let him fill that void left by her parents, let him make her think she could rely on other people? Annie Edison was a survivor. When did she let herself forget that survival was her super power?

Well, given her current living situation, it was clear once again she would need to revive her survival skills. The 2 AM wake-up call from the store below was a poignant reminder she would need to rediscover her formidable self. Working on 4 hours of broken sleep, she started the coffee pot on her counter - at least she prepared something - and popped a few Advil.

A quick jolt of caffeine should give her enough Annie Edisonness to quiet her stress headache and muddle through whatever lame assignment she needed to finish before she made it to class in the next 2 hours. Seriously, it was doubtful her professor would even care, show up on time, or read anything she might take time to do.

It pained her to even let herself think this way because, in truth, she was fascinated by the law. Not every class would be the experience she hoped; she learned that in the last 5 years attending City. Her goal was to just get through it, with Greendale appropriate effort, and move on to her last year of school. Her time at Greendale would just be a blip. She needed to think about her future, not her present and definitely not her past.

The coffee pot beeped, shaking her out of her somewhat cloudy thoughts. She reluctantly plugged in her laptop, searched out the email, reread it quickly, and started to review the syllabus. Damn, she was supposed to do some reading before class today. Seriously? This was a Greendale class, and her professor – Jeff Winger, J.D. – actually expected her to be prepared.

Luckily, the uber-expensive textbook came with a digital copy. She quickly scanned the headings of each section of the assigned reading, used the search function, and made some sloppy notes by copying and pasting from the textbook. There, at least she had something for class.

Within the hour she started to feel slightly less panicked. The caffeine certainly didn’t hurt her focus as she felt her headache ease to a quiet thud in her brain. She looked up from her computer screen and rubbed her eyes, taking in her new home. The light around the main window began to brighten her surroundings naturally. A new day, one with sun, certainly lightened her sleep-deprived outlook. It also was highlighting the water stains on her kitchen ceiling.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep, steadying breath. She quickly checked the time and realized she better get moving if she wasn’t going to be late to class. Her brief work session to prepare gave her some sliver of hope, maybe a glimmer of excitement, that she might actually learn something this summer. Clearly, her professor approached some semblance of professionalism, even if he was teaching at Greendale.

With a little more than an hour to spare before her class started, she turned on the shower. She waited a very long 10 minutes for lukewarm water. It wasn’t shocking that the building that housed Dildopolis didn’t have strong plumbing, but the purple-tiled bath and shower combination made her smile slightly.

She didn’t have time to be very choosy when she was looking for her new place. The purple tile was a decidedly favorable plus in the pro column. She chose to look past the cracks in the tile and only see the color. The purple tile added a touch of whimsy to the otherwise gray, grimy qualities of her new home.

She stepped from the tub to stand in front of her bathroom mirror and felt slightly more like herself. The tiny sink and surrounding counter, barely allowed her to put her toiletries out and maneuver her hair dryer easily. She could make herself presentable in the time she had left. She supposed presentable or passable was the most she could hope for with her class, justifying her attitude to herself as the minutes ticked by.

With her hair dry and skin moisturized, she quickly applied some slight foundation to cover up the circles forming under her eyes. She dug through her open suitcase for something clean and comfortable to throw on for a 6-hour class at Greendale. Eventually, she settled on a strappy summer maxi dress to keep her legs warm. The bubble-gum pink, hooded cardigan she grabbed would help offset the almost deathly pallor of her skin and stave off the morning chill, which was still considerable for early June in Colorado.

She laced up her yellow vans, as it was still too chilly for flip flops, and took in her appearance in the floor-length closet mirror. Even with the finger prints clouding its surface, warping her reflected image, she still looked mostly like herself.

She didn’t exactly feel like herself. The weariness in her eyes was somewhat balanced by the light, airy outfit, with its bright colors, cheerful floral print, and overall youthful vibe. She flashed a rather forced smile, hoping to imagine what her classmates would see, and started to see a bit more of Annie – the version that she at least wanted to project to the world.

With barely 20 minutes to spare until the start of class, Annie took one final glance at her digital introduction. It was brief, but he didn’t specify length. She answered the prompt honestly and with some life experience informing it.

She didn’t owe them a story to justify her answer, at least not one everyone could see. Although she was confident in her response, she fixed a typo, made prior to her caffeine infusion. She was, after all, still Annie Edison, so grammar was important.

She quickly skimmed a few of her classmates’ introductions, skipping over her professor, who probably had some canned, uninspired introduction he used in every class. And, if experience taught her much, lawyers were arrogant, self-absorbed egomaniacs. She doubted this Winger guy was any different or likely to change her mind in 8 weeks. Her time was better spent interacting with her classmates, who she’d have to do that group project with. They deserved at least somewhat of a commitment of her time.

As she downed the last of her coffee and finished reading one more classmate introduction, she noticed several of her new classmates had personalized their profiles with a recent picture. Ugh, she felt her stomach drop and a wave of nausea hit her. The last thing she wanted to do was find a recent picture, which would require cropping him out, especially if she wanted to look like the happy, more well-adjusted Annie she was just a few months ago.

Since she really didn’t have time or energy for that exercise in revisionist history, she figured it could wait. She did her best to look like that Annie today. She would do her best to act like that Annie, too. She would only know these people for 8 Saturdays. Even on auto-pilot, actually especially then, she could play the part.

She took in a deep breath, packed up her bag, and released the air from her lungs she held in a bit too long. “Fake it ‘til you make it, Edison,” she whispered aloud, softly filling the silence in her apartment.

~*~

She stepped out of her door, locked her 3 separate locks, and made her way down the poorly-lit hallway, the sound of police sirens ripping through the morning quiet. Though a single woman of her stature would likely be intimidated in such surroundings, Annie was no stranger to her neighborhood. This was her second stay in this part of Greendale. That’s what made her move so easy. She knew from experience you could find a place fast, as many buildings offered week-to-week rental agreements. Flexible standards and strong negotiation tactics also helped.

When she moved out of her last place and to a decidedly safer part of Greendale, she hoped to never return to this part of town. Admittedly, it was nice to feel safe falling asleep each night. She didn’t miss wondering whether the baseball bat near the bed would be easy to find in the dark.

She’d never admitted to him, or anyone for that matter, that she carried mace and took self-defense classes. Fear was natural for a young woman, living alone in a city. When she signed on the dotted line with her new landlord, she just plastered a smile on her face, listening as he talked her through what to look out for after dark.

Her life was pretty much a cliché. She had taken the proverbial two steps forward, only to get knocked twenty steps back. Some lessons are learned the hard way she told herself. Her 23 years had mostly been hard lessons. The last year gave her a reason to hope.

The last few months taught her well that you can never be too careful, never protect yourself too much. She would not forget, but she could move on. She did move on. 


	2. Wave Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff’s morning before the start of his summer class. In typical Winger fashion, his internal angsty, spiral is triggered by an almost anonymous interaction with Annie, even before he sees or speaks to her for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty fun to write Jeff for the first time, but I struggled a bit for sure. I chose to write AU to let myself be creative for the first time, which took some of the pressure off of me. And, as I tried to do justice to the characters, I figured it would help me get better at making their voices authentic, without feeling like it had to be totally “right” in this first fic experience. 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts.

The alarm went off far too early for his taste. It was one thing to be up at 4 AM because he had not yet been to sleep, rolling home after a night of sharing his Winger charm with the thankful ladies of Greendale.

He could recall a time, where staying out late after a big win meant he could drink his favorite scotch after hours with the high-rollers he ran with before his great fall from grace. But, intentionally waking up to be prepared to teach a summer class? Oh, man, he seriously needed to reassess his priorities.

Why had he agreed to teach a summer class again? And a weekend class at that? God, what a chump he’d become these last 5 years. He supposed he would always owe Craig, both as a friend and now as a client. A client, whose faith and somewhat inappropriate attachment to him, helped him when he was at his lowest point. A friend who really helped him find his way back to what he loved – the law.

Chump he may be but now, he was truly a legitimate lawyer, with real clients. And as much as he didn’t want to advertise his foray into education at an institution of the caliber of Greendale, he agreed to teach from time to time as a favor to his friend. That favor was now responsible for the slow, tormented death of his summer fun for the next 8 weeks or more, give or take, depending on the quality of his students. He had a few tricks; he learned quickly after all. So he could turn up the challenges in his class, which meant more work for him.

You never could tell exactly what type of students would be drawn to spend summer weekends learning the basics of law. His first summer stint and, coincidentally, his first time teaching was 2 classes during summer school last year. He assumed his students would be rather chill, which only turned out to be half true.

They were, after all, Greendale students. But they were such a mixed bag that he was wholly unprepared for what to do after he ran out of colorful and borderline inappropriate stories of his past life as a top defense attorney. And even though it was in abundance, his charm only carried him so far when there were large chunks of time to fill with 30 or so sets of eyes and ears waiting to learn.

One thing he did learn, however, is that summer school students willing to give up a weekend tended to skew toward the high-achieving set. They weren’t the typical slacker undergraduate, who wished to be relaxing by the pool or working two or three jobs so they could bum around Europe the second half of the summer. No, he knew they would keep him on his toes, at least most of them would, so he was ready this time. Good thing he didn’t have a new lady friend to keep happy these days. Carrying his client load, while also teaching and grading over the next 8 weeks, was all he could handle at his age.

Not that age had much to do with it. It was all about priorities. After all, he needed to make sure to keep up his workout routine and squeeze in an occasional afternoon by the pool to replenish his tan. He owed it to the ladies to keep himself up during this Greendale-induced sabbatical. In recent years, the revitalized downtown produced a surprisingly target-rich environment: blondes, brunettes – and, of course, his favorite - red-heads.

He figured he could be a good friend to Craig and still spend the second half of his summer getting right back to business as usual. They always say absence makes the heart grow fonder. And given it had only been a few weeks since his latest relationship, if you could call it that, ended, downtown Greendale would be more than ready for his imminent return.

~*~

He managed a quick run through the park and a few sets with the weights in his office before he had the fortitude to crack open his laptop and read his student introductions. One of the tricks he acquired in this last year of teaching was the use of technology to lighten his load where he could. Though he had to fill 8 hours a week of teaching, he could use Greendale’s rudimentary and clunky technologies to get his students working outside of the classroom for at least some of that time. And, it was certainly easier to grade papers and exams digitally than with a pen and paper, which just cramped his hands and his style. Carrying around stacks of papers, with pen marks on his fingers, did not compliment his lawyer persona. There were junior associates and administrative assistants for that.

He knew this class would be maxed to capacity. His physical appearance filled his classes, that was a given. Add to that, word had gotten out that he was a decent professor. Apparently, there were some community college students who actually wanted an education, not that he’d been one of them. Who knew?

This winning combination of looks and talent worked for him in the courtroom. It wasn’t a surprise it would work in the classroom. His reputation as a student, and now professor, was the stuff of legends, at least that’s what he was told. So he expected some of the usual crew to appear through the laptop as he prepared to scroll through their introductions. But, he always hoped for some new energy as well. He could only take so many interactions with Garrett, Vicki, and Dave. Sometimes it was easier to just pop in a DVD or do group work, rather than lead a discussion on the validity of precedent law.

The scotch came in handy while grading their poorly written, illogical legal thinking. He could almost stomach passing them, even as he waded through ill-constructed sentences and papers rife with misspellings. He didn’t even mind revisiting the Ass Crack Bandit story, which was inevitable, but he hoped his students had the mental acumen to learn and apply real, non-Greendale case law.

~*~

This was the first time he would be teaching Introduction to Law and Evidence, which had him a little excited, though he was reluctant to admit it, even to himself.

In truth, he actually proposed the class to Craig shortly after the winter break. Jeff knew City College had no law program to speak of, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to bring in new and motivated students where he could. Craig’s response was predictable but appreciated no less.

“Oh, Jeffrey, how dean-lightful. You do love Greendale! What would I, I mean we, do without you?”

“It’s nothing, Craig. Now that I live this stuff every day again, sometimes great ideas just come naturally to me. And, it doesn’t hurt to stick it to Spreck by attracting some students from City when we can.”

“Jeffrey,” the dean demurred with a small smile starting at the corners of his mouth and moving to his eyes, “You are so, I don’t know, what’s the work I am thinking of... Commanding. Yes, just take charge and make it happen.” He smiled up at Jeff, seemingly batting his eyes.

Jeff tried to keep his internal eye roll from making it to his face. It was a fine line to walk in his friendship with Craig. He had to remember to keep the Winger charm to its lowest possible setting so as not to encourage him.

“Stephen will certainly regret tangling with Greendale one time too many. Thank you for always looking out for me…uh, Greendale, I mean,” Craig stammered.

Greendale, the school, had now become an extension of the second family he found. It might be a toilet-shaped school, but it was also a home of sorts. He would have never guessed a lie and a desire to get laid would lead him here.

But now, Greendale was a part of his family. A family that came together and bonded for life in a non-descript, library Study Room. And though he may not have had the best father figure in his life, Jeff Winger would never leave his family behind, even when they began to move on, spread their wings, and live their own lives.

~*~

Teaching never could come close to the charge he felt in the courtroom, whether he was deftly undermining the impact of a witness on his client’s fate or cleverly manipulating a jury with his riveting, albeit questionably factual, oratory skills. Jeff was an alpha by nature but also by design. And teaching was a little too submissive to keep him engaged for long.

After reading just a few of his students’ introductions, he had to break for the French press, or else risk face-planting from boredom on his keyboard. So as he sipped his black and artificially sweetened morning coffee, his mind couldn’t help but wander. That is until he came to a brief entry with a title that immediately grabbed his attention. In response to the benign prompt he provided, he found his mouth slightly agape as he read one student’s response:

**Law is Perception of Truth, not Actual Evidentiary Truth**

_Even though my chosen field of study is Forensics, which is a scientifically-rigorous and procedurally sound field, the law is bendable in the eyes of both average people and those trained to be ethical stewards of the truth._

_I am taking your class so I can begin to understand the law itself and the minds of those who manipulate it to tell their version of the truth._

* * *

Jeff released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, as he reread these few sentences at least 3 more times. The author had no profile picture or other personalization to her class profile, unlike other students who also included a picture of their dog, kids, or significant other with their introduction. The little square beside her name was the generic, bubble-person icon, next to a very non-cynical sounding name, Annie Edison. For some reason, that name sparked a hint of familiarity in his mind, which was quickly extinguished by his efforts to decipher the meaning behind this cryptic introduction.

Before Jeff realized it, it was close to 7:00 AM, and he still had not showered or selected his outfit for the day. First impressions were everything, which is why he woke so early in the first place. He hadn’t accomplished his goal to peruse all of the introductions and learn the names of his students in time for the start of the morning’s class. Annie Edison’s entry intrigued him in its brevity and depth. However, he also felt a wave of defensiveness rising within him, as he considered what her introduction implied. His renewed status in the profession of law was the only thing Jeff actually felt good about. He wasn’t going to let some random summer-school student undermine or question his competency. His integrity, however, was something else.

Of course, there was truth in her words, which was why he couldn’t let it go exactly. Yes, he was a steward of the “truth” as she so clearly wanted to challenge. But, the law was a game of sorts, which is why he like to play it. There were rules, but rules could be slightly bent without being broken or abused. Science was based in rules, too. Those rules were continuously challenged for many reasons, not least of which was progress. Science and law were not completely different.

Jeff continued to strengthen his mental argument, point-by-point, readying his razor-sharp and quick wit to respond to a one-sided, internal conversation with himself. The rain-shower head and steaming faucets in his shower relaxed him to a degree. And yet, he felt his pulse race as he internally mapped out his response to every metaphorical punch, a still unknown Ms. Edison might throw. It seemed as though this Ms. Edison was still a student. It was one thing to theorize on how to apply what you learn to the real world. But he found her implied assumptions were fundamentally immature and untested.

As he stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off and turned his attention toward making his exterior as sharp as the interior. He was a professional, both in the eyes of his students and the Colorado State Bar Association. He catalogued his closet, opting for a comfortable yet stylistically appropriate professorial ensemble. He settled on a combination of dark, fitted jeans, a cotton button-down shirt, and a well-pressed blazer. He didn’t want to appear to be trying too hard, so he chose a jacket without patches on the sleeves. He needed to be comfortable, given that this would be an extremely long day. Clearly, he had his work cut out for him already. At least one of his students would not be charmed so easily, even though he looked (and smelled) amazing as always.

Better to let his intelligence work for him. Whether this Annie Edison was 25 or 55, she had a brain on her. It was rare that Jeff’s silver tongue could not break through a feminist’s armor. Britta was his toughest case to date, and it still took him under 6 months to use his brain and his body to disarm her. Granted, it was his longest female relationship, outside of his mom, and one that had turned into a great friendship. At this point, he would take lifelong friend over the great love of his now approaching middle-aged life. 

If Jeff could endure, overcome, and now slightly appreciate Britta’s shrill, albeit fairly accurate and altruistic ramblings, he could handle 8 weeks of Annie Edison without breaking a light sweat. 


	3. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie’s backstory grows with a little bit of history on Annie’s City College family and limited interaction with Greendale.

**Summer - Present Day**

* * *

The drive to Greendale was quick, and she arrived with a few minutes to spare. Punctuality meant she could get her seat in the front row. If she was going to slack on her preparation for class, she could make it up by presenting herself as an astute and focused student over the next 6 hours. She trudged through the main artery of campus, passing a bronze statue of someone she didn’t recognize.

She shook her head slightly as she read the plaque to herself: Luis Guzman, Greendale Distinguished Alum and Hollywood Star. Wow, she wondered what other “monuments to greatness” Greendale held. Rolling her eyes, she opened the campus map on her phone, looking for the building where her class was about start. Still feeling her head buzzing with sleep deprivation, she stopped and paused at a small coffee cart. Maybe the front row would be worth sacrificing to make sure she had enough caffeine to face the long day ahead of her.

**Fall - 2013**

* * *

Annie was a few minutes late for her meeting with her advisor. She was hot on the trail of a new lead for the follow-up to the Greendale Gas Leak story.

The original expose, written by City College Gazette’s Senior Reporter, Jeremy Simmons, was her first taste of journalism. Simmons lumped all of the grunt work on her, including organizing his trips to Greendale. He loved having an entourage to do his bidding, as he rolled around like the baller he thought he was. It was mortifying to be his assistant, even at Greendale, but everyone had to start somewhere.

She toted his supplies on one shoulder, taking pictures at his direction. She did so much of the grunt work for him but didn’t get so much as a credit when the story ran. She’d never worked for a school paper before City College, nor had much interest in journalism. Annie was a sponge, though, and she learned fast.

By the time Greendale was named in a class action lawsuit, Rob Griffins, her editor and advisor, chose her to be the main investigative reporter. The lawsuit accused Greendale’s administration of intentional malfeasance in maintaining an aging HVAC infrastructure. The lawsuit alleged poor administrative oversight caused the gas leak that sickened students, staff, and faculty.

Looking back on the initial interview with the Dean, she believed it could be true. The interview itself, where she took notes and pictures for Simmons, confirmed it. The Dean, Craig Pelton, went on about this monkey in the air vents. He was sure the monkey was somehow related to the gas leak. That place was a joke. The idiots, not the inmates, were definitely running that asylum.

Despite the strangeness surrounding it, this was just the kind of story that sparked her dogged desire to seek out the truth. Having ceded the limelight to Simmons on the first story, Annie still had something to prove. And, she was not one to let go when there was a mystery to be solved, a wrong to be righted.

Professor Griffins asked her to meet him in his office, so they could talk about the story. At least that was what he said. But she knew it was likely he wanted to discuss her grades. They weren’t exactly Annie-Edison quality.

He’d known her since her first semester. Even though her major was Health Care Administration, he immediately observed her keen eye for detail, which made her an excellent researcher. But she first got his attention through her natural interest in writing. She thought about changing her major to journalism, but she was very set on her goals, even as an 18-year-old freshman.

Though Professor Griffins questioned her choice of major on more than one occasion, she wouldn’t budge. She was lucky he fought to be her advisor. He always looked out for her. With his guidance, she was now a double major, even though it meant she would be at City College for at least 3 more semesters.

She could see the light pouring out from under his door. She hated being late, especially since he was working so much as it was. She knocked softly on his door.

“Professor?”

“Come on in, Annie. Have a seat.” She loved being in his office. It was lined with books and old stories from the paper.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I was chasing down a lead on the story.” He waved her off.

“It’s fine. I’m grading papers.” He pushed his pile off to the side and focused his attention completely on her. “Annie, we need to talk about the Greendale Gas Leak story.”

“Professor Griffins, yes, whatever you need to know. I’ve got so many new leads to share. I think I’m going to need 2 more students to help me transcribe a new interview, review some new documents, and catalogue my notes on the original story. I recently interviewed Troy Barnes, who as you know, was one of the students siding with Greendale in the lawsuit.

He agreed to talk to me, as we went to high school together. I felt kind of bad not divulging my position on the paper, but he just told me every detail he could remember. I was so excited, I was shaking. Although that could have been the caffeine, as I got to the coffee shop where me met an hour before. I wanted to make sure I had the quietest spot to record our conversation. Do you want to li…”

“Annie.” Rob slowly but forcefully interrupted with a cautionary tone. “You did gain Mr. Barnes’ consent before you recorded the conversation, right?” She could feel her pulse quicken, as she knew the answer she had was not the right one.

He continued, again very slowly. She could feel her eyes begin to glass over with the start of tears. “As a reporter representing our paper, you were obligated to tell Mr. Barnes you were with the City College Gazette. We’re just a community-college newspaper, but it is your ethical obligation to identify yourself as a reporter and legal obligation to secure permission to record a private discussion. Please tell me you did so, Annie.”

Even as she listened intently, her eyes drifted away from him, as she focused on the diploma from the University of Chicago, hanging just above his right shoulder. She knew he could be teaching at any school in the country, but he chose City College. He was the only professor in her 5 years as a student, who she truly respected. And she had let him, and herself, down.

As she tried to meet his patient gaze, the tears of regret burned her eyes. “I knew Troy in high school, so it was more of a friendly conversation than an interview. Just two old friends, catching up. And he never said anything about keeping it between just the two of us, so, it seemed like it was ok. Besides, I only used my phone. People share way more these days on social media than a boring conversation between two people who knew each other in high school.”

“A-nn-iee,” Rob started again. “You’re one of the brightest students I’ve ever had the pleasure to teach, even before I came to Greendale. I know you. I know you are better than this.”

As she relished his compliment, something she desired above all else, she now realized she was in jeopardy of losing his respect. She squeezed her eyes shut, releasing a tear from each eye, and breathed deeply to calm herself. “I, I’m so sorry. I never meant to let you down,” she stammered, barely above a whisper. “I don’t deserve to be working for you or the paper. I am not the person you think I am. I’m just too impulsive sometimes.”

This wasn’t the first time Annie needed someone in her corner. He was her advisor for a reason, even though he worked in the English department. Annie’s majors were far form his area of expertise. Known among his peers for his student advocacy, Rob appealed for an exception to continue advising Annie through her graduation from City.

He knew she was on her own, with no parental figures in her life. Everyone needed someone, after all, and he had no children yet himself. She knew he was trying to adopt his own child, as his partner Justin was warming to the idea. But for now, he focused on her, constantly guiding her when she let him.

“Annie, you are exactly the person I’ve come to know since I first met you. I’ve known you for 4 years. We all make mistakes, and you and I both know you are far more mature than many people twice your age. What you call impulse, I see as passion. But time and experience will teach you how to channel that passion appropriately when you are making decisions.”

He always told her the truth. She relied on him for that, even if it meant she had to let him know things about her she wished to keep hidden. She knew people judged her. Simmons still liked to call her Little Annie Adderall, just to get under her skin and keep her in line. It finally got him kicked off the paper.

But, she sometimes regretted that piece she wrote for Professor Griffins in her freshman year Creative Writing course. She wished he didn’t know and could just be someone she looked up to, rather than someone she relied on. It was easier, cleaner to just keep people at arm’s length.

Most people bought into the version of Annie she wished ran deeper. It's not that she didn’t believe in people and have a hopeful outlook. She wore an infectious smile with her optimism at its maximum wattage to match because it helped her survive. She had lived under parental pressure for so long, she developed the mask. It kept her safe. It helped her cope. But, with the right prompting, Annie hardly concealed the depth and complexity of her thoughts. It was one of the reasons she journaled.

In rehab, she was the sparkly cheerleader of group therapy. But she could only get to that place by working through her thoughts on paper. Her first semester at City College, she was on very shaky ground and truly alone. The safety net of her group therapy was gone, replaced by NA meetings and her sponsor.

She was still trying to connect with her assigned sponsor, but the anonymity of the meetings kept her feeling alone. Whenever she needed a reminder of how strong she could be, she would reread her journals during her time in rehab and add new entries on particularly difficult days.

So when Professor Griffins’ class encouraged exploring different styles and forms of written expression, she found a renewed lifeline through writing. His class allowed her to work through the isolation she felt as she transitioned from addict to college student. With time to write and his encouragement to challenge herself, she found her strength and confidence again.

As the semester progressed, Annie revealed much of herself in his class, without ever having to speak it aloud. He never judged or pried, only provided feedback on technique or suggested she read a particular poet or author to deepen her style. By the end of that class, he knew more about Annie than her own parents and her sponsor. And Annie knew, sobriety and a successful life were attainable for her.

Even though she doubted her integrity in this moment, he did not. His faith in her tightened that thread of resiliency that kept her sewn together, just below the surface of the beautiful face and sunny disposition she wore to the world.

“So, where do we go from here?” she asked, really not sure of the consequences of her actions.

“Well, it’s hard to know. We certainly care that the lawsuit rights the wrong, if indeed there is a party at fault. But, we can’t use Mr. Barnes’ interview to strengthen or undermine either side’s case. So, even if what you learned was a true lead, the consequence is exactly that. Besides, I have some sources of my own. And, it seems there may be a settlement coming out of this pretty soon. Let’s just pause for a few weeks.

I can’t give you additional help, as you suggested, so I guess that will give you time to work through organizing your notes. We both know your system is pretty complex. Better you just do it yourself, as new students can be difficult to train.”

She processed what he was telling her, but she wasn’t happy about it. “So, some slick, high-paid sharks in suits are going to make this all go away? Figures,” she grumbled under her breath. She had enough experience going through her parents’ divorce to know lawyers were nothing but chronic liars who drove luxury cars. It didn’t surprise her that some poor community-college students were expendable for a little bit of money.

“We shouldn’t assume anything, Annie, that’s not really fair to the parties involved. And, a good reporter – or scientist, as you now plan to be – never closes down the angles. You need to keep an open mind. Facts are facts, based in evidence. And we don’t have enough of either to draw any conclusions about fault.” He waited again, with the utmost patience and kindness lingering in his eyes.

She did not approve of where he was headed, but she had to accept it. “I hear what you’re saying but can’t pretend to like it. Anyway, as you probably already know, a few of my grades have slipped.” She paused, accepting her fate. “I suppose more time to study for finals week would be healthy for my GPA. But, just so we’re clear, I still have leads, even without Troy’s interview. A word from you, and I’m back on the case. Deal?”

He chuckled very softly under his breath, nodding his approval. She thrust her hand forward to shake on it. “I have no doubt my ace reporter will be ready should the call come.”

Her smile, a real one meant for people who truly earned it, spread across her face. “You know it. And this time, I promise, everything will be by the book,” she said as she shook his hand firmly, looking him directly in the eye.

“I expect nothing less of you,” he affirmed, gripping her hand just as firmly in return.

She gathered her bag, breathed deeply, and turned to leave. As she reached the threshold of his office door, Annie turned to give him a small wave and mouthed a thank you to him. She was pretty sure if she tried to tell him exactly what his faith meant to her, she wouldn’t even be able to do it.

She hoped he knew.

**Summer - Present Day**

* * *

With a fresh coffee warming her hands, she rounded the corner to Borchert Hall still smiling. The young man working the coffee cart was a Greendale graduate and part-time student. He worked the tiny cart for another student, Shirley, hence the name adorning the tiny, bright canopy, Shirley’s Sandwiches. He was trying to get some extra cash together this summer, so he could fund a movie project he was working on with his friends. One had a really strange name, Britta – was that right?

While Greendale was no Stanford, there was a friendly, almost homey, feeling to the place, despite the lunacy that seemed to follow it around like a bad boyfriend. The young man operating the cart was certainly odd but something about him, drew her in immediately, as he rattled off a series of very personal questions in rapid succession. He was unassuming and direct, so for some reason, she just answered them. He offered his own very detailed responses in return, allowing her to learn everything she did about him in less than the 5 minutes it took for her to get coffee.

Annie still had about 5 minutes to the start of class. She glanced in the reflection of the glass next to the door, reapplied her lip gloss, straightened the straps of her dress, and entered the building. Time to put on her game face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a professor in graduate school who physically reminded me of Joel McHale. I didn’t really make the connection until I was watching Community this last summer.
> 
> Annie would obviously not be completely alone at City College, as she’s Annie, someone would notice her potential. When the need arose to sketch out an important OC character, I was reminded of this wonderful person in my life, who really inspired me to learn, and eventually became more of a colleague than professor.


	4. If I Act a Little Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie finally meet in person, sort of.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

Jeff pulled into the lot 30 minutes before the start of class. Craig caught him on his way out of his apartment this morning, costing him at least the 10 minutes he set aside to get to his office.

“Jeffrey, I’m so glad I ran into you! What a coinci-dean-ce.”

With his back to his neighbor, Jeff started on the deadbolt. “Morning, Craig, off for the first day of class, as I am sure you are aware. I would love to talk, but I’m already running behind. I want to make a good impression on my students.”

“Oh, Jeffrey, you don’t need to worry about that. You look…,” Craig stopped, as Jeff froze and stiffened a bit while still jiggling the lock with his key. He slipped on his sunglasses, hoping for a hasty retreat.

As soon as he faced him, Craig jerked his head back, clutching his chest, a small gasp escaping his lips. “Thanks,” was all he could manage.

This had become part of his daily ritual. Although he had to admit, he could tell Craig tried not to make him uncomfortable. He should have waited with the sunglasses. He was in a hurry though and couldn’t always spare the time to consider if he’d run into his neighbor.

“Jeffrey, you have nothing to worry about. Your course curriculum is solid. I forgot to mention it, but you have more than 35 students in the class. At last check this morning, I think you were up to 38. You’ll be glad to know at least 9 of the enrolled students are from outside of Greendale, too. Most, I think are from City College. And we even had one from UC Denver. If I recall, that student is working on a Master’s degree already.”

He knew higher enrollments were good for the school. Still, his eyes narrowed as he processed what 38 summer-school students would mean for him – and his tan. Good thing Jeff was wearing the new Ray Bans, so Craig couldn’t catch the full effect of his reaction.

“Wow, the Winger magic knows no bounds, “ Jeff fired back in return. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He could be impulsive when he was feeling nervous or overwhelmed. Sarcasm helped dull the edges of his anxieties faster than scotch, especially when it was too early to cope that way. And once again, he forgot his audience.

He didn’t want to encourage Craig, who did seem like he was trying to control himself this morning. “Um, yeah, I mean, I think my students last semester really liked what I did with my revision to the Introduction to Case Law class. Glad word is getting around.”

“Yes, don’t forget last semester’s evaluations were some of the highest among the faculty. Greendale is really lucky to have you, Jeffrey. I know teaching this class means you won’t have much time to yourself for the next few months. So, thank you again.”

“Glad to do it, Craig. Oh, and if you’re around, we should talk sometime this weekend ..."

Craig bounced on his heels, like a little kid, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Yes, yes, how about over some wine and cheese? Tonight, maybe, if you don’t already have plans.”

“Craig, I’d love to hang out and have some wine. I think I’ll be pretty exhausted tonight, though, with a full day of teaching. How about a rain check? I’d still like to talk tomorrow afternoon, though, if you can. Mark told me he is available most of the day, after 1.”

Craig’s stopped his gleeful bounce at the mention of Mark, and his eyes fell slightly. “Sure, I’m around,” he mumbled softly.

Jeff started again, waiting for Craig’s attention to return. “We need to review the final paper work to close out the lawsuit.”

“Yeah, that’s good news, I suppose,” the joy gone from his voice.

“Craig, I know this last year has been really tough with this hanging over your head. We should definitely toast an end to the lawsuit, and soon. This weekend is just not a great time for me. Despite my typical slacker tendencies, I want us to be clear-headed and focused when we meet with Mark. You know Mark and I are very busy these days. He’s doing us both a favor meeting on a Sunday, especially since he’s got a kid now.”

“Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffry, I hear you. I will be at your door, tomorrow at 1, with bells on. Don’t worry.”

“Me, worry? Not even if you are literally wearing bells.” Shit, he shouldn’t encourage him. “Um, wait, a second, you won’t be wearing any bells, right?”

Craig chuckled lightly and clasped his hands together. “No, I promise I will show up looking like the respectable Dean I am.”

“Thanks, Craig. I appreciate it.” Jeff lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch. “I really have to go, see you tomorrow then.”

“Best of luck, Jeffrey, not that you’ll need it!” Craig continued to watch him as he rushed toward the elevator.

Jeff gave him a slight wave as the elevator doors closed. He didn’t believe in luck. Greendale was just strange enough that a disbarred attorney, with a Bachelor’s degree in education, could help it save itself.

~*~

Borchert Hall was quiet as Jeff opened the classroom door. The faint smell of disinfectant gave him some comfort. At least his students, all 38 of them, would know the school was clean at the start of summer. The smell of burnt meatballs and crispy chicken fingers would override that freshly scrubbed smell before the day was out.

He flipped on the lights, set down his bag, and took a look around. He still had about 25 minutes until class was expected to start. He picked up the chalk, scrawled out a few lines on the board, and clapped his hands as far away as he could to keep his pants free of dust.

He grabbed his bag, took out his notes, and left them on the desk with the textbook for the class. Grabbing his keys, he made his way 1 floor up from the classroom to his office. It was really more of a small closet, with a window, which was a bonus considering he was not a full-time faculty member. Craig made sure to get him a private place when he first asked for Jeff’s help with the lawsuit. Now, that he was working full-time with Mark, he was rarely here. The place was a bit musty, so Jeff crossed the room to crack open the window.

Looking out across the quad, Jeff spotted a few students, maybe some of his – scattered about – walking, occupying benches, and waiting for classes to start. As he scanned the scene before him, his eyes tracked to Abed, manning Shirley’s coffee cart. He sat in stoic observation of the same scene Jeff was taking in, just from one floor up.

* * *

 **Shirley** : Hell-o, everyone. I could really use someone’s help next Saturday, the first day of summer school. Pleea-se. 😊

 **Jeff** : Sorry, Big Cheddar, I am teaching a summer class. Already doing my part to keep the Greendale ship afloat this summer. I will stop by and buy something, promise.

 **Abed** : I can do it. I have a bit of writer’s block for the web series. I need a few more characters to study. The first day of summer school is perfect for finding new faces, story lines, back stories.

 **Shirley** : Thank you, sweetie. I promise to make you an extra batch of butter noodles for your shift.

 **Abed** : [Thumb’s up emoticon, ice-cube, ice-cube, ice-cube, and ice-cube icons]

* * *

He watched Abed with a knowing smile. The new characters that entered his show had no idea what was coming. From just beyond Luis Guzman’s statue, a bright spot of pink walked toward Abed. Even with some distance, Jeff could not ignore the swing of a ridiculously curvy frame.

She stopped at the cart, greeting Abed with a megawatt smile. As he watched the muted back and forth between this girl and Abed, Jeff could only imagine what must be going through her mind. She was probably dying to figure out how to get her coffee and move on as quick as possible.

Jeff continued to watch them, completely forgetting the time. She seemed in no hurry to move on. Her smile brightened as Abed responded to her, and she tilted her head slightly, genuinely listening to what he had to say. God, he’d never envied anyone as much he did Abed in that moment. He wanted to be on the receiving end of that smile.

The girl – nope, woman he corrected himself - turned away from the cart, giving Abed a tiny wave of thanks, walking toward the building. Not surprisingly, Abed’s eyes trailed after, storing the data he collected. Jeff’s brain was also storing data of its own, though it was not a conscious effort. She disappeared from view, snapping Jeff out of his trance.

Shit, he was going to be late to class if he didn’t get moving now. ‘Winger, snap out of it! Get. It. Together.’ he thought, berating himself internally. It’s just some summer-school student. What the hell was wrong with him? It was only the first day of summer school. He had 8 weeks of woman-free commitments. He hadn’t even lasted a day, no an hour, before distracting himself.

He rushed to pull his office door shut behind him, locking it, and taking the back stairs 2 by 2 until he reached the bottom. He couldn’t have one of his students seeing him rushing. So he slid in the back door of the classroom, rather than the front, just to get a quick appraisal of the group. He still had a few minutes before he took the helm, turned up the Winger charm to an appropriate Greendale level, and attempted to teach.

Leaning against the wall in the back of the room, his eyes immediate found her again among a group of students searching for a seat. He was close enough now to see the quizzical look on her brow, causing a crease between an almost cartoonish-size set of vibrant blue eyes, as she calculated where she wanted to sit. She elected to walk away from the completely full front 2 rows to an aisle seat half way between the back and front of the room.

She dropped her bag’s strap across the back of the seat, placed her coffee down, and began to unpack her laptop. The smile he observed just a minute before was replaced with a focused, slightly down-turned frown, as she organized her space. As he took in her glossy, long, chestnut-brown hair, he felt a bump from behind him.

“Professor Winger!” Garrett choked out loudly. “How’s your summer been?”

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts quickly, as she – and any student in earshot – abruptly turned to look at him. With at least 10 sets of eyes now turned on him, he met her gaze. Head on. And held it, without even thinking.

“It’s not really summer yet, now is it, Garrett?” He responded a bit curtly, not breaking eye contact with her for a moment.

“No, I guess not. Am I late?” he piped up louder, causing Jeff to startle, breaking the strange, seconds-long connection.

“Nope, your timing is impeccable, as always, Garrett,” he replied automatically as he made his way toward the front of the room. He needed to put physical distance between himself and her. Quickly.

She was definitely not a Greendale student. There is no way he would have missed her if she was ever on this campus. Never.

Crap, this was going to be a really long day.


	5. When You Look at Me That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff, Annie, and the tropes sort of take over the story here. Not my original plan, but then, that’s the beauty of this couple. They kind of write themselves, right?

There were already quite a number of students in the room when she arrived. Apparently, she underestimated the caliber of student Greendale and this Winger guy would attract. Both of the first 2 rows were full, not a single seat. Really?

She recognized two men from her Forensics Science Fundamentals class. It was an entry-level course with more than 100 students. It was a tough class and one of the reasons (not all) she ended up here this summer. This class would replace the elective that was supposed to be an easy A.

The classroom was fairly large and had graduated, theatre seating, so she moved up the middle aisle and chose her spot. In her mad dash out the door this morning, she hoped like hell she remembered her charging cord.

She saw it in the bottom of her bag, as she slid her laptop out of its sleeve, and started to pull out her notebook, pens, and textbook.

A loud, shrill-sounding voice from the back of the room, broke her concentration. She turned in the direction of the voice, curious to see the source. A tall, lean but large man, of at least 6 feet stood next to a bespectacled, doughy man, whose shirt was messily tucked into his pants.

Her professor stood, arms crossed, learning nonchalantly near the back door of the classroom. His eyes, bore directly into hers, and she froze. For what seemed like no more than a few seconds, she was pretty sure she stopped breathing, her heart thudding so loudly she couldn’t hear the conversation of the two above it.

He finally shook his head, releasing her gaze. With a swift yet confident stride, he took his place at the front of the room.

“Good morning, class. I’m Jeff Winger. Welcome to Introduction to Law and Evidence.”

Annie realized she was still standing, as the deep, rich sound of his voice filled the room. She quickly sat, fidgeting with her laptop, trying to get it open.

“I have to admit, I have a day job and a life, so I did not get to read everyone’s introduction before the start of class today. So, this one time, you get a pass if you still need to finish up. I would like to remind you all that putting a picture in the digital classroom will help me learn your names faster, so please, no dogs, babies, or landscapes for your profile picture. You are all professionals, I am hoping. A recent picture is all I ask.” 

Damn, damn, damn, Annie railed inside. I am already behind. Maybe he hasn’t gotten to mine yet, she secretly hoped.

“As you are aware, if you read the syllabus for this course, we will be conducting our discussions using the Socratic method. This may be new to those of you who have never taken a law course, but it will keep our discussions focused and push you to think deeply about the concepts we cover. Throughout the class, I will expect you to read the assigned pages in our textbook, so you can participate. There is no hiding in my class.”

She continued to listen to the cadence of his voice, trying to focus on the words and not the sound of it. At this point, she couldn’t trust herself to even look up, so she quickly reread her notes from this morning, heeding his words. She was so screwed.

~*~

When the class broke for a break, Annie found a quiet spot near one of Greendale’s many trees and sat on the bench there to have the granola bar she hastily shoved in her bag on her way out this morning. The day was warming, and she removed the pink cardigan she wore in class.

As she finished the last bite, the nausea she felt for the better part of her morning subsided. She was probably just hungry the whole time, she rationalized. The continual flips in her stomach quieted now that she ate something. She would be fine after this break. She could finally try and look toward the front of the room, which she hadn’t managed the entire past 2 hours.

“Penny for your thoughts,” a somewhat familiar, monotone voice asked from behind.

“Oh, hi! Abed, right? Uh, just thinking about my class today. My professor seems like he’s going to make us work hard this summer,” she surmised.

“Then you must not be taking Jeff’s class. Too bad, if you wanted an easy A, he’d be the professor to have for a summer class,” Abed offered.

“My professor’s name is Jeff, Jeff Winger. Unless there are two Jeffs teaching summer school…”

Abed interrupted her. “Wait, you _are_ in Jeff’s class. Interesting development.” Abed looked like he was calculating something in his mind, and reached for his bag, removing a small notebook. He furiously started jotting some notes, mumbling almost to himself as if she wasn’t there.

“She has that perfect blend of youth, beauty, and intelligence. Jeff won’t be able to resist. I give it a few weeks, nope, maybe 1 week tops before… ” Abed continued, barely audible, writing faster than his voice could articulate his internal monologue.

“Excuse me? You know him, my professor?”

Preparing for his voice-over, Abed shifted his tone down an octave, gently setting his notebook on his lap. “It all started almost 5 years ago, when Jeff approached me about a blonde, ultra-feminist in our Spanish class…”

~*~

Jeff was on his way back from the cafeteria, with a coffee in hand when he saw Abed talking to the same woman from before. Damn, he thought, Abed’s on his game today. But, he knew Abed, this was a character study, not a pick up situation. He was with Rachel. But he’d have to be blind or an idiot to not appreciate the character he was studying.

As he approached the pair, the woman’s eyes grew wider as Abed stood, re-enacting one of his favorite Jeff episodes – fending off a Chang-style assault by automatic weapon. He really hoped Abed did a fast-forward, past the Britta scene in this story. Jeff had to interrupt the study group’s highlight reel before this woman fled the campus in horror.

“Hey, Abed, the study group is not in syndication yet. Please, save the reruns for another day. My class is starting up again, and this is one of my students. Sorry, I..” he started to apologize, turning toward her. He immediately lost his train of thought as he noticed the upper-half of her dress, which she had kept hidden during class. Eyes up, Winger, get a hold of yourself and maintain eye contact.

“I don’t recall getting to your introduction before class this morning. It’s how I learn names and faces when summer school is so short and condensed. I’m Jeff, by the way, and I see you’ve met Abed.” Jeff nodded his way, while slowly offering his hand out for her to shake.

Abed silently moved down the bench, making room for Jeff to get closer. His director’s eye watched the scene unfold.

She stood, taking his hand firmly and shaking it quickly, dropping it like it burned her. She strained to make eye contact but finally did. “Annie. My name is Annie Edison, from City College.”

“Ah, Annie Edison, yes, you did write something I read this morning. Well, Ms. Edison, seems you won’t have any trouble with the Socratic method. You definitely have a way with words.”

Her eyes fell, and Abed swore he could see a slight pink coloring her cheeks, as she clearly enjoyed the compliment. She looked up at Jeff, a smile spreading slowly just reaching her eyes. Before she could respond, Abed interjected, “You’ll probably be starting a real study group for Jeff’s class, then.” 

Jeff’s eyes narrowed slightly, wishing he had super powers to mute his friend with a look. Annie just chuckled softly.

Jeff recovered, though, without missing a beat. “Well, I guess you know my life story, now, at least the part about Greendale.”

Abed answered for her. “Don’t sweat it, Jeff, I barely made it through Season 1.”

“Well, that’s comforting, Abed. I can only hope you stuck to the highlights, of which there are many,” he snarked in return, hoping Abed would get the hint and cut it out already.

“It was all very PG-13,” Annie offered. Both Abed and Jeff turned to look at her. Abed smiled and nodded in approval. He turned a new page in his book and started to write something quickly. Jeff’s eyes widened, and he shook his head with what could only be seen as fondness, smiling at her.

“Thanks for coming in to read with us, Annie. You are definitely in the running for the part of the leading lady. At first, I was just considering you for a guest appearance. But the chemistry,” Abed sighed wistfully, “is off the charts.”

To Jeff’s surprise, she played along. “Well, that’s good news. When should I expect a call back?”

“Please, don’t encourage him. You have no idea what you’re getting into,” Jeff warned with a teasing tone.

“I have some idea. It’s not like I haven’t heard the stories about this place for years. The more time I am here, the more they seem like real life, instead of reality TV.”

“Well, as riveting as my life is, real or otherwise…” Jeff returned, “I believe it’s time for me to teach you and your classmates about the law. Time to head back.”

As they walked off, chatting quietly, Abed returned to director mode and stepped back to observe them through a wider lens. The casting was done. She was it. “Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”

~*~

Shortly after lunch was over, the class reconvened to attempt the Socratic method. Jeff counted them off randomly, into pairs, giving them a chance to practice before they engaged as a group. Annie was paired off with a striking, red-head, with green eyes and flawless, creamy-white skin even Annie could envy.

“Hi, I’m Kayleigh,” she said with confidence, offering her hand to shake.

“I’m Annie. I read your introduction this morning. You’re at UC Denver, right?”

“Yup, that’s me. I transferred as an undergraduate, from City College. It’s been about 4 years. I lost so many credits that it took me almost 5 years all together to get my undergraduate degree. Hence, the reason I’m at Greendale. I’m still on probationary admission, even though I’m two semesters in.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“I guess,” she sighed absently, looking around the room, searching out something.

“So, the Socratic method. Ever done that before?” Annie tried to bring the focus back to the task at hand.

“Yeah, I’m working on my MLS. I wrote that in my introduction.”

“Oh, sorry, it was a rough morning. What’s an MLS?”

That got Kayleigh’s attention. She shook her head and started. “Masters of Legal Studies.” Kayleigh’s eyes began to wander again, now that she’d brought Annie up to speed.

“Oh, right. Sorry, I’m a double major, Health Care Administration and Forensics, so I’m not really considering law school or anything.”

“Well, I wasn’t really sure about it either. But…” Kayleigh stopped her sentence short. Her eyes fixed on a spot to Annie’s left. “I’m reconsidering. Most of the professors at UC Denver don’t look like him. He…,” Kayleigh nodded in Jeff’s direction, as he leaned over some students, checking on them “is making me rethink my life’s choices.”

Annie nodded without thinking. “Yeah, um, we should probably start practicing, then.”

“I guess,” she agreed without taking her eyes off of Jeff, as he moved on to another pairing.

Annie started again. “Our practice topic is pretty basic. Define equal treatment as it to relates Brown vs. Board of Education.”

“Oh, that is very basic,” Kayleigh laughed, pursing her lips.

“Well, yeah. I think Professor Winger is trying to warm us up for exploring Miranda, next.”

“Hmm, I’m feeling plenty warm already,” Kayleigh smiled, tilting her head just at the moment he arrived.

His scent, a lightly sweet cedar mixed with a hint of citrus, reached her before the velvety voice registered. The combination flooded her senses.

“Ladies, how are things coming along here?”

“Well,” Kayleigh inhaled, a smile forming, “Annie and I are just getting ourselves warmed up and ready for you. Right, Annie?”

“Um, um,” Annie wanted to disappear. “Yup, we are just getting ready to start on our definition of self-incrimination. We agreed that we both had a solid enough handle on separate but equal.”

“Well, then, I can see where my over-achievers are sitting,” winking at them. “Doesn’t seem like you need much help from me.”

Kayleigh chimed in, looking him dead on. “I wouldn’t say that Professor Winger. I have lots of needs that you could help me with.”

Annie truly wished a bolt of lightning would strike her dead on the spot. Why, why, why did she have to witness this?

Jeff paused, casually leaning on the desk in front of him, putting his weight on his long, rather large hands, which were proportionate to his overall size. With his sleeves rolled up, his forearms were exposed. His tendons tensed as he put more of his weight on them. Annie inhaled through her nose, further taking in his scent, while trying not to stare too obviously. But, she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to make eye contact.

Nope, wasn’t going to happen. She was pretty sure if she took in the full picture, she might internally combust or pass out.

Instead, she looked intently at her laptop screen, which was currently asleep and black. She busied herself with trying to wake it up, so he turned his attention to Kayleigh. “We’ll see if that turns out to be true,” Jeff volleyed back before he moved on to the next group.

Kayleigh chuckled under her breath. “Too easy.”

Annie tried in vain to wake up her computer, realizing it was out of power, not just asleep. She dove under the table, searching out an outlet, locating one on a wall behind where she was sitting. She pushed herself out of her seat, fumbling around trying to plug in her cord haphazardly behind a bookshelf, which was blocking the outlet a bit. She finally managed to force the plug in, returning to her seat.

“Well, it looks like we’ll have to rely on your notes. My laptop is dead, and it takes about 30 minutes to get a solid charge.”

“Yeah, I don’t take notes. This stuff is basic, like I said.”

“Great, so, self-incrimination,” Annie wrote the word in the notebook she brought, forcing a smile, just praying he wouldn’t call on her today. She cracked her textbook and quickly started to scribble some thoughts down before the discussion began.

~*~

As it turned out, Annie made it through the rest of class without calling attention to herself. Jeff did not call on her during the trial Socratic discussion, which lasted a good 90 minutes. She would never question the power of prayer again.

When Jeff dismissed the class, she scurried to her seat to pack up, jamming her laptop, text book, notebook, and various highlighting instruments into her bag. Jeff reminded the class he would be holding office hours directly after class even though it was only the first day. There were several readings, a short bibliography of case law relevant to Miranda, and two discussions to prepare for over the next week.

He definitely had takers on the office hours. Kayleigh, of course, was first in line. She waited for him at the front of the room, watching him a bit like a cat stalking its prey.

Finally, she pounced. “Professor Winger,” she purred sweetly. “I was hoping we could talk a bit more about Miranda since it’s such a fundamental case.”

“Sure, no, happy to talk it through. Just give me about 15 minutes. I need a bit of a break before we meet in my office.” He continued, “I guess they haven’t covered this yet at UC? How far along are you in the program? I hear its top-notch, I actually know…”

Annie tried to block out their small talk. She would not be staying late for office hours. And definitely had no plans to speak to him again, unless forced. The little fun they had with Abed was a fluke. She couldn’t get out of the class fast enough, as she watched Kayleigh fall over herself trying to get his attention. As they chatted, he gathered his notes, erased the board, and started to head in her direction, straightening a desk or two along the way.

The sleeves were still rolled up, her eyes tracked his capable, strong hands picking up desks like they weighed nothing more than a pencil.

“Ms. Edison, all set for this week?”

“Huh? Oh, yup, yes, sure.” God, she had a way with words. Snap out it, Edison, she shouted in her head. And, she still was doing that thing he used to do. She had picked up some bad habits in the few short months they lived together. She really needed a drink.

She finally had her bag secured and tried to form a cohesive thought. “What I meant to say was, thank you, I am all set. I need to reread chapter 2. I honestly only skimmed it, really, before class today.” She looked at him, giving a small shrug of apology. “Otherwise, I am confident I’ll be completely prepared next week.”

“You seemed to be following the discussion today, just fine. So you must have done some of the reading prior to class. We all have off days,” he assured her, without judgement.

She continued to speak with more confidence but with a slight undertone of self-deprecation, as she furrowed her brow in thought. “Yes, because, I wasn’t under pressure, today. I just gave feedback to others on following the Socratic method, as you asked.”

And then, she looked up at him. All she saw was him nodding, a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth, like he was about to pat her on the head. He opened his mouth to respond and Kayleigh cleared her throat.

“Professor Winger, ready?”

Annie made her way toward the back door, as it was closer, and less awkward than being in the same room with them one second longer. She had no desire to cross the chasm toward the front, so, she gave a slight wave to Kayleigh, grabbed her bag, and rushed out the back door.

“Thanks, Professor. I’ll see you next Saturday.”

She made it to her car in record time. Opening the passenger door first, she threw her bag down, and slammed it shut. She rested her forehead against the top of the window and gently bounced it a few times, trying to knock a bit of sense into her head.

Annie, don’t be a fool, she chastised herself. Out of your league.

~*~

Annie had no appetite for studying when she returned to her apartment. Instead, she spent the next hour or so, organizing her new space and trying to scrub away the grunge. She burned some candles, too, in hopes of making it more like home. She couldn’t focus on her school work if her space was a mess. Now it turned out, as luck would have it, this class was anything but a joke. She needed to get her head in the game, for real.

She’d been so busy cleaning, she missed the notifications on her phone. She opened up her email, noticing some unread messages. She sunk down into the couch, now covered in a cozy (and clean) slipcover.

Sender: Jeff W.

Subject Line: Missing something?

3:17 PM

I have it on good authority you’ve been separated from your laptop charger. You’ll probably need it before next Saturday, if you don’t have a spare.

You can text me your address, and I’ll drop it off on my way home. I’ll be leaving Greendale around 6:00. My cell number is in the syllabus, marked use only for an emergency. This qualifies.

J.W.

Annie bit her lower lip, and looked around her place. There was no way she would ever invite him here. Never.

~*~

Sender: Annie E.

Subject Line: Re: Missing something?

4:25 PM

Yup, guilty as charged. What’s the sentence for reckless endangerment of a laptop charger?

I can’t ask you to stop by today. I’m sure it’s been a long day. I’ll survive. And, my place is a mess. I just moved. Not really fit for company.

How about you just leave it at Greendale, and I’ll pick it up tomorrow? Not really an emergency, so I will not clog your phone with new numbers.

Annie

~*~

4:36 PM

Sender: Jeff W.

Re: Subject Line: Missing something?

You didn’t even wait for me to Mirandize you before you confessed. I hope you have a good lawyer, you’re facing at least 12-18 months. You should at least let me try to get you a plea agreement.

Hey, if you’re uncomfortable giving out your home address, I totally understand. I should have thought about that before I offered. You’re right, it’s been a long day.

But Greendale isn’t open tomorrow. If you want to meet me somewhere tomorrow, before 1. I will happily apprise you of your rights.

J.W.

She laughed aloud. And quickly typed out her reply, hitting send without thinking.

~*~

4:47 PM

Sender: Annie E.

Re: Subject Line: Missing something?

I guess my cord will have stay in your protective custody until tomorrow then.

Name the place and time, and I’ll be there. You seem like a pretty decent lawyer. Maybe you can get me time off for good behavior.

Annie

Annie regretted it the moment after she hit send. She knew what she was doing, but she just couldn’t help herself. It was fun but clearly still felt like she was crossing some kind of line.

She justified it, though, he was hitting them right back to her.

~*~

5: 01 PM

Sender: Jeff W.

Re: Subject Line: Missing something?

I’ve been in touch with the prosecutor, and he says he’ll consider probation and time served if you don’t miss your arraignment.

Arraignment: Tomorrow, 9 AM, at Insight Coffee.

J.W.

~*~

Against her better judgement, she quickly typed out the first thought that popped into her mind, almost like it was conversation. Luckily, they weren’t texting. Email was supposed to slow her down, but it didn’t seem to be working.

5:06 PM

Sender: Annie E.

Re: Subject Line: Missing something?

I promise to be on time. Wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with the judge.

You really are a good lawyer. Worth every penny.


	6. Like a Stone, I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie get better acquainted, outside of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. I have no idea why.

She was already gone by the time he noticed the cord still plugged into the wall. Kayleigh was tapping her foot impatiently.

“Hey, do you have any idea who this belongs to?” he held up a non-descript black cord.

“Oh, that’s probably Annie’s cord. Her battery went dead earlier today.”

Jeff pulled it out of the outlet, and wrapped it up, adding it on top of his stack of papers and the textbook.

“Shall we?”

“We shall,” she smiled, eyeing him up and down.

~*~

Jeff was in no mood for office hours. It took every ounce of energy to maintain a level head the last 6 hours. His students were a pretty solid group, so he definitely would be working hard this summer. He felt it already, as he gathered his things and closed up the classroom.

As he made his way up the stairs, Kayleigh continued trying to chat him up, dropping not-so-subtle hints he’d heard before. She was definitely his type. Hot body, red-head, fairly intelligent, blindly confident, and into him. But, most women were, so yeah, nothing new there.

On a normal night downtown, Kayleigh would be a sure thing. But, he definitely wasn’t biting. She was his student. He could maybe justify it at the end of the summer term, far away from his Greendale family. No way did he want to risk it with a full 7 weeks to go. He really didn’t want or need that type of distraction.

“So, how long have you been practicing law?” Kayleigh questioned, like it was supremely interesting, as he shifted his things to get to his keys.

“Well, I had to take a slight break, for personal reasons. So, hmm, maybe 8 years all together?”

He held the door open for her and let her enter first. He quickly reached in, flipping on the lights, as this was really like a closet even with a window. Kayleigh’s eyes scanned his office. He had nothing in the space that was personal for her to ask about. No pictures of a wife, or two kids, so she pushed further.

“Well, I have a feeling you’re really good at what you do. So it’s a good thing your personal reasons didn’t derail your career.” His back stiffened a bit, wondering if she knew something more about him then she let on. He didn’t hide it, how could he? But he wasn’t about to advertise it in his bio, either.

“Don’t get me wrong, teaching is an important profession. People call it noble, I believe. But practicing law, it’s so much more…” She lingered a moment for effect. “It’s just _sexier_ for sure.”

Jeff cocked his head and caught her eye, as he set his things down on his desk. He just couldn’t help it. “Are you saying I’m not sexy?”

She smiled, like she had him. “No counselor, quite the contrary. You strike me as a man with impeccable taste and an eye for the finer things. But teaching the basics in community college is rather limiting. There’s probably not much to sample of the good life here at Greendale.”

He winced a bit at the dig. See, this is why he kept his social life separate from Greendale. As much he had a soft spot for the place, it did not scream A-game. Still, he was Jeff Winger. She walked right into her own trap. It was just too easy. “But you’re here, aren’t you,” he threw back, with his most charming smile.

“That I am.” She wasn’t dumb, though, and shot back. “I’m here by choice. Can you say the same?”

He laughed, barely able to conceal his disdain, but she was his student. He needed to end this, now, and cleanly. “Kayleigh, your attendance in my class is optional of course. But, I assume you read the syllabus, and 35% of your grade is based on your performance during class discussion. So, you don’t really have a choice if you want to pass this class.

And, if I were a betting man, I would assume you are here because you _do not_ have a choice. Generally, students like yourself don’t end up at Greendale unless they are on academic probation.”

Her back straightened in defiance, and her eyes narrowed. “That’s really none of your business. I’m here to learn. That’s all you need to know.”

Good for her. She was a fighter. But she wasn’t ready to go toe-to-toe with him, so he let it lie. “Let’s make sure you do, then. Why don’t you have a seat?”

She deflated slightly, pulling out the seat across from his, sitting down and opening her bag. As she fished around for a pen and pulled out her notebook, she seemed to recover a bit.

“Yeah, so I was wondering about Miranda. I’m a bit confused about it within the context of the 5th Amendment. I was reading the decision and this concept of free choice seems to be at odds with how I would define self-incrimination. If you choose to confess, without coercion, or be a witness against yourself, doesn’t that fit the definition?”

“Kayleigh, are you sure you need my help?” She looked at him, considering his question, but didn’t speak. So he continued.

“You obviously read and understood the decision and case. You have a basic but rather sound definition and a way to challenge that of others. You’re definitely on the right track.”

She smiled nodding with a bit more assurance. “Yeah, I suppose I do. Thanks, Professor Winger. It really helped to talk it through, though.”

“Sure, but that’s why I assigned you a partner today. Didn’t the two of you talk it over, too?”

“We did, and she actually was the one that helped me with the 5th Amendment logic. I just really need to do well in this class, so I wanted to be sure. Annie is pretty smart, but this is her first law class.

And I’m here to learn from the best. And that’s you.”

There was much he could teach her, he knew that much. Those kinds of thoughts, though, were for women he met outside of Greendale’s classrooms. And as much as Jeff loved a stroke of his ego, he was tired. He patiently steered the conversation back.

“Kayleigh, that’s kind of you, and you are not far off if you solely focus on my win record. I still rely on the expertise of others because no one has all of the answers. The law is made up of fundamental rules, like those we’ll study in this class. Interpretation and application of those fundamentals evolves as every lawyer touches them.

Your classmates can broaden your own perspective and help you see new angles. There’s value in that.”

Kayleigh seemed to finally accept the line Jeff was drawing. She wrote down a few notes, and Jeff took a moment to pull his laptop out of his bag.

Garrett now stood outside Jeff’s office door, coughing a bit to announce his presence. “Professor Winger, how much longer? She’s been in there more than 15 minutes,” he whined through his nose.

Kayleigh stood, straightened her skirt, taking the hint. “Well, I guess I’ll be going then. Long day, and all, and I have some studying to do after I get home. Thanks, again.”

“Have a safe drive and don’t hesitate to email me with questions.”

She gave him a quick nod and a curt smile, brushing past Garrett as she left.

Jeff breathed in – deeply. “Ok, Garrett, your turn. You get 15 minutes.”

~*~

As soon as he ushered Garrett out, Jeff closed his office door, leaving it only slightly ajar in case any of his students planned to come by. She hadn’t responded yet to his email, so he opened up the digital classroom, and read a few more introductions.

He sent an email reminder, summarizing some of the resources he mentioned at the end of class, and then leaned back in his chair a minute.

There were still students milling around, and he felt a sense of comfort in the slight chatter of people passing beneath his window. Even though he’d chosen the law as his primary career, there was something very satisfying in steering others to find their way.

Kayleigh might make a good lawyer someday, but teaching her to think was more of a challenge. It didn’t hurt that she was seriously well put together, either. He sighed and shook his head. It was going to be 7 long weeks.

~*~

Another student dropped in for a few minutes, which was a welcome disruption to the tedium of his work. He was reading through some documents on the Greendale Gas Leak settlement. Mark asked him to do a final round of edits. He would be relieved once he could put this behind him and not just because he was playing associate to Mark on this one.

He got up, walked over to his window for a short break, stretching as he went. When he returned, he had a few new emails. Time for another break from the settlement work. Email could seriously be such a distraction.

He’d almost forgotten he had offered when he read her response. Shit. He blew out a deep breath, considering how to respond. He was kicking himself for not being more careful. Well, since she opened with a witty little retort, she couldn’t be too skeeved out. Best to lead with that, too. Keep it light, Winger.

He made sure to acknowledge is was a bit creepy to ask her where she lived, without making it a big deal. He had a way with words, so it wasn’t too hard.

Jeff didn’t get much work done from that point on. By the time the sun started edging through the window, on its way down, he was packing up his bag. He double-checked he had her charging cord, before he flipped off the lights, and locked up behind him.

~*~

He let himself sleep in a little later than the day before. But not much. As his alarm pulled him for an almost trance-like level of sleep, he groaned in frustration. This was not how he wanted to spend his summer weekends. Fuck. It just wasn’t fair.

When he got home from Greendale the night before, he threw something together from the leftovers in his refrigerator, poured himself a well-earned McCallan, and opened up his laptop to finish his last pass at the settlement agreement. Once they got this recorded and funded, the letters would go out. The dark cloud hanging over Greendale, at least the one that smelled of gas, would lift.

It was 1:30 before he crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be less taxing than today, at least he hoped it would. Sundays in the summer were definitely better spent lounging by the rooftop pool bar downtown. It took some time for him to settle his mind. With so many new faces crowding his head, recovery from an almost 12-hour work day would take more than one night of sleep. It was probably an hour before he drifted off, his mind bending into a semi-conscious state.

He felt the warm sun on his face, as he sipped a very cold beer and took in the placid blue water of the pool. Laughter rang out beside him, in response to his cheesy joke about water Wingers. When he turned, he felt heat surge through him, as he took in the sight of a very curvy, yet tiny frame, wrapped in a bubble-gum pink bikini. She smiled at him, her laughter shaking her body in such a way that Jeff lost his balance and almost fell out of his chair.

She gently placed one hand on his chest and leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear, her deep violet eyes covered in sunglasses. The new angle gave him a view of her assets that made his heart race, like he’d just sprinted up thirty flights of steps. He could feel the warmth of her breath across his shoulder, as he waited for her to speak.

“Jeff,” barely audible but sweet, light, almost like a bell. He couldn’t answer, though, as he found himself paralyzed by her proximity and warmth.

“Jeeee-fffff,” the bells rang again slightly louder.

His alarm ripped through his room, plunging deep into his brain and destroying the poolside mirage. Fuuu-ck. He hated summer now.

~*~

When he reached the coffee shop, he was running just a few minutes late. His brain was swimming from a very short and slightly too simulating night of sleep. He saw her through window, as he stepped up on the curb. He was all jangled nerves, like he’d already had too much coffee, but he hadn’t had a drop.

There was that smile, though. Again.

This time it was turned on a man, probably just shy his height, jet-black hair, standing with his back to Jeff through the window. Unable to form a complete thought, Jeff opened the door, catching her eye immediately. Her smile never broke as she turned and waved him over to where they were standing.

As the man turned, Jeff’s eyes immediately fell to a bag covering most of the man’s chest and wrapping around his shoulder, over his back, and across his torso. Jeff shook his head, not sure how to process this sight. The man looked Jeff in the eye, wearing his mouth in a tight line.

Jeff just started babbling, hoping to break the slight awkwardness that maybe only he felt.

“Hi, Annie. Sorry I’m late. It was a long day. I had a little trouble getting started this morning.”

Annie waved him off. “Nope, no apologies. You did me a huge favor meeting me so early. I’m sure you’re exhausted and would prefer to be relaxing on a Sunday.”

Jeff could feel the man’s eyes on him, as he shifted his body toward Jeff, studying him. With a few inches on the guy, Jeff could now see a tiny human head in what could only be descripted as a pouch, clinging to the man’s body.

Finally, Jeff turned and shot out his hand toward the man. “Hi. Jeff Winger.”

Even though the guy had a few years on him, Jeff felt the grip, tight and a bit uncomfortable really, before the man spoke. “Rob Griffins,” he returned, his eyes squinting a bit more as he squeezed Jeff’s hand tighter.

“Oh, my, God. I am sorry,” Annie interjected, perhaps sensing a need to intervene.

“Professor Griffins, this is my professor from Greendale. He was the person who discovered my wayward charging cord.”

Rob loosened his grip, dropping Jeff’s hand and repositioning it to gently cover the tiny human’s head. “I see some things never change, Annie,” he chuckled at her, relaxing his stance, his mouth forming into a soft smile aimed at her.

His eyes returned to Jeff, who now felt slightly more relaxed. “Nice to meet you, Jeff. Annie, as I am sure you are already aware, is ridiculously smart and religiously organized. Her relationship with her laptop cord, however, is her kryptonite.” Rob turned to smile at her again, automatically caressing the tiny human’s body through the pouch as it began to whimper.

Jeff relaxed a little more. “Well, it was a very long day for us yesterday. Summer school can be intense, as I am guessing you know.”

Rob now refocused on Jeff. “Well, I am on paternity leave for the next few months, as I try to keep this guy alive,” he cast his eyes down, the same Annie smile now directed at the tiny human.

“Annie and I sometimes meet for coffee, as I wake at the crack of dawn these days. Today was definitely one of those days.” The pouch started to move, as the baby got a bit squirmier, emitting some slightly uncomfortable sounding grunts.

“Professor Griffins is my advisor at City College. He’s actually the one that helped me find your class.”

“Guilty.” Rob confessed with a joking smile. “Annie is quite a gifted researcher and has many interests, outside her majors, law being one of them. She definitely keeps me on my toes,” he shared, slight pride filling his tone.

“Wow, a double major. You didn’t mention that in your class introduction. I hope you’ll share that with the class and any other details about your accomplishments at City College. It helps me know how to pair you up with others, too.” Jeff added, trying not to sound too much like a member of the Annie Edison Fan Club.

Rob let out a low laugh beside him. “Annie’s not one to share much with her classmates. But, I agree with Jeff, Annie. You are taking a class at a new school, and it’s just a short time. You’ll get more out of it if you open up a bit more.” Rob started to sway back and forth, as the baby got a bit louder.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to get going. Jeff,” he stuck out his hand, as Jeff returned the gesture. The shake was shorter and more comfortable than the last. “I am sure Annie will learn a lot about the law from you. Thanks for looking out for her cord, too,” he added, giving Annie a slight wink and tiny smirk.

She gave him an eye roll in return for good measure. He leaned in, giving her a hug from the side, so not to squish the little guy glued to him. “Annie, good luck. Don’t work this guy too hard. Summer school is no picnic for professors, either.”

“Great to meet you, Rob. Thanks for sending me one of your best and brightest.”

Rob paused, just a moment, his blue eyes narrowed again as he took Jeff in one more time. “No problem. Annie is a very special person. I always look out for her,” he added, just a hint of warning in his tone, noticeable only to Jeff.

Annie seemed oblivious to the tension, as that dazzling smile took over her face, turned completely toward Rob. “Oh, please, stop it. I can look out for myself you know. I am an adult, after all, Professor Griffins. You take care of that sweet baby. Give my love to Justin, too.”

“I will. Don’t forget, next Sunday, 11 AM. I’ll text you with the menu so you know what to add, as usual.

He waved at them, his eyes resting on Annie for just a second more, then he turned and stepped out the door.

~*~

“Professor Winger, can I at least buy you a cup of coffee for your trouble?”

Jeff snapped out of it, “Huh?” She smiled back at him patiently.

“Can I buy you some coffee? You seem pretty out of it. It always helps me cope, so, it’s the least I could do.”

Jeff’s thoughts were jumbled, as he tried to respond to her, wondering if he should say yes or just get the hell out of there. He was still trying to recover from the protective Dad vibe, rolling off of Annie’s advisor, when she waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“I’m going to answer for you. The answer is, yes,” she chuckled.

She laughed a bit more, and he had the slightest sense of déjà vu.

“Let’s see if you can answer a more challenging question. What should I get you?”

He was stuck. Well, it couldn’t hurt to spend 5 more minutes with her, right? Ever the gentlemen, though, he refused just the same. “Oh, thanks, that’s really not necessary.”

“Oh come, on, let me. Please.” Her giant eyes had him. Shit. How could he say no?

“Well, if you insist. Just something not sweet and black. I have a lot to do today, so it will have to be to go, ok?”

Her eyes lit up more, if that was even possible. “Yeah, sure, absolutely. Hold on. I’ll be back with liquid brain,” she mused, taking off for the line.

Jeff inhaled, exhaled, and grabbed a stool by the window, facing the street and his Lexus parked across and diagonal from the shop. It was at that moment, he realized he’d left the cord in his car. Smooth, Winger. Jesus.

The cup she set next to him was steaming from the small hole. She set down a colorful pile of packets next to the cup and pulled out the stool beside him.

“You said nothing sweet, so I assumed no milk either. Just black. But I grabbed some packets of everything they had, just in case.”

He turned toward her then. “Thanks, you should let me pay you back, though,” he countered, grabbing a few packets of artificial sweetener.

She sighed, with a slight shake of her head. “Nope, your money is no good here. After all, you are already working pro bono on my case.”

“Well, you may regret that decision. I left the cord in my car. I guess I needed this more than I realized.”

“I have a few minutes to spare, if you do.” Her eyes somewhat hopeful as she looked at him straight on.

“Seeing as this coffee is asbestos hot, I might want to wait. I have a meeting at 1, though, and I’m not quite prepared.”

“Working on a Sunday, too?” She looked down, watching him stir his coffee. “I’m really sorry. I probably should have driven back to campus yesterday and just picked up the cord myself. It didn’t occur to me until just now. I guess I was more out of it then I realized.”

“Seeing as you just moved, that seems fair.” She continued to stare at his coffee.

“Uh, yeah, that’s right.” She started twisting her hands in her lap. “Definitely not fun.”

“So, where did you move from?” She breathed in for a second, before finally lifting her eyes.

“Well, I was living in Greendale Gardens, you know, just about 10 minutes from City College.”

It didn’t seem possible. “Really, Greendale Gardens you say?”

“Yup, you know it?”

“I do. I live there.” He really should get going. It was time, but his curiosity got the better of him. Had he seen her there? No way, not possible. He would remember. “Funny we never ran into each other. How long did you live there?”

“Um, not very,” she admitted reluctantly. “Just a few months, I guess.” Her eyes dropped again, completely empty of the sparkle they had just a minute before. Jeff sensed this line of questioning was making her uncomfortable. Despite his nature, he dropped it.

“Well, I really like it there. Been there just about 5 years now. I’m sure you found a better place, though. I hope you’re settling in now. Moving can be stressful.” She was studying her lap some more, biting her bottom lip.

“Yeah, I’m sort of settled. It’s only been 2 days. Thanks for being so understanding about my spotty preparation for class. Now that you’ve rescued my charging cord, I’ll be sure to catch up in no time. Promise.”

“I have no doubt. Give yourself a break, though, adjusting to a new home takes some time.” As someone who once lived in his car, he could attest to that.

“Yes. Yes, it really does.” Her eyes shifted left to right, as she spoke, still biting at her lip. Her discomfort was palpable. He had a strong desire to just give her a hug. She looked like she needed it.

Of course, he had the wherewithal to resist. So he went for his default, humor. It required no physical contact. “Well, it seems like we both have a lot to do today. Let me go grab that cord and release you on your own recognizance.”

Her smile returned a little, lighting up her face. Well-played, Winger, well-played.

She was waiting outside the coffee shop as he crossed the street, cord in hand. As he approached, something slightly familiar yet different flashed in her eyes but was gone almost immediately when he reached her.

He handed her the cord, very slowly, wanting to make her smile just one more time. “Ms. Edison, before I let you go, it is my duty as a steward of the law to recommend you take better care of this cord. The judge was quite lenient this time. You may not be so lucky in the future.”

She let out a genuine laugh, a smile reaching those eyes. A wave of warmth spread through him, catching him completely off guard.

“Yes, of course. My brush with the law has taught me quite the lesson.”

He made no move to leave. He was sort of frozen, again, just like yesterday.

She helped him out. Thank God. “Well, see you next Saturday, then?”

“Yup, see you then. Don’t work too hard.”

“Same to you.” She turned slowly then, waving a bit as she walked down the sidewalk, her back to him.

He should move now. He should, but he didn’t. He indulged himself for just a few seconds. He had behaved yesterday and today as well. He deserved this.

And so he kept his eyes on her. Her hair moving, almost in sync, with the soft sway of her hips.

Summer school couldn’t end fast enough.


	7. My Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie’s past just won’t let her be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little heavy, giving Annie's backstory as an addict. I'm not an expert on addiction, but I try to do a bit of research when it makes sense.

**Summer, Present Day**

* * *

The week was going by her fast. Between the extra shifts she managed to pick up at the hospital lab, her class at Greendale, and attempting to make her shabby studio a bit more Annie, she was ready to relax on Thursday night.

Annie was used to getting by with few frills. Between the time she lived with him and her parents, she’d learned to manage with a very tight budget. She never did adjust to his lifestyle anyway. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she probably knew not to let herself get too comfortable.

She still didn’t have enough disposable income to get cable, so she popped in an old favorite, Die Hard. Ever since her chat with Abed, she’d been promising herself she’d watch it as soon as she had some time. She had just hit play when her phone chimed.

She casually looked over. It was him. She probably should have blocked him, but that seemed childish. They both knew where they stood. And, really, they’d known each as friends for more time then they were ever actually together.

Vaughn: You left something here I think you’ll want. Can I bring it by?

She waited. Could she do this? She was still so angry with him.

**Fall - 2009**

* * *

It was only her first week at City, when her counselor called her from rehab to check in.

“Annie, you sound great.”

“Thanks, Liz. I’ve started classes. Pretty busy but trying to keep the stress-level even.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Have you been to your first meeting yet?”

“Yup, I’ve actually been to three now. I’ve already been matched with a sponsor. We are meeting tomorrow morning, actually. I’d tell you the name, but I think we’re supposed to keep that information to ourselves.”

“You are correct. Glad you are taking this seriously, not that we doubted you at all. It’s just harder when you are alone. We just want you to know we are always here for you. Day or night.”

“Thanks, I will let you know if I need anything. I miss you all, though.”

Liz waited. “Annie, have you tried to reconnect with your parents and your brother?”

Her heart twisted a bit in her chest. “I did. I called my mom and my dad, separately of course. My mom never returned my call, and my dad only had a few minutes to spare.

I let them know I was ok, like we discussed. And I did the best I could to make amends, with the time I had. I hope they share that with my brother. He’s not old enough for a phone yet. My mom made we wait until I was 16.”

“Well, don’t be too hard on yourself, Annie. You are still young, especially to be on your own. Try again when you feel up to it. Ok?”

“Yeah, sure Liz. I will. I did feel better once I followed through on it. You were completely right about that.”

“You have my cell number if you need it. Please, promise you will use it. Anytime. A sponsor is great, but it can take some time to learn to trust each other. You’ll find you share something immediately…the experience of addiction.”

Annie winced a bit. She knew she’d always be an addict. But it still stung to hear someone say it directly to her. That was part of the process, she learned in rehab. Owning it.

“I promise I’ll reach out to you if I need it.”

“Good girl. Good luck with your classes. I hope you make some new friends at school. College is really a time to get a fresh start. Enjoy it.”

“I will really try. Thanks for checking in with me, Liz.”

As the call ended, Annie did her best to believe. The problem, of course, was that City College was still so close to Riverside. She already saw familiar faces in the halls, even if they didn’t recognize her at first glance, now that she was clean. Turns out Adderall isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, especially considering how quickly her skin cleared once she was clean.

~*~

The next morning, Annie woke very early. She took her time picking out a cute outfit and making sure her hair and makeup were flawless. Liz had been more than her counselor in rehab. She also was like a personal beauty consultant.

Sure, she helped run group, but she was also like the big sister Annie never had. She encouraged Annie to experiment with her sense of style, by bringing her magazines from home. She taught her little tricks, like how to tame her frizz and apply a winged curve to her eye. She still remembered how Liz made her feel somewhat confident in her appearance, not easy to do directly out of high school, post-surgery after her run-in with a lot of glass. 

She arrived at their designated meeting spot, 10 minutes early. He described himself very vaguely over the phone, so she wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. She texted him a description of her outfit, down to the color of her flip flops, which she hoped made her look at least somewhat casual.

When he stepped through the door 20 minutes later, he walked up to her quietly and with an ease in his step. She was writing in her journal, when she heard a voice, with a slight drawl she couldn’t quite place.

“Annie?”

“Yes, hi, Vaughn, right?”

“Yup, yes, affirmative,” he smiled casually.

“Thanks for meeting me here. It’s closer to my place. I just moved in and am still trying to figure out the neighborhood.”

“Yeah, coffee spots aren’t really my thing. Maybe next time you’ll let me pick our meeting spot, ok?”

“Sure, of course.”

“So, tell me a bit about yourself. I have to admit, you’re my first. Not really sure how this works.”

“Well, what would you like to know?”

“We could start with how you found yourself in NA. You don’t seem the type.”

Annie exhaled slowly. Maybe she tried too hard with the outfit and make-up. “I’m not really sure what addicts look like, exactly.” That was the first time she said it aloud. Practice, practice.

“No, that’s not what I meant, sorry. I just mean you look pretty together for someone who just got out of rehab less that 2 weeks ago. I was told you already had been to a few meetings.”

Annie smiled. “Well, I’m sort of an over-achiever,” she shyly conceded.

“Ah, I see. Well, maybe that’s why they matched us together. I’m pretty much the opposite.”

They laughed. “Not exactly, though,” he admitted. “I’m in school, too, Greendale specifically.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. What do you study?”

He reached out and patted her hand, which was resting on the table. It startled her with its familiarity.

“Annie, I understand you really take your studies seriously. In this way, we are sort of still opposites. I am only taking one class at Greendale. It lets me be a member of the club team and gives me plenty of time to focus on my music.”

“Oh, so you play sports?” Annie smiled, thinking of a certain football player she once knew.

“Yeah, yup, sure. I play hacky sack,” his chest puffed, as he nodded enthusiastically.

Annie wasn’t sure if he was serious, so she tried not to react. She didn’t really know much about sports, but she thought hacky sack was kind of like a child’s toy or something. But she didn’t want to offend him.

She played it safe. “Really, you are part of a team? That’s great.”

“Yeah, I am the captain, actually.”

Well, she supposed he had some ambition. They weren’t total opposites. He piped up again, before she could respond.

“My band has a gig coming up soon.” He grabbed the pen on top of her journal and then her hand. He started scribbling on her palm. “Here’s the details. You should come. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how we know one another directly. I’ll just say you know my sister or something. Most everyone at school assumes I smoke pot. If they knew the real story, it might blow my image.”

“Got it. Are _we_ supposed to talk about our particular addiction?” She really didn’t know the rules.

“I don’t know, really, like I said. You’re my first. They gave me some guidance. My job is really just to support you when you need it. And when you don’t, that’s fine. No worries. This is all voluntary.”

“Ok, well thanks for the invite. I’ll see if I can make it.”

He smiled, as she stood up. She’d had enough for one day. He took her in, looking her up and down. “I really like the look you have going on.”

Annie felt a flash of warmth, a little sick to her stomach, too. He wasn’t her type, not that she had much experience. He had the long, bleach-blonde hair of a surfer, but he did smell a bit like the potheads who passed her in the halls of high school.

Though she was new to this whole sponsorship thing, she was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to get too personally involved. They recommended that she have a female sponsor, but she was trying to follow the steps and make it work as soon as possible. Maybe he was just being nice, kind of like an older brother.

“Thanks,” she returned, still very uncomfortable.

He treated her to a soft, non-threatening smile. “Yeah, sort of like a flower, all soft and colorful.”

He seemed to zone out now, lost in some thoughts that he probably wasn’t going to share soon.

“Ok, well bye. It was nice to meet you.”

“Later, bye, adios.” She waved and walked out of the coffee shop.

Maybe this would help. He seemed really relaxed, although slightly spacy and a bit handsy for her comfort level. But maybe he would be good for her. He seemed really sweet.

~*~

Annie got to Greendale around 3:30. She hadn’t seen Vaughn in a few weeks. He had gotten too busy to meet with her. So she figured this would be a way to show her support for him.

She was making her way into the school’s cafeteria, when she heard Vaughn’s voice, amplified by the microphone. It was a small audience, so she was able to get up pretty close. She perched herself on a chair and gave him a small wave. He saw her but didn’t acknowledge her at all. He actually looked kind of mad. Maybe she was supposed to pretend she didn’t know him, until he introduced her to the people he knew. She’d stay for one song, and then leave. They could talk about it at their next meeting.

The music was pretty soothing but peppy, reggae she thought, although that wasn’t really her taste. He started singing, and he actually had a decent voice. But then…

“…but when someone’s a bitch and a liar…” Wait, what?

She looked around the room to see if anyone else reacted. She noticed two women leaning against a pool table. One with a phone, the other looking kind of pissed and embarrassed.

Vaughn’s lyrics did not match the chill, laid back music that pushed them along. There was definitely a disconnect. She was shocked, as she continued to listen, but maybe she shouldn’t have been. He was an addict, like her, and it was all about maintaining some kind of image. She understood that. Still, you can have a relationship with someone and write great break-up music. He seemed to just want to humiliate this woman. Not cool.

Annie grabbed her bag, rushing out the door of the cafeteria. She’d seen and heard enough. After that, she stopped going to the same NA meetings as Vaughn. Since she was the one who always organized their one-on-one meetings, they never saw each other after that.

The next time Vaughn contacted her, he left a message on her phone (he didn’t really believe in texting), telling her he was moving to Delaware. She wished him well but was relieved. Greendale was small, and it was probably better fewer, not more, people knew her backstory.

She didn’t really think the sponsor thing was for her anyway.

**Summer, Present Day**

* * *

Annie waited until the movie was over before she replied to Vaughn’s text. Something about John McClane blowing up bad guys, soothed her.

**Annie** : What did I leave?

A few seconds passed before he replied. Vaughn had changed a lot in the 4 years since he moved to Delaware. He was now fine with texting.

**Vaughn** : [A picture of Ruthie]

Damnit. She shook her head. She was hoping it was her hospital ID. She still hadn’t found it since the move.

**Annie** : Oh, where did you find her?

**Vaughn** : Under our bed.

Damnit. There was no “our” about the place she lived these last months. He had made sure of it.

**Annie** : Thanks. Yeah, I would like her back.

**Vaughn** : Can I meet you somewhere? You like that place, what’s it called, Hindsight?

**Annie** : Insight.

**Vaughn** : Yes, that’s right. That’s the one. I remember.

**Annie** : I’m really busy, Vaughn. So, I can’t stay long. Tomorrow? 11?

**Vaughn** : Yeah, sure, I’ll be there.

~*~

Annie pushed away from the table. She couldn’t believe he went there. “I have to go Vaughn. Like I said, I’m busy.”

“Annie, I’m sorry. I know you need time, but I hate to think of you living in that part of Greendale. Let me help you, even if you don’t want to come back permanently.”

“Vaughn, I’m fine. I’m figuring it out. I’ve done this before.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Can I at least give you some money so you can maybe afford a better place?”

“No. Never. Not going to happen.” She crossed her arms firmly, still standing, looking down on him.

“Ok, well I had to try. I feel responsible,” he relented again.

“Vaughn, I can take care of myself. You should realize that by now.” She only felt slightly guilty about his nose. She could see the purple around his eyes was almost completely gone now. “Besides, I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t really want you taking care of me.”

He must have sensed an opening. “Oh, I wouldn’t tell her. It could be our secret.” He was so dense. She was almost speechless.

“No, Vaughn, I don’t lie to people. You should know me better by now. It’s you who lies.”

“I do, I get it. I just feel so…”

“Guilty, spineless, like a fraud?” Funny, her words weren’t failing her now.

“Annie, you really need let go of your negativity. It’s a drag on your aura.”

She closed her eyes, trying to not explode. They were in a public place, one she liked. She pushed the breath she was holding out of her nose before she spoke.

“Thanks for bringing Ruthie to me. If by some chance, you find my ID, let me know. I’ll see you around, Vaughn.”

She didn’t wait for him to respond. She turned, Ruthie in hand, and made her way out the door. She didn’t look back.


	8. Nightblindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff struggles to balance his time. Something’s got to give.

At 1 on the nose, there was a knock on the door.

“Jeffrey, thank you so much for hosting!”

“Come on in, Craig. Mark’s running a few minutes behind. He should be here soon.” He yawned. “Can I get you something while we’re waiting? I just made some coffee. Yesterday was a long day for me. I’m still behind on the settlement work. Mark’s not going to be too happy.”

“Oh, Jeffrey, you are working too hard. Is there some way I can help?”

Jeff could think of several ways, but none he could say out loud to Craig – at least none that wouldn’t make him feel worse about the school’s situation.

“Unless you have a private stash of money to hire Mark and I an assistant, then, no. Mark is already working pro bono for Greendale. Our paralegals are too busy with our other clients to give this the attention it needs.” Jeff handed Craig a cup and sat down across from him.

Craig was unusually quiet for a few moments. He actually seemed to be thinking before speaking for once. “Well, Greendale does not have much in the way funds, especially with our situation. Let me ask you, though, what kind of skills would make for a good assistant for the work you are doing?”

“Ideally, we would want to hire a paralegal. But, I really just need someone who is very organized, has a solid command of grammar, and can learn quickly.”

“So, the person does not need a law degree or experience working in a firm?”

“It wouldn’t hurt if they could understand some of the basics of law. Procedure is important at this stage of the lawsuit. So it’s more about that then anything.” Jeff rested his head in his palm, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. “I don’t know, Craig, I’m kind of tired. It’s probably best I just keep plugging away at night on this. It’s just easier.”

Craig treaded lightly but pushed on. “Jeffrey, I have an idea, but you have to keep an open mind.”

Jeff looked up and braced himself. “I’m listening.”

“You have some pretty solid students in your class this summer, right?”

“Um, yeah. I think so. It’s only the first week.”

“I am pretty sure we could offer a student in your course an assistantship. Our scholarship program allows us to fund student work in many ways. My guess is one of those eager minds wouldn’t mind working on a real case.”

Jeff was speechless for a moment. “So, we can pay someone in actual money, not Greendale t-shirts or vouchers to Shirley’s Sandwiches?”

Craig chuckled. “Yes, Jeffrey, we can actually pay them. Education happens in many ways, even at Greendale. An assistantship is an excellent way for students to get real-world experience outside of the classroom. That’s why we can pay them. But just so you know, I would still give them a t-shirt.”

A sly smile spread slowly across his face. “It wouldn’t hurt if Stephen saw one of his students was now a Greendale Human Being.”

Jeff tried to ward off the image of that thing before it filled his head. He inhaled and pushed through the horror. “Well, let’s see if Mark goes for it. So, how would it work?”

“I would need you to give me a basic description of what the student would work on, and I would make up the application myself. I could probably get it approved for funding within a week. Then you could open the application to your students. If we work quickly, we could probably have you some help in 3 weeks.”

“I am pretty sure I can get Mark to agree to it. I just have to make sure I get someone who he feels confident can handle the work. I think if we get them to provide a writing sample that might help. Can we do that?”

“You can make the application meet your needs. It’s common practice to ask for some kind of writing sample. Just let me know if you want them to write something original. That might lengthen the application window. But it’s up to you. Think on it.”

“No, sure, I will think about it and get you something once we talk it over with Mark.” Jeff felt a small sense of relief. “Craig, you are truly a genius.”

Craig ate up the praise instantly. “Jeffrey, you know I am brimming with great ‘i-deans’.”

“Well, occasionally, you are. This is definitely one of those times.”

“I’m happy to help if you want me to interview the top applicants. I am pretty good at spotting potential as you know.”

Jeff had to give him that. He was tempted to pay himself a much needed compliment, but he let it go.

“Yes, Craig, you are.”

~*~

Saturday arrived before he knew it. Between the new client Mark gave him, answering emails from students, and getting the application ready to find the person to save his ass – he was already thinking about sleep when the alarm went off. He only hoped office hours would end early. His latest trick to manage his time – making them sign up in advance. If he could slide out early, at least he could get some down time on his Saturday night.

The first Socratic seminar of the day was a bit painful. Jeff started to wonder if he’d overestimated this group. Kayleigh was a bright spot. It seemed their little talk had sparked her fight and channeled it to learn, rather than hit on him.

“From an evidentiary standing, the Supreme Court ruled in Chavez v. Martinez that Martinez’s 5th amendment rights were not violated as his testimony was not used against him in the subsequent trial.”

Jeff was impressed and slightly turned on, as she closed out her response. He quickly cleared his throat to refocus himself.

The class was quiet. “Does anyone have more to add?” He waited, hoping someone would push her, but the room was silent. “Thank you, Kayleigh. Your logic was clear, concise, and well-supported. Well done.”

She lit up with the praise. He half expected her to respond with some thinly-veiled innuendo, but she seemed to relish the moment. Apparently, he made the line clear with her after all. She was finally taking his class seriously.

And then, from the far-right front row, a familiar but quiet voice broke the silence. “If we only look at Martinez and the 5th Amendment through the lens of admissible evidence, I would concur with Kayleigh. But the officer questioning Martinez, did not Mirandize him. The witness was in duress, having just been shot. At the time the officer did not know the information gathered would not be used at trial.

But if I apply the moral lens, as the Ninth Circuit did in Cooper vs., um…” She paused, scanning her notes quickly. “Yes, um, it was Cooper v. Dupnik, we can’t ignore that the 5th Amendment’s purpose is also to prevent the destruction of human dignity in the process of gaining information as evidence.”

The room was silent. “Um, Professor, can I add one more thing?” Jeff’s eyes widened.

“Yes, yes, of course, please continue, unless someone would like to respond to Annie?” Crickets.

“The case cited by Kayleigh can also benefit from considering the 14th Amendment, if we only apply a moral question to the conduct of the police officer. Though Martinez was not brought to trial, if he had, his lawyers could have grounds for him being denied due process, using Rochin vs. California.”

Annie lifted her eyes from her notes, glanced around the room, waiting for a response from someone. Finally she shifted her eyes to the front of the room. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging slightly open – in awe.

A little smile began to work its way from her mouth, up to her eyes.

And then, “Professor Winger,” Garrett piped up, releasing Jeff from fanboy mode.

“Yes, Garrett?” There was no way he had anything meaningful to add.

“I really have to use the bathroom, when is our break again?” And, just like that, the Greendale effect broke the spell.

“Garrett, I’ve told you before, you don’t have to ask permission to use the potty. This isn’t elementary school.”

“Ok, thanks, Professor Winger.”

Jeff suppressed a strong urge to throw an eraser at him, as he noisily pushed out of his seat and rushed through the door. He tried to keep it professional, but the silliness just got under his skin sometimes. He was sure no one would be able to challenge Annie. Seriously, where did this woman come from anyway? Just the same, he tried to get back on track with the discussion.

“Garrett is correct, we are at time. Any other contributions to the discussion before we take a break?

Ok, then Kayleigh and Annie, thank you for an enlightening look at Miranda, the 5th Amendment, and relevant case law. We are exploring the 14th Amendment next week.

“Annie.” her head jumped to attention, “Thanks for giving us a preview of what’s to come. Maybe you should be teaching this class,” he quipped.

And here comes the smile in 3, 2, 1. He felt the warmth, again, and this time he wasn’t surprised.

He started to break a light sweat. “Um, ok, everyone be back in 15 minutes.”

~*~

The second half of the day moved painstakingly slow. The discussion limped along, as the class was a bit sleepy after lunch. He actually decided to end class early, rather than have Kayleigh and Annie carry the load. Dave added a few sound thoughts, but he needed some work on delivery. Of course, not everyone commanded the natural charisma of a Winger.

“Class, you worked hard today. The Socratic method requires preparation. I hope you consider whether you are spending enough time on researching relevant case law in conjunction with the reading. Research, organization, and attention to detail are also fundamentals of the profession of law. I should add those same skills will be needed for a paid assistantship Greendale will be offering, starting in 2 weeks.

I will share the link in our digital classroom and send an email when the application process is finalized. Dean Pelton will be conducting the interviews and making the recommendations for finalists. I hope all of you will consider applying. It will be a paid experience, working on a real case outside of class.”

~*~

Jeff sifted through the 15 or so applications in less an hour. He’d only been with the class for about 3 weeks, but he was pretty sure there were maybe 4 truly qualified applicants in the mix. Just to be sure, he only made a “yes” and “maybe” pile, in case one of the students he hoped would fill the role changed their minds. They couldn’t afford to pay this student too much, so that was always a factor.

If he were being honest with himself, which was not his strongest skill, he was glad Craig was doing most of the work on this. When he was dealing with firm business, he had a dedicated HR department to carry the load. This assistantship strategy would help but would require his time and patience. Something he was short on these days.

Worst case scenario, he could just pass off corrections to the student and have them do the true grunt work, which he was also doing now. Any help was better than none.

~*~

It was after 11 PM when Jeff’s phone notified him of a text message.

 **Unknown Sende** r: Professor Winger, sorry to bother you. Too late to apply for the assistantship?

Typical. He started to type out what he really wanted to say. Sighed, and then deleted his first response. Starting over.

 **Prof Wing** : Hi, already passed apps along to Dean Pelton. I guess I could ask. App ready?

A few minutes passed with no response. He knew the answer before it popped up.

 **Unknown Sende** r: It can be by first thing tomorrow. I can start it tonight.

Jeff sighed, rubbing his forehead. Did he even want to know why this student was using the in-case-of-emergency option? Probably not. He was getting softer with each passing day.

 **Prof Wing** : Send it to me. Can’t promise anything.

 **Unknown Sende** r: Thank you. I appreciate you just trying.

 **Prof Wing** : np

 **Unknown Sende** r: Thank you [smiley emoticon]

~*~

Sender: Annie E.

Subject Line: Assistantship Application

4:19 AM

Dear Professor Winger,

My application is attached. Thank you for taking this late. I understand that there’s a chance Dean Pelton won’t review it. But I appreciate the opportunity.

Respectfully,

Annie Edison

~*~

Jeff was beginning to wonder about this girl. She was all over the place. Kind of lost but obviously so sharp and quite capable.

It just didn’t add up. He was sort of surprised when he didn’t see an application for her last week. Maybe, admittedly, he was even kind of disappointed. Because, yeah, she would be great at the work.

If only, she wasn’t so disorganized. He could probably overlook that if… Wait. What?

Yeah, he needed to hand this off. This situation was getting him a bit too close to uncomfortable. Good thing Craig was in the mix.

Jeff might be a little less than objective where Annie Edison was concerned.

~*~

Sender: Jeff W.

Subject Line: FW: Assistantship Application

6:47 AM

Craig,

Not sure where you are with the applicants, but this one is worth considering.

I haven’t reviewed the writing sample because I have enough to do. I did a quick scan, though, and she wrote for City College’s school newspaper. She worked on the Gas Leak story written by Simmons.

Try to be objective. She just assisted.

I can vouch for her research skills. Your call.

Jeff

~*~

Sender: Craig P.

Subject Line: RE: FW: Assistantship Application

9:12 AM

Jeffrey,

Don’t be silly. If you vouch for her, that’s enough for me.

If she can come in today or tomorrow, I will interview her with the others.

Always,

Craig


	9. Can’t Tell the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie’s fragile hold on her new life begins to slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sort of bothered me how Annie’s backstory never got much development in canon. So the next few chapters are a little tough on her. It’s my attempt to flesh her out, without diverging too much from her character. I promise I won’t make her suffer too much. Happy days ahead.

“You sure you don’t want anything else before you go?” Rob held Oliver, rocking him gently, while Justin cleared the table.

“Here, let me help with that.”

Justin waved her off. “No, way, Annie. You’re our guest. You need a break. I can’t believe everything you’re juggling. It’s summer. You should be having more fun.” He smiled weakly. Like he was one to talk. He was a second-year resident, raising a newborn.

“I am stuffed. Everything was delicious, as usual.”

“I am wrapping up some leftovers to take with you.” Before she had a chance to say no, he piped up. “Don’t even think of refusing me. We both know you have a long day ahead of you. The hospital cafeteria’s food cannot compare to my breakfast casserole.”

She relented. “Fine, but I want 2 scones,” she called after him.

Rob chuckled softy, shaking his head at the both them. “You two.”

“He’s so bossy,” Annie smiled, secretly loving it.

Justin returned almost immediately, like he already had packed it up before he asked. “I only gave you one scone. You can make them for yourself whenever you want, Rob and I don’t get them as often as we’d like,” he winked at her, handing off the container of leftovers and her empty platter, no scones in sight.

They walked her to the door, Oliver had drifted off in Rob’s arms. He was getting pretty good at this dad thing.

“You take care of the sweet boy – and each other,” she said, giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Rob gently passed off Oliver to Justin. He started for the stairs. “I’m going to try to put him down. Bye, Annie, you take care of yourself, too.” Justin threw a knowing glance at Rob before he quietly padded up the stairs, Oliver still sleeping.

“Here, let me help you out to your car.”

She put the container and platter in the back, leaning in for another hug, not really wanting to go yet.

“Annie, are you ok?”

She nodded quickly, eyes cast down.

“Ok, well, you know Justin and I are always here.” She was still silent.

He tried again. “Have you seen him again?” She looked up at him, barely. “Annie, you know I won’t judge.”

“Yes,” she pushed out in a whisper. She cleared her throat, hoping to halt any emotion in it. “He had something of mine. It was important to me, so I had to get it back.”

He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She continued, her eyes fixed on the ground. “He offered to help me.”

Rob breathed deeply. “Don’t worry, Professor Griffins. I told him no. I would never do that to myself.”

She breathed in deeply, trying her best to not let the tears come. She hated how weak she felt. “It’s just hard to admit I made such a huge mistake.” His hand still resting on her shoulder, steadied her. “Again.”

He could tell her that everyone made mistakes. She was still young. But he’d known Annie for 5 years now. That wasn’t what she needed. “It’s ok to let people in to your life, Annie. Some deserve it; some don’t.”

She finally looked up at him. “I feel so lucky to have you and Justin in my life. I don’t want you to worry about me. I am doing fine.”

“I never doubted that, not for a second. You are a capable, strong young woman.”

Then, a tiny smile finally emerged. “Thanks, Professor Griffins. I should get going now, or I’ll be late.”

He watched as she pulled away from the curb. Working at a community college, he’d seen some tough cases. Annie was not special in that way. Still, he couldn’t help but want better for her.

Spring 2013

* * *

She didn’t recognize him at first.

“Annie! Hey, Annie!” a voice called to her from across the street, as she climbed into her car.

He was wearing sunglasses, his hair cut short, and his face cleanly shaven. “Vaughn?” She took him in. His jeans were clean and had no holes. He was also wearing rather nice leather shoes with laces - not flip flops.

He ran up to her and immediately pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. He smelled earthy, mixed with undertones of mint. The smell was different than she remembered. Nice. Clean.

He set her down and smiled, genuinely. “Oh, I’ve missed you. It’s been too long.”

“Are you visiting from Delaware?”

“No I moved back a few weeks ago. I’ve been meaning to text you. I’ve just been busy.”

“Did you finish school already? How’s the team?” She had so many questions. He had changed so much. He was put together, like he’d had a make-over.

“Oh, well, I didn’t have much time to play really after my first year. I quit school, too. I wasn’t learning too much in my classes, either.” She wasn’t surprised. Vaughn didn’t seem to have much use for school. Or shoes, really.

“I don’t want you to think I’m a total slacker,” he continued, like he could read her mind. “My music’s really taken off.”

“Wow, that’s great, Vaughn.” She wasn’t impressed with what she heard 4 years ago, but maybe he cleaned up his music. He sure looked and smelled cleaner. “I’m really happy for you.” He was holding himself with more confidence, straighter. “Would I know any of your songs?”

His shoulders slumped a bit. “Uh, no, probably not, nah.” He sighed. “My music is just, you know, the music part now. Not the words.”

That explained it, sort of. “Oh, um, just…” she trailed off, hoping he could fill in the blanks of his story.

“My one song that was popular at Greendale. The music is in a dog food commercial now.”

“Oh, well, it’s like background music?”

“Uh-huh. I actually have written some more music, too, for other commercials. The next one I am working on will include lyrics, too. I’m writing them now with someone who works in Denver. It’s almost, kind of, sort of like being back in the band.”

“Vaughn, that’s really great. Seriously, you should be proud. Music is important, no matter whether it’s the radio or TV.”

“Thanks. It’s not like exactly the same kind of creative as when I was in the band. But, it’s nice not to be broke.” He drifted away in thought for a moment. “Hey, so your number is the same since I moved?”

“Yeah, it’s the same.”

“I just got settled in my new place. I’m having a little house-warming party next weekend. I’ll send you my address.”

“I’d really like that Vaughn.”

He looked over her slowly, letting his eyes move up and down, as he took in a breath. “It’s really good to see you, Annie. You are still colorful, like a flower.”

“Yup, not much has changed with me. I am now writing…”

He cut her off, pulling out his phone as it rang. “You can tell me all about it at the party. I got to run, Annie. I’ll text you the deets.”

He turned and made his way back across the street. She watched him go, releasing a little sigh.

Did he look this good 3 years ago?

Fall 2013

* * *

“Will you think about it? Please, Mountain Flower? This place is way too big for just me. He gestured around him.” Besides, your place isn’t safe.” They stood on the top floor of his building. It was the closest thing to a penthouse you could get without actually living in Denver.

“Vaughn, we’ve only been together for 2 months. It seems kind of rushed to me.” She looked out over the trees surrounding the building. She could just make out City College’s athletic fields from here.

“I’ve known you for 4 years, Annie. How is that rushing?”

“That’s not really true. We met 4 years ago when you were supposed to be my sponsor. We are really still getting to know each other.”

“Come on,” getting a little impatient. “You are here almost every night already. You could have your own office for all of your binders. You’d have plenty of room to work on the story, too. You need a lot of room for that, right?”

He did have a point. His place was plenty big for her to have her own room and a lot of privacy. She was used to living alone.

“You would just be more comfortable. And, safe. I get so nervous when I think of you going home alone.”

“My neighborhood isn’t that dangerous,” she reasoned, without much conviction in her voice.

Vaughn just looked at her. “Ok, it’s not entirely safe, either,” she conceded.

“See? You agree with me. It’s settled. When are you moving in?”

Was he even listening? “Vaughn, I have been on my own for 4 years. I’ve stayed clean, even in a neighborhood where I could get any kind of drug imaginable.” She was starting to get a bit annoyed.

“I know,” he shrugged. “You’re just so young and really been taking care of yourself for too long.”

Now she was getting pissed. “Vaughn,” she started sternly. “My age has nothing to do with this. I’ve made a life for myself - one I am proud of – on my own.”

“I get it.” Annie knew he didn’t. He continued anyway. “Think about it. Wouldn’t it be nice not to have to worry about money?”

She crossed her arms, almost in defense. It was hard to acknowledge to herself, let alone others, how she got to where she was. What did it say about her that her parents still wouldn’t talk to her 4 years after rehab?

She looked away from him, back out toward the athletic fields. “Vaughn, my parents tried to use money to control me. If I had let them, I would not be where I am today.”

He scoffed, like he didn’t understand the weight of what she revealed. “Annie, you are living in a dump.” He spoked more slowly, emphasizing his words like he was speaking to a young child. “You could be living here.”

She was more than slightly offended and turned her gaze back on him. “I realize I can’t afford a penthouse condo in Greendale Gardens. But I will graduate soon enough.”

He didn’t seem overly impressed with her logic. “Right, sure, ok. That’s almost 2 years from now, Annie.”

Why couldn’t he just let it go? It’s not like they were that serious. Then something occurred to her.

She looked him directly in the eyes so she could know for sure. “Vaughn. Are you embarrassed by me?”

“What? Come on, Annie. No, of course not. How could you think that?”

“I don’t know.” She didn’t, not really, it was just a feeling. “I’m sorry. It’s just I feel like you won’t let this go until I say yes.” She paused. “I’m not ready to make this kind of change in my life. Can you understand that?”

He raised his hands slightly in surrender. “Ok, I hear you, Mountain Flower. You’re right. It’s too soon.”

She dropped her arms, relaxing them a bit, moving closer to him. “It’s really sweet that you want to look out for me. It’s just that moving in together is a big step in a relationship.” She stopped and waited. Did he even understand what she wanted? Did she?

He smiled, like the lightbulb in his head finally flipped on.

He leaned down and placed his arms around her, giving her a hug, before meeting her eyes. “I see. I get it now.”

She hugged him back, meeting his lips for a small kiss. She hoped he did.

~*~

“Professor Griffins, I’m heading out. Should I wait for you?”

“Sure, let me just grab my bag. I can walk you to your car.”

They walked outside the library, when they heard some light humming and sound of a guitar.

“Annie.”

“Vaughn.” She stopped, her eyes widening with surprise.

Rob stopped, too, hanging back a bit to give Annie some privacy. But then, the guy started to play. And sing.

“ _I see you when you smile, and I want to sing a song_.”

One week later, Annie moved in with Vaughn.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

Annie reached the hospital a little early. She needed to drop by and pick up her new ID badge.

“Hi, my name is Annie Edison. I am here to pick up my replacement ID badge.”

The man behind the counter smiled. “Yes, Ms. Edison. May I see some ID?”

“Of course,” she handed over her driver’s license.

“Wonderful. Just sign here.”

“Thanks so much. Sorry again for causing any trouble.”

“It happens. Just make sure to bring in your old ID if you find it. Now that we’ve activated your new one, the old one won’t open the doors to the lab. I’ve seen people confuse the old with the new, too. So it’s just easier on us all.”

“Ok, I’ll do that. It must be somewhere in my apartment. I just moved,” she reasoned out loud, not even realizing it. “Oh, and have a wonderful day.”

“You do the same, Ms. Edison.”

~*~

By the end of her shift Thursday, Annie was exhausted. She still had some work to do for her class, too. The head of the lab, Sean, asked her stop in before she left for the day. Annie was hoping it wouldn’t take long.

She knocked on his door. “Sorry to disturb you. Is now a good time?”

“Annie, no please, come in and have a seat.” Something was a bit off. Sean looked strange. Nervous.

“Thanks.” She waited, an awkward silence between them. He obviously had something on his mind. She searched for a safe topic to get the ball rolling. Sean was in graduate school, so they had the school thing in common. “Hey, so I am taking that class I told you about. It’s a little out of my comfort zone, but I like it.”

“That’s great. Glad you’re enjoying it.” He looked away for a moment, shifting in his chair.

“Sean, is everything ok? I know I was late last week, but it was only 5 minutes. The move really messed up my routine.”

“Annie,” he started, his voice a little shaky. “I understand you lost your ID in the move.”

She furrowed her brow. “Yes, I thought I told you that. I got a new one on Sunday. See, I still have it?” She assured him, holding it up so he could see it from the its clip on her coat.

“Yeah, see we have a bit of a problem. Your old ID was logged in the system on Sunday, too. Then again on Tuesday.”

“I don’t understand. I wasn’t even here on Tuesday, and I got the new one on Sunday.”

“Look, Annie, I really like you. You are a very reliable worker, and you do top-notch work. This lab runs better with you here.”

She felt her heart rate pick up. A wave of nausea followed.

“The system logged your old ID at one of the pharmaceutical closets.”

It was starting to sink in. “That’s impossible. I would never need to be in one to begin with … I, uh, I…”

“That’s what I told security when I talked to them yesterday. They checked inventory against the system and found some bottles missing.”

Oh, God. Oh, God. “Sean, I would never. I have never.” The tears welled in her eyes.

“Annie, I believe you. I do. I know you’ve been clean since high school. You’ve been very forthcoming with us. It just doesn’t look good.”

“I lost my badge almost 3 weeks ago. Maybe someone found it, and security didn’t deactivate it.” She threw up her hands in complete and utter defeat.

“Annie, please. Calm down.” This wasn’t happening. She felt the tentative hold on her life beginning to break apart. “Security showed me the logs from this last year. Your card was used to access the closet multiple times, starting back in December.”

The tears rolled, one, then another. “Sean, I…I just don’t even know what to say. Am I, am I in trouble?”

“Annie, I can’t answer that. I would say you aren’t in any _legal_ trouble. Security has no proof you took anything. The last time your card was used it wouldn’t have worked because it was deactivated when you reported it lost.” She just stared past him now, sensing this wasn’t over.

“When you look at all the pieces, they don’t add up to the right picture.”

“Sean, I, um.” She felt the burn in her eyes. “So what you’re saying is that the hospital isn’t going to do anything to me?”

“Like I said, there’s no proof that you took anything,” he paused, seemingly not done. “The activity on your card over the last year violates the agreement you signed with the hospital.” He looked at her, waiting. She could see the concern in his eyes.

“I am so sorry, Annie. I have to let you go.” She felt her limbs go slightly numb. She dropped her head, pushing her palms into her eyes to capture the tears.

She sucked in a breath, wiping her eyes. “I understand. I have no explanation for what has happened. I am so sorry for letting you down.” She unclipped her new badge, placing it on his desk. “I’ll go now.”

She found the strength to stand, although she needed the arm of the chair to steady herself.

“Thank you for the opportunity. I really learned a lot from you and the team.” She turned, wanting to run, but felt drained. Tired.

“Annie, wait.” She turned, and he approached her slowly, extending his hand and a small card. “Here’s a card for a counselor recommended by the head of psych. Please get some help.”

She accepted the card, managing a weak smile. “Thanks.”

~*~

She tried to focus on the reading for class. But she was drowning in her own thoughts. There was little she could do about being fired. All she could do was figure out how to survive – like always.

She thought about calling Justin, but she couldn’t ask him to put his reputation on the line for her. He was only a resident. He had his own problems with the bureaucracy of hospital life.

She had to admit that the evidence was compelling. She supposed they could have pressed criminal charges. At least she knew her rights, now. No sense in thinking about how it could be worse. It was already pretty bad.

She laughed at herself, a little too manically, breaking through the spinning feeling in her head. Leave it to her to start thinking about her fledgling legal argument.

She needed a job. Quickly.

She had almost no money, maybe enough to pay one more month’s rent and for food.

~*~

Squeezing her eyes shut like she was about to crash into the car in front of her, she hit send. She was desperate, not exactly thinking with a clear head.

Well, she couldn’t take it back now. The least she could do was hope he wouldn’t ask why her missing the deadline was an emergency. It was late, too, so he probably wouldn’t get back to her until the morning.

But, just like that, he did.

~*~

Normally, she worked on Fridays at the lab. Seeing as that wouldn’t be a problem anymore, Annie found herself sitting across from Craig Pelton, his lime-green office assaulting her vision. He was just as bubbly and scattered as the last time she was here.

“Ms. Edison, it’s such a pleasure to have you here as a student. I understand you write for your school newspaper?” his voice a little strained.

“Yes, I did, until this past semester. I had too many commitments, so I had to give up something.”

“Oh, that is too bad. Now that we are meeting in person, I do remember you from the interview I gave about the gas leak. Your partner, what was his name again?

“Simmons. Jeremy Simmons.”

“Yes, that’s him. How is he these days?” She sensed Dean Pelton was not a fan.

Annie’s sleep deprivation and nerves got the best of her. “Well, I don’t know. He was asked to leave the paper after the story on the gas leak ran.”

“Oh, I am so sorry to hear that,” he drawled, with more than a hint of sarcasm. “He is such a talented writer and investigative reporter. Tell me, besides being his assistant, what else did you do to help on that story?”

Annie recognized the potential for this to cost her a shot at the assistantship. Still, she would not lie, not for a job and not about her abilities. “Honestly, Dean Pelton, pretty much everything.”

“Really, do tell?”

“I synthesized the notes, outlined the story, pitched it to our editor, and did the majority of the writing.”

“I don’t recall your name anywhere on the story. Interesting.” He looked casually at the printout of her application and the story.

Annie looked him directly in the eye. “Dean Pelton, if you must know, Jeremy Simmons is an awful person. He knew some things about me from high school, and he held them over me to get me to do the work. And…”

He waited.

There was no way he would believe her. “He had me snap that picture of your office, when you left us in here. You know, the one with…”

Craig leaned back in his chair, needing some distance. “Yes, I remember, the one showing the inside of my closet.”

“Yes, that’s the one. I’m sorry we violated your privacy.” She shook her head. “I’m not sure if this helps, but Jeremy humiliated me, too. Not that I am excusing my behavior. But that’s sort of his thing. That doesn’t mean I wasn’t complicit.”

She should leave. “Dean, maybe this was not the best idea. I should probably go.”

Craig looked at this girl, clearly sad, and remembered he promised Jeffrey he’d give her a chance. “No, Ms. Edison. Please, stay.” He needed to be a good dean. She was his student now.

“It seems we’ve both learned something from the experience. You learned to craft a well-written, factual story, and I learned to do my wardrobe changes at home.”

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him. “Um, thank you. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Ms. Edison. This is Greendale. That’s what we do here. Now, let’s get on with questions about the assistantship.” He cleared his throat, stacking her application into a neat pile. He grabbed his pen readying himself to take notes.

“Complicit, that sounds like a legal term,” clearly impressed. “Now, tell me why you’re interested in this assistantship?”

Annie breathed in and began to speak.

~*~

Annie left the Dean’s office, feeling somewhat optimistic. He genuinely took pride in his school and his students. Now that she was technically a Greendale student, he seemed to accept her as one. Though she wasn’t sure they would call Professor Griffins, she had to put him down as a reference. Sean was no longer an option.

She wasn’t sure she was ready, but she might as well call him. She really needed this job to come through. The call went to voice mail.

“Hi, um, Professor Griffins, this is Annie. You might be getting a call from my professor here at Greendale, Jeff Winger. I’m trying to get an assistantship. And um, I really actually need it because it pays. I lost my job at the lab yesterday. Call me back as soon as you can. I’ll explain.”


	10. From the Mountaintop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Jeff graduated from Greendale? A little bit of revised history of Jeff’s transition from student to professor, connecting him back to present day and his storyline with Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really loved how Community became sort of dark throughout Seasons 5 and 6. 
> 
> That’s probably why I wrote this story to begin with. Sue me.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

“Hi, Rob. Jeff Winger. Is this a good time for you?”

Rob was rocking in the chair, Oliver snoozing softly in his arms. “Annie told me you might call. I’m holding a baby, but yeah, I do that a lot these days. I’ll do my best.”

“Yes, well, it’s a formality, really. But you are her reference for an assistantship for my class, and I have to cross this off my list."

“Sure, fire away.”

“Annie submitted the original story on the Greendale Gas Leak as her writing sample. Coincidentally, if she takes the assistantship, she’d be working on the final stages of the class-action lawsuit. The firm I work for took the case pro bono.”

“Really, wow. Well, that should be interesting. She has some strong opinions on that story and the lawsuit.”

“That’s one question I do have. She submitted the story as a writing sample, but it was written by Jeremy Simmons. She’s not credited anywhere.”

“Annie wrote and researched the majority of that story. At the time Jeremy Simmons was our most senior reporter. It was only later, after the story ran, that Annie would admit what happened.”

Jeff was silent. Trying to put another piece in the puzzle of Annie Edison.

“Jeff, you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I am just curious, why do you think she allowed that to happen? You two seem close, I would have thought she would have asked you for help. I guess she’s pretty young,” Jeff started to answer his own question, “and clearly lacks some life experience…”

Rob jumped in, cutting Jeff off, feeling a surge of anger as he continued to rock Oliver gently. “You really know nothing about her at all.”

“That’s true. I don’t. She’s been my student for all of 3 weeks. She’s already taken up more of my time then I would normally tolerate.” He tried to restrain it, but he was starting to feel a little defensive.

Rob remained silent. He wasn’t really sure what this guy’s motive was when it came to Annie, but he had his suspicions. Better for him to out himself to Rob. Maybe he could save her from this one.

“She moved the day before class started and can’t seem to remember something simple like a laptop charger. Most recently, I made an exception for her to even apply to this position, which I needed filled – like yesterday. And…” He paused, realizing he was starting to lose a bit of control. Why did any of this matter to him? He just needed a fucking assistant. He did not need any drama.

“And what?”

Jeff got up and started pacing his living room. “Nothing. Rob, I really just called to check this box that I got a recommendation. Can you give me one?”

“Jeff, based on your assessment of Annie, it doesn’t seem like you want to hire her. I’m not sure what I can tell you to change your mind.”

Rob was torn. She needed a job to survive but wouldn’t take money from him. He’d make sure she got something and soon. So he pushed a little harder. “Maybe you should consider someone else.”

Jeff stopped, rubbed his jaw, pulling breath though his nose to calm himself. “Annie has a great deal of potential. She’s clearly ambitious and far too skilled to do the work of this assistantship. I just…” Don’t get involved here, Winger. Don’t do it. No more lost causes.

And then, just like that, his mouth took over for his brain. “Is she ok, Rob?”

That wasn’t the response Rob was expecting. The guy sounded frustrated, sure, but also genuinely concerned. He considered his role in Annie’s life many times throughout the last 5 years. He’d done his best to be clear on it, but he was worried about her.

“Jeff, it’s not my place to share personal details of Annie’s life with others. I’ve known her a long time, and I would not violate her trust like that. She’s like a daughter to me.”

Yup, he definitely hadn’t misread the protective dad vibe this guy was throwing.

Jeff was familiar with the complexity of a second family. He had even fulfilled the dad role, too, although reluctantly. “Well, all I can say is I understand and can relate. Greendale holds a very special place in my life. Not the place necessarily but the people.”

Rob was a little thrown. He certainly formed an impression of Jeff from their first meeting. It wasn’t really positive. Of course, parenting a newborn seriously inhibited his ability to think, let alone form coherent thoughts.

So he relented. “Annie has Justin and I – and now Oliver. We are pretty much her second family. She really does not have much more than that, Jeff. City College is a bit different than Greendale. She never really found her way. Simmons is partially responsible for that, and that’s all I can say, without revealing more about her than I already have.”

Jeff felt a twinge of guilt talking about her without her knowledge. “I get it.” Annie disguised her troubles well, whatever they were. “Any advice for me?”

Rob chuckled. If Jeff was going to give him a window, he’d run through it. He couldn’t help but look out for her. “Annie is perceptive. Don’t bullshit her.”

“Well, I am a lawyer. It’s sort of in our DNA,” he quipped.

This guy was slick, he’d give him that. That was the problem. “No. Jeff.” He hesitated and then continued, not really sure why he did.

“She values honesty and integrity. She is also passionate. People, specifically men, are drawn to her.”

Jeff cleared his throat. Shit, this was dangerous ground. He didn’t need this pseudo-father figure poking around in his head. “Hey, really Rob. You don’t need to worry about…Annie’s my student, and I…”

“Jeff, all I am saying is the last man that lied to her ended up with a broken nose.”

Huh? “Um, ok. Well, I wasn’t planning on doing anything to cause her to punch me.” He was strangely impressed and now curious. She really was an enigma.

“Let’s keep it that way. That’s my recommendation, Jeff.”

“Sure, thanks, Rob.”

The phone went dead.

Jeff knew what it was like to feel alone. He didn’t know her story, and it really didn’t matter. Everyone had their ways to hide.

Spring 2013

* * *

After graduation, Jeff found himself alone for the first time in almost 4 years. There was no way he would go back to Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin. He could not work for that dick Alan. There was no amount of money - or good scotch - that could make him tolerate that slimy, coke-sniffing weasel.

He’d pretty much exhausted his savings during his time at Greendale. He’d managed to keep himself in a style to which he’d become accustomed. Consulting for Ted here and there wasn’t enough to keep him flush with capitol. The Winger-era of fine living was close to its bitter end.

His plan to find something with a small firm wasn’t working out as he hoped. His reputation, not his win record, followed him around like the stench of that toilet, Greendale.

On a random Tuesday, he found himself exploring his Plan D, a small business loan. His pride took its final hit when the loan officer ran the numbers. A small business loan, given his current status as an unlicensed lawyer, was a precarious option at best. He assured the bank he was getting ready to sit the bar in June and had passed before. The Winger Guarantee – a worthy commodity – wasn’t worth much to a bank. 

Loosening his tie, he found himself wandering into a bar he hadn’t been to in years. It was a dive bar, just dark enough inside where he could forget what time it was. Perfect. He wanted to disappear, preferably into a bottle.

“McCallan, neat.”

“Want to talk about it?” Shit, he just couldn’t catch a break.

“Britta.”

“The great Jeff Winger, esquire. What’s it been? Three months?

She set the glass down in front of him. He picked it up, took a long sip, letting the heat burn his throat. “At least, yeah,” he choked out over the sting.

Her face returned that knowing smile. She knew him. Too well. He took another drink from the glass, draining it. She just watched.

“I’m going out on a limb here. Bad day?”

“The worst,” he returned. She smiled at him fondly. Shaking her head.

“You know, if you come into _my_ bar, the type of therapy I dispense here costs money and is highly valued.”

Jeff glanced down the bar and over his shoulders. “I see you have a small client list.”

“Yeah, you know, this place will be full once happy hour starts.” She paused and then added, just barely a whisper. “It’s Tummy Tuesday.”

“Well, then it’s my lucky day for getting here before your belly button gets too busy.”

She snapped him in the arm with a towel. “So how’s the great lawyer for the underdog? Tell me some stories about how you are sticking it to the man.”

He looked down, sighed, and then looked at her. He had the same eyes of the long-timers at the shelter. No sense kicking him when he was down.

She grabbed the bottle from the behind the bar. “Hold that thought.” She poured another for him.

He lifted it, held it in his hand, studying it in the light. He took a long, slow drink. He pushed out his breath, clearing the burn of the scotch from his throat, before answering.

“Seeing as I don’t have any clients – or a job – it’s a fitting end to a true Greendale fairy tale.”

She stood on her toes, looking over the bar to take him in. “You certainly still look the part,” cocking a grin. “Maybe you can start your own firm. I bet there are some soon-to-be divorcees that would pay good money for your, uh, services.”

He laughed. He really missed this. “I do play well with the cougar demographic. Just as I’m sure you do with frat boys, tequila, and Tummy Tuesday.”

“True. We both have our talents,” leaning her elbows on the bar, studying him a bit closer.

“That we do,” he agreed, pushing his stool back, without meeting her eyes. He was close to finishing his second scotch. “Unless Pierce wants to adopt me, starting my own business probably is not a great option. I’m used to other people handling the business side of things. I,” he straightened up, motioning to himself, “bring all this. Besides, I’d have to get a loan. Apparently, I’m not a good risk, whatever that means.”

“Yeah, well if you could cash in that wardrobe and whatever it is you keep in your safe…”

He motioned for her to stop talking, cutting her off. It still worked. That was something.

“So, what’s next for the renowned Tummy Tuesday therapist. You are graduating next month, right?”

He still had an almost ninja-like way of deflecting. She’d grant him that. “Actually, I’ve decided not to graduate – yet.”

“Christ, Britta. You’ve got to get out of that place. I mean, look at what your life has…” he stopped.

She just waited, leaning back against the wall of the bar, crossing her arms. “Go on. Inspire me with one of your Winger speeches.”

He leaned his head into his palm, blowing out a breath. “It’s just, look at us, Britta. It’s the middle of the day on a Tuesday. Look at where we are.”

“I know where I am _and_ why I am here. Why are _you_ here?”

She just couldn’t help herself. He knew she meant well. But, he did not come into a bar in the middle of the day to reflect on his life.

“You are here to provide me with alcohol, and I am here to drink it.” With that, he let the rest of his drink slide down his throat, turning it over for her to see it was empty.

“Fine, but you’re cut off after this. And, I’ll be calling you a cab. That is if you can afford one.”

“You really are the worst.”

~*~

 **Britta** : 911. Former lawyer now professional douche-bag in need of ride from bar.

 **Troy** : This is not 911. Did you butt dial me by mistake?

 **Britta** : I am at work. Jeff is drunk and needs a ride.

 **Troy** : Aw, Jeff, I miss him.

 **Abed** : How drunk? The kind where he’ll reveal deeply hidden secrets?

 **Britta** : The kind where he might cry.

 **Troy** : Aw, now I might cry.

 **Abed** : On my way.

~*~

Jeff knocked on the door of apartment 303. His drunken interlude at the Vatican brought him right back to where he started. He wasn’t intentionally avoiding them the last few months. Not really.

“Jeffrey,” she beamed at him, pulling him into a hug. “I’ve missed you sweetie.”

She smelled like cinnamon. He missed that so much. “Missed you, too, Shirls. It smells amazing in here. I hope you made something I can eat.”

“Oh stop it, boy. Get those buns in here.” She returned to the tiny kitchen, moving around to check on the oven and a pot warming on the stove.

He glanced around the apartment. It was too quiet. “Where’s Bert and Ernie?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, giving her best I-will-kill-you mom look. “I sent them out to grab a few things. I’m not sure how these boys survive with no one around to make sure they eat properly.”

“Speaking of boys, how are yours?”

Her face immediately rearranged itself into a forced smile. “Fine. They’re fine,” she hurriedly answered.

Normally, she’d whip out her phone and start showing pictures, especially considering it had been months since she’d seen him. Something was not right.

He repeated himself, slowly yet forcefully, like he was speaking to a hostile witness about to sink his case. “Shirley, how are your boys?”

She dropped a heavy sigh, folding her hands on the counter, focusing on her fingers instead of looking at him. “Andre and I are thinking of separating, Jeff,” her voice faltering a bit like she just admitted to murder. “That’s how they are.”

“Oh, Shirley…” he barely had the energy to manage his own disappointment, let alone hers.

Her voiced lowered, tinged with guilt. “Apparently, I’m having an affair with Shirley’s Sandwiches. At least, that’s what Andre tells me.”

If he didn’t know better, he’d swear they were all back where they started 4 years ago, living out some twisted version of Groundhog Day. Shirley, of all of them, had the most responsibility and was the most competent of the group.

He wished he could comfort her, be a true friend. But, just like that, he made it about him.

“Shirley, I would never be brave enough to start my own business, let alone be successful at it. I can’t even find a goddamn job.”

She let out a small gasp. “Jeffrey! Don’t take your problems out on the lord’s name,” looking up above her as if she was praying for his soul.

He held up his hands in an attempt to fend off her Christian fury. “Sorry, it’s just…Andre should be proud of what you built. You’re a mom, a wife, and a damn good business woman.”

“Oh, Jeffrey,” her voice trilled, dripping with pride, like he’d just won the school spelling bee.

He dropped his head, unable to take in the warmth of her glow. He so desperately needed his family but had denied himself their support for months.

He lifted his head, looking back at her, forgetting his own demoralizing descent into utter failure. “What?” He said in an almost condescending tone. “You are.”

A softness overtook her eyes as she took in the praise. “You might be a bit bias, Jeffrey. You are not married to me,” her eyes dropping to her hands again. 

“No, I was never lucky enough to know you in the biblical sense,” he returned, grinning at her as she took in his meaning. He needed to ease the tension.

“Jeffrey!” That was better. He was more comfortable with stern Shirley. He just chuckled.

Her voice dropped an octave. “You better watch yourself, Tinkletown.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He wasn’t the least bit, and she knew it.

“Boy, you wish you could handle this,” sweeping her hand from head to toe.

“That I do.” He was about to level her with a Chang dig but probably had exhausted her patience for his flippant remarks.

Instead, he tried to be a friend. “Shirley, I’m not a practicing lawyer again – yet – but if you need help with the Andre situation, I can at least advise you.”

“Thank you, Jeffery,” she came out of the kitchen, pulling him in for another hug. He wasn’t sure who needed it more.

“Anytime, Big Cheddar.”

~*~

Graduation at Greendale, of the more formal (and normal) variety, did not involve the dean dressed in a bridal gown or standing next to the Human Being. Jeff was prepared, though, just in case – with a tiny flask inside his suit pocket. You never could tell what surprises a Greendale event might have in store for its unwitting guests. Students sat dressed in caps and gowns, lined up in rows, hoping that their degrees were actually worth more than the paper they were written on.

They decided to meet up at the Vatican after, just the six of them. As Jeff walked to his Lexus, his favorite former client - and professor - found him.

“Jeffrey! I see you’ve come home.” Jeff turned, as Ian came sprinting across the lot.

Damn, he was seconds from a clean getaway. “Duncan.” He stopped and extended his hand. “How’s my favorite drunken limey these days?”

“Couldn’t be better. And how’s Greendale’s most prestigious alum – outside of Luis Guzman - and genius lawyer?”

“Can’t complain, really.” He was so ready for a drink. If this went on too long, at least he had a Plan B, feeling the weight of the flask close to his chest. Still, no harm in catching up. “Grossly inappropriate speech you gave today.”

“Well, no one can string words together like you, my old friend. But, I’d like to think the accent is an asset. And, I might add, it doesn’t hurt with the ladies.”

“We all have our assets,” lobbing a half-hearted attempt at posturing, which he usually pulled off with more conviction.

Ian knew Jeff for a long time. He sensed he wasn’t on his A-game. For a moment, Jeff thought he might let it go.

Still, Ian never missed a chance to get in a few shots. “Yes, do tell, how are your particular assets serving you back out in the real world?”

“I really need to get going, Duncan.”

Ian looked at him strangely. Jeff Winger the lawyer was all swagger and sarcasm, but he had left the building. Four years at Greendale could do that to a man. This place wasn’t exactly healthy for one’s self-esteem.

“Jeffrey, wait, wait. Are you off on a date?”

“Sort of,” evading the question. Craig had already invited himself to their celebration. Jeff wasn’t sure if he could handle another member of the extended study group family.

“How do you sort of have a date?” He could see the wheels turning in Ian's mind. “Are you and a certain stunning blonde meeting up somewhere?”

“We are, but it’s not that kind of date. I’m meeting her at the bar where she works to celebrate with the study group.”

“Are you saying the goddess, Britta, works in a bar? Jeffrey, you’ve been holding out on me. I thought we were friends, mate.”

“I haven’t seen you much lately. Or any of my friends for that matter.”

“Well, what do you say we change that?”

“Duncan, I’m not going to help you have sex with Britta.”

“Do I look like the kind of man who would take advantage of one your friends and former paramours?”

Jeff just looked at him. “Fine, fine, I promise not to hit on her. I’ll just gaze at her adoringly, while we catch up.”

Great, now Britta and Duncan would be poking around in his head. Just what he needed. The flask was calling his name.

“I’m meeting the study group at the Vatican in one hour. We are celebrating their parole from this fine establishment.” He reached for the interior pocket, unscrewed the lid, and took a deep drink. Then he handed it to Ian.

“Looks like this is shaping up to be my kind of night,” he smiled, feigning a one-sided toast, before taking his own drink.

~*~

Jeff woke the next morning with a fuzzy memory – and mouth. Turns out adding a dean and a professor to the study group was more fun than he was looking for. He steadied himself on the side of the bed, before migrating to the kitchen for hydration, doused with a healthy amount of hangover killer in the form of several aspirin.

His jacket was thrown across the chair, where he hoped to locate his phone. He wanted to trace his whereabouts last night with a little more detail. He was seriously too old to have no clear memory of where he’d been. He was fairly sure his liquid charisma was working on a stacked blonde of the decidedly not Britta variety. Yet, there was no proof he closed the deal. But why?

The last text of the night included a picture of Craig and Jeff shaking hands, with a terrifying caption to follow. “Professor Winger.”

No amount of pain medication could save him now. He sealed a deal last night. Just not one he wished to remember.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

It had been little more than a year since Jeff joined the faculty of Greendale, a literal leech on his coolness and summer fun. At least this time around he was only teaching half the summer. Now he also had someone to assist him with the lawsuit, he might get his life back. He would still be working his ass off, but it would be on the type of work befitting an actual lawyer.

In 4 weeks, he’d also be done teaching. He was getting too busy to keep granting Craig favors. But he’d worry about that next time he asked. Right now, Craig was the one who came through with a favor.

When he called her to let her know she got the assistantship, she sounded like she was dancing on the other end, as her voice bounced a little.

“Professor Winger, thank you, thank you!” Her voice, rose and fell with each little bounce. A bouncing Annie was probably quite a sight to behold.

“Annie, no need to thank me. It was all you.”

She was silent. He could hear her breathing but it was steadier. The bouncing seemed to have stopped.

“You really impressed Dean Pelton. My partner Mark also reviewed your resume. I think it was the article you wrote for the paper that really got his attention. It certainly doesn’t hurt that you are familiar with the history of Greendale’s gas leak.”

More silence. “Annie? You still there?”

“Yeah, uh sorry. I’m just confused.”

“About what?”

“Simmons was the author of record, not me. I just researched, outlined, and helped with the initial draft. I also did some editing, too. You know, the kind of work I’d be doing for the assistantship. It wasn’t really _my_ article.” Her once giddy voice had gotten slightly more stressed, an edge to it.

“I thought I was clear about that in my cover letter. I didn’t mean to misrepresent myself in any way.”

“Annie, no, you were clear. I spoke to Rob about the article. He confirmed everything you said. In my opinion, though, you are underselling your role in that story.”

A few seconds went by. “Oh. Ok.” Her tiny voice barely audible.

This girl needed a fucking hug. “Annie, I want you to know, the decision was unanimous. There was really no competition. You were the most qualified of the applicants. Everyone agreed.” He hoped there was a smile on the other end now.

“When can I start, then?” in a lighter yet tentative tone.

“Um tonight?” He was only half kidding. He was so ready to hand some of this work over.

“Well, sure, um… I’m not really set up yet. I’m not even sure what I am supposed to be doing. Do you need me to read or annotate something? No, that probably requires some direction from you,” she babbled on like he wasn’t even there anymore.

“Annie, um, Annie.” She continued speaking pretty quickly.

“Oh, maybe I could start with editing. I’m pretty good at that. I’m assuming there is some kind of style guide. I can just Google it. I’ll figure it out.”

She finally realized that her internal monologue was being shared and stopped. 

“Annie.” He paused, waiting to make sure she was no longer spinning. “I was kidding. It’s after 9.”

“I am sorry. I am just really excited to start.”

“Yeah, I got that.” She laughed a little, sounding more relaxed.

“I’m guessing Professor Griffins told you I was researching a follow-up to Simmons’, um I mean my story.”

“Actually, he didn’t mention that at all. But, at this stage of the lawsuit, the discovery phase is complete. Both parties have agreed to the settlement terms. This is sort of the boring part. It’s still very important, though, so don’t let that keep you from accepting the job.”

“Ha, sure, like I would say no,” as if it was so obviously crazy she’d turn him down.

“Ok, so we’re settled. You are not going to start working tonight. Can you give me a general sense of your schedule so I can start thinking a bit on how to coordinate with you?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s pretty open. I do volunteer twice a week, tutoring kids in summer school at night. But other than that, I’m pretty flexible.”

How did she not already have a job? She’d been living in his apartment complex, too, at least until recently. It’s not like it was inexpensive by Greendale standards. And, Rob said she was on her own… Just let it go, Winger. You need help, and she’s willing – and flexible.

Her being _flexible_ was a bonus. His mind went to an unsafe yet totally natural place - if you’re Jeff Winger that is.

“Great, glad to hear you have flexibility. That’s really helpful to know.” He really hoped she didn’t detect anything in his tone. His dick, however, detected plenty. He was really glad they were having this conversation over the phone.

He needed to get off the phone. Now. “I’ll be in touch very soon. Promise.”

“I can’t wait.” He wasn’t sure if he imagined something in her voice, or it was really there. Either way, her voice shot through the phone, directly through his mind, and traveled south to his second brain. Jesus, stop it, Winger.

“Good to know, that you’re eager to get started.” The brain above his shoulders was no longer running the show. “So am I.”

“Good night, Professor Winger.”

He was pretty sure his two brains would replay this conversation at some point tonight. He was very sure he was going to hell, too.

“Good night.”


	11. Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie learns about Jeff’s past, as we learn more about what happened to her at City College.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow mover for Jeff and Annie. Considering it took 6 seasons to get them where they landed, I am moving at light speed in comparison.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

Annie lay in bed. It had been more than 2 hours since she got off the phone. Her mind racing with what she could do to help with the lawsuit already. She made sure to give him her schedule. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said she was flexible.

Professor Griffins was working on finding her some part-time employment at City College to supplement her income. He danced around the subject of lending her money – for not the first time in the last 5 years. She accepted a lot of support from him, probably too much. She would not take money from him.

Still, she needed to find another job, too. It would just have to work around whatever Professor Winger needed. The assistantship was an opportunity to redeem herself – and her resume. She learned a lot working at the lab, but she had nothing to show for it now.

Her mind turned it over again. Had someone been using her ID without her knowledge? That was crazy. Impossible.

It had to be a computer glitch of some kind. Given her history, though, the hospital had drawn its own conclusion.

She was beginning to think she’d never escape the stain of Little Annie Adderall.

Fall 2009

* * *

Annie had made it to state regionals two years in a row as a member of the Riverside High School Debate Team. Intelligent discourse was like second nature to her.

When Professor Griffins mentioned to the class that City College was looking for an alternate for their championship team, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity. She was pretty sure becoming a member of a community-college debate team was an attainable goal. Once upon a time she was on track to be class valedictorian and set to go to an ivy.

While most freshmen girls at City would be attending the Homecoming football game and after-party, Annie felt more at ease spending her Saturday in the library preparing for an academic competition. The day of her tryout she was feeling better than she had in a very long time. Debate was in her.

There were only about 10 students in the auditorium when she arrived. Annie smugly sized up her competition, very secure in her chances of leveling anyone who would challenge her. That was until she heard a whirring sound enter the room, getting a little louder with each passing second.

She turned toward the direction of the sound. There he was.

Jeremy Simmons.

Jeremy was two years ahead of Annie at Riverside, but he had a younger brother the same age as Annie. Her epic fall from grace, literally crashing through a glass window, was no secret. And Simmons had it in for her ever since sophomore year, when she took his spot on the state championship team.

She had to get out of there. Fast.

Simmons swung his chair around as soon as he reached the stage, looking down on the smattering of students. “Well, this looks like a sharp group,” his voice soaked in sarcasm. Then his eyes locked on her.

“We may even have some former high-school champions in our midst as well,” he shared with the room, glancing at his partner who surveyed the group with little interest.

“My team mate, Ropati, will help me run this first-round tryout for the spot on the team,” gesturing to the guy standing to his left. “Ropati, take it away,” Simmons directed, leaning back in his chair, fixing his eyes on Annie.

“Ok, listen up,” Ropati demanded. “You are vying for a coveted spot on a championship team. If you join this team, you’ll be lucky enough to learn from a true master.”

He droned on, explaining how each of them would be paired off in mock debate. Annie suppressed an eye roll, as he explained debate like they were a room full of kindergartners. He finally finished his long-winded explanation, with a self-satisfied look of superiority, rivaled only by his partner Simmons.

“Our team captain is busy and has a big debate coming up in 2 days. If you aren’t prepared, or you have changed your mind, leave. Now.”

This was her chance. She should just leave. Then, Simmons broke the silence.

“I should add, Ropati, that we are competing against that ridiculous excuse for a school, Greendale. You can come by and learn from the best. That is if you make it through this first round.”

She went to grab her bag, hopefully sneaking out without being detected.

“Annie. Annie Edison from Riverside High?” Everyone turned to look.

“Hi Jeremy. Great to see you are still doing debate.”

“I am so glad to see you are, too. Ropati, this is my former debate team mate. She’s quite talented.”

Annie was even more on edge. Jeremy never paid her a compliment. Never.

She treaded lightly. “That’s very kind of you, Jeremy.”

“Kind of me? I am just stating the facts, Annie. Best of luck.”

Like she needed luck. She wasn’t going to run from this. She was a champion once, before the Adderall. She’d be one again.

~*~

Annie had no trouble defeating the guy she was paired off with. She almost felt a little guilty, but Annie Edison showed no mercy in debate. She still had it.

Two days later, she traveled to Greendale to see Simmons in action. She needed to observe his style so she could prepare for the second round of tryouts. She’d have to compete against Simmons and Ropati to secure a spot on the team.

Simmons and Ropati killed them - humiliated them, really - not that it was hard to do.

He wasn’t lying. Greendale was ridiculous.

~*~

Annie was studying furiously to prepare for tomorrow. Simmons and his minion Ropati had it in for her.

She heard him before she saw him. The carpet in the library couldn’t disguise the sound of him.

“Look, Roparti. It’s high-school championship debater, Annie Edison,” he rolled up like he was waiting for the paparazzi to descend on them at any moment. “Are you looking forward to tomorrow, Annie?”

“Hello, Gentlemen. Yes, I am indeed. Just doing a bit of research. It’s a provocative topic but not completely unfamiliar.” She knew she shouldn’t provoke him, but he had to remember. She half suspected he chose the topic just for her. Like he needed a rematch.

“I’d wish you luck, but I am guessing you don’t need it.”

She smiled, trying her best to keep it humble. “Thanks, best of luck to you, too.” He started to leave and then, “You know, Annie, I understand you might be a little out of practice, seeing as you missed your senior year on Riverside’s team. I noticed the other day your delivery is a bit rusty, rigid even.”

He was seriously pathetic. Annie tried to keep her temper under control. “Thanks for the feedback. I’ll be sure to practice,” her tone unable to hide her contempt.

“Oh, and Annie, one other thing,” he started, in his standard condescending tone.

She cut him off. “Jeremy, as much as I appreciate your advice, isn’t this all just really a formality?” She really tried to be humble. She just couldn’t accept that she was in community college, competing for a spot as an alternate. She was so much better than this.

“After all, you and I both know what I am capable of,” her arrogance showing more than she intended.

She couldn’t help herself. He was all bravado, big-man on campus here - at a community college - in Greendale. She needed to bring him down a few pegs.

“Oh, I _do_ know what you’re capable of – my brother told me all about it.”

Annie learned in rehab to own her addiction. But it was still hard, especially when confronted by someone who knew her before. Someone who knew how truly far she’d fallen. In the wrong hands, that information was a weapon.

She looked him dead in the eyes, doing her best to fake indifference to his reference. “Jeremy, it’s no secret about what happened to me senior year. As you can see, I still graduated and am now in college. The same one as you.”

Underneath it all, he was the same insecure, pimply high-school senior, who lost his trip to the state finals to another, equally awkward sophomore – her. Some wounds never healed.

“Uh, yeah. I’m pretty sure that City College wasn’t in your plans, until you know,” he held a hand up to the side of his mouth, like he was going to whisper. But instead, he went for a non-library level voice. “You became a drug addict.”

Everyone within 20 feet of them turned to look. Jeremy Simmons had just given all the students around them a much-needed study break, with built-in entertainment – the very public humiliation of Annie Edison.

Annie froze, unsure whether to respond. Then, she slowly glanced to her right, where a row of students flanked her. At least 2 people had their phones out, typing away. One snapped a picture of her.

She gently closed her eyes, trying to even her breath, as waves of nausea filled her. Oh, no, not again.

When she opened her eyes, Simmons had her in his crosshairs, trapped, a smarmy, gleeful grin adorning his face. “I do hope you are still clean,” he continued loud enough for the audience to hear. “The debate team does not tolerate its members using performance-enhancing drugs. We believe in a fair competition.”

There was nothing fair about it. Simmons relied on the gambit, and he’d honed his sliminess since leaving high school. He would do anything to win, even this.

Annie should defend herself. But she was alone, a team of one. She had no rebuttal or anyone to back her play. There was no way she was going to give the students in City College’s library more fodder for their Twitter followers.

Instead she hurriedly gathered her things and left the library.

~*~

The day of the tryouts, Simmons posted a tweet with the finalists names, making sure to include #notLittleAnnieAdderallEdison in the list.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

Mid-term in an eight-week summer session was intense. Professor Winger assured the class they were ready. They would take the multiple-choice portion in class but could submit the written essay though their digital classroom. The had until Sunday, at midnight.

Kayleigh and Annie planned to compare notes on case law after class on Saturday. Professor Winger had encouraged the entire class to do so, giving them the second half of class to work together. They couldn’t plagiarize one another, he explained, this is what lawyers do.

They met in the cafeteria, deciding to fortify themselves with food before they settled in for the afternoon.

“Ok, so, I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve outlined how we could spend the next 4-5 hours. Since Professor Winger is staying for office hours, I signed us up at 5:45, so we can get some feedback from him before we go home.” Annie smiled. “Also, since he ends his office hours at 6:00, maybe we’ll get a little extra time, being the last appointment of the day.” She was pretty pleased with herself. She was starting to feel like Annie again – at least a little.

Kayleigh took a long drink from her straw, glancing over her copy of Annie’s outline. “That’s … impressive, Annie. Maybe a little obsessive, too” she added. “Although, I guess that explains it.”

“Explains, what?” Annie asked, not looking up, as she scribbled some notes on her copy, still smiling to herself.

“The reason you got the assistantship. It really is more of like a secretary’s job. So, you know, you just have the rights skills.”

Her smile faded, as she took in Kayleigh’s meaning. “Yeah, I am pretty organized. That’s true.”

“Exactly. He’s probably going to have you picking up his dry cleaning. But, who cares, at least you’re getting paid.”

“Um, I’m not doing it for the money, not entirely. I was hoping to apply to some internships next summer, with law enforcement. I saw this one for a summer internship with the FBI. I figured…”

“Hold on. Wait. You aren’t serious.” Kayleigh’s eyes widened in disbelief, like she was delusional. “Annie, there is no way a community-college student with one law class and a shitty assistantship with the likes of Jeff Winger is going to get a plum internship with the FBI. Grow up.”

Annie was a bit stunned and slightly agitated. “It doesn’t hurt to try.” Why did Kayleigh think she could talk to her like a child?

“Annie,” she chided, like she was her mom. “My dad works in law enforcement. There are more realistic options in Colorado. Maybe I can help you with an introduction after you graduate.”

Kayleigh changed topics so quickly, Annie was caught off guard. She needed all the help she could get. “Thanks, Kayleigh. That’s really nice of you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“No problem, it’s the least I can do for you helping me with this,” gesturing to the outline.

Annie hadn’t had many female friends over the years. She never really found any at City, at least no one she was close to or could trust. Jeremy Simmons made sure to do everything in his power to keep her an outcast in college, too.

She refocused on the present. Nothing she could do about the past.

In the present, her new sort of friend had some information she did not. She had to ask. It was probably in her best interest to know. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“What did you mean when you said ‘the likes’ of Jeff Winger?”

Kayleigh grinned, her eyes dancing with a hint of glee. “You don’t _know_ about him?” she laughed, enjoying both Annie’s ignorance and whatever dirt she was about to dish on their professor. Annie felt immediately on edge, fidgeting with her outline, as she nodded her head.

Gossip really wasn’t her thing, which might explain why she didn’t have more female friends.

“Well, it’s public knowledge, so it’s not like you can’t look it up yourself. I asked him how long he’d been practicing, and he said he’d taken a break for personal reasons. So, I just Googled him and poked around a bit. It wasn’t hard to figure out what happened.”

Annie just waited, pretending to find the papers in front of her more interesting than the shameful secret history of Professor Winger.

“He was suspended from the Colorado Bar Association 5 years ago. He faked his undergraduate degree and got caught.”

Annie looked up at Kayleigh, who was eagerly awaiting her reaction. But Annie was still trying to process this information. It didn’t seem possible.

“Yeah, there’s more, though.” She was a bit drunk with excitement. Annie did not share her enthusiasm. In fact, she’d heard enough.

“It’s ok, I think I get the picture now.” She felt kind of sick.

“No, seriously, this is the best part.”

“It doesn’t really matter, Kayleigh. People make mistakes. He wouldn’t be a lawyer now if he hadn’t made amends.” Annie had no idea what that would be, but she assumed he would have to do something.

Kayleigh hesitated, raising her eyebrow at Annie. “The only way to make amends for faking your degree is to actually get one, Annie.”

“Wait, so he had no degree?” This did not compute in Annie’s version of world order. “At all?”

“Nope.” Kayleigh affirmed Annie’s realization with zeal. She let that nugget of information sink in before she played her last card, as if she were about to win a high-stakes game in Vegas.

Annie squeezed her hands together in her lap, recalling Abed’s account of how he first met her professor. Annie’s mind was starting to put together Kayleigh’s revelation with Abed’s highlight reel. She didn’t have to think much, though, as Kayleigh finished her thoughts for her.

“He got his undergraduate degree right here,” spreading her arms wide and gesturing at the cafeteria. “At Greendale,” she emphasized. She wanted to make sure Annie understood her meaning.

Annie willed her mind to shut down and stop processing this new information. She hated when people lied, especially people she respected.

Truly, what did it matter if he lacked integrity? He was a lawyer after all. Didn’t this just confirm what she knew about them?

The world did not always operate in absolutes, she reminded herself. So far, what she observed of Professor Winger did not entirely match with this story.

He did seem to want them to learn about the law, not abuse it. He wanted them to revere its power but think critically about its application. He worked pretty hard to make sure they did. That seemed at odds with someone who would fake a degree.

Everyone made mistakes. She knew that all too well.

She needed to study and do well on this exam. This was not the time to get distracted by someone’s personal drama. Still, it bothered her how much Kayleigh enjoyed revealing this not-quite-secret part of their professor’s life. For some reason, she just couldn’t let it go on. 

She shrugged nonchalantly, returning to their outline. “We’re both here, too, so I guess that says something about us.”

Kayleigh released a small huff of indignation. “I hardly think trying to improve my GPA is the same as faking a degree.”

“No, you’re right,” Annie continued, feigning indifference as she returned her attention to their outline.

In her most casual tone she added, “I had to finish high school in rehab because I developed an addiction to Adderall,” lifting her eyes to catch Kayleigh’s surprise. “We all have skeletons in our closet. Some are easier to find than others.”

Kayleigh’s mouth opened slightly in surprise, as she took in the revelation of Annie’s shame.

Annie didn’t out herself with some expectation of quid pro quo from Kayleigh. She simply had no patience for people who reveled in the misfortune of others. People who did rarely were innocent themselves.

Kayleigh nervously began to rearrange the items on her tray, looking down like she was crafting great art, instead of avoiding looking Annie in the eye.

Annie was ready to move on. One thing she learned by letting Simmons get the upper hand on her was to own your shit with confidence. She couldn’t control whether Kayleigh would share this new information about her with the class. And more importantly, she didn’t actually care.

There was a strong possibility she’d be studying alone after dropping her little bomb. She’d been doing just fine studying alone for years. Moreover, she doubted Kayleigh was destined to be a lifelong friend.

Now that Kayleigh knew she was consorting with a former drug addict, the introduction to her dad was likely out, too. So Annie had nothing to lose. Strangely, she felt just fine. Liberated even.

With a bit more confidence than she was accustomed to feeling these days, Annie smiled and restarted their conversation. “Looks like you’re finished eating. Should we head out to the library?”

“Uh, sure,” her demeanor calming with the subject change. “Enough small talk. We should try to keep to your outline.” 

Annie felt a twinge of relief. She really did benefit from studying with other people. She managed a false yet encouraging smile at Kayleigh. “Great, sounds like a plan.”

~*~

The afternoon moved quickly, and Kayleigh stuck to the topic of studying. Their styles were complimentary enough that they finished Annie’s outline early. They worked in silence for the last hour, drafting out their individual exams. They still had another 45 minutes until their scheduled appointment with their professor.

Kayleigh stood and stretched, wandering to the window of the library. She returned to the table a few minutes later. “Hey, Annie,” she whispered, even though there were no other students left this time of day. “I think I’m going to head home.”

“Really, what about checking in with Professor Winger?”

“I think we’re all set. Besides, I’m pretty much fried. I’d rather take a break and zone out on my drive back to Denver. Ok if I pass?”

Annie forgot about the drive. “Of course, go for it.” She could still be a good study partner for Kayleigh, even if she doubted they’d be friends. “How about I summarize his feedback and send it to you? You know, just in case we’re off on any of the cases we put together in the outline?”

Kayleigh stopped packing up her bag and just looked at Annie. Her expression was unreadable. “You’d do that? For me?”

“Sure, why not? We’re study partners. As Professor Winger tells us, in the real world, lawyers co-construct knowledge, no matter which client they represent.”

“Yes, he’s a big fan of group work,” she agreed, with a tiny smirk. “He’s really got you drinking the Kool-Aide.” 

Annie wasn’t sure if that was a dig at him, or her. Still, it bugged her. “Kayleigh, we work well together. It’s no big deal if you don’t want me to send you anything. I plan to take notes on my own. I was just trying to be a good partner and share my effort.”

“No, of course, thank you,” her voice lacking remorse for her snarky comment. She zipped up her bag and made toward the door, stopping and turning back toward Annie. She appeared to hesitate.

“Annie, I don’t mean to be negative here because you do seem like you are getting a lot of the class. It’s not my place, either. I just …” She glanced away, still deciding whether to go on.

“You just what?”

“I don’t mean to be condescending.” Annie was pretty sure that wasn’t the case. She just waited, wishing for this to be over. “You just need to watch out for guys like him. He puts on a good front, like he’s a professional and all.”

Annie bit her tongue, remembering Kayleigh’s incredibly inappropriate behavior on the first day of class. An unfriendly but honest response began to form in her mind and stood ready on her tongue. But she was tired. It had been a long day.

“Annie, you are a smart young woman and a decent person.” She led with a compliment. But, Kayleigh was pretty shrewd. She buried the lead. “Just be careful. You are so young. Men like him should know better, but he watches you a bit more than he should.”

Annie could easily lob that one back and defuse the weight of Kayleigh’s insinuation, colored by her own distinctly unprofessional flirtatious behavior in class. Instead, she decided to be the adult here.

“I appreciate the advice. I’ll take it under advisement.”

Kayleigh didn’t miss the contempt in Annie’s response. “Suit yourself. Just trying to be a friend. See you next week.”

Annie paused and tried to let go of the slow simmering anger in her gut. “Good luck with the exam and drive safely.”

“Thanks. Good luck with Professor Winger, too,” she called over her shoulder, taunting her one last time.

Annie breathed in and out at least 3 times, holding her tongue. She needed to get back to work.

This adulting thing was tough business.

~*~

She considered cancelling her appointment, making up some excuse. That was probably not a responsible decision. He stayed late to support the class. He really didn’t deserve to be treated rudely. Her mind was swimming with case law and the new knowledge Kayleigh dropped on her only hours before.

His situation was really none of her concern. He was a short-term acquaintance and potentially a reference at some point, if she didn’t totally botch the assistantship. She knocked on the door, which was just barely open.

“Professor Winger?”

“Come in, Annie. Just finishing up an email. Have a seat. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

She unpacked her laptop, opened up her draft of the written exam, and tried to keep her eyes busy and mind free of anything that might sidetrack her. He adjusted some papers on his desk, moving his laptop off to the side before turning his attention to her.

He looked tired. She felt tired. Best to make this quick and get home.

“I don’t really have a lot to go over yet. Kayleigh and I spent most of the day outlining our case law and fleshing out our arguments.”

“Ok, great. Is she on her way?”

“Um, no, we finished over an hour ago. She was tired and needed to leave early. I offered to just summarize your feedback and send it to her tonight.”

He nodded, a tight line forming on his mouth. His words were more forgiving than his face let on. “That’s quite generous of you.” He appeared to hesitate before starting again. “I’m sure she’ll do fine with or without your added support. You should probably spend your energy on your own work.”

She sensed something in his tone but couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He was tough to read. Of course, being able to make direct eye contact with him, without getting distracted, would help. It was hard not to become disoriented when you looked directly into the sun.

She supposed she’d need to learn how to not look away, even if doing so she revealed more than she preferred. “It’s no big deal,” trying to keep her tone casual. Friendly. “Besides, you seem like you’re pretty sharp, but there’s only so much insight you can share in 15 minutes.”

He raised his eyebrow, cocking his head to one side. “Is that some kind of challenge?” he countered.

She tapped her fingers nervously on her laptop, looking down and then back up, before deciding to respond. Control yourself, Annie.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Maybe,” a coy smile trying to break free.

He laughed, deeply and without restraint. Annie felt a rush of something, heat was the only way to describe it, run through her. It was thrilling and nauseating all at once. Losing control normally didn’t feel quite like that.

“What’s so funny?” She deadpanned. She literally wasn’t sure but tried to play it off. She also hoped that keeping the conversation more direct would short the electric current zipping through her body.

He sighed and pushed away from his desk, leaning back in his chair. He extended his arms out, slowly placing both hands behind his neck as he leaned back in his chair. 

His seemingly innocuous change in body language was not to be found in his expression. He looked to be turning over an answer in his mind, considering what to say.

“It’s rare for a woman to challenge my intelligence,” he admitted, with no pretense at all.

Annie tried to put up her guard. She was sparring with someone far outside of her weight class. But for whatever reason, she committed to the match, swinging with instinct rather than forethought. “I wouldn’t say I was taking issue with your intellect.”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” he retorted, tilting his head defiantly, encouraging her to throw the next punch.

“I just question your ability to teach me something I don’t already know.” He raised his eyebrow again, releasing his arms and crossing them across his body.

His mouth curved up on one side. His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her. Could he read minds?

“Really, you don’t think I have more to teach you?”

She inhaled – deeply – gripping the inside of her lip as she did. She needed oxygen in her brain. 

“No, I’m pretty sure you have plenty left to teach me. I should have been more specific.”

His eyes darted away, looking over her shoulder, out of the tiny window on the other side of the room. He started to speak, without looking back, answering in his professorial voice. “Specificity is important in the practice of law. _Explicit_ language is critical in the courtroom.”

His eyes found hers again before he continued. “ _And_ , in conversation,” his voice deepening, enchanting her with its richness.

She wasn’t quite certain what they were talking about anymore. She’d taken a few too many blows in this round and felt a bit dizzy from the adrenaline coursing through her. Strangely, she seemed to be adjusting though. After all, he'd been the one to look away first, not her.

She adjusted in her seat, straightening her spine. “Well, then let me be explicit.”

He focused on her without looking away this time. She could hear his leg bouncing behind the desk, feeling the heat rising to her face, as if he was burning her.

She cleared her throat, not entirely certain how far she was willing to go. Jumping off a cliff too quickly, without a parachute, was how she ended up living above Dildopolis. Besides, she was a professional, at least she was attempting to be. She wasn’t Kayleigh.

“I wasn’t sure you could help in the time we had _this evening_. Fifteen minutes isn’t a very long time to teach me all you know,” she added, trying to keep her voice neutral, knowing her words were open to interpretation. “Is that specific enough?”

This time, he didn’t take the bait. He seemed to sense her retreat. His posture relaxed, his leg slowed.

“Very. Thank you for clarifying,” his eyes reflecting a glint of mischief. Apparently, he wasn’t going to let her off that easily. “It would take much longer than 15 minutes to educate you on all I know.”

Her mind went blank. Was this what it was like to get knocked out? This was why she avoided looking at him directly for too long. She was not nearly experienced enough to play at this level.

And just like that, her mouth flipped over to auto-pilot, overriding her brain and better judgement.

“I don’t know. You are teaching me something right now.” Without skipping a beat, her mouth betrayed her attempt at restraint. “You’re an excellent teacher, and I am a fast learner.”

Oh, crap, thanks mouth. “It’s a shame we don’t have more time.”

He uncrossed his arms, pulled his chair back in toward the desk, placing his elbows on it, and crossing his hands. His long fingers laced and unlaced from themselves a few times, before they stilled. His head nodded, almost unconsciously, before his voice broke the quiet.

“I know. We’re so in sync. Like a perfect duet.” That was pretty specific and clear. “Who knows what we could accomplish with more time?”

She felt a slight trickle of sweat working its way slowly down her back. But her tone remained somewhat cool, at least she hoped.

“Agreed. I think we’ll make a pretty amazing team.”

His expression softened. He rested his chin on his hands, as he thought for a moment. “Speaking of team work. Do Tuesdays and Thursdays still work for you?”

And just like that, he turned the conversation to safer territory. She was thankful – and also slightly disappointed.

With his distinctly more professional but benign question, the tension began to lift.

“Yeah, sure, at least for this week. I may have another job lined up for the rest of the summer. I’m trying to work around your class and the days you need me.”

He reflexively smirked just a little at her words. She braced herself, but he continued on about work. “Just like you, I’m pretty flexible – for now. I need to wrap us this lawsuit before my next case gets much further along. So let’s see how much we can get done before we both are less flexible.”

She could handle this kind of specific conversation. “So Tuesday, then?”

“Yup, 9 AM. I’ll send you the address of my firm when I get home this evening.”

She stole a quick glance at her watch, as he closed his laptop.

“Sorry, I’ve kept you long enough. I appreciate you giving me feedback. It was very helpful,” she teased, almost involuntarily. “I should get going.”

“Yeah, me too.” They started to pack up their things. “It’s getting dark. I think I should walk you out. There aren’t many people left on campus this time of day.”

Her default instinct told her to refuse but instead she just waited until he was ready, saying nothing.

They walked, mostly in silence, until she broke it. “This is me,” she gestured toward her tiny, beat-up but well-loved car. “Thanks again, Professor Winger.”

He looked at her, angling his head for a moment, appearing to hold back before he spoke. “Hey, since we’ll be working outside of Greendale now, I was wondering if you could do me a favor when we are?”

“Of course, name it.”

“Could you call me Jeff? Jeffrey is what my mom and the dean call me.” She kept her eyes trained on him as he rambled through his explanation. “Oh, and Duncan,” he mumbled, like this Duncan was an afterthought. “Besides, I’ve been a lawyer much longer than I’ve been a professor, so it fits me better.”

He wouldn’t have asked if it didn’t matter to him. She could tell that much.

“That’s a _very specific_ yet simple request. We’ve already established I’m a fast learner, so I can try to remember that is your preferred name – outside of class, though, ok?”

He grinned, openly pleased. “Sure, of course. Thanks, Annie.”

“Anytime, Jeff. See you Tuesday.”

He waited until she was safely in her car. She gave him a tiny wave as she pulled out of her spot. As she drove away, she glanced back at him in the rearview mirror. He was still there, watching.

She thought back to the unsolicited advice from Kayleigh. She wasn’t wrong. He did watch her.

It wasn’t completely one-sided. It never was.


	12. Running Through My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff gets to know more about Annie outside of Greendale. His past and present begin to collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The history of how Jeff got involved representing Greendale starts here. This was challenging to write. The original bridge collapse plot device – and the writers calling Season 4 the gas leak year - always seemed like a forced part of Season 5. So I sort of twisted the two ideas together for my own ends. 
> 
> We’ll see if it works.

Sunday was supposed to be a day rest _and_ fun. At least it was in the theology of Jeff Winger.

Jeff was more relaxed, knowing Annie would start this week. Still, he had to figure out exactly what to hand off to her. She was capable, but she had zero experience. Since he was flying solo on this, he’d inherited the responsibility to train her.

The two paralegals and one associate they had were busy enough, and Cameron was their swiss army knife. He had higher priorities, mainly making sure they kept their billable clients, not pro bono work for Greendale.

In truth, Jeff hadn’t worked this hard in years, if at all in his career. It was hard to know what to give up to her, without knowing how she’d do. He had faith in her abilities. There was no question.

He wasn’t questioning her, nope, that wasn’t the issue. He should, however, be questioning himself. He was supposed to be a seasoned professional. She was a student, not even a college graduate yet. He should really know better.

Jeff was pretty good at lying to himself. After Saturday, he’d be a fool to overlook how dangerously close he was to forgetting the same line he drew with Kayleigh. He had chemistry with everyone. He couldn’t really control it, unless he made a concerted effort. Even then, he wasn’t very practiced in the art of holding back when confronted with a very hot and ridiculously smart woman wanting to play along. It was unnatural to try.

The difference with her was that he made zero effort to control it. Quite the opposite. He encouraged her. She didn’t seem to mind it too much. Christ, eight weeks was a long time to work but not play. He was only human. And, well, he was no mere mortal. Maybe he should rethink his self-imposed Greendale celibacy strategy.

He was tired, though, and the thought of actually going out and trying to meet someone – even just for the night - exhausted him more. He might be loosening his grip on boundaries, but he would do better, starting Tuesday. It would probably be easier once they started working on the case. He’d be spread less thin, and she’d have more than enough work to keep her busy – and out of the pull of the Winger magnetic field.

~*~

Tuesday morning came, and he was up earlier than normal. After a restless night of sleep, he gave up trying and took his ass out on a much-needed morning run. Exercise always seemed to clear his head, which took an unproductive spiral last night.

It was only a matter of time before Annie connected the dots, if she had not already. He never got a chance to ask Abed what he’d actually told her about his Greendale history. Her reading over the case would bring it to light soon enough, so it didn’t really matter.

There was lying directly and by omission. Both forms were not part of the new-improved Jeff Winger package. Besides, he was pretty sure if he tried, those eyes would see right through it. Best to come clean so he didn’t carry that baggage along the perilous line he was already walking.

He arrived by 8:45. Since he cleared his calendar for an internal work day, he was dressed down for the office. He didn’t expect to meet any clients today. That didn’t mean he didn’t apply the same rigorous standards to his appearance as always. He just wrapped it in a less formal attire.

“Good morning, Mr. Winger. Ms. Edison is waiting for you in the main conference room.”

“Thanks Cameron. Any messages?” 

He looked up from his mail sorting. “Alan Connor called again.”

“Fuuuu-ck,” Jeff whispered under his breath.

“Don’t worry,” Cameron sniggered. “I put him off until a week from Thursday.”

“Fine, so be it. Thanks for the head’s up. Mark in yet?”

“Not yet. He’s offsite this morning. I scheduled him to have lunch with you and Ms. Edison.”

“Right, thanks for setting that up. I forgot.” He was so lucky to have Cameron. He organized Jeff’s brain so he could keep up here.

“No problem. That’s what you pay me for.”

Having Cameron was a luxury Jeff would not take for granted – ever again. Case in point, getting Annie to one-third of Cameron’s capacity by the end of the week. He sighed.

“Not nearly enough,” he acknowledged.

“Truer words were never spoken. You’ll make it up to me when I am looking for my first big break.”

“I don’t know if we can afford you once you finish school,” Jeff admitted. Business was good, but it was not the same to be building the business while running it. He longed for the spoils of his old firm, but only when it came to compensating the people who truly supported the success of the business. And the ability to pay for an assistant dedicated to him. Yeah, he’d be ok with that.

Cameron just waved him off, like he was being ridiculous. “Please, you two have been at this for less than a year. We all know it’s only a matter of time before you’ll be hiring a team of lawyers to replace yourselves. It takes a lot of effort to drink fancy scotch and play golf all day.”

That didn’t sound so bad. Generous, maybe delusional, but it was nice to have Cameron’s version of the future in his mind. He needed the motivation. “I should get to the conference room. Coffee made yet?”

“Nope,” Cameron answered absently.

Jeff groaned, a bit loudly. “My turn to make it then?”

Cameron stopped and looked up at him. “Don’t do that. Annie, um I mean, Ms. Edison came in with some for you already.”

“Oh, ok,” rather caught off guard by this revelation.

“She is a real sweetheart,” he added returning to his piles of sifted mail.

“Uh, yeah, well I’m glad you two hit it off. I will need you to show her the ropes of the office.”

“Done and done,” he responded, continuing to sort as he brought Jeff up to speed. “She called me yesterday to see if I could meet her before she started this morning. So we met here at 7:30. Showing _her_ the ropes - took all of 30 minutes.”

Jeff was speechless for a moment but recovered. “Excellent. Thanks so much for doing that, Cameron. It will really help me if I can hand off some of the work on this case soon.”

Cameron chuckled. “I don’t think that’s going to take long. She’s not just sweet but sharp. You lucked out there for sure. Are you sure she goes to Greendale?”

“Very funny.” The jokes about his alma matter never got old around here. “Alright, if she’s got your seal of approval, that’s enough for me.”

Cameron beamed with the compliment, giving Jeff a thumb’s up. “She does,” lifting his own coffee for a drink. “She even got me coffee, too.”

Smart girl. “I see she works in your currency.”

“What can I say? I’m easy,” he added with a wink. “Seriously, though, can we keep her? She’s adorable.”

“Cameron, she’s not a puppy,” chastising him.

“No, not that kind of adorable. You know what I mean. She is very … charming. I can see her playing well with new clients.”

Jeff ignored the implication, at least the one in his head. “She’s got another year of college. As far as I know, she has no plans to go into the law, either. So I am afraid, she’s just with us for the summer. Don’t get too attached.”

“All I’m saying is that when you’re building a client list, you can’t have too many different weapons in the arsenal. If you put her in the right places, she may pay for herself beyond the summer.”

The thought of her being around permanently required a bit more restraint than he could manage this early in the morning. “How long have you known her? Less than 2 hours? She’s bright but not a legal savant, you know.”

“Right, like she got this assistantship with you because she’s an idiot. You’re not fooling me. You know she’s going to save your butt on the lawsuit,” he said, only partially kidding, as he handed Jeff his mail.

Jeff didn’t argue. He was ready to end this conversation and get his coffee. “That is likely accurate. I can neither confirm, nor deny the validity of your conclusion.”

“Promise me one thing, though,” Cameron switched the flip back to a professional, more serious tone now. Jeff braced himself for a lecture on working alongside such a young, clearly gorgeous woman.

“Sure,” he returned, nodding in disinterest as he started glancing at his mail.

“When Alan comes here next week. Do not, under any circumstances, leave him alone with her.”

Jeff’s grimaced in subtle anguish at the thought of Annie with Alan - alone. He recovered quickly, attempting to disguise his internal strife with a blank look of indifference, as he noticed Cameron studying him.

“Point taken. What would we do without you? We don’t want her to quit in her first 2 weeks, right?”

“Definitely. We do not, Mr. Winger.”

Jeff gave him a little salute. “Thanks for your service, Cameron.”

He walked toward the conference room. Shit, he really couldn’t wait for this lawsuit to be over.

Summer 2013

* * *

Jeff kept the scotch in his desk in case of emergency. Emergency being any day he had to rely on this sewer of a school for a pay check. He had to teach soon, so he should probably wait until lunch. It’s not as though the students would notice. He could just pop in a DVD if he had to and slip off to the teacher’s lounge.

“Jeff Winger! Greendale graduate and professor of law,” sang a voice he wished he’d never hear again.

Fuck. How did he find him? The scotch was just in reach. His final descent in to hell was complete. Alan pulled out a chair across from him.

Jeff could barely manage to look him in the eye. Who had he pissed off in a former life? Shit, never mind, he’d done enough in this life to deserve it.

“Why are you here, Alan? I thought your only Greendale client fired you,” smiling a little, remembering his last victory in “court” before his complete transformation to loser at law.

“Relax, Tango. I come in peace.” Jeff gazed at his office mate’s empty desk, wishing there was someone here to give him an excuse to leave. He couldn’t stomach having to use teaching a summer class as his shield from whatever humiliation Alan was here to deliver.

“Look, I screwed you,” not even a suggestion of remorse in his tone. “I figure I owe you one.”

There was no way. Jeff would rather die teaching at Greendale than take help Alan. “I’ve got a rather juicy bunch of new clients. Perhaps you recall a little gas leak oopsie when you were a student – here?” His voice soaked in disgust.

How could he forget? Oh wait, yeah, he was exposed to toxic gas like the rest of this place. As if Alan could read his mind, he added, “Or, maybe you don’t. The 5 clients I have may be suffering from memory loss, among other more serious chronic injuries.”

Jeff just glared at him, barely able to stomach this for another minute. “A human could have said that without salivating.”

“Ouch, touchy much?” Jeff could feel his hand clenching into a fist.

"Hey, I understand. It’s clear you’re relying on this place to survive.” He feigned a concerned look, attempting sympathy, and poorly at that. Jeff had tried to teach him some of his signature Wingerisms over the years. They never took with Alan, who he was sure had sold his soul for a few lines of coke.

“Maybe you don’t have to. There is potential you could make a claim for brain damage, too,” he explained slowly.

“Cut the shit, Alan. I don’t have brain damage. You’re suing my school, and what, you thought you’d pick me up as a client?”

“Tango, no, I want to give you a job - one that comes with a six-figure salary, an office that doesn’t smell like…” Alan scrunched his nose in disgust. “Unless, you want to be associated for the rest of your career with a school reckless enough to poison itself.”

He could feel the tenuous grip on Good Jeff slipping. Evil Jeff was just too close to the surface.

“All I need from you is access. People trust you here. That’s a gift that can lead to giving,” he rubbed his fingers together, cackling like some cartoon villain.

“No, there are good people at Greendale, Alan. People I actually care about.”

“Don’t go soft on me, Tango. Without your Winger moves, you’re not much use.” 

He wasn’t much use to anyone, including himself. He barely made enough money to pay his bills. And if Greendale really had poisoned them, maybe he would be sticking it to the man on behalf of the little guy after all. The rationalization forming was weak at best.

He rubbed his hand across his forehead like it was a lamp with a genie waiting to pop out and grant him some wishes.

“I can’t believe what this place has done to you, man.” Alan almost sounded guilty, but Jeff knew better. He’d never admit is was his fault Jeff was at Greendale to begin with. But Jeff knew his choices led him here. Alan was presenting him with a choice that could get him out, too. For real this time.

Jeff reached into his drawer, pulled out the scotch and two glasses. He poured, generously, before he grabbed his glass, motioning for Alan to pick up his.

“Tango, I see you still have at least one move I can get behind.” Jeff drained half the glass, leaned back in his chair, and looked around him.

“Then it’s settled,” Alan stuck out his hand. “Partners?”

Jeff picked up his glass and finished off the rest. That should help. He didn’t say a thing, just took Alan’s hand and shook it.

Selling your soul to save your family never felt so easy.

Fall 2013

* * *

“The choice to make is yours.” Jeff let his words work their magic. He had them, just like always. “Together, we stand a chance.”

“You brought us together from the start, Jeff,” Abed reminded him.

“With lies,” he returned. Truth was relative, but not in this case.

“Yes, but now _you’re_ showing us the right truth.” Jeff was the only one picking up on the change in Abed’s tone and slightly more intense eye contact.

It was almost imperceptible, but he knew Jeff better than anyone in the group. Abed’s ability to sense a regression in Jeff’s character operated on a frequency akin to a dog whistle. It was eerie.

“The truth is the dean thinks Troy’s monkey was responsible for the gas leak.”

Troy shrugged. “Well, he does have a mean streak. And he’s pretty strong.”

“Troy, the dean is the one who is responsible, not some freakishly diabolical monkey. This isn’t the Wizard of Oz.”

Troy gasped. “Thanks, Jeff,” his voice quivering, as he covered his eyes. "I’ll never be able to look at Britta’s Boobs the same. I’m going to have nightmares now.”

“Hey!” Britta gasped, offended, her default response. “I thought we agreed to change that thing’s name to Shirley’s Boobs.”

“What?” Shirley covered herself with her giant purse, her lips moving in silent prayer as she sought respite in the air above.

“Guys! Focus.” Jeff wondered if they really all _were_ suffering from brain damage.

“Hold on,” Abed interjected, facing Jeff. “Are we sure there isn’t a wizard behind the curtain? Someone who really has control over this place.”

Troy turned toward Abed, admiration in his eyes. “I knew it! Britta’s Boobs is innocent!”

“Troy, the monkey is far from innocent. He stole from us.” Jeff reminded him.

Troy slowly hung his head in shame. “I know. If only I had paid him more attention. I would have known he was spending too much time with Chang. It’s all my fault he’s turned to a life of crime.”

Jeff turned his focus back to Abed, choosing to ignore Troy’s silent weeping. He had to get this discussion back on track before the group went down a rabbit hole of no return.

“Abed, remind me again how many psychotic breaks you’ve had?”

“Well, if we include last year…” he trailed off, calculating silently in his mind.

“You mean, when we were all inhaling noxious fumes?” Jeff looked around the table, making sure he had their undivided attention. “Guys, this place owes us. All of us.”

Troy pushed away from the study table, coming forward to sign the document. “If this will clear my monkey’s name, then I’m in.”

Yeah, brain damage was definitely a possibility.

~*~

Something about seeing his “sister’s outfits” laid bare for the world (of Greendale) to see made the dean wake up to the reality of what was happening. You would have thought a looming lawsuit or the gap in their collective memories of the last year would have done it.

Jeff didn’t really get it. He wore those outfits around here so often, even Jeff didn’t flinch anymore when he saw him.

“Jeffrey, I feel so violated. That girl, Annie Edison, she seemed so nice. I bet she and Simmons had it planned that way the whole time!” He was completely inconsolable. “I am going to be tried in the press! I want my day in court. I need to defend my good name.”

Jeff was just glad he was trapped in his office with the scotch. He was sure the half of bottle would be enough to numb him once this tantrum was over.

“Craig, it’s unlikely you’ll be named as the primary defendant _if_ there are grounds for a lawsuit. That’s not how this works.” He was pretty sure Evil Jeff would be recording this. It wouldn’t be admissible anyway. He wasn’t even sure that Craig was mentally fit to be a witness for or against himself.

Jeff blamed whoever gave him so much responsibility with no oversight or support. It was like they needed a scapegoat. But in this case, Greendale was responsible for maintenance, not Craig alone.

“That’s not what they told me, Jeffrey,” he sniffled, wiping away the tears.

“That’s not what _who_ told you?”

“Richie and Carl. They showed me a report that the Air Conditioning Repair Annex did a few years ago. You know,” lowering his voice to a whisper, “before Vice Dean Laybourne met his untimely end.”

“Wait, what now? There’s a recent report on Greendale’s HVAC system?”

“Jeffrey, are you listening?” scolded the dean.

He really wasn’t, or at least only partially. Most of what the dean said to Jeff was either sexual innuendo or half-baked schemes on how to waste even more of Greendale’s paltry budget. He’d learned to only listen to about 30% of what he said. And that was generous.

“I am now, Craig. I don’t suppose you have a copy of this report.”

“Of course I do Jeffrey. What kind of dean would I be if I didn’t keep a copy?” Jeff made sure not to answer. No good could come of it. Besides, he needed Craig to focus. And, he needed to think fast.

He received the results from his bar exam last month. He passed, like there was even a question. His license was not officially restored, however. Jeff still had an ethics board review to endure. He doubted playing Craig, while also working unofficially for Alan, would get him over the finish line.

Despite his feelings about Craig’s competency, he doubted he would knowingly harm the students of Greendale. The fact that Alan didn’t know about this report, yet anyway, wasn’t surprising. Richie and Carl would sell the dean out if they could.

“Listen, Craig. I’m not allowed to practice law in Colorado. But, would you take some advice from me if I offered?”

Craig practically floated out of his chair. “Jeffrey, I trust your guidance. Completely.”

Evil Jeff wanted to vomit. Good Jeff, however, was in there, too. “Craig, seeing as I was disbarred, that might not be the best idea. I could do more harm than good.”

Craig just waved his hand, dismissing him. “Oh, Jeffrey, we both know, you’d never hurt Greendale. This is where you met your family.”

Evil Jeff just threw up in his mouth. “As I was saying, I can’t really be your lawyer. I may not be completely unbiased.” Jeff got out his phone and fired off a quick text.

“I’ve got a former colleague, who started his own firm. I’m going to see if he can meet with you and look over the report. You can trust him.”

“Jeffrey, why, though? Are you saying I need a lawyer?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

~*~

The smell of leather filled his lungs before he even sat down. “Cash, thanks for seeing us on short notice.”

“I see you finally got that sticker, Winger.” Jeff smiled, but the truth stung. He’d spent enough days regretting his decision not to take Mark up on his offer last year. Good Jeff really fucked him over.

“So, what can I do for you gentlemen?”

“Mark, this is Craig Pelton. He’s the dean of Greendale.”

“Ah, the kiddie college,” he smiled ruefully.

“Jeffrey, what did he call us? Now you listen here, you. I run a university.”

Mark just looked from the dean to Jeff, trying to put it together. “Don’t tell me this is your client. How can they afford you, Tango?”

Before he could give the answer that wouldn’t end in greater humiliation, Craig did the work for him. “No, no, Jeffrey teaches at Greendale,” his face glowing with pride.

Mark’s head slowly turned to face him. “Wait, so you turned me down so you could teach? Who are you and what have you done with Jeff Winger?”

“Mark it’s a long story. Since you get paid by the hour, let’s save that for drinks after. Off the books, okay?”

“Fine. I just can’t believe you’d throw it away. You were a better fake lawyer than most of the real ones.”

Jeff looked away. He didn’t need to be reminded. “Mark, let me provide a little bit of background on the report I sent you. It may make more sense then.”

“Sure, of course. I’ll have Cameron come in and take notes.”

“As long as it’s off the record, though, agreed?”

“If you say so.”

“One more thing you should know, Mark, before we start.” Jeff had two moves to make to pull this off.

“If you take this, you’ll be up against Alan.” Check.

A smile spread slowly across his face. “I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

He was close. One move left. “And, we can’t afford to pay you up front. But as soon as I get past the ethics committee and get my license back, I’ll do all of the grunt work. Free of charge. Every last bit.”

Mark wanted to be the hero. That was fine. He stood and stuck out his hand to shake on it. “Tango, we ride again.”

And checkmate.

“Jeffrey, I don’t understand,” Craig looked back and forth between the two, like the answer was in the air.

“You will.”

Summer – Present Day

* * *

Jeff steadied his hand on the door knob of the conference room. He’d barely made it through 15 minutes with her in a confined space the last time. It was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. Why was it anything tinged with Greendale did this to him? It was like he was cursed.

He let go of the door knob and gave a gentle knock first.

“Come in,” he breathed in so deeply, it felt like he was about to swim to the bottom of the deep end of the pool.

He pushed through the door, and felt the burn in his lungs, like he needed to push up for air. “Good morning.”

She looked up from a document, clearly deep in thought. The smile was instantaneous.

“Hey there! I brought you some coffee.” She pushed it toward him in anticipation, like it was fucking Christmas. “Black, with Splenda, right?”

“That’s right.” His oxygen levels evening out. “Thanks, that was really thoughtful of you.”

She smiled, looking down and then up again. “No problem. I was glad to do it. It was the least I could do for letting Cameron help me out,” beaming like he had given her a gold star.

Cameron called it adorable. He was having a hard time putting a name on it. It wasn’t quite innocence, no, it was something else. It was more like she was completely unspoiled and deeply genuine. These were not inherent qualities of the women he typically spent time with. It was unexpected, disarming.

He was so incredibly screwed.

“Jeff?”

“Huh, oh sorry,” he’d completely zoned out in his head. He also just noticed he was still standing.

Her eyes studied him for a moment, like she realized she’d lost him. “It’s ok, Cameron was telling me how hard you’ve been working on the case. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Yeah, definitely,” he mumbled, grabbing the seat that put the furthest distance between them.

“He mentioned the other lawyer on the case will be here next week. I was wondering if we could start with how I could help you prepare for that meeting.”

Fucking Alan. He presented two problems for Jeff. He wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with either, so he let her take the lead.

“That sounds like an excellent strategy. Did Cameron get you all set up with access to our folder system?”

“Yeah, um, so,” she stammered. There’s no way she could have read through the discovery documents so quickly. Had she figured it out before he could tell her?

“He did. He showed me where everything was, but I, um… ” she just looked at him, really struggling. “He also gave me a brand new laptop.”

“Oh, of course, yeah,” he grabbed the coffee finally. She looked away at the wall, like she was all of a sudden very comfortable.

She cleared her throat a little, finally looking him directly in the eye. “I can’t accept it, Jeff,” her tone firm. “It’s too much.”

“Annie, you are doing official firm business, so you need a secure and reliable device.” She still had a look of distress, as a tiny line formed between her eyes. “Besides, your relationship with your laptop is unhealthy,” some classic Winger snark would distract her. “It can’t hold a charge for more than 2 hours at a time.”

She still wasn’t budging. She didn’t even crack a smile, instead she seemed to sink deeper into thought. “Well, I can just buy one then," stiffening a little in her chair.

He really didn’t get why she was so fixated on this. “Annie, no, that’s not necessary. If you were an employee of the firm, we’d buy you a laptop.”

As she processed that fact, her posture relaxed slightly. “Ok,” she said in a small voice. “But I’m not an employee,” appearing lost in her thoughts as she went on. “I’m just a summer school student and not a strong one at that.”

She wasn’t fishing for a compliment. No, he was master at that game. She sincerely didn’t see what everyone around her did.

Jeff felt an uncomfortable pinprick of pain, right in his chest. He really wanted it to go away. Immediately.

“You know, Annie,” he paused, giving her a moment. She looked up, focusing on him now. “If Cameron has his way, you’ll have a permanent job by the end of the summer. It takes a lot to impress him.”

That seemed to shift her mood. She managed a smile then. God, she was so easy to make happy.

“He’s really great. I learned a lot from him about how a law office works. It’s really different then the lab.” She stopped, glancing at him, a look of panic on her face. 

She rambled on. “He’s an excellent teacher, too,” she added with reverence, as if she was bestowing the Medal of Honor. “He knows a lot about the case.”

Her discomfort was pretty obvious, as she fidgeted with her pen. He figured it was best to let her take this conversation to a place she was more comfortable. She used to work in a lab but didn’t want to offer more. Best not to probe a topic she was dodging.

“Yeah, he’s been helping me out after hours a little with the case, just editing documents here and there, when I am really desperate and sleep-deprived.”

She tilted her head, considering his comment, a soft smile playing at her mouth. “Well, good thing I am here, then. I am guessing desperate isn’t a state you enjoy.”

It had been a few days since their conversation in his office. It took less than 5 minutes for her to undo the pep talks he’d been giving himself since.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair a bit. Yup, a little more distance should help.

It was tempting to go in a very different direction in response to her little remark, but he chose to keep it professional, hoping not to add any more tension to a conversation that was anything but simple for a Tuesday morning.

“Nope, desperate isn’t really my color.”

She giggled. “No, I suppose it isn’t,” shaking her head as her eyes fell to the laptop. “Ready to go over our strategy for getting you organized?”

Mission accomplished.

They’d have something to focus on, the case, which surely would keep things on the right side of professional.

~*~

You are such a chicken shit, Winger.

He’d been with her the better part of the morning, and it was almost time for lunch with Mark. He wasn’t entirely sure Mark wouldn’t out him accidentally before she figured it out or Alan got the chance. He still took a fair amount of crap from anyone that knew him pre-Greendale.

Cameron’s endorsement of her abilities was only confirmed within the first hour of work. It didn’t hurt that Cameron had everything well mapped, and she could find each document through the internal linking system he created to keep Jeff organized.

Jeff was starting to wonder if she needed him at all. He was pretty sure once she found out about him, she’d wonder the same thing.

“Alright, I think we’re ready for a break. I can use the time after lunch to create a strategy for all of the documents in the boxes,” she stated with an enthusiasm that was lost on Jeff. Better her than him. Details and organization were not his strength, but he’d managed to suck it up for more than 6 months.

“That should still give you plenty of time to review my work before next week’s meeting.”

“I’m not sure that will be necessary,” he said without even thinking. “I have complete confidence in you.” He wasn’t doing it for the smile. In fact, he hadn’t even looked up from his laptop when he said it.

“Are you sure we don’t need to send the documents to the other lawyer before the meeting? I can make sure they get sent out in time.” She was trying to give him an out, like he forgot some tiny rule by which to play the game.

He looked up from the document he was typing for a second. He needed her to know that it was a strategy for him, not a lack of professionalism. “Yeah, the goal is to keep them buried in the documents. Otherwise, they’ll just waste our time picking apart the tiniest details.”

“Jeff, are you sure?” Shit, that was the last thing he needed when it came to Alan, a conscience.

“Technically I should get them delivered by the end of the week, as a professional courtesy. But the opposing counsel is not a professional himself, so…” his rationalization appeared to fall on the deaf and more mature ears of this twenty-something woman.

“Yes, right, this is one of those clever lawyer tricks you mentioned,” rolling her eyes a little, like a mom who was refereeing a fight between toddlers. She wasn’t wrong. Alan did not bring out his best qualities.

“I prefer to think of the law as a game, like Chess. You have different techniques depending on your opponent.” She wasn’t really buying it, he could tell. She’d meet Alan soon enough. That would help.

He glanced at his watch. “You know, you’re right. This is probably a good time to take a break before we meet Mark.”

“Sure. I can do that and still knock a few things off my list,” she flashed it for him to see, all color-coded and organized.

He had to admit, it was a little scary. But, it only strengthened his belief that she truly would save his ass.

“Actually, there’s something we should discuss. And,” he waved his hand at her list, “it’s not on that. But it’s still important.”

She put down her list and turned her full attention and those eyes on him. He pulled in some much-needed oxygen, his eyes gently closing as be breathed in and opening as he exhaled. He was ready.

“As a general rule, I don’t share much personal information about myself,” she nodded, her eyes colored with empathy as that crease reemerged between them, like she could relate.

“But in working on this case, you’ll discover that I was a student at Greendale during the gas leak year. In fact it was the year I graduated.” He waited for her to react. She didn’t even seem surprised.

Ok, maybe Abed told her more than he realized. He suspected as much. Abed didn’t really knowingly lie. He had no reason to lie to her about Jeff.

She was doing pretty well maintaining her poker face, almost too good. “It’s not a well-hidden secret, and based on your reaction – I am guessing this is not a shocking revelation.”

She exhaled, no longer trying to disguise she knew. Apparently lying did not come naturally to her, as it once did him.

“Someone may have told me some part of the story,” she admitted, her eyes darting around trying to avoid the awkward truth. Evasive was also not a core competency. She might not be cut out for law.

“Ah, I see. So you know that I was disbarred. That is until this past spring.”

She didn’t say anything, just nodded reassuringly, casting her eyes down and then quickly up. She didn’t seem compelled to ask anything. He, however, felt obligated to offer more.

“I learned a lot from the experience. Most importantly, I learned to expect more from myself. And, forgive myself.” He sounded like a fucking Hallmark card, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Something about those soulful eyes, absorbing his every word, with not a hint of judgement made it seem ok. Safe even. “I met some great people at Greendale, who helped me get there.” His verbal diarrhea continued, unabated.

“I worked with the other lawyer on this case, before I got disbarred. He turned me in to the partners. I should probably thank him because I got a second chance to think about the direction of my life. Not many people get a second chance.” He was pretty sure his stock was plummeting with her, but he just kept going.

“But, he’s a terrible person. He almost got me to sell Greendale out on this lawsuit, and I came very close to letting him. You just can’t be too careful around him, which is why I don’t want to give him even one more second of our time.” As he finished, he released the vice-like grip he had on the arms of his chair, letting himself sink just a little, like a half-filled, deflating balloon falling to the floor.

She shifted slightly in her seat, trying not to make any sudden movement, like he was an animal in a zoo that she didn’t want to spook. She just continued to watch him to see if he had more to say.

“So what you’re saying then, if I get this right,” no expression at all on her face, “is that this lawyer is an asshole.”

He couldn’t help it. All he could do was laugh. Loudly. It was an amazing release.

“I told you I was a fast learner,” she added, a crafty little smirk on her face.

“That you are.” Damn. He did not like where this was going.

She took mercy on him, though, sensing it was time to move forward.

“I’m also punctual. We should get going so Mark’s not waiting.”

He jumped to his feet, grabbing his jacket, phone, and keys. “I’ll drive, no sense in us taking separate cars, since we have to come back here anyway.”

“Right, sure, thanks,” standing so he could take in the full picture of her for the first time that day. Yeah, she’d look good riding shotgun in the Lexus.

He chuckled softy under his breath.

“What?” she asked, while pulling her arms into her sweater.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” a wicked smile suggested it was not nothing.

“Jeff,” she cautioned. “Play nice.”

“Fine, I just noticed that sometimes you repeat yourself. You say the same word, just 3 different ways. It reminds me of someone I knew at Greendale. It’s just funny, to me. I’m not making fun of you. Scout’s honor.”

A nervous look took over her face, but her words didn’t match. “Really, that _is_ funny,” asking him nothing more about it.

He opened the door for her, gesturing for her to go first. Not for the first time today, he was seeing some cracks in her façade.

She was young. How could she have so much to hide?


	13. Pink Flamingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie turn out to be a pretty good team. 
> 
> Annie continues to grow closer to Jeff as we learn more about her relationship with Vaughn and the origin of the break-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood how the writers could pair not one but two obviously smart and strong women with Vaughn. Even though Season 1 Jeff was cast as a selfish jerk, Vaughn truly was the worst in my opinion. I make no apologies for my treatment of him in this chapter or those that follow.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

The next week flew by and arrived well before Annie was prepared to do battle with Jeff’s nemesis. Between organizing the litany of paper work around the office and her class, she had little time to think, let alone eat or sleep. She loved it, though. She thrived when she was busy.

She knew the documents they had to review, like the back of her hand, having applied a color and tagging strategy to enhance the digital system Cameron put together for Jeff. Organizing massive amounts of paper was her thing.

She got to the office early, even before Cameron, just to make sure operation: Bury Asshole Attorney in Paper Work was ready. She may not know about law, that was Jeff’s expertise, but she was organized. Her attention to detail was only rivaled by having more than one contingency plan.

As soon as Cameron showed him in to the conference, room, though, her known contingency plans failed to anticipate the effect of living in Greendale – she knew him.

“Alan Connor, this is Jeff’s student assistant from Greendale, Annie Edison.” He didn’t even look her in the face. That is until after he scanned her like an x-ray machine, a lascivious grin plastered on his face.

“Hellooo. Pleasure to meet you.” Annie’s stomach turned. He was disgusting. He also did not appear to remember her. This experience was not all that different from the last time she’d seen him or the few meetings they attended together.

He didn’t really maintain boundaries in life or in NA. He largely informed her judgement about lawyers – that is until she met Jeff.

She was used to faking her way through uncomfortable situations, so she took one for Team Greendale. He was so wasted the last time she saw him, it was unlikely he remembered.

“Very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Connor,” putting her hand out to shake.

“Oh, no, call me Alan,” he grabbed her hand, turned it over, and kissed the back of it. She was glad she carried Purell in her purse. She was going to need it.

Cameron’s yuck face, reflected the feeling in her stomach. “Mr. Winger will be here momentarily.”

“Oh, the prima donna is running late. I’m so shocked.”

“No, he’s here, just grabbing some coffee while you get settled.”

Alan looked amused. “Honey, if you want to work for a real lawyer,” he reached into his pocket, “take my card,” gesturing with one hand for her to call him while the other hand extended the card to her.

She suppressed a gag as she took it, trying not to get too close. “I’ll think about it,” she said as sincerely as she could, while rolling her eyes at Cameron discreetly. 

Cameron stifled a giggle. “I’ll be heading back to my desk, then.”

Just then, Jeff rounded the corner, his signature smile in tow. “Sundance, great to see you,” he shoved a cup in Alan’s hands. “Coffee, two sugars, just the way you like it.”

“Hey, thanks, Tango. I can see Mark’s really taking advantage of your strengths.”

“Yes, I have natural gifts that serve the range of needs for all of our clients,” Jeff conceded, winking at Annie, who was awaiting his cue. “Ready to get started?”

Alan glanced over at Annie, who was rearranging some papers near her. “Greendale’s student body has greatly improved, I see.” Alan gestured toward her. “Tell me, Honey, were you a victim of Greendale’s very negligent administration?”

“Annie’s in my summer class, Alan. She is getting her degree from City College.”

“Ah, I see, she’s too smart to go to Greendale full time but not too smart for summer school.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jeff’s body stiffen. She jumped in to intercede. No sense in getting this meeting off track before it started.

“Mr. Connor, I am a double-major at City. I am taking the summer class to help my GPA. Besides, City College does not offer law classes. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have an interest in the law.”

With that, she handed Alan his binder and then one to Jeff, flashing a smile. “Now, why don’t you gentlemen dazzle me with your knowledge of the law?”

“Whoa, Winger, what’s this? I thought you just needed a few signatures from me before you show me the money.”

“It’s all of our documentation to seek final approval from the judge. We need you to review one item in particular today before you sign off. As you’ll see, Annie has clearly marked all sections for your review. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes, and we can send you on your way.”

“Hold on a second, Winger. You know we’re not ready for the final hearing. We’re still waiting on the evaluation of that crazy dude who was living in the vents. Kevin or something.”

“Mr. Connor,” Annie piped up, “Mr. Benjamin Chang’s psychiatrist, Dr. Heidi, sent his evaluation by certified mail. If you’ll turn to section F-17, you’ll see that Dr. Heidi found him mentally fit. And Mr. Chang, as you might recall, chose to opt out of the settlement. His written notification can be found in section F-16.”

Alan attempted to follow her instructions, to no avail. Annie stood, leaned over Alan’s shoulder, and in a tone meant for a frustrated toddler in timeout, she pointed. “Right here, Mr. Connor,” turning to the letter in the binder. “According to the letter, your office would have received a carbon-copied, just like us. This was dated last month.” She had highlighted the relevant sections with tiny stickies.

When she’d called Jeff on Tuesday, noticing this letter had not been opened, she was somewhat frenzied. It seemed important, she just didn’t know why.

The fledgling state of the firm meant Jeff was playing ghost lawyer to Mark, who was the attorney of record. Until Annie, Jeff had been working out of boxes, trying to keep the case going. When she shared the content and date of the letter with Jeff, the dominoes began to fall – in Greendale’s favor.

Jeff swooped in, before Alan could process what they already knew. “Alan, as you may recall, Mr. Chang was needed to truly qualify the class.” She watched him. He was a bit like a tiger waiting to pounce. It was thrilling, really.

“I’m afraid with Chang opting out of the class, this nullifies the Rule 23(c) requirement.”

He glanced at her, as he turned back to his own binder, the smallest smile playing at his mouth. It gave her such a flood of warmth she forgot it was her turn to move this along.

Waiting for her to tag in, he started to flip a page, his smile broadening. He tapped at the page before him as if to say – your turn.

Annie breathed in and turned on her friendliest, sugar-sweet tone again. “Mr. Winger’s letter to the judge is in section G-2.1, Mr. Connor.”

Alan sat, dazed. She stood again, leaned over him once more and opened the tab to precisely the right page. “This is one marked for your signature, Mr. Connor,” gently offering him a pen, before sitting back down.

It was a long minute of silence, as Alan read the letter, he flipped back to Dr. Heidi’s letter. Then he reviewed the relevant passages governing Rule 23. A few dots of sweat now peppered his brow.

He tried to sound confident, despite his appearance. “So we don’t have enough people to qualify the case,” he resolved. “No big deal, I’ll just file an appeal. The law is great like that. There’s a back door everywhere,” signing the letter and smugly tossing the pen on the table.

“Yeah, sorry, Alan. Under Rule 23(e)(1), your window for filing an appeal has expired. Annie included the relevant stipulations of the rule, too. Where is it again, Annie?”

She was paying attention this time and answered immediately. “That would be Section G-2.3. All relevant federal regulations are tagged with green, Mr. Winger.” She gave Alan a moment before she stood to help him again. He waved her off. He was paying attention now.

“No, no, I see it.” He flipped back and forth between the documents. The pages were dotted with her tiny highlighter stickies, pointing to the Rule 23 sections.

“Alan, we each received Chang’s doctor letter late last month. The 14-day limit to file an appeal expired.”

Alan shifted nervously in his chair. He threw the binder up on the table, it slid across, almost falling off the other side.

He clapped, attempting to mock their performance, but his mood shifted almost instantaneously. “You had him fake it, didn’t you?”

“Fake what, Alan?”

“You had that psycho pretend he had amnesia, so I would include him in the class. You Greendale freaks stick together,” he raised his voice, growing increasingly agitated.

“Sure, Alan, I had a plan two years in the making. I told Ben Chang to live in the air vents of Greendale, where he could inhale gas fumes more directly. All of this … ,” Jeff waved his arms around the boxes and binders stacked around the room, “was just some elaborate plan to trick you into filing a lawsuit.”

“It was your idea to go class action. Remember?” spittle spraying from his mouth as he spoke.

“Yes, I do remember. Mark agreed when I brought the case to him. It was the only way to protect the school from closing, if you recall,” calmly closing his binder.

Annie retrieved Alan’s binder, before sitting down again. She needed Jeff’s signature, too, so she got to work removing the marked pages.

Alan stopped, his eyes flashed on her. He cocked his head to the right, like a dog trying to understand an odd sound it couldn’t place. He started to speak but kept his eyes on her. “You know I could have played this one differently, man. I let you and Mark convince me to keep the school solvent by lumping all the Greendale losers together.”

Jeff leaned in slightly, crossing his hands on the table before him. “Perhaps, if you had taken my advice about Chang from the start, you would have saved us all time.”

“I’m done taking any advice from you,” he mumbled, reaching for his binder across the table, where it rested near her. “Once the rest of them hear this strategy failed, they’ll be happy to go back to being my individual clients.”

Jeff continued to eye him, his jaw clenching. “Did all of that coke finally rot your brain?”

“No more than the 5 years you spent at Greendale. At least I have paying clients,” he sneered.

Jeff remained stone-faced. “Really, enough to help you fund the individual cases against Greendale?”

Alan shifted in his seat. “Don’t worry about me, Tango. Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin still has the capitol to front my clients.”

Jeff leaned forward at the table, using his physical size to close the space between them, slowly dragging his eyes over Alan. The sweat on his brow now pronounced.

“If that clip-on tie is any indication of how the business is running these days…”

Alan broke. “Come on, Wingblade, I need this!” desperation in his eyes. “Besides, that place deserves what it has coming to it. Look what it did to you.”

Jeff flinched, glancing at her before addressing Alan directly.

“You mean what I did to myself,” Jeff admitted, leaning back from the table to give Alan some space to regain his composure. “Greendale attracts exactly the type of people it serves. And it makes space for them to figure their shit out.”

Alan laughed. “Christ, the gym teacher is my dealer,” shaking his head at Jeff in disbelief. “You seriously did get brain damage from that gas leak.”

Alan moved to pick up his binder. Annie couldn’t wait for this to be over. It was like watching her parents fight, awkward and deeply personal.

“Alan, you’ve seen the report.” Annie wasn’t sure where this was headed. Alan, however, zeroed in on Jeff again.

“Seriously, that’s just a red herring. Besides, it was a report on Greendale, done by Greendale. It’s worthless.”

“True. You were there when we deposed Troy Barnes. You know what happened was an accident. You don’t have a case for intentional malfeasance.”

“You’re going to stake your case on that moron? He’s just another passenger on the S.S. Greendale Ship of Fools.”

“Well, if you want to bring this back before a judge, you’ll need that particular Greendale fool on dry land. He’s literally sailing around the world as we speak. Good luck finding him.”

“Bullshit.” Alan looked back at Annie, who trying to keep up with the story Jeff was telling. Maybe Troy’s story in the coffee shop that day was not complete gibberish after all.

“Alan, Greendale is a special place for special people. I couldn’t make this up if I tried. Even I’m not that good.”

“You said it. There’s still cash on the table, either way. I can wait.”

“Speaking of cash,” Jeff grinned, his eyes almost twinkling with amusement. “Troy’s also a multi-millionaire now. So, he’s well-financed,” Jeff shrugged. 

“You’re delusional, Winger. Get some help.” He stood up, making his way to the door now.

“Mr. Connor,” she interjected. His head jerked in her direction. “Once Mr. Winger signs these, I can make you a copy. That is if you’d like to wait.”

He licked his lips a little, just looking her over. “I don’t mind waiting on _you_ , Honey.” Gross.

The limited control Jeff seemed to maintain up until this point was waning. He stood up, moving in closer to Alan, bringing the focus back to himself. “Alan, I have a proposition for you.”

“Too late for bargaining, Tango. Greendale’s going down. You’ve wasted an entire year of my life on this.”

Jeff sighed. “What do you say we call it a draw, Sundance? It’s time to move on, for the sake of your clients. They don’t need you dragging this out.” He stopped for a moment, looking like he was deciding on something.

“See, Honey,” gesturing to himself, “real lawyer.”

She could see Jeff’s fist clench and unclench. Yet, he continued calmly. “I’d be willing to consider going to the judge with you, Alan. Maybe we could agree on some compensation for your clients, even if it’s substantially less than you told them.”

“You’re just as pathetic as that place you love.”

Jeff exhaled, a bit of defeat in his stance. “Alan, I am trying to do the right thing for your clients.”

“It’s not worth it to me to take less, especially for those losers at your school. My clients will have their day in court.”

“Fine, so be it,” his voice tinged with disdain. “But whatever compensation you might have gotten your clients, just disappeared, like the lines of coke up your nose.”

Spring 2013

* * *

Annie closed the door of her car, phone in hand, potted plant cradled in the opposite. She counted at least 4 different buildings from her view in the visitor lot of Greendale Gardens. So she reread the directions Vaughn sent, heading toward one of the taller buildings to the left.

Waiting for the elevator, she started to feel her nerves take over. She probably wouldn’t know anyone but Vaughn. But maybe this would be an opportunity to make new friends, away from City College.

She glanced again at Vaughn’s directions, as the door opened and she was confronted with a sea of elevator buttons. It took her a moment to find the button marked PH.

As the elevator went up, up, up, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered faster as she realized – duh – she was going all the way to the top. The doors of the elevator opened into a beautiful, open room, with windows lining the entire back wall.

Music was playing, as people chatted quietly in small groups. A waiter with a tray approached her from the right, offering her a glass of champagne, which she politely declined.

Still holding the plant, she glanced around searching for Vaughn, who she found chatting with a group of people she didn’t recognize. She wasn’t quite ready to engage in small talk with strangers, especially when she was holding a plant. Looking for an appropriate place to put it, she wandered into the kitchen, where the catering staff were busily organizing more food and drink for the party.

A young, petite woman approached Annie. Her long, straight hair pushed back with a headband. “Can I help you with something, miss?”

“Huh, no, sorry to be in the way. I was just looking for a place to set down this plant I brought Vaughn.”

The woman smiled, her glasses pushing up a bit when she did. “That’s lovely. Let me show you a good place for that.”

Annie followed the woman back out into the main area. Vaughn looked her way, then, smiling brightly and rushing over to them. “Annie!” He was dressed a little more formally then the last time she saw him. She had to admit, button-down wearing Vaughn did it for her.

Both women returned his smile as he approached. “It must be meant to be. I see you two have met.” He leaned in for a hug, even though she still awkwardly held the plant in one arm. He smelled incredible – again.

“Vaughn, your friend brought you a plant. I was just helping her find a place to put it down.”

“That’s really nice of you, Annie. Thank you.” Annie looked at the woman, who mirrored her equally confused look.

“You’re welcome,” they both answered. Annie jerked her head back in surprise, looking at the other woman. Or, as she now guessed, the other Annie.

Vaughn just chuckled. “Sorry, let me take that, Annie,” he enunciated slowly. “Annie Edison, please meet another friend of mine, Annie Kim.”

They turned toward each other, still a bit confused. “Nice to meet you,” again, slightly in unison.

Annie laughed. This was just too weird. “Sorry,” she stuck out her hand to the other Annie. “It’s great to meet you, Annie.”

Annie Kim took her hand gingerly. “It’s really nice to meet you, too.”

They both looked at Vaughn, who was just smiling as he watched them.

Annie Kim cleared her throat. “Vaughn, how do you know this _other_ Annie,” her tone laced in sweetness with a slight edge.

That seemed to snap Vaughn out of it. “Oh, yeah, so, I was Annie’s sponsor, like a long time ago.”

Annie just stood here, mortified, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. She wasn’t prepared at all for that response.

She knew it had been awhile, but Vaughn was supposed to keep their relationship private. She probably should have reminded him before coming, but it had been years since they’d seen each other. It hadn’t occurred to her how he might introduce her to his friends.

She just looked at him and then looked away, her face beginning to warm with embarrassment.

Other Annie seemed to notice her discomfort. “Annie, don’t worry, I know all about Vaughn’s past,” very relaxed like it was completely normal party conversation. But she gave him a little elbow just the same. “Vaughn, you aren’t supposed to share information about people you know through NA,” reprimanding him like a small child.

“Sorry, duh, yeah. So Annie,” looking at her to make sure she understood. “We met at Greendale when we were students,” gesturing between himself and Annie Kim. “She’s kind of like you, you know, she does stuff in hospitals.”

Annie Kim wore a slightly condescending smile, turning to Annie to clarify. “What Vaughn means to say is I just finished my first year of medical school at UC Denver. I became a certified nurse’s assistant at Greendale, so I am working this summer at the hospital, getting some more hands-on experience.”

Annie perked up a bit. She had just interviewed for a lab position at the hospital and was waiting to hear. “I just had a second interview there to manage one of the labs. I’m a double major at City. But I’m hoping I can keep the job during school, too,” she finished, incredibly thankful to find someone at this party she could relate to.

“I am only supposed to work during the summer while I’m in school. I plan to continue volunteering at least a few hours a week once I go back in the fall. Medical school is incredibly demanding, but I love being able to interact with patients. I really feel like I am making a difference.”

Even though she’d long let go of her parents’ dreams, which somehow became her own, Health Care Administration seemed second rate compared to medical school. It was hard to sound upbeat when she was reminded of what could have been, but she tried.

“That’s incredible. I once thought of going into medicine, too. Health Care Administration is my first major, but I plan to finish up Forensics next year. I’ve decided I might like to go into law enforcement someday. So the lab feels like a great way to put my two majors together, you know?”

She was really speaking to herself now, more than Annie Kim, whose eyes and attention drifted to Vaughn as Annie spoke.

“Vaughn, it’s your agent. Go greet her!” pushing him a little toward the front door.

“Thanks, Annie, I didn’t see her.” He started to walk away. “You two have fun getting to know one another,” as he rushed toward a well-dressed woman who was scanning the room.

Annie just chuckled, taking in the scene. The other Annie looked at her, puzzled.

Vaughn was far from the shoeless hippie she once knew. Seeing him in this new environment, smiling and chatting up a sophisticated woman - his agent - was just plain strange.

She needed to say something to break the tension she felt rolling off of Other Annie. “Vaughn has changed a lot since I first knew him.”

The other Annie was also looking at him. “Yes, he has,” she whispered wistfully,” her eyes still lingering as she spoke again.

“I don’t regret my decision to not go to Delaware with him. I really don’t. My parents would have never approved. I was going through a phase, then, I guess. He was as attractive back then as he is now, but so, unfocused, not a shred of ambition. But now,” she glanced at him and then around at Vaughn’s place. “Well, let’s just say I’m glad we kept in touch,” a hopeful smile playing at her mouth.

Annie felt like Other Annie was having a private conversation with herself. She kind of wanted to just walk away but didn’t want to be rude. “Oh, so you used to be, um, together?”

“We were, briefly, before he dropped everything to go play hacky sack on the other side of the country. I almost went, but Delaware sounded far away. Besides, my parents would have cut me off for sure,” gently fidgeting with her necklace as she spoke.

“Well, it seems it was meant to be for the two of you,” Annie concluded, hoping to wrap up this topic and move on to a less personal one.

Other Annie studied her for a moment. “Vaughn attracted a lot of interest from women even before all of his success. Women are especially drawn to his music.”

Annie suppressed a laugh, realizing that Other Annie was serious.

“Besides, he and I are friends…,” she clarified, a slight longing in her tone, adding “…for now.”

Annie didn’t have much experience with relationships, but she was fairly certain she did not want to get into a turf war with Other Annie. She glanced around, looking for someone or somewhere to go, when Vaughn returned to them, his agent having moved on to talk to other party goers.

“Annie,” looking at her, not Annie Kim. “I’d love to give you a tour and introduce you to some of my friends.” Annie caught a glint of anger flare in Other Annie’s eyes.

“Vaughn, no, that’s ok, I can just walk around and explore on my own. You don’t need to waste any time with me. I’ll make friends,” surfacing her most convincing smile.

“It’s not wasted. That’s what you do at these things, right?” addressing the other Annie, who was trying not to react.

“Yes, Vaughn, you are the host. This is your party. You should show her around,” Other Annie agreed reluctantly.

Vaughn put his arm out for her. “Come on, the view is great. Let me show you. You can see your school from here,” pulling her away as she folded her arm around his.

Trying to buy time – and a way out – Annie turned to the other, “Annie, do you want to come, too?”

Vaughn waved her off. “She’s already seen it. She got here early to help.”

“Yes, that’s right, Annie. Enjoy the tour. I’ll hold down the fort, Vaughn, and make sure your guests are cared for, ok?”

He was already moving away, Annie secured on his arm. “Yup, fine, that works.”

Winter 2014

* * *

“Mountain Flower, let’s go, we’re going to be late!”

Annie rushed around their room, sliding on her heel, before grabbing her jacket. “Sorry, sorry, I’m ready.”

He looked slightly pissed. “You know I have to make my arrival – on time.”

“I know. I just got lost in my research. I think I found a few new connections…”

“Babe, why are you still working on that story. It’s over, remember?” he said, gently tapping her forehead. “Besides, you’re still on break from school, for 2 more weeks.”

“I know, I just…” she was bored. She loved Vaughn and didn’t mind all of the parties. She enjoyed getting dressed up. Still, she needed something else to stimulate her brain besides Vaughn’s latest dog food jingle.

“You just need to have fun with me. And look hot for this party, which you do,” he grabbed her, giving her a firm squeeze.

She giggled as she turned around modeling her outfit, a long-sleeved, navy-blue dress with a lace overlay, fitted to her body like a glove. “You approve?” She knew he would. He picked it out for her in the store. She was trying to make it up to him for for running late.

“Yes, absolutely, you are definitely smoking. Are you ready?”

“Yup, sure, yes,” she answered back, teasing him with her version of three. It was their little inside joke.

He grabbed her hands, spun her around once more, and dipped her. He lifted her back up, kissing her first softly and then less so. “Vaughn,” she managed to enunciate as she caught her breath, “we’re going to be late, remember?”

He didn’t answer, just worked one hand across her back, while the other moved up the back of her thigh, and slid under her dress.

She breathed harder, forgetting anything about the party, as he began to explore her with more focus. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he ignored it, now committing both hands to the underside of her dress.

A few seconds passed, and his phone rang. He pulled his hands free, reaching for his phone.

He glanced at it before answering, walking into her office, leaving her to catch her breath. She looked in the mirror by the front door, smoothed her dress into place and began to fix the smudged lipstick smeared from her mouth.

He was gone long enough that she decided to fish her lipstick out of her bag and reapply it.

He strode back into the room, walking quickly, grabbing her hand as he brushed past her. “Come on,” he growled. “We need to go.”

~*~

Vaughn spent a fair amount of time in Denver. The agency that contracted his musical talents for commercials was located there. The party was a celebration of the success of his latest commercial, which helped his agency secure a new 5-year deal with Subway.

Annie didn’t really love being the center of attention. Vaughn, however, ate it up. His agent sent them a car so they could arrive in style. Annie wouldn’t be surprised if they rolled out the red carpet at the hotel.

They pulled up in front of the Ritz Carlton Denver, and we’re greeted not by a red carpet, but an obscene amount of green and yellow – Subway’s signature colors.

Vaughn was definitely a fan of A-list treatment. He was finishing off a glass of champagne, as the valet approached the car to open the door. She had to admit, his success was pretty impressive, considering where he started.

As the valet opened the door to their car, she was also feeling pretty VIP. “Wow, this is pretty swanky, right?”

“I guess, maybe, whatever,” he said sullenly. She wondered if he expected screaming groupies and flashbulbs instead of balloons and a guy dressed in a polyester suit, wearing a hat. Somewhere along the way, his passion for music had been supplanted by a need for this faux celebrity treatment.

“Vaughn, I’m so proud of you,” grabbing his knee and giving it a squeeze.

“You are?” he questioned, like she couldn’t possibly be.

“Of course I am. Look what you’ve accomplished – and without a college degree. I’ll be in school for the next 2 years, and I have no idea what I’ll be doing.” She wished she was lying about herself. More importantly, she wished he could see how successful he was.

She leaned over and gave him a soft and lingering kiss.

He smiled against her lips. “You know what, you’re right. Thank you, Mountain Flower,” returning her kiss tenderly. “I don’t know what I’d do with you,” grabbing her hand then and pulling her out of the car.

As they walked into the lobby, they were assaulted by more yellow and green, signage and balloons pointing the way to the ballroom. As they entered the gigantic room, adorned with ornate, crystal fixtures and waiters dressed in tuxedoes, Annie’s stomach dropped. There were hundreds of people there.

This wasn’t like one of Vaughn’s parties, where she eventually got to know the people who made up his Greendale social circle. She reached for his hand, squeezing it tight and holding on.

He pulled her through the crowd, making his way toward a group of men. He introduced her so quickly that she didn’t catch a single name. They all looked the same to her, anyway, black suit or tuxedo. The only facts she picked up during the subsequent conversation were that Vaughn needed lawyers now, and they liked to party - hard.

One of the lawyers grabbed Vaughn by the arm. “Come, on shots!”

Annie just followed along. She wasn’t interested in doing shots, but she was also not interested in hanging out with a bunch of middle-aged, drunk lawyers, who were more interested in her boobs than her fledgling story on the Greendale lawsuit.

She stood at the bar with Vaughn and the one lawyer who had separated from the pack. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him.

“How about you, Honey, shot?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” she smiled politely, turning toward the crowd, as Vaughn and the lawyer worked their way quickly through round one and moved on to ordering round two.

Annie saw her then, her eyes locked in on the bar where they stood. What was she doing here?

“Vaughn,” pulling on his sleeve a bit to get his attention. His lawyer buddy was mid-way through a less than appropriate joke she was consciously tuning out.

“Vaughn?” She turned, feeling slightly impatient. He emptied his second shot glass, as the punch line was delivered, sending him into hysterics.

“Yeah, babe, what is it?” still in a fit of tequila-induced giggles with his new best friend.

“Um, Annie’s here,” she whispered, trying to keep the conversation private.

He smiled broadly, waving at Annie Kim, who was standing, just staring at them. “Yeah, I know. I invited her.”

That would have been nice to know. Maybe she should have a shot. It couldn’t hurt. “Oh, great,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Yeah, she’s been really stressed out by school. I told her to come to the party and have some fun.”

“I didn’t realize you were talking to her,” she said casually.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Apparently two shots of tequila caused amnesia. He seemed to forget Other Annie’s less than enthusiastic support of their relationship. He could be pretty dense sometimes.

She just nodded, as Other Annie approached, “Never mind,” she sighed.

“Annie, I am so glad you made it,” greeting her with a giant bear hug. He nudged the lawyer, who was leaning over the bar to get yet another round. “Hey, hey, Alan, this is Annie.”

The lawyer, Alan she remembered now, turned to look at both of them – as if he was seeing double. “Huh?”

Vaughn chuckled. “I know, two Annies are better than one, right?” giving Alan a little elbow, as he broke into more laughter.

“I like how you roll, man,” eyeing up Other Annie and then looking back to her – at least every part of her below the neck.

It hit her then, that look. Her stomach formed a tight knot. It had been years since she’d been to a meeting, but it’s hard to forget being an 18-year-old newly recovering addict, eyeballed by a gross, middle-aged, coke-head.

Annie accepted the shot glass that he proceeded to shove in her hand, downing it without a care. She wanted to escape 2 of the 3 people in her group and wished the third would rescue her. But he was completely at ease, while her body continued to tie itself in nervous knots.

The tequila began to do its work, as Alan shoved another at her. She tried to refuse, but he already moved on to Annie Kim, handing her one as well. “Tell me, Annie Two,” he snarked, “How do you know Vaughn?”

Annie Kim’s spine stiffened, as she downed her shot, putting the empty glass on the bar, before starting. “It’s a long story,” she sighed with a hint of sadness, looking at Vaughn.

“Well, Honey, I’ve got all night,” he grinned, “and an open bar,” pointing with his thumb behind him.

Annie felt sick and not just because of the two shots she’d downed on an empty stomach. This was not the night she envisioned. “Vaughn, want to come with me to get something to eat?” hoping to get him alone again.

“Not right now, Mountain Flo-w-er,” he slurred a little. “You go ahead,” turning toward the bar, where the other Annie and Alan were gearing up for another around.

“You sure, Vaughn?” she asked, giving him a second chance as more of the lawyers sidled up to their group at the bar, a few women with sparkly, tight dresses, joining them now.

“Yeah, uh-huh, yup,” kissing her messily on her cheek. “You can bring me something, if you want, though,” focusing on the increasing size of the party forming around him.

She guessed he finally had the entourage he wanted.

~*~

As she searched for food, she felt a little dizzy. She bypassed a long table of food and headed for the bathroom. It took pushing through 2 heavy doors, before she finally made it to a marble bay of sinks. She grabbed a wash cloth and ran cold water over it, dabbing her head a little to numb the influence of the alcohol.

The chaise in the bathroom was inviting her to sit for a moment. She needed some time to get a hold of herself, before rejoining the party. It was amazing how her night had taken a decidedly different turn. She’d have been happier sitting at her desk, pouring over her notes on the lawsuit.

She waited a few minutes before returning to the ballroom. As the closest waiter walked by, she grabbed a couple of pieces of something on a toothpick and ducked out of a sliding door to get a breath of air. She needed a break from drinking – and the company Vaughn was keeping.

She didn’t know anyone at the party, and she wasn’t interested at this point. She dug her phone out of her purse, sending a quick text to Vaughn.

 **Annie** : Not feeling good, can we go?

As the minutes ticked by, she tried to busy herself by checking her email. Another waiter came by, and she grabbed something more to fill her stomach. It must have been 10 minutes and still no response from Vaughn.

 **Annie** : Vaughn?

The air was getting chilly, despite the heat lamps that adorned the outside area. Another few minutes dragged on before he responded.

 **Vaughn** : no babe. not ready

She was feeling slightly better, but she really wanted to go home. She re-entered the ballroom, scanning the bar for Vaughn. He was gone.

 **Annie** : Where did you go?

 **Vaughn** : up room 1891

The last thing she wanted to do was join the private party she was sure was going on 18 floors up. This night was a disaster. Slippers, a cup of tea, and her pajamas were all she needed.

As she stepped off the elevator, she could hear the music at the end of the hall. She definitely needed an exit strategy. She knocked on the door. No one answered.

She knocked harder, still nothing.

 **Annie** : Vaughn can you open the door?

It took another minute at least but eventually she heard him approaching the door. The sound of his laughter and the music became clearer and louder, as the door swung open. His tie was undone, jacket gone, and he was sloppy drunk.

“Baaa-be,” he slurred. “You found the party.” She was really regretting her decision to find him instead of just going home alone. He turned away, letting the door begin to close behind him.

She held her hand out to stop it before it could close, wondering if she should even go in at all. Her stomach was feeling sick for a different reason now. She needed to get him out of here. Now. Thankfully, they had the car to get them home safely.

Determined to extract Vaughn from the party as quickly as possible, she stepped into the room. Vaughn was no where in sight, but a few of the lawyers and the women from the bar were in the main room. She stepped further into the space, looking off to the left, where she found Vaughn, his new bestie, Alan, and Other Annie grouped around a small bar.

They were engrossed in a story Alan was telling; one accompanied by lewd hand gestures. They laughed hysterically as he seemed to finish it up. She steeled herself and walked toward them.

“There you are, Honey. We have your stunt double here.” Other Annie girlishly giggled, like it was a compliment. She was just as wasted as Vaughn now.

“Alan, this _other_ Annie gets to be _my_ stunt double if she’s going to join our Greendale family,” she retorted. Vaughn and Alan burst into fits of laughter.

Annie just looked at the 3 of them, no clue what they were talking about.

“Vaughn, can I talk to you for a second?” glancing at the other two to see if this weird conversation was over.

“Come on, Greendale Annie,” let’s give these two kids some privacy. Other Annie didn’t budge. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you some candy,” he winked at her, which seemed to do the trick. They wandered off toward the main room.

“Vaughn,” dropping her voice to a more serious tone, trying to capture his attention. He was more focused on Alan and Other Annie, his eyes following the pair as they wandered away from the bar. He looked like he wanted to follow them.

She tried again, increasing her volume, “Vaughn,” putting her hand on his arm.

“What?!” he snapped at her. She recoiled automatically, surprised by the eruption of anger in his voice.

Taking a different tactic, she softened her voice, hoping to break through whatever was clouding his behavior. “I am not feeling very well. Can we go home?”

“Mountain Flower,” his voice becoming calmer as he turned back to her. “I’m sorry…” his eyes unfocused, nervously tapping his empty glass on the bar as he rubbed his nose. She was a little worried about him. She’d never seen him like this.

“Vaughn, are you ok?” The tapping got louder and faster, as his face contorted into a scowl.

“What do you mean? I’m great, really good, really great,” his eyes focused now, looking away from her and searching the room. “I’m here to celebrate. This is _my_ night,” looking back at her, finally. “and _my_ party.”

She felt a sting start in her eyes as the realization hit her. “You’re ok if I leave, then?”

He reached behind the bar, grabbing a bottle, pouring himself half a glass of tequila.

“Vaughn?” She gave him one more chance.

He took a long drink from the glass. “This is Alan’s suite,” sweeping his arm holding the glass wide around him to illustrate his point. The tequila he was holding sloshed around and spilled from the glass as he brought it back to his mouth. He took another drink. “He said I could stay.”

Seeing as she had no desire to drink more or be around this party, that was all the answer she needed. “I’ll just take the car back. You stay, enjoy your party,” she replied sharply, not really trying to hide her disappointment.

It was lost on him, as he filled his glass again. “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow,” turning away. He wandered off, stumbling to his right, running into a chair as he headed toward the main room.

He had already disappeared into another part of the suite when she let herself out of the room.

He didn’t even say goodbye.

Spring 2014

* * *

She hadn’t slept much the last few days. Preparing for finals week was always stressful, but she had to get at least a 95% on her Accounting for Health Administrators final to get a passing grade for the class.

The worst part was she didn’t even need to take the class. She never planned to work the financial side of hospital administration, especially now that she was a double-major. Accounting was supposed to be easy, straightforward for a rule-follower like her.

But the spring had been a rough go for her and Vaughn. After his party, they started to drift apart. He never apologized for his behavior that night, and he spent less time in their place and with her. He was spending so much time hawking sandwiches, he was in Denver more than Greendale. Creating music to sell the five-dollar footlong took a lot of creative effort. So much, apparently, there were nights when he didn’t even come home.

She was just steeping a bag of tea, getting ready to dig into her study guide, when Vaughn came through the door. “Hey,” he gave her a small nod. He looked kind of rough, like he hadn’t slept very much.

She gave him a tiny smile, as she headed off to the office, where she was set to study for a few more hours.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” he asked when he realized the direction she was headed.

It didn’t seem fair to ask her what she was doing, when she sometimes had no idea where he was. Still, she couldn’t ignore him. Passive aggressive was not her style, and she had no energy to have a serious discussion.

“I am studying for my accounting final. I have a C- right now, and if I don’t do well on the final, it’s likely I’ll have to repeat the class or go to summer school.” As the words left her mouth, she realized how foreign they sounded. Once upon a time, anything less than an A would have seemed like an alternate Annie universe. But in this universe, she was struggling academically.

She felt incredibly alone and not quite herself. She hadn’t felt like herself for months.

“You can’t stay up all night. It’s late.” Vaughn never got her dedication to school. But more importantly, he didn’t respect it. Giving her the office space was the best he could do. It wasn’t enough.

“I wasn’t planning on it, not tonight anyway.” she shrugged. “Depending on how much I cover, though, it may be necessary at some point,” she mumbled, yawning as she stood there, half asleep.

He just looked at her, concern in his eyes. She needed help. She wished for it. She wasn’t sure what help she needed, exactly. A few words of encouragement would be plenty. Just someone to listen, even, or quiz her so she felt like she could go to sleep.

“I could maybe, um,” he hesitated, somewhat unsure as he searched for his words. “How about…” he trailed off, still not finishing his thought.

She had to remember he was working hard, too, long nights. They both just needed to relax and sleep. Things would get better once summer arrived.

He continued to stare at her. She hoped he would offer her a back rub, or to start her a hot bath. Anything. “How about I get you something to help you stay awake.”

But that.

Annie wasn’t sure if she was hearing him right. Maybe she really was asleep at her desk, and this was a dream.

“What?” was all she could manage.

“Sometimes creativity hits me late at night. You have to work when your mind wants. It’s totally safe,” he rationalized, watching her eyes widen as he spoke.

This wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare.

“No,” she said flatly.

“Just hear me out…” his voice pleading for her listen.

“No. Never. Not happening.”

She turned away, not even able to process what just happened. She went to the office, closed the door, and got back to studying.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

With 2 weeks left go in Jeff’s class, Annie spent more than just Tuesday and Thursday working in the firm’s office. It was Friday, and she had been in the conference room most of the morning.

Even though their meeting with Alan last week was a victory, Jeff wanted to be prepared for anything he might throw at them. So he set her loose on the depositions, to comb through them for anything he might have missed. Thankfully, they were digitized. Cameron was able to send off the files, which now sat in piles in front of her, having come back organized and hole-punched, per her instructions.

The first stage, of course, was to apply the Annie Edison organizational structure to the mountains of paper that a deposition created. Creating order in this world was her form of relaxation. She hummed in satisfaction, when one document she was placing in the binder caught her attention. Troy Barnes.

She was committed to organizing the documents, but her curiosity got the better of her. Jeff mentioned something about deposing Troy, when they met with Alan last week. She hadn’t put it together until this moment. She wondered if Troy shared the same story in his deposition that he did that day they met for coffee.

Annie started to read but didn’t get too far past the oath portion of Troy’s deposition, when she came across something she didn’t expect to see.

* * *

**Troy Barnes** : Jeff, it’s ok that I’ve told this story before, right?

 **Jeff Winger** : Yes, Troy, I know you tell Abed everything.

 **Troy Barnes** : So I can’t get in trouble? Because I swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

 **Jeff Winger** : Troy, you’re just a witness to help us understand this report from the Air Conditioning Repair Annex. This is not top-secret information.

 **Troy Barnes** : Good. It’s not like I see Little Annie Edison ever. She really didn’t believe in the prophecy anyway.

 **Jeff Winger** : Troy, focus please. Your little imaginary friend fantasy is not part of this deposition. Keep that stuff in the Dreamatorium.

 **Alan Connor** : Is this guy mentally stable, Winger?

 **Jeff Winger** : Most of the time.

 **Troy Barnes** : She’s not little or imaginary, Jeff. She’s big. And hot. Not like in high school. Good thing she got off that Adderall.

 **Jeff Winger** : Troy, we don’t need to hear about your high school friends. This is not an after school special on how to just say no. We want you to focus on your repair school friends. Are you ready for Mr. Connor to ask his questions?

 **Troy Barnes** : Yeah, I guess. You guys aren’t friends anymore, right?

 **Alan Connor** : Come on Winger. I don’t have all day. Get him under control.

 **Jeff Winger** : No, Troy. He’s opposing counsel.

 **Troy Barnes** : In English, please, Jeff.

 **Jeff Winger** : He’s like Thoraxis, Troy.

 **Troy Barnes** : Oh, yeah, ok. Wait, I thought you were Thoraxis.

 **Jeff Winger** : Troy, he’s the bad guy, ok?

 **Alan Connor** : Hey! 

**Jeff Winger** : Let’s move on, Alan, ask your questions. Ask them slowly and focus on the events surrounding the Sun Chamber.

 **Alan Connor** : Seriously, Winger, you too?

 **Jeff Winger** : Alan, trust me. I’ve marked the map up in the report so you can follow along.

* * *

Annie stopped reading.

It was only a matter of time until he found out about her. Maybe she should have just told him, like she did Sean. It would have been the right thing to do, since he was technically her employer. No, she didn’t tell him because he didn’t need to know.

She also didn’t _want_ him to know. She was clean. It had been 5 years. Her past didn’t need to define her anymore.


	14. Deep into That Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets to know the study group better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Annie out and then into the study group presented quite the challenge. I hope I pulled it off with some level of authenticity.

Summer - Present Day

* * *

Two weeks to go until Jeff got his summer vacation. Vacation being relative, of course, because he still had to get the final paper work ready for the judge, dismissing the class action. If he measured success by how much he was working, he was failing. Miserably. Thank God for Annie.

Yeah, thank God for her. A tentative knock at his door alerted him to her presence. She was there, like he conjured her through prayer. Shirley would be so proud.

She had a look of weariness in her eyes, the pensive crease in her brow suggested something more as did the slight stoop to her otherwise normally pin-straight posture. He was glad to see her, though. He wished she were smiling, but he’d take the sight of her either way.

“Hey, you’re still here?” She sounded disappointed, wringing her hands, though, like she was nervous as well.

He was used to having that effect on women, which usually was soothed immediately with alcohol. Of course, he knew her – or more accurately – was getting to know her. It had been awhile since he tried to get to know a woman for more than one drink. It was like learning a foreign language. Use it or lose it.

He was a bit rusty.

“Yeah, just finishing up some work,” pushing his laptop aside. She nodded in understanding. Maybe she was trying to read him, too. He wasn’t sure that was a good idea. She already knew too much.

“Sometimes it’s easier to stay here, after class, especially if I don’t have many appointments. Less distractions.”

She still seemed at a loss for words, though her eyes reflected a hamster wheel of activity in her mind. Best to stick to a light, superficial topic. “It’s late. You must be exhausted.”

She smiled, then, this seemed to engage her – or distract her from her thoughts. “Like you’re one to talk. I could tell you were a little out of it today in class,” seeming to relax, moving to take the seat opposite from him at his desk.

“I plead the 5th,” summoning his signature sarcasm, as the sweet smell of her drifted toward his head, assaulting his focus.

She laughed a little, releasing another wave. What was that, coconut? Maybe he wasn’t missing out on summer after all.

“No, you’re right. The 30-minute mock trial of you as the defendant in the Ass Crack Bandit case was a truly effective learning experience. Garrett’s cross-examination solidified my understanding of the 6th Amendment.”

He held up his hand in response. “It was speedy,” using his thumb to count his first point, “somewhat fair,” adding his index finger for the second. “Just setting up next week’s class, when we discuss the basics of gathering evidence for an appeal.”

“That would explain why you chose Todd as you attorney, then?”

He nodded, holding up a third finger, then turning his hand into the shape of a gun and firing at her. “Guilty. He’s the worst.”

She tried to hold it in, he could see it. Instead, she shook with laughter, engulfing him in the scent of her summer warmth. It was oddly comforting to make her laugh when she didn’t look like she could just a minute before.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, as she regained her composure. “I’ll do my best to remain impartial, then, in class next week,” smiling just a little then. “We are all entitled to a jury of our peers,” the playful tone leaving her voice.

The shift in her mood was slight. He didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to make her feel better again.

“I know you might find this hard to believe, seeing as you know my checkered past.” She flinched a little in response. He continued with his mild self-flagellation. “I wasn’t always the stellar academic you see before you.”

She crossed her arms and cocked her head, a wry smile appearing on her face, her body realigning itself to an offensive position – ready to play this game some more. God, she was amazing.

“I am scandalized by this admission, Professor Winger. I paid $64 per credit to learn from an accomplished man of the law.”

He leaned back in his chair, trying to take in the full picture of her. He’d deconstructed many a hostile witness in his time. But she was a truly worthy opponent. If she ever turned to a life of crime, the law would never catch her.

“Well, little lady, I hate to disappoint you. I’ve only been a legitimate lawyer for the last 6 months,” not sure why this became about him. It seemed safer for her, though. So he went there.

“And, if it wasn’t for this fine establishment,” glancing around his tiny closet, “and the people in it, I wouldn’t even have that claim to fame.”

The truth he wrapped in self-deprecation would be lost on most people. She, however, didn’t miss a thing. She looked down, her hands busy in her lap, before she lifted them to meet his gaze.

“Jeff, I …” her eyes clear but her voice uncertain. He slowly leaned forward in his chair, giving her his full focus. She was gently biting the inside of her lip, breathing in slowly, looking off for a moment before turning to him, seeming to commit to words what was in her head.

“Hey, you, Professor Greendale!” Shit. Sometimes he hated this place.

Her blonde head popped into the frame of his door, her body following, like some demented jack-in-the-box. “It’s office hours, Britta. You’re supposed to knock.”

Britta’s eyes flitted to Annie, studying her for a second. “Oh, hey, sorry,” in a tone absent the sardonic bite she reserved for him. “You’re late. Abed sent me.”

Their private cocoon broken, Annie adjusted quickly, putting a pleasant smile on her face.

“It’s ok, really. I didn’t make an appointment. It’s my fault he’s late,” Annie rambled, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Nope. We can wait,” Britta insisted, glancing at her for a few moments before turning to Jeff, her eyes tightening a little before addressing him, “I should say, I can wait. Abed on the other hand…”

“You shouldn’t keep your friends waiting, Jeff. I’ll see you Monday at the office. I wanted to review a deposition with you. The one you mentioned to Alan.”

Britta couldn’t help herself. She never could. “Wait, hold the phone, Joey Fatone.”

Jeff and Annie both turned to look at her.

Britta faced Jeff, looking down at him with an intensity he’d seen a thousand times. “Jeff, you are not letting this girl,” motioning toward Annie, “within 100 feet of that misogynistic pig.” He knew better than to answer for her. He just leaned back, crossed his arms, and turned toward Annie.

Annie cleared her throat. Britta’s exasperated expression, turned to surprise.

“Britta is it?” Annie asked, moving closer and extending her hand.

Britta accepted her hand, a deer-in-headlights look taking over her face. “My name is Annie. Annie Edison.”

“Oh, sorry. Yes, I’m Britta. Britta Perry,” she faltered, shaking a very capable Annie’s hand.

“It’s strange,” Annie replied, letting go. Jeff prepared himself for Annie to apply her verbal jiujitsu to put Britta in her place. “You seem very familiar, Britta. Have we met before?”

Britta looked at Jeff. He just shrugged. He hadn’t expected that.

“I don’t think so. I used to live in New York,” she offered. Jeff chuckled. Britta shot her eyes back at him. “What? I did!”

“No, I don’t think that’s it,” Annie replied, genuinely, like she was really trying to place Britta.

“Britta does a fair amount of protesting around Greendale. It’s possible she was arrested at City College, trying to free your goat.”

“Animal cruelty is no laughing matter,” Britta pushed back. “Besides, goat cheese is delicious and produced with more humane practices than the bovine variety.”

“Britta, while we appreciate your dedication to animal advocacy, Annie and I need to make a plan for next week. She’s helping me with the lawsuit, as well as taking my class. So we have a lot to cover.”

“Oh – kay,” Britta replied, more than a little skeptical. “I’ll let you deal with Abed. I feel another meta messiah night coming on if you don’t get downstairs soon.”

“Britta, can we spare Annie the Study Group redux? I will be there in 5 minutes.” It was amazing how easy it was for them to draw out impatient, snappy Jeff.

“You do realize this character development, actually being a responsible professor, is going to send Abed into script revisions,” she cautioned, making her way toward the door. “If this shoot eats into my shift at the bar, you owe me.”

“Message delivered, loud and clear, Britta,” hoping to finally be rid of her. This was more Greendale than he could handle at the moment.

“Annie, nice to meet you,” glancing over her shoulder, not waiting for her to respond in kind before she aimed her darts at him, “Jeff, don’t keep us waiting on you and your giant ego. It barely fits through the door as it is.”

And just like that, she was gone, leaving a destabilizing wave in her wake. Annie looked at him, a bit stunned by another brush with the Greendale Effect.

“I’d like to tell you that we could blame that,” pointing to the spot Britta once occupied, “on the gas leak, but I’d be perjuring myself.”

Annie just shook her head a bit, smiling in amusement. “Your friends are colorful, just like Greendale, Jeff.”

“That’s one way of putting it. A very diplomatic one at that.”

“Close friends and family can be difficult for sure,” she wisely surmised. “You are lucky, and I _hope_ you know it.”

He couldn’t argue. So he didn’t.

“Yeah, so the family is expecting me. I should get going before I get in trouble with the little woman,” realizing all of a sudden how that sounded, now unable to look her in the eye. Instead, he stood and started packing up.

She waited for him patiently, and he filled the silence with more Study Group history. “We had this inside joke our first year together that Britta and I were the parents of the group.”

The Study Group stream of consciousness was not for normal people, meaning those that were not from Greendale. She, however, seemed to understand.

“Work can wait, Jeff. Family comes first,” she affirmed, as if this whole conversation was completely ordinary. By Study Group standards, it really was.

“That it does,” slightly thrown by her comfort with the weirdness that accompanied the Jeff Winger Package Deal. She just stood there waiting for him by the door.

She was about to get a full dose of the Study Group, if she waited too long. He pulled the door behind them, locking it, pausing before he started down the hall toward the fate that awaited him outside.

He walked, and she just followed in companionable silence, down the stairs, and toward the main doors of Borchert Hall.

“I must warn you, I have no idea what’s going on out there,” gesturing in front of him, as the muffled sounds of Abed’s “crew” awaited. “I’m actually thinking of making a break for it,” throwing a thumb over his shoulder in the other direction.

“Are you trying to get rid of them,” acknowledging the din emanating from Abed’s latest production, “or rid of me?” teasing him a bit. She’d only had a taste of the Study Group experience. But through those doors was full immersion.

He stopped, shoving his hands in his pockets, before answering. “I’ve had 5 years of Greendale,” a crash coming from the other side of the doors punctuating the lunacy she probably couldn’t imagine. “It’s not for everyone,” he cautioned. Then he turned toward her. Honesty was hard, but those eyes seemed to say it was ok.

“They are my family. My only family, outside of my mom,” she listened, no judgement in her expression, just clear blue calm in those eyes and a reassuring smile to top it off. And so, he kept going.

“Most days with them is some form of Thanksgiving with your drunk uncle,” she laughed but said nothing. “And, I have been the dad at times, that was no exaggeration. But I’ve also been a brother and son, too.”

She grabbed the strap of her bag, fiddling with it a bit, as she looked up at the ceiling, searching for something to say. She breathed deeply, and then found her words, a wistful expression taking over her face. “That sounds really,” her smile widening, “…wonderful.”

He scoffed, only a little, because it was his nature to deflect and entertain. That’s what made him such a capable defense attorney. “You have a strange definition of wonderful. Six weeks of summer school at Greendale is more potent then I realized.”

“It’s not like this is my first time visiting,” she reminded him.

“Really, and you came back for more?” he returned.

Her eyes darted away from him but came back almost as quickly. “Not willingly. I’m here because I have to be. It’s not like I had another option.”

He wasn’t sure if she wanted him to ask. It’s not like she was purposely evasive. He generally had transactional conversations with women. His friendship with Britta was the first of its kind, an exception to a life rule.

Is that what they were? Friends?

So he played it safe. “Fair, I was once like you, before the gas leak and well, whatever else they pump into the air here. As crazy as this place is – it’s like home.” Strange maniacal laughter came from the other side of the door, as if on cue. “Or an asylum.”

She cocked her head to study him for a moment. “Are you sure the gas leak didn’t damage your brain?” She was enjoying this. Not fair, his role was to mock the Greendale lifers.

“I can’t say for sure. Choosing what’s behind door number 1 over an escape hatch behind door number 2 will probably say more about the state of my mental faculties than I could tell you myself. You, however, are exempt from what awaits me out there.”

“Well, now you’ve just got me curious. It doesn’t seem fair to leave me in suspense.” This woman was too weird. She must have something better to do on a Saturday. “Besides, I am a student here, so it seems like my $64 entitles me to the full experience.”

“It’s your time. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. This uniquely Greendale experience can take hours off your life that you’ll never get back.”

She shrugged. “Duly noted. I’ve got nothing better to do any way.”

Interesting. She was loosening up with the facts. Why not? He went there.

“Do you need to call anyone and let them know you’ll be staying after school? We don’t want them sending out a search party.” The sound of faux, automatic gunfire followed. It was like Abed was directing a scene in here, too. Maybe he was the messiah.

The sounds distracted her. Dropping her guard, she seemed to answer without thinking.

“Nope. I’m my own emergency contact…” she wavered, as she realized what she was saying, and quickly added, “…and Professor Griffins, oh and Justin.” She ducked her head, outwardly embarrassed as a slight shade of pink rose from her chest to her neck.

He backed off the questioning. He had no desire to make her uncomfortable. In fact, he was aiming for quite the opposite.

“Ok, well just know, when – not if – it gets weird, text me SOS or 911 or something. I’ll get you out right away. Sound like a plan?” he stuck out his hand.

She took it, firmly, and shook. But she didn’t let it go right away, just looked up at him.

“Thanks, Jeff,” she said softly.

Instinctively, his body moved them closer, still connected by their hands. “For what?”

“For including me,” she whispered, barely perceptible above the shouting on the other side of the door.

They both laughed, turning toward the noise. He released her hand and shoved it back into his pocket.

He needed a breather to rearrange his mind before Abed turned his director’s eye at him. It would be hard enough to act normal around her as it was.

He turned toward their fate, reaching the door first and pushing it open for her to walk through. “Ms. Edison?”

She smiled at him and walked through it without hesitation.

She was either as crazy as the rest of them, or she was starting to trust him. If the latter, that just meant she was crazy, too. Still, it was kind of nice to have someone, to not be alone, walking into the unknown.

  
  


Spring 2014

* * *

Four years as a student and one year as a professor at Greendale felt like a life sentence. He was now up for parole. He was as close to reformed as was possible. He killed off Evil Jeff so his pride could handle working pro bono at Mark’s firm, with Greendale, his main client.

He was about to give a Winger speech to the State Supreme Court of Colorado’s Attorney Regulation Committee. He might not have sold his soul, but he was definitely in some form of purgatory. Mark was there, as was Craig. He cited them as character witnesses. He was pretty confident Mark could help. Craig was another matter.

His case was dormant these last five years, pending the completion of his degree and passing the bar - again. With those boxes checked, came the last hurdle. The committee would decide if he was paroled or sent on for sentencing. It was the closest he hoped he’d ever get to being a true defendant.

The group of 9 before him did not look sympathetic as they perused his file. There were 3 women on the committee, but he resisted his innate instinct to charm them into submission. This wasn’t the time for that version of Jeff Winger.

“Mr. Winger, you have 2 minutes to speak to the committee, before we render our final decision.”

He looked at the two people in his life that showed up for him. Mark, who gave him a quick wink. And Craig, who was holding it together better than Jeff imagined possible. And, he was wearing a legitimate suit, thank God, instead of the white robe he wore the last time they both participated in a “legal” proceeding.

He stood, unbuttoned his suit jacket, and took one final, stabilizing breath.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the committee. I thank you for this opportunity to speak on my own behalf. I understand making reparations for my false degree and proving I am competent to practice law by passing the bar exam are not enough to instill faith in you and the state of Colorado that I am fit to practice law again.

I was not fit five years ago, nor the seven years prior, despite my perfect win record. I practiced without the proper education expected by the American Bar Association, my peers, and my clients. I thought I was above the law, if you will. But, even now, as I stand before you with an education and ability to understand the application of law, it is unquestionably a matter of my character that makes me truly fit to uphold the principles of the law itself.

Like every man or woman, I can make excuses and rationalize my conduct. But I choose not to do so. There is no excusing the choices I made. I made them and have been given 5 years to consider whether I deserve to practice law. Whether I _should_ practice law. Ultimately that decision lies with you. My conduct since I stood before you 5 years ago is what I offer.

I am lucky I have two people in my life who stood up to speak for my conduct and my character today. Men I respect. Men I admire. When I made the choice to fake my way into practicing law, I neither respected nor admired it. Therefore, I couldn’t do right by it.

I stand before you now humbled by the experience of watching the law work through these two men, on behalf of an institution that needs advocacy because it advocates for the lives of others. If my license is reinstated, I will have my first opportunity to finish the work they started. Work that applies the principles of the law to serve the best interests of our community. Though not perfect, in the hands of people who revere its power, it guides us through the dark and can show us the light.

When I stood before you 5 years ago, I didn’t understand right from wrong. I didn’t believe in truth. It was all a game to me. It was all about winning. But the inconvenient truth for me then was that playing to win wasn’t about me. Being a lawyer, being a member of a community, means we help each other win. It’s that simple. It’s that easy.

If you reinstate my license, I promise that’s the lawyer I will be.

Thank you.”

Short but sweet. A Winger speech didn’t have to be long to be effective. Behind him, he heard a sniffle. He had to admit, he was a bit choked up himself. And, more importantly, he still had it.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

Against his better judgement, he let her into Study Group Land.

He knew it was going to be a long night, when the first person they encountered was his geriatric arch enemy. “Looks like someone finally swiped right after all, huh, Winger?” wiggling his eyebrows at Annie. Christ, this was a huge mistake.

“Leonard, this is Annie, a student in my summer class.” She extended her hand to greet him, like any normal person would, but Leonard was Team Greendale all the way. Normal wouldn’t do.

“So what you’re saying is she swiped left, then? Smart girl,” he said winking at her. She released a tiny squeak of surprise. “If you’re looking for another, more mature option, you find me @...”.

“Shut up Leonard.” Jeff interjected. “Vicks Vapor Rub is only meant for external use. Get some help.”

If ever there was a time for Craig to pop up out of a bush, it was now.

~*~

She’d survived her first taste of Greendale, when they encountered Shirley. She completely ignored Jeff, immediately turning her sights on Annie.

“Hell-oo,” she warbled. “You must be An-nie,” flitting about arranging the spread laid out for Abed’s crew. She was in full-on Shirley baking mode, Jesus apron and all.

Annie looked at Jeff before answering. “Don’t be surprised if she knows your age, date of birth, and religious affiliation, too.”

“Oh, Jeffrey, don’t scare her!” she reprimanded. He just grinned.

“Hell-o, sweetie, I’m Shirley,” leaning in to hug her immediately. Annie stiffened a little before relaxing when Shirley released her from her momma bear embrace.

“Nice to meet you,” she timidly replied, looking at Jeff again.

He’d warned her, so he just shrugged nonchalantly. “Britta has a big mouth,” he commented absently.

“Jeffrey, now stop that! Britta only told us you were in the company of this lovely, _young_ girl because you were late. Maybe if you showed up on time, you could have introduced her to us – properly,” her lips pursed in disapproval.

“It was my fault Jeff was late,” Annie quietly offered.

“I doubt that, sweetie.” He could feel Shirley’s eyes following him, as he searched the table for that drink he needed. 

Before he could pour any liquid courage into his system, the other one piled on, her voice announcing her presence before she was visible, “Shirley, Shirley, me so hungey,” running from the foot of the library stairs, her hands in the air. “Do you have anything to go in my tummy?”

Jeff shook his head, sighing. Annie could hardly ignore Britta’s clearly altered state from the one she observed just 15 minutes before. “Britta, partaking of your herbal remedy so soon tonight?”

She just huffed at him. “I won’t dignify that with a response.”

“How about one of my pies, Britta?” holding up a mini apple pie.

She grabbed it, taking a huge bite. “Oh, Shirley, these taste just like regular sized pies.”

Shirley reveled in the praise, “Oh, yeah!” floating off in a cloud of baking-induced joy, continuing to arrange the table.

With Shirley playing hostess and Britta’s mouth occupied, he had a chance to see if she was ready to move on to the next exhibit in this zoo.

“Had enough yet?” giving her an out, which he wished she would take. He’d made an appearance. If Abed didn’t show soon, he could make a clean getaway.

She seemed a bit stunned. “I, um, I don’t know,” obviously overwhelmed in just the ten short minutes she was with them. “Aren’t you supposed to be here for some reason?”

“I am,” he confirmed. “That does not mean I have to stay. And you are definitely not under a court order to do so.”

Her eyes continued to take in the scene. “I, um…”.

“I’m also certain, now that you’ve gotten a taste of what was behind door number 1, you must have something you’d prefer to be doing on a Saturday night.”

She considered that for a moment before responding. “Don’t you?” she asked earnestly.

The question in his head, came tumbling out of his mouth instead. “Should I answer that honestly?

That knowing smile emerged. “Wouldn’t you advise a client not to perjure himself?” Damn, she was getting too good at dismantling his defenses.

He crossed his arms, looking down and kicking the ground with the toe of his shoe. Then he met her gaze. “I would.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. Waiting but encouraging.

“Nope,” exhaling as he spoke, his breath punctuating his answer.

“Well, neither do I.”

~*~

By the time, Abed found them, he had expended most of his energy playing tour guide – or guard – it was pretty much the same role.

“Annie,” Abed intoned, as if he had found his long lost muse.

“Good to see you again, Abed,” her smile disarming even Abed, as she graced him with those giant, expressive eyes.

Abed’s head craned, studying them both with intensity. He was trying to intercept and decode their silent brain waves, something he could do easily with Jeff. Maybe, if Jeff could read Abed as well as Abed could read him, he could avoid revisiting Seasons 1-5 Jeff in front of her.

“Jeff, I’m so glad you felt comfortable enough to bring Annie to the set.” Creases formed on her brow, as she tried to decipher his meaning.

“We are not on TV, Abed,” invoking standard Jeff and Abed dialogue. 

Abed just raised his eyebrow at him in question. “Fine, we sort of are,” looking around in acknowledgment at the lights, camera, and craft service, courtesy of Shirley.

“Jeff, just think, it’s a great way for Annie to get to know you better, without actually having to tell her anything about yourself,” appealing to Season 1 Jeff, the Svengali Edition.

Jeff rested his head in his hand, rubbing the sides of his forehead. “Abed, buddy, can we not do this?”

“Do what, Jeff?”

Jeff gestured around him. “Abed, I’m not interested in being in the show. I agreed to consult, and by that, I meant making snide comments, while drinking the free alcohol that I have yet to find.”

Abed regarded him with complete directness before he answered. “Jeff, you _are_ the show. We all are,” he stated with such confidence, it almost made him sound credible, not crazy.

Jeff just sighed, looking at her. “Ok, well, this might be a bit too meta for Annie’s first studio audience experience.”

“I was thinking she could be an extra, Jeff.” Abed turned his attention toward her, trying to affirm Jeff’s assessment. “What do you say? Ever thought of going into show business?”

She glanced at Jeff, seemingly unsure. “Well, I could answer if I better understood the story line,” cautiously feeling her way through this odd conversation. “And, I guess, I’d need to better understand the main character’s arc.”

Abed angled his head, processing this new character. He pointed at her, a quick wink and a click of his tongue. “I knew I was right about you, Kid.”

Jesus, no good could come of this. She smiled gleefully, like a starlet, about to break into the business.

She had no idea what she was signing up for with them.

“Garrett,” Abed called, summoning him.

“Yeah, Boss,” a head-phone wearing Garrett, approached them, looking about as competent as Jeff had ever seen him.

“Take Annie off to wardrobe. I’ll join you momentarily.”

She turned to Jeff, an amused look on her face. “I guess I’m getting my big break.”

As she started to walk away, he remembered their pact. He called after her, “You have your phone, right?”

She patted her bag. Then she stopped for a moment and came back. She dug through her bag, pulling out a smaller bag. She held it up, so he could see it held her phone.

“Do you mind holding onto this for me?” gesturing to her larger bag. “I have the firm’s laptop in it.”

He raised his eyebrow at her but took it without hesitation, throwing it over his shoulder. “What? I told you I had nothing better to do tonight. Except work, that is,” she admitted.

“That doesn’t count as something better, Annie.” She chucked a little. “And, just so we’re clear, neither does this,” struggling to lift his arms without losing control of both bags, as he made sure to gesture at their chosen surroundings.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a tiny, playful swat to the chest. That was new.

She seemed caught off guard herself, so she pulled a Classic Jeff Winger move.

“Jeff, all work and no play, seems out of character for you,” turning without waiting for his comeback to rejoin the dynamic duo.

He watched her walk off, following Garrett and chatting with Abed, like they were completely normal. Nothing about this seemed to phase her.

It was going to be an interesting night.

~*~

He should have known. Greendale was just too bizarre.

Only that hacky-sack playing hippie could be standing on Greendale’s campus, looking distinctly less like the douchebag he was 5 years ago. He was even wearing a shirt, very similar to the one Jeff bought last week.

Britta smiled up at Vaughn, twirling her hair and giggling at whatever he was saying, like she had no memory of the time she was his musical muse. Of course, she probably had forgotten, considering she was smoking her special cigarettes earlier that evening.

“How does it make you feel to see them together again, Jeff?”

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “Jesus, Abed, don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“Sneak up on me when I am having a flash back.” Abed nodded reassuringly.

“Vaughn’s character growth is visually arresting, I know.”

Shirley looked over at them, standing to the side of Vaughn and Britta. She smiled and raised her fingers up to her chest, rubbing her fingers together, a devilish grin on her face.

Jeff had to be hallucinating. But he laughed anyway. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was all part of some elaborate Abed plan. He always wanted to repilot.

“Abed, I probably don’t want to know why Vaughn is here, right?” wondering if he should walk over and separate Britta from the reformed hippie.

“Don’t worry, Jeff. I usually have at least one foot out of reality, and even I’m not sure how to process Vaughn’s return. That’s why I had to invite him tonight.”

He knew Britta was more than capable of taking care of herself. She was probably just as surprised as the rest of them. It would wear off as soon as her buzz did. Besides, Shirley was right there. And Vaughn was no Blade.

He turned back to Abed, trying to keep himself grounded in the present timeline. “Whatever,” he didn’t believe Abed didn’t have a hand in Vaughn’s apparent character growth. “Next question, then. What did you do with Annie?”

“She’ll be along shortly.” Abed sat in his director’s chair, resting his elbows on the arms, folding his hands beneath his chin to rest his head. Jeff’s arms were tired, so he set their bags down and took the seat next to Abed, pulling out his phone to give his mind a much needed break.

It didn’t last nearly long enough for him to recover. “Guys, look whose back!” He didn’t need to look up to know. He really was in some parallel universe.

“Hey, what’s up, hi.” No, he was in hell. Abed, however, he was sure - was in heaven.

“You won’t believe what Vaughn’s been up to since he left for Delaware,” Britta gushed, a little too enthusiastically for his taste.

“He’s been writing commercials. He lives here now,” Abed responded, filling in the story with his cliff notes version. This was more than Jeff could stomach. He was about to 911 Annie. That would be the only way to save this night.

“And, guess what else?” Britta piped in excitedly.

With no intention to hide his irritation, Jeff went for it. “He’s the Poet Laureate of Greendale?”

Vaughn looked at him. The call back was not lost on him. “Are you laughing at me, man?” Some people never changed. Jeff had, a little anyway.

“Sorry, Vaughn, that’s really great. Bummer that professional career in hacky sack didn’t work out.”

“No worries.” Bullshit, there were some worries written all over Vaughn’s face. Jeff was still alpha enough to sense the threat.

He stood up from the chair, searching the crowd at this god forsaken carnival, hoping to find her. He was ready to leave.

“Jeff, wait, where are you going? We still need you to consult on the scene I am about to shoot with Annie.”

Jeff started to detach himself from the conversation, as he craned his neck, searching faces to find her. It would be easier to just leave so he could focus. He went back to his chair, loaded himself up, one bag per arm, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Trying to balance the load, without dropping anything, he managed to extract it finally.

**Annie** : 911.

He looked up again at the crowd, while trying to type out a message.

**Jeff** : where r u

No response. He pulled up her phone number and was about to hit send on an actual call, when he found her, looking down at them, high on the library steps. She was now dressed in a purple shirt and pencil skirt. It was strangely familiar.

She was frozen in place, starting directly at him.

**Annie** : I need to leave. Sorry.

He didn’t want to yell and draw attention to the silent, distant interaction between them. But he didn’t want her to bolt either. Something was clearly not right. Keeping his eyes glued to her, he did his best not to let her out of his sight.

**Jeff** : ???

Of course, ever the observant director, Abed noticed the scene the rest of them had not. Up until that point.

“Jeff, what’s wrong with Annie.” Everyone turned the direction Abed was staring.

“Mountain Flower?” Vaughn uttered. Jeff looked at him, then back at his phone. No response. He hit send on the call, letting it ring several times. She didn’t answer.

As he hit end on his phone, his eyes fixed on the place where Vaughn’s were now focused – the empty space where she once stood.

“Interesting development,” narrated Abed. “Jeff?”

He turned toward Abed, unable to process much of anything he’d just witnessed. “Yeah?”

“I need help reacting to something,” pointing at where Annie had been standing and then back to Vaughn.

“I was sort of counting on your mainframe to sort this one out, Abed.”

Vaughn seemed to catch on at that point. “Hey, man, you guys know her?” Jeff and Abed both just nodded.

“That’s uh, wow.”

Yeah, that about summed it up.

~*~

More than 2 hours, many text messages and voice mails later, he was genuinely growing concerned. He couldn’t find her anywhere on campus. Her car was still in the parking lot, so he must have her keys, too.

Whatever the nature of her relationship was with Vaughn, didn’t matter. They must not be too close because he didn’t know where she lived. But Jeff knew someone that might. She gave him no choice, really.

“Hey, Rob, it’s Jeff Winger…”


	15. On My Own Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie’s two worlds converge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In writing this story, it occurred to me that the Annie of this story might not arrive at cannon Annie so quickly, if at all, without the study group. But she’s still Annie, so I played with that a bit to give her more depth but not force her into an exact replica.

She was already in the parking lot when she realized she didn’t have her keys. Her little bag held her phone, money, and various plastic cards that made the rest of life possible. She had an escape hatch. She took it without thinking.

~*~

 **Jeff:** R u ok?

 **Jeff:** Hello?

 **Jeff** : You know I still have your bag, right?

Her phone rang again. She sent it to voicemail.

She needed a little more time. That’s all. Too many variables were colliding. She couldn’t run forever.

~*~

She wasn’t entirely surprised when he showed up at her door. Her disappearing act, coupled with her radio silence, was not exactly her standard modus operandi. Well, at least not when it came to him it wasn’t.

“Annie,” she heard him through the door. No, just no. She wasn’t really prepared to see him, let alone talk to him, but she probably never would be. He already knew where she lived. Check off one awkward item from the top of the very long Annie Edison: Human Train Wreck list.

She could come up with many logical reasons to face the music, but there was really only one that mattered. Not that she was remotely ready to admit it to herself.

She breathed in, unlocked all 3 locks, and slowly opened the door, clutching the knob to steady herself.

When she finally opened it, he was leaning against the opposite wall from her door, one foot propped against it, arms crossed. It’s like he knew she wasn’t ready, and he tried to give her extra space. “I’m glad you had a way to get in to your place,” he started, genuine concern in his eyes.

“Um, yeah, my landlord, uh…” she shook her head, closing her eyes and leaving them shut for a moment “…runs the store, too,” pointing at the floor, as if it wasn’t obvious which store she was referring to.

She finally opened her eyes. That wasn’t so hard. He pushed forward so he was no longer leaning against the wall, but was now slightly closer to her and the door.

“I wouldn’t have just shown up, but you sort of left me no other option,” slipping his thumb under and fingers over the strap of her bag, currently over his shoulder. “I figured you needed your keys, seeing as your car is still parked at Greendale.” He slid it off his shoulder and handed it to her.

She took it automatically. “You must lift weights,” watching her as she set it down, just inside the door. “Or, maybe have a bionic arm? It’s pretty heavy, even for me,” he demurred, just a hint of teasing in his otherwise steady tone.

She tried to smile, but seeing him framed by the discolored hallway above Dildopolis was a reminder of the true nature of her life. To his credit, he didn’t seem bothered by it. He was carefully avoiding stepping on or even near the very large elephant between them.

“Ok, well, I’m going to go home now.” But he made no move to leave. He narrowed his eyes a little, waiting for her to respond. When she didn’t, he filled the void. “I’m glad you’re ok,” a slight lift in his voice made it more of a question than statement.

Say something Annie, anything, she told herself. Her heart was beating with such intensity, she wasn’t sure she could. “I am.”

The softest expression emerged in his eyes, speeding it up even faster, if that was possible. He continued to stand there, still making no effort to go. She was starting to feel dizzy, trying to hold it together, as her heart kept up its relentless pace.

“Thanks for bringing me my bag. You didn’t have to do that.” His gentle smile followed.

“True, I didn’t,” his voice quiet, calm. “But you’re the only one who understands your binder system, and none of us are really sure what you did to the case’s file structure.” He stopped, seemingly taking the temperature before continuing. Clearly, he had gone through her bag.

He waited. She had no reaction to that knowledge, so he tried again. “Speaking of Exhibit A, your car, do you want me to take you to get it now?”

If she got into a car with him, she was pretty sure he’d be an innocent victim of Annie’s emotional breakdown. She just needed more time. “No, you’ve done enough for me tonight. I’ll get it tomorrow. It’s late.” As if to signal how late it was, the music from below started, softly at first. It was only a matter of time before the floor beneath began to vibrate.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, still standing between the wall and the frame of her door, like this was a completely typical way to spend his Saturday night.

“I can come back and get you in the morning. Just tell me what time.”

She breathed in deeply, hoping the oxygen would keep her emotions trapped just a little longer. “Jeff, that’s really nice of you, but I know Sunday is really the only day you get off. I’ll just get a cab to Greendale in the morning.”

He sighed, his shoulders sagging as he did. “Sure, I get it. I’ll leave you alone and get on my way.”

She hated how weak she felt right now. “Good night, Jeff, and thanks again.” Her hand, still resting on the knob of the door, started to pull closer to her as she backed up a few steps into her apartment more. She was not yet completely ready to close it.

Her movement, more than her words, seemed to shake him into action as well. He turned away, finally, facing the direction of the elevator down the hall. Then he turned back, his hands still in his pockets, stepping even closer to her door. “I know it’s none of my business, Annie.”

She bit her lip. She could do this, just a few seconds longer.

“Jeff, really,” her voice breaking just a little for the first time that night. “I’m fine.”

He didn’t believe her. How could he? She was doing a rather poor job of pretending. Besides, the truth was all around them, about to announce a 2-for-1 special through the floor of her dingy apartment.

“I know Vaughn, too,” the softness left his expression, his voice hardening. “And, for what it’s worth, he was, is, and probably always will be a douche bag.”

She just stood there, her eyes burning, seeking release.

“I just thought you should know that.” Having had the last word, he finally walked away, toward the elevator. She heard the bell signaling the arrival of the elevator.

She was still standing there, with her door wide open, staring at the spot he once stood – long after the elevator doors closed.

~*~

She got up early to get her car. Her standing brunch date with Professor Griffins and Justin was today, and she didn’t want to be late. Up until last night, they were only 2 people in her life that knew her exact address.

Vaughn assumed she was back in her original neighborhood, but she didn’t forward her mail when she moved out. She just made sure to update her information with anyone who needed to reach her. Her junk mail was a parting gift, of sorts. She had to admit, she kind of got a chuckle thinking of him potentially getting mail for 2 different Annies. It was petty, of course, but also practical. She didn’t want him to know where she lived.

She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. If she thought she could get away with it, she’d call them up and tell them she wasn’t feeling well. They wouldn’t want to expose Oliver to her germs. But, she was bound to owe them some kind of explanation. It probably wouldn’t hurt to make 2 batches of scones.

~*~

She took extra time to get ready, applying her make-up and doing her hair, attempting to give the appearance of someone who had not been awake until close to 4 AM. With her mixed-berry scones baked to perfection, she knocked on their door.

“Happy Sunday Brunch. I woke up so early, I had time to make 2 batches,” she announced as soon as Rob opened the door.

He wasn’t buying her faux Little Ms. Sunshine act. He actually looked pretty angry.

“Where were you last night, young lady?” This was the closest thing she’d heard to a Dad voice in close to 10 years. She hadn’t seen this side of him since he fired Jeremy Simmons from the paper.

She started to fidget with her platter, wrapping the edges more tightly, trying to secure it to the underside of the plate.

“Well? I’m waiting.” Just then, Justin came down the hallway, Oliver in his arms.

“Rob, let her in already,” admonishing him a little. “And take that plate from her. She looks exhausted, and I have my hands full.”

His eyes stayed on her as he listened to Justin, taking the plate from her. He opened the door wide enough for her to step through, before closing it.

“Annie, you did not need to spoil us like this,” Justin remarked, noticing the extra-large batch of his favorite brunch item in Rob’s hands.

“This is a peace offering, Justin. Don’t be fooled.” Justin just ignored the comment, handing him Oliver in exchange for the plate.

“Please, we’re not at war with her, Rob,” ushering her down the hallway and into the kitchen.

She took her normal spot at the counter, watching Justin move around checking on their food. When he said nothing, she started to the cabinets, pulling out the plates to set the table. They continued working in silence, like it was any other Sunday.

He pulled the bacon from the warming over, handing it to her, but not releasing it when she tried to take it from him. “He was really worried about you last night.”

“I know,” she whispered, unable to meet his eyes at first.

“We both were.” She looked him in the eyes then.

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized, even though she wasn’t sure what Jeff had told them, or what he even knew for that matter.

“Annie, we’re family. When you need us, please call us.”

A tear freely rolled down her cheek. That was the thing about true family, you didn’t always have to hide from them. “I know. I just panicked.”

He released the plate into her hands, so they could continue readying their meal.

She returned to the kitchen, and he passed her the bowl of fruit. As she set it on the table, Rob entered the room with Oliver, heading for the high chair.

“He’s big enough for that now?” He didn’t answer, just fastened the squirming blob of cuteness into the seat.

“Barely,” he finally answered. “He’s sitting up more now, so we’re trying this out now and then to help strengthen his muscles.”

Justin joined them at the table, his casserole’s cheesy smell filling the space. Her stomach reacted immediately, reminding her she didn’t eat last night.

They ate in almost complete and awkward silence. Conversation was limited to requests to pass something and the baby. Occasionally, Oliver would let out a squeal or laugh, observing their reactions.

“Everything was delicious again, Justin,” complimenting him as she started to clear the table, like always.

“Let me do that. You’re our guest, remember?” He motioned for her to sit back down.

“I thought I was family,” she teased him a little, hoping to break the ice.

He glanced from her to Rob. “I don’t know many families where people are so formal with one another.”

For the first time in a while, Rob engaged. “What are you trying to say, Justin?”

Justin just scoffed at him. “What I am trying to say, _Professor Griffins_ , is that the both of you need to be ok with less strict boundaries between you.”

Annie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, clearing her throat. “It’s not his fault,” addressing Justin instead of Rob. “It’s mine,” casting her eyes down at her hands.

“No, it’s both of you,” looking from one to the other. “You are so alike it’s almost as if you really are related.”

Rob interjected, “Justin,” a warning tone in his voice.

“What? You were pacing the house for a solid hour after you got off the phone with him last night.”

“As you can see, she’s fine,” addressing Justin and not her.

“And, you were up after even later, doing God knows what, after he let you know he found her.”

“I just overreacted a little, that’s all,” a shade of petulance in his voice.

Annie just watched in silence, starting to feel like a child watching her parents decide her punishment.

“Um, guys,” trying to break into their conversation. They both turned toward her. “You know I’m still here, right?”

They didn’t find it as cute as she’d hoped. “I am really sorry I worried you. I know you have your hands full already. You didn’t need more Annie drama.”

Justin rolled his eyes, sighing at her in frustration. Rob jumped in. “Justin, let me handle this.”

Yeah, it had been awhile, but they were just like two parents, playing off the other. She actually found it amusing but hid her smile. They were new parents to one baby. It really wasn’t fair to expect them to adopt a 23-year-old baby, too.

Justin proceeded to clear the table. “I’ll just say one last thing.

They both looked at him, albeit reluctantly. “You are both adults, at least I think you are. You need to work on communicating like you are.” With that, he headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Rob turned to the baby, unlatching him from the high chair. He bent over, scooped up the toys littered around the chair, and picked him up. “Care to join me in the family room for tummy time?”

She wasn’t sure that that was exactly, but she hoped it was just for Oliver. Her tummy was about to burst. She just shrugged and stood up. “Sounds fun, sure.”

Annie made for the couch, while Rob proceeded to kneel on the floor. He set Oliver on a mat on his belly. “The toys are supposed to entertain him, so he lifts his necks and strengthens his muscles.”

“Ah, tummy time, I get it,” she concluded, trying to keep up with this foreign territory of parenting language.

“Yes, it sounds great. He hates it. This usually lasts all of 2 minutes,” he lamented. “Not much time for adult conversation,” he added. “But I’m willing if you are.”

She joined him on the rug, on the other side of the baby, so they could try to have a conversation – eye-to-eye.

She sighed. “I really am sorry,” looking at Oliver, shaking one of the toys to keep his attention.

“Annie, you don’t really owe me an explanation about how you are living your life. I’m sorry, too.”

She laughed. “Well, it seems my life has other ideas about that.”

He remained silent. He wasn’t one to fill in the blanks for her. He tried to maintain boundaries, which she appreciated.

She looked up at him, being more direct. It was only fair. “I’m sorry Jeff pulled you into my drama. It’s my fault. He was just concerned about me. I wasn’t acting much like an adult last night. I didn’t really give him a choice.”

Rob shook the rattle on the mat, trying to engage Oliver. He reached one chubby arm out, grabbing it and giggling.

“Annie, I am not really sure what to say to you. After what happened with Jeremy, I really have tried to keep our relationship in a category I can define.”

“I know, so have I. I never want to put you in a position like that again.”

He shook his head. “No, Jeremy deserved it. That’s not what I mean.”

She knew what he meant. She owed him to say it first. “You can’t protect me from my own decisions. I have to learn from my mistakes. I am an adult, not a child.”

Oliver started fussing. Rob tried to distract him with a squeaky toy. That only led to a higher pitched screech, which was not a happy sound.

He reached for him, picking him up. “Tummy time’s officially over. Trust me, he’ll start screaming if I don’t pick him up,” rocking him gently to calm him. “Doesn’t seem like you had much rest last night, so I’ll spare you from that.”

“I appreciate it.” She reached for Oliver. “Can I give you a break for a few minutes?”

He didn’t hesitate. She scooped that squishy baby into her arms, standing up and rocking him a little, like she’d seen him do many times before. Oliver grabbed at her hair, shoving it in his mouth. That seemed to quiet him a bit.

“You’re really great with him, you know?” he commented, picking up the tummy mat and toys and placing them in a basket near their sliding door.

“I have an excellent role model,” she said, smiling at him. “You’re a great dad. I hope you know that.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I’d say time will tell. I’m learning every day.”

Justin joined them, still drying his hands as he entered the room. “Well, I’d say you’re ready to babysit any day now,” taking the baby from her arms. “Time for a nap, little man.” He disappeared just like that, leaving them alone.

“So, I think I should get going. You and Justin deserve some down time while he’s asleep.”

“Ok, well let me walk you out. I’m sure Justin has loaded you up as usual.”

She followed him out to the dining room, where her platter was covered in the usual wrapped package of leftovers. Something about the sight of that little care package, hit her like a punch to the gut. He picked it up, heading down the hallway to the front door.

When Rob turned to her to hand it over, she had to drop her head. “Annie,” his voice full with concern. “Are you ok?”

She shook her head, still looking at the floor, a few tears slowly falling down her cheeks as her heart began to clench. She wiped them away, thankful for the space to release some of what she’d been holding onto since last night. Longer, really.

“We are always here for you. You know that, right?”

She shook her head, still looking at the floor, a few tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away, thankful for the space to release some of what she’d been holding onto since last night. Longer, really.

She continued to stare at the floor but managed to answer softly. “Thank you for always having faith in me. I know I haven’t always earned it.” She made herself look up at him.

All she saw in his face was acceptance. “You are a strong, independent young woman who has taken care of herself for years.” He smiled at her, holding her gaze intently. “Justin and I are proud of you.”

Her heart beat started to calm, and she breathed deeply. “Thank you,” she managed, barely above a whisper.

She could hear Justin at the top of the stairs. She reached for the plate. “I should go.”

“Did you tell her?” asked Justin, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Annie looked at Rob and then Justin. “Tell me what?”

“About your new friend, Jeff,” Justin answered, like the answer was so obvious.

“Justin, we’re not friends.”

“Oh-kay,” he returned skeptically. “Is that why he spent hours looking for you last night?”

“I am very sorry if you were both worried. I wish he hadn’t gotten you involved.”

Justin just waved her off. “Annie, we love you. We are involved in your life. So get used to it.”

“Justin,” narrowing his eyes to match his cautionary tone. They looked at each other. The silent conversation thing was her favorite parental move.

Rob cleared his throat. “Annie, Justin and I think you owe your friend an apology, too.”

She just stared at the both of them. “I, uh…” wishing she was already in her car going home. “I thanked him when he brought me my bag.”

“Well, I should hope so,” Justin interjected.

She tried not to make a face. She wasn’t sixteen, but she felt a little smothered at the moment.

“Annie. We aren’t trying to interfere.” Justin scoffed a little, before Rob continued. “Jeff seemed genuinely concerned about you. He called me after he found you to let me know you were safe.”

She felt her stomach drop. “Are you…” Her voice caught in a bit of panic. “Um, are you talking to him about me?”

Rob shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not quite able to meet her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her ears. “Does he know about me?”

He looked at her. “No, Annie, of course not. It’s not my place to share your personal story with others. But, as someone who has known you for 5 years, I think it’s time you learn to forgive yourself. Part of doing that is being honest with new people.”

“You are an amazing, giving person. The right people will see that, even if they know who you are, Annie,” Justin added. “But…”

Rob picked up and continued. “We know you, we have come to expect certain things from you.” Yeah, they were definitely tag-teaming her.

“We would hate to see you drive away people who _are_ good for you because of the past. You’re not your past, Annie. You are not alone anymore.”

They were pretty good at connecting the dots that she thought lived in her head. Maybe she wasn’t so great at hiding after all. Maybe she didn’t need to.

“Ok, I think I get it.” She conceded but only a little. “I promise to be good and apologize to Jeff,” a teasing edge to her response. “Happy?”

Rob turned to Justin and chuckled. “That’s our girl,” giving it right back.

“If that’s all for today, I believe I have greatly overstayed my welcome,” letting him have the last word.

Justin let her off the hook. “Very well then. We’ll see you in 2 weeks, same time?”

“Yes, like always.” She waved as she went out the door, only giving the words a moment’s thought, testing them out before she said them. “Thanks for everything. I love you guys.”

They waved after her, smiling like it was just any other Sunday brunch. Rob called out after her. “Bye, Annie. We love you, too.”

~*~

She tried not to think about it too long before she sent it. Thinking was not going to help her here.

 **Annie** : Are you busy all day?

 **Jeff** : Define busy.

 **Annie** : Can I come by some time later? I want to show you something.

 **Jeff** : Nope, not busy. Building 4, 204

 **Annie** : Is there a time that’s good for you?

 **Jeff** : Anytime.

He was making this hard and easy, simultaneously. Hard because she wasn’t ready to play her hand at all and likely wouldn’t be the longer she had to think about it. Easy because he was giving her as much time as she needed to get there.

 **Annie** : 4?

 **Jeff** : Like I said, anytime.

 **Annie** : Ok, 4

~*~

She was fairly sure she wouldn’t run into Vaughn in the visitor’s lot. Of course, it gave her something to focus her worry on, so she let it take up the space. The emotional Jedi-mind trick strategy helped her get in the car, drive over, and make her way to Jeff’s door by 4, as they’d agreed. At this point, she’d use whatever means necessary to keep from chickening out.

She clutched the binder to her chest, part shield, part Scarlet Letter. She sucked in a deep breath and knocked. He opened the door quickly, as if he was standing right next to it. He looked tired and a bit disheveled. But the smile, it was all him.

“Welcome to Casa Winger,” opening the door for her to enter. It was pretty different from Vaughn’s place, of course, because Jeff clearly hadn’t hired interior decorators. But it was simple yet warm, very much a bachelor pad, with its minimalism and neutral color palette. There were piles of papers on his dining table and books littered about as well.

He seemed a little nervous, watching her as she looked around. “I’m afraid you didn’t give me much time to tidy up. But, truthfully, I was working on a few things, so…” his voice trailed off, as she turned her eyes on him. He seemed to zone out and forget what he was saying.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” was the first thing she actually said. Why was she always apologizing to people? He said anytime.

As if reading her mind, he answered, “You’re not interrupting me at all. I told you anytime. I meant it.”

Stop it, Annie. Just be yourself. “You did,” she acknowledged, allowing herself to relax. “So let me rephrase that then. I wanted to show you something that may help explain my behavior last night. I believe I owe you an apology.”

He appeared thrown off-kilter, his brow questioning, attempting to interpret her words. “I’m not sure what you have to apologize for. I may have overstepped a little. I should apologize to you.”

She shook her head. “No, Jeff.” She was searching for the right words, as if they were outside, instead of inside of her. She needed to trust herself more. “How about instead of an apology, we say an explanation?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.” He motioned for her to sit on the couch.

“It is,” attempting to sound more confident than she felt as she took a seat. He probably wasn’t buying it. He seemed to understand her better than she did herself sometimes. Of course, she wasn’t exactly selling it either, the binder still clutched to her chest.

He followed her and sat on the edge of the couch cushions, his face wearing the same soft expression as last night. “Despite my training as a defense lawyer, I can try and listen and not question. Promise, I’ll do my best, ok?”

“Sure,” glancing down at the binder, before setting it down in front of her on his coffee table. Her hands now free, fell into her lap, where she studied them, hoping to find the words to start. She breathed in through her nose, stilling her hands but squeezing them together to push her along.

“Greendale is pretty small,” she started. “I’ve kind of been lying to myself, thinking it wasn’t.” He furrowed his brow a little, attempting to follow her logic.

“I can’t really hide here. Not anymore, anyway.” He just watched her, intensely. She wanted to hide, from that look, but it beckoned to her to let go but keep going.

She picked up the binder and handed it to him. There was a bright purple sticky note sticking out – the only one of its kind. She moved closer to him, opening the binder to the marked page. She tapped on it. “Go ahead. Read it.”

His eyes scanned the words. When they stopped, he looked up at her. “You know, it’s harder when you see it written down. It’s harder to forget that was who you were. Harder to forgive.” She blinked a few times, trying to keep her eyes dry.

He made no attempt to say a word. She looked for it in his face, the realization of what the words meant. “I can’t ever escape my past,” her voice broke. “It’s with me, always.”

He closed the binder, shifting slowly toward her, as he set it down in front of him. She clenched her eyes shut releasing just a few tears. Damnit.

But then, she felt the gentlest pressure of his hand on her shoulder. It was large enough that his palm wrapped around the front, his fingers spreading the length of her shoulder blade, landing mid-way on her back.

Something about the touch relaxed her instantly. It released her so she could fall. So she did.

“I was on my own for more than 4 years. I spent the last part of my senior year of high school in rehab, getting clean, my GED, and figuring out what to do with my life. My parents cut me off in every way. I haven’t spoken to them since I went into rehab.” She paused, feeling her adrenaline coursing through her as she fell more.

“Since then, I’ve paid all of my own bills, attended school, and stayed clean.”

It took barely 30 seconds to reveal herself, but it felt so much longer. When she let herself rest a moment, she could feel the slightest motion of his fingers, moving in tiny circles on her back. She almost felt sleepy, like she was floating.

“When he came into my life again, I was really tired but didn’t know it.” She paused, closing her eyes for just a moment before continuing. It was ok, she could do this. “I was lonely and living not too far from where I do now.” He knew, so why not address it. It didn’t matter to admit how she ended up where she did. “It was nice to have someone take care of me for the first time in years.”

His fingers continued in a rhythmic pattern. “You would think I would have seen it sooner. Maybe I didn’t want to.” She looked at him then. His eyes narrowed, trying to decipher her meaning.

“I moved out of here in a hurry at the beginning of the summer because I was living with somebody who was doing drugs. Someone who was supposed to love and care about me,” her voice trembled, "offered me drugs. They lied to me and betrayed my trust.”

His fingers stilled, his entire hand contracted, gripping her more firmly, like he could stop her from falling into the mess her life had become. He couldn’t. It was too late.

“Vaughn,” was all he said, his voice even and steady. She had stopped breathing but nodded.

He pushed out a breath and released his hand. She leaned back into the cushions of his couch, restarting her breathing again. She felt lighter but also dizzy.

His weight shifted on the couch, as he stood up and went toward the kitchen. He came back, a glass of water in his hand. She took it without hesitation, drinking it down quickly, before setting it down on his coffee table.

“Thanks, Jeff.” She didn’t really want to do it, but she knew it was for the best.

He sat beside her, remaining quiet, resting his hands on his legs and staring forward. “I, uh …” he turned toward her voice. “I think there’s one more thing you should know, as my employer.” He wrinkled his brow, confusion coloring his eyes.

“Vaughn, and um …” she drew in a quick breath and blew it out. “Alan. Vaughn and Alan _know_ each other.”

“Jesus,” his hands now gripped his legs, clenching and unclenching them with his fingers and thumbs.

“I’m so sorry. I thought you should know.”

“What are _you_ sorry for?” his tone slightly irritated. She wasn’t sure exactly. Old habits.

She pushed herself up from the cushions, hoping she was now better able to talk to him, without feeling like she’d split apart.

“I don’t want knowing me to cause distractions from the work that needs to get done. Alan doesn’t remember me from NA or from my relationship with Vaughn. At least I don’t think he does.” He stood abruptly, starting to pace a little in front of her, running his hand through his hair.

She couldn’t quite read him, mostly because she was worn down. He looked pretty upset either way. “Jeff, I think it’s better if I don’t work with you anymore.”

He stopped and faced her, his hands on his hips. “That’s what you’re sorry about? You think you’re the problem in this situation?”

She dropped her eyes to her hands, twisting them together, trying to channel her energy into being an adult. Holding her ground. She needed to sever herself from the situation. It was too much.

“Yes, I do,” she stated without hesitation.

He threw up his hands, slightly exasperated she guessed. “Really, you really think that?”

She was so tired. This plan sounded right in her head. She’d worked it all out. But she was drained. “Jeff,” she let his name linger in the air as she searched to find the words to move her forward. Why was she trying so hard to say less? What did it matter?

“It took everything I had to admit this to you. I hoped you would understand how much energy it takes to live a lie.” He winced at her words. “You’ve had years to accept that part of yourself and people who love you despite it.” She was nearing the line of what she could handle.

Honesty was tougher than she realized. “I haven’t had that. Or at least I haven’t let myself.”

“So, what, you think you should continue to punish yourself forever?” His voice incredulous. “I can tell you I have the t-shirt. Been there done that. It won’t work, Annie.”

She couldn’t argue. If she was brutally honest, she knew moving in with Vaughn was a mistake from the start. She just wouldn’t let anyone close enough to her to hold up the mirror too long to see it. Ironically, her pride was her biggest ally and enemy.

He sat next to her again, putting his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together as he stared at the floor. “My study group saved me, Annie. From myself. That smorgasbord of people, who were just as lost as I was, accepted me. They challenged me to be the person I was but didn’t trust I could be.” He turned to her then, a tortured expression on his face. “Not too long ago, I almost threw it all away. Don’t be like me.”

He exhaled, leaning back against the couch, staring off at the far wall, which held his TV. The screen was black, an abyss. It did not hold the answers. She wanted to tell him she would be fine. It didn’t seem fair to ask him to carry this load for her.

Instinctively, she placed her hand gently on his knee. He looked down for a moment as her touch registered. But they both continued to look at the wall. “I’ve seen what you have with your friends. It’s clear what you all mean to each other. But I also see what you do, Jeff, who you are. You’re a good person. I am certain of it.”

He covered her hand with his own. Her stomach dropped like she was riding in the front car of a roller coaster, falling from its highest point. “I see you, too,” his voice barely perceptible above the sound of her heart beating, attempting to claw its way out of her chest. The only sensation that registered outside of her now was his thumb gently rubbing the side of her hand.

She wasn’t sure what he saw, and she didn’t really want to ask. She just sat and let herself be, a passenger on the ride. They sat long enough, that her body and mind settled. Her head leaned on his shoulder, where it rose and fell with his breathing, the rhythm lulling her into a quiet stasis.

They stayed like that in silence for an unaccountable period of time. She fought with every fiber of her being to stay awake and in the moment, but she was so tired. She had to go, or she’d never leave the safety of that bubble now around them.

“I should get home.”

He breathed deeply, lifting her head slightly higher, breaking the tempo of their connection. “Are you sure?” his voice a soothing, deep vibration against her.

She wordlessly nodded against him, her head sliding from his shoulder, lower on his chest as she did. He pulled his hand from atop of hers, and slowly encircled her shoulder, resting his head on top of hers. “Something tells me I can’t talk you out of that.”

She nodded again, feeling his chin bob up and down as she did. So he released her, at least physically. As she stood, he recaptured her hand and lightly tugged to get her attention.

“Nothing you’ve told me today changes my mind about you.”

She nodded. “Ok.”

He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “That’s it?”

“For now, that’s it.”

He sighed, pulled himself off the couch, and walked her to the door.

“Can I ask you a favor?” his hand on the door, ready to let her go.

She turned toward him.

“Will you let me know when you get home?” The look on his face almost cut her in two. She couldn’t look away, instead she reached out to cup his cheek in her hand.

“Of course.” He closed his eyes, letting the weight of his head lean into the support of her hand.

A smile took shape on his face, moving his stubble so it slightly rubbed against the palm of her hand. “Ok, I guess I can let you can go then.”

She dragged her hand slowly from him, her thumb lingering across his cheek, as she willed it to let him go completely.

He opened the door, watching her until she was safely on the elevator.

~*~

As soon as she locked the top dead bolt, she dug her phone out of her bag.

 **Annie** : I’m home, safe and sound.

 **Jeff** : Good.

 **Annie** : Good night.

 **Jeff:** Sleep well

 **Annie:** (-.-)zzZZ


	16. Let Go of Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff consciously (and unconsciously) pursues a real relationship with Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story makes use of canon to a degree, Jeff has to work for it (at least a little). I decided from the start not to let the age thing be a thing. In my mind, if they did meet at this stage of their lives, it wouldn’t be a real thing anyway.

Evil Jeff wouldn’t have let her leave so easily. Modern Jeff, however, was a bit lost. If he didn’t know better, he would think Abed planned this season’s cliffhanger all along. He really was omniscient.

Fucking Vaughn. His ascension to full-blown, super douche bag was now complete. It really wasn’t any of his business, he meant that when he said it. Add a side of Alan to this, and he was glad Good Jeff was now in the driver’s seat. Otherwise, he’d probably do something he’d regret.

A year ago, he would have. But Annie had extracted herself from the situation without anyone’s help. When he spoke to Rob, he was dodgy on the facts, as always. Maybe he didn’t know as much as Jeff assumed. There’s no way he wouldn’t have mentioned where she was living, as protective as he was. But maybe Rob was just as clueless as he was when it came to her.

Logically he knew he had no right to interfere. He deduced that was the last thing she wanted or needed. She’d rather live in the worst part of Greendale and barely get by then ask for help, even from someone who knew her for years. He wasn’t sure her pride was really helping her, but he could relate. She was on her own and committed to it now, more than ever. Fucking Vaughn.

He tried to imagine how anyone could be that strong and resilient at such a young age. It was sort of a miracle she survived. But she did more than that – she thrived. It took 5 other adults and the better part of 4 years to coddle him through to semi-adulthood. She got there mostly on her own grit and determination. It wasn’t a surprise she’d rather package that as the past and look to her future. She had her whole life to live and so much potential.

With a limited understanding of this woman, he treaded lightly as he thought about what to do. It was clear to him if she could handle the likes of Vaughn and Alan, seemingly with one hand tied behind her back, he was no match for her. If he didn’t want to scare her off, he’d have to keep her engaged, without pushing too hard. He understood that much.

There was the possibility that Alan could still initiate new claims against Greendale. She seemed to be invested enough now in both the law and Greendale to want to keep that from happening. Maybe he could appeal to the side of her he was sure existed. The angle in the original gas leak story was a window in to who she really was – someone who fought for others – just like she fought for herself. He wondered where she’d be today if she had the study group, too. Probably not Greendale, that’s for sure.

~*~

He waited until late in the day to give her some space. Maybe she’d gotten enough rest to decompress over the last 24 hours. He wasn’t sure how many messages he drafted before he went with the one he sent. Best to ease in, casually.

* * *

 **Jeff:** Will we be seeing you tomorrow?

 **Annie** : Unless I’m fired.

 **Jeff** : I can’t fire you. Only Greendale can. They aren’t that incompetent.

 **Annie** : I did remove highly-sensitive documents from your firm without permission.

 **Jeff** : You have returned them to their rightful owner. I don’t plan on pressing charges.

 **Annie** : You don’t strike me as someone who is soft on crime.

 **Jeff** : You do remember I was disbarred, right?

 **Annie** : Touché

 **Jeff** : Your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be given tomorrow. 9 AM. Conference room.

 **Annie** : This sounds very top-secret.

 **Jeff** : I hate to disappoint you, but you’ll have to read Troy’s deposition. Probably more than once.

 **Annie** : I quit.

 **Jeff:** There is more about a prophecy and the Sun Chamber.

 **Annie** : I was always a fan of sci-fi, so I can live with that.

 **Jeff** : I knew there was something I liked about you.

 **Annie** : Only one thing?

 **Jeff** : I refuse to answer that on grounds that it might incriminate me.

 **Annie** : Always wrapping yourself in the Bill of Rights.

 **Jeff** : It’s what we call in education a teachable moment.

 **Annie** : You only have 2 weeks left to teach me what you know.

 **Jeff** : That’s more than enough time.

 **Annie** : We’ll see.

* * *

He left it there. He could have taken it farther, but the line was already crossed. He’d lost sight of it weeks ago, or maybe he never knew where it was at all. He couldn’t rationalize his way out of this one. He didn’t really want to.

~*~

He woke up feeling like it was the first day of school and Christmas morning wrapped into one, confusing package. A run should take the edge off.

The day ahead was full. He wouldn’t be able to spend much time with her, which was probably for the best. He needed to focus on his newest client but keep her moving on the lawsuit for as long as he could. She agreed to come in and work, so he must have gotten through to her on some level. Maybe she trusted him. She probably shouldn’t.

He was in early for sure. Cameron wasn’t around yet, so the place was quiet, peaceful even. He unbuttoned his jacket and hung it so it wouldn’t wrinkle. He could spare maybe 20 minutes to ready the report for her, so he grabbed a copy from the printer on his way back from starting the coffee.

It had been awhile since he read the report, but he marked up what he believed were relevant passages. Unfortunately, she’d be on her own wading through Troy’s garbled deposition and have to figure out how to organize that mess. That should keep her busy most of the week.

He heard the conference room door open and close gently, almost like there was a ghost. Maybe she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. That was fair. But they’d have to interact eventually, so he needed to get moving. He grabbed two mugs for coffee out of the cabinet in the break room, prepping himself mentally as he poured and gathered them, heading back her way.

You can do this, you’re a pro. Just stick to talk of the case only, he told himself as he reached the door.

He knocked gently, balancing two cups and the report under his arm. He found her standing on a chair, affixing what appeared to be an oversized blueprint to the far wall of the conference room.

“Oh my, God, Jeff.” she greeted him, wild-eyed and excited. This was a reception he could get used to.

“I usually answer to Jeff but have been known to respond to other names under the right circumstances.” Oops, not really his most professional moment.

Her eyes widened, her skin glowed a shade of pink, illuminating her pale skin. “I’ll be sure to remember that.” He set the coffee down and then the report next to the cups. He had to recover quickly. Don’t freak her out, Winger.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes, so as not to startle her more. “Sorry, um, I didn’t mean to distract you,” he shook his head, hoping the right words would fall out. “It’s not every day I see a beautiful woman having an Indiana Jones moment in our conference room.” Those weren’t it.

She giggled, stepping down off the chair. Maybe he was on to something. “Are you more excited by me or the map?” Was she serious?

Keep it light, Winger. “It’s a toss-up. Every little boy dreams of being Indiana Jones when he grows up.”

“Jeff,” scolding him only a little. “Focus, please.” That was going to be pretty damn hard, considering the strappy summer dress she was wearing, her hair pulled back in a high but loose bun, exposing the graceful lines of her neck.

“Yes, ma’am.” He was never going to be able to concentrate knowing she was here all day looking like that.

“Hey, why are you in here, anyway? Don’t you have a client meeting to prepare for this morning?”

He could feel his face warm a little now. He had a legitimate reason, of course he did. What was it again?

Oh, yeah. “I wanted to give you a copy of the report Craig was given on the state of the HVAC system. I thought it might help you make sense of Troy’s deposition, if that’s possible.”

He picked it up off the table and handed it to her, marked with her tiny sticky notes. You would have thought it was a fucking diamond ring the way she lit up with a smile extending ear to ear. “Thanks, I’ll take a look.”

“You never did get a chance to tell me about your map,” nodding toward the wall.

She hesitated. “I have a small confession to make.” She actually looked a little nervous, but nothing like this past weekend.

“Hit me.”

“Remember when Troy mentioned me in his deposition?”

How could he forget? “Um, yeah.”

“I had coffee with Troy last fall, when I was researching a follow-up story on the gas leak.” He wasn’t sure where the confession was in there. “I may have, um. Ok I did, record our conversation,” an only slightly guilty look followed, “without asking.”

He laughed, for longer than was necessary. She looked at him like he was a little touched. “Annie, Troy and Abed record so much of their daily lives, I wouldn’t be surprised if he recorded you that day and gave it to Abed for inspiration on a new character.”

“Ok, well I’m less excited now and kind of creeped out.”

“Yeah, I mentioned how Greendale is special. It’s generally harmless, too. But, I wouldn’t mind seeing you excited again. So how can I make that happen?” grinning at her, totally forgetting himself once again.

She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes in mock disapproval. Ok, maybe too much Winger charm escaped the chamber. He held up his hands, stepping back to signal his surrender. “Tell me more about the map.”

Her formidable face morphed back to uninhibited enthusiasm. “So, I reread my transcription from the recording of my conversation with Troy, and he said something that reminded me of the map you mentioned to Alan. I found this blueprint in my files from my own research at the city archives. I had it printed out this morning before I came in,” her eyes alight as she finished.

“So I wasn’t all that far off from the Indiana Jones analogy, then?”

“Jeff! Be serious,” her tone definitely did not match her words.

“Lara Croft, then?” He couldn’t help it. She was too damn cute. “I think that suits you better after all.”

She huffed in indignation. “Ugh, whatever makes me less threatening to your ego.”

“Thank you for considering my delicate male psyche. But Lara Croft is a bad ass. I’m sure the next time I see you, you’ll have discovered buried treasure in the basement of Borchert Hall.”

“If you’d leave and let me work, I just might,” picking up some tape, turning away to secure her map.

“I can do that, but only if you let me take you to lunch.” She stopped moving but didn’t answer, just fiddled with the tape in her hand. Ok, then, maybe he had taken it too far. Of course he had. Back it up, buddy.

“I’ve left you some coffee. You’ll need proper fuel to plot your course through the catacombs of Greendale.” He went to leave, opening the door to slink out, when she quietly answered.

“Raiding tombs requires sustenance.” He looked back, but she was still facing the wall, affixing a new piece of tape to her map.

He wished she’d turn around, but she didn’t. Careful, don’t spook her. “I’ll check on you around 12:30. If you haven’t tunneled your way out by then, maybe you can take a break.”

“Maybe.” Generally, his interactions with women were pretty black and white. But he’d take maybe.

~*~

He knew it was a risk to take her out of their work habitat, where she could unleash her energy on him, instead of the mountains of paper she was corralling in their conference room. But, he figured exposure would help him build immunity. And, as she pointed out, they had just shy of 2 weeks before class would end. Normally, 2 hours was more than enough for him to achieve end game.

He let her pick a place, hoping to make her as comfortable as possible. Once they were settled, she dug a notebook and the Repair School Annex report out of her bag, ostensibly to have some work-related topic to discuss. She was definitely smarter than him.

“Annie?” She looked up then, her eyes landing on a young, slender man, probably about 30, wearing glasses, hospital scrubs, and a smile for her that she seemed to bring out in everyone who knew her.

“Justin!” She immediately got up and embraced him. “Has your, um, schedule changed?” glancing back at Jeff before she continued. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah, I’ve had to shift some times around. Rob is going back to work soon, so we’re trying out something new to see if it helps.” His eyes landed on Jeff and moved back to her. She hesitated, her eyes flitting between the two, so he stood up and extended his hand.

“Jeff Winger.” The guy didn’t seem surprised. He just grabbed his hand and shook firmly.

“Justin Martin, pleased to meet you, Jeff.” They both looked at her. Her discomfort unmistakable, as she averted her eyes under the double scrutiny.

“Jeff, Justin is Professor Griffin’s, I mean Rob’s husband and Oliver’s dad.” Justin nodded, patiently waiting for her to finish. “Justin, this is Jeff. Um,” she eyed the door like she was about to bolt, but she didn’t. “I think you know about him already. He’s my professor at Greendale.”

“I’ve heard only good things about you, Jeff, it’s a pleasure,” a warm smile spreading on his face. He must be the good cop in that marriage.

“That can’t be true, but I appreciate the good PR just the same, Justin. Really nice to meet a friend of Annie’s.”

Justin chuckled, looking at her affectionately. “Yes, I could say the same. I’m glad Annie’s making new friends, too.” She smiled, her cheeks rosy. 

“You probably need to get back. I’ll walk you out, ok?” She clearly wanted this over and fast.

“Sure, nice to have a face to put with the name, Jeff,” complete sincerity in his voice as Annie grabbed his arm, nudging him toward the door.

“Same, Justin.” He couldn’t help it, she was just so funny. “Say hi to Rob for me.”

Justin nodded, smirking at her as she pulled him toward the exit, opening the door and waking outside with him. He watched their silent exchange. It seemed to take a slightly more intense turn after a few moments. She hung her head for a second, and he continued to try and talk to her, rubbing her arm as he spoke. He seemed to bring her out of whatever it was. They embraced before he walked off.

He was trying not to stare, but he could tell her mood had shifted as soon as she sat down. There was a difference in the smile she wore the first time he saw her today and the one she wore now. The latter did not show in her eyes. She returned to the report and opened her notebook, ready to move on from the entire episode.

“So, let’s talk air ducts,” she began. “I’ve been studying the blueprint this morning, and I think I have something,” opening her notebook to a page full of notes. “It may seem like a stretch, considering Troy is the source, but…”

“Annie,” he slowly interrupted, his voice low and deep but soft.

She stopped and looked up from her notebook. “Huh?”

“Is everything ok?” It clearly wasn’t, he knew that face. He’d seen it more than once now. Nervous biting of the lip, coupled with a panicky twitch in her eyes, trying to avoid being seen.

“Yeah, of course, I was just surprised to see Justin,” dropping her eyes to her notes, fidgeting absently with her pen. “It’s not his day to work at the hospital, and this used to be our place when we worked the same days. So, you know, it just caught me off guard. Our worlds,” motioning between the two of them, “seem to be colliding more and more.”

She turned those eyes on him, something about to break in them. Holy crap, he was in trouble. “They do. I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I sort of do,” she replied simply.

“Oh, ok.” Man, his radar was really off here. He was in too deep. “I understand.”

She closed her eyes, severing their hold on him. “No, you don’t.”

He leaned his head against his hand, gripping the bridge of his nose, attempting to muster the patience to give her enough space to figure her shit out. “You’re right, I don’t. Not completely, but I am trying. That’s what friends do.”

She asked the very question rolling around in his mind for days. “Is that what we are, friends?”

He knew the answer. But she didn’t seem so sure. “Of course we’re friends. Do you think I’d go through all of this crap for someone who wasn’t?”

The crease was back, confusion clear. “Oh, I…” Their waiter came by, cutting her off. But it gave him time to recover. Against his better judgement, he raised the stakes, once they were alone again.

“Look at me, Annie,” she looked a little annoyed. “No, seriously, look at me.”

“I am.” He was kind of annoyed, too. She was pushing him far beyond where he intended to go.

“You are looking at a man who lied – to everyone, even his mom – for 7 years. If you don’t think I get what you’re doing, you’re not as smart as I thought you were.”

“I’m not lying to you. I’ve never lied to you.” She had undeniably transitioned to pissed. He was playing this all wrong.

“No, I’m not saying you are. Let me be specific, _explicit_.” He paused, hoping she’d remember, trying to bring some levity to this conversation. Her body was tense, defensive.

She shifted herself so her back was even straighter. “Fine, be specific, I can take it.”

This was not how he envisioned this lunch going. He wasn’t really sure what he thought would happen. If he thought this was going to be easy, maybe _he_ was the one that wasn’t that smart. Working hard at anything was still a new exercise for him.

He propped his elbow on the table, rubbing his forehead, before letting his head rest in his hand. He was struggling to find the specific words she needed to hear. He let instinct take over. “If you want to tell me more about you, I want to know. Nothing you tell me will change my opinion of you.”

She withdrew just a little, disbelief overtaking her face. “How can you be sure of that?”

He raised his eyebrows, breathing in and out, hoping she believed the words forming in his mind. She probably had no reason to, but they were honest. He had no reason to lie. “Because you can trust me.”

She blinked her eyes, opening and closing them slowly, trying to process what he was offering. “I’m not sure I know how.”

He could work with that. “You said you were a fast learner, remember?”

A tiny smile emerged, the real Annie kind. “How could I forget?”

“Well, you seem to have a lot on your mind.” She smirked a little, conceding his point. “Like you seem to know a lot about the airducts of Greendale. Are you planning to be an engineer in your spare time?”

There, this was a safer topic to distract her - work. She, however, seemed to want to travel a different path. She ignored his little quip, attempting to unwrap the double speak that worked on most people. “Jeff, I know you think I’m smart.”

“Are you saying you’re not?”

“No, I am.” She leaned in closer. Her elbows now propped on the table, arms crossed. “You seem like you pick things up quickly, too.”

Normally, he would take the compliment and double down. Instead he sensed she was taking control of this conversation, and he didn’t know where she was headed. “That’s debatable.”

“Is it?” She was backing him into a metaphorical corner. He knew only one way to get out.

“Well, if we are debating my intelligence, Annie, I’d say there’s a fair chance I’ll lose.” Yeah, sarcasm masking false modesty, that should do it.

“I guess that depends on your definition of losing.” She was getting better at his game. Words were supposed to be his thing.

“My definition of losing has changed. I’m a little less comfortable with what it means now than it did for most of life.” Wait, what? Shut, up, Winger.

“What does it mean now?” Shit, she had him. No escape.

“It means that I don’t think of just myself anymore. When someone I care about loses, it’s a loss for me. When they win, so do I.”

“If that’s true, Jeff,” pausing, like she wasn’t sure he was ready. “Then trust between us means you risk losing when I do.” Duh, he knew that. What the hell did she think he was doing here to begin with?

“If I follow your logic, doesn’t it also mean I win when you do?” She couldn’t possibly argue with that. Score one in the win column for him.

She wasn’t done, though. “But you met me at a time in my life when I am losing, not winning.”

God, he hated fucking Vaughn, and Jeremy Simmons, and whatever other assholes had traipsed through her life, leaving her believing she was less awesome than she was. “Annie, I don’t see it that way.”

She fell silent. He wondered what it cost her to be this honest. “I want to believe in your version of me, Jeff.”

“It’s not just my version. It’s everyone who knows you.”

She scoffed at his Winger-sized compliment. “There is evidence to the contrary.”

“Ok, fine, the people _smart enough_ to get to know you.” She smiled, barely.

“I’ll allow it, I suppose. Of course, that includes you. So I guess you are pretty smart after all. I rest my case,” she finished, an almost haughty grin forming on her face. Damn, just damn. She out-lawyered him.

The waiter dropped off their food, which gave him an excuse to leave her with the win. But the inconvenient truth was she kicked his ass 6 weeks ago, when he first spotted her walking across Greendale’s campus. He didn’t stand a chance even then.

“Ms. Edison, you are a worthy adversary. Greendale is fortunate you are working with us instead of Alan.”

She screwed her face in disgust. “Jeff, I’m eating.”

He laughed. “So be it, but I thought you wanted this to be a working lunch,” waving toward her notebook.

“I don’t need to work all of the time. I can relax.”

“I’ve got a wall-sized blueprint in my law firm, surrounded by massive amounts of highly organized legal documents, that disprove your argument.”

Her eyes began to dance again, which soothed him for some reason. “Seeing as your time is money, I guess I better make good use of it then.” The softness in her expression belied the bite in her words.

“I’m glad you see my value now.”

“I’m starting to.” Her words unearthed a not unpleasant ache in his chest.

He didn’t fight it, he actually couldn’t. He just let it ebb and flow as they finished up lunch and went back to work.

~*~

His new client kept him busy enough in discovery meetings that he didn’t check in much with her until Friday. Her group’s mock trial was coming up this weekend, so he figured best to just leave her to get through the report, Troy’s deposition, and prepping for their final week of class together.

It was close to the end of the day, and he figured he should reward himself for his discipline. He knocked at the door of the tiny office, even smaller than his closet at Greendale. They had moved her so they could reclaim the conference room earlier in the week. When she didn’t answer, he opened it just a little. She sometimes worked with headphones on, so he didn’t want to surprise her.

The office was empty, but there was a binder on top of her desk, with a makeshift bow made of stickies fastened to the top of it. In the center was a giant purple sticky note, with a note neatly written on it:

Had to meet with my group at the library. Didn’t want to disturb you. Take a look inside when you have some time to kill. -A

~*~

He was on his second scotch, when he finished reading her synopsis of the included files for the second time. Leave it to a fucking City College student taking a summer class with him to save Greendale’s ass. Maybe for real this time. Craig was going to have a hard time settling on the appropriate emotion if she was right.

He fired off a quick email to his former Greendale office mate. He hadn’t seen Hickey much since he started working with Mark. He’d probably have to bribe him with a game of D&D and his Macallan to get him to come to campus during the summer. It had been awhile. He wouldn’t mind it – too much.


	17. Red to Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets to know the study group better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s kind of tough, a little angsty whiplash ahead, with a fun little transition at the end to back to the main event and my favorite Greendale couple.
> 
> Some of the comments on this story took me off on a fun tangent, but I tried to keep to the main story line, too. I love a challenge.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

Todd was no match for her on cross. Even though they rehearsed all last night, he still got emotional – he wasn’t acting.

“All I ever wanted was to make my wife and child proud!” beginning to tear up as he delivered his lines. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to wait to take his insulin after all.

“Your Honor, sidebar,” Neil interjected. Jeff summoned the two of them to the front of the classroom.

“You two know this isn’t an episode of Law & Order, right?”

“Don’t worry, Professor Winger, we’re just going for some dramatic effect here. We’re trying to keep the class awake. You know, after lunch is a tricky time,” she explained, biting the inside of her mouth to keep a straight face.

“Fine, but make sure to get to actual content on case law, please,” he put on his serious professor face for Neil, who turned away. He discretely winked at her. Her heart startled as she turned back toward the class. She took in as much oxygen as possible in her attempt to refocus. Luckily, it was Neil and Todd up next.

“Your Honor,” Neil started again. “I ask that Mr. Jacobson’s confession be stricken from the record. He is a diabetic and in need of his insulin.”

“No, no, I did it. I confess,” Todd now emoted from the witness stand, a few real tears staining his cheeks.

They hadn’t rehearsed that. Neil was a bit rattled by Todd getting emotional, and he looked at her blankly. She jumped in, winging it at that point.

“Your Honor, I object. Opposing counsel has offered no proof of a medical condition. I submit that if Mr. Jacobson is a diabetic, the court requires proof before it can decide if his confession meets the standard of self-incrimination.”

Jeff looked at Neil, raising his eyebrows, awaiting some response.

Neil attempted to recover. “Yes, um, Your Honor, in California v. Rochon, the Supreme Court held that under certain circumstances, uh, we cannot force a defendant to, um…” he paused, silently mouthing some words before he started again. “yeah, um, uh, involuntarily submit evidence against themselves.” He stopped and looked at Annie, she gave him a little thumb’s up. “It would be a violation of due process under the 5th Amendment,” delivering the line they _had_ rehearsed with a hint of authority. He strutted back to his seat like he scored the winning play in the big game.

Not totally willing to let Neil have the last word, her competitive side took over.

“If I may Your Honor,” Neil looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. She just winked at him. “A blood test would confirm that Mr. Jacobson is a diabetic. In Schmerber v. California, the Court established that blood may be extracted involuntarily in a criminal investigation. Mr. Jacobson would not be denied due process in this application of the 5th as I did not compel his confession due to his medical condition.”

They both looked at Jeff. He crossed his arms, twisting his mouth into a frown. “Ms. Edison, though I don’t approve of your methods, your application of Schmerber holds.” She pumped her fist at her side, but only a little. “Mr. Jacobson’s confession stands.”

Neil cleared his throat then. “Your Honor, I request a short recess on behalf of my client,” cocking his head in Todd’s direction, as he silently wept in the front row of the classroom.

Jeff closed his eyes, rubbing his right temple. “I’ll allow it.”

Booyah, case closed. She and Neil high-fived each other, taking each of Todd’s arms and helping him out of class.

~*~

For the first time all summer, she had something to do on a Saturday night that was not work or school. Neil convinced her to go out and celebrate. He knew a local bartender who worked Saturdays. The mock trial was their last big assignment before the final. So she deserved to let off some steam.

As far as she knew, she had nothing to do tomorrow. Jeff hadn’t mentioned anything about the binder she left him. Maybe he hadn’t seen it at all. He was so busy she’d barely seen him after they had lunch earlier in the week. He usually checked in on her to see if she needed anything, so she hoped he found it.

She wasn’t entirely sure about the validity of anything Troy said to her that day in the coffee shop or in his deposition. It was all tinged with Greendale, which meant it could easily be fantasy, rather than reality. She’d thought about staying after class to ask him about it, but he announced he would not be able to hold office hours, as he had to meet with someone about a case.

So she really had no reason not to go out. She didn’t drink much, if at all, so going to a bar seemed novel enough that it might be a fun way to spend a Saturday night. It was pretty nice to get invited to do something, anything really. So she was actually looking forward to it.

Always punctual, she arrived at 7, like they agreed. The place was kind of a dark and pretty sparse. She didn’t see Neil or Todd (he wasn’t sure he could get a babysitter at the last minute), so she sat down at the bar. It probably couldn’t hurt to have a tiny head start. She wasn’t used to being social with her classmates. She pulled out a stool at the far end of the bar.

Annie heard a woman’s voice from her left, as she scanned her surroundings. “Oh, Abed’s going to love this.”

The woman pulled the book from her face, laying it down near the register, where she’d been standing. “What can I get you, New Annie?” Her voice, very business-like, matched her more serious look. She was wearing smart, horn-rimmed glasses and a narrow expression to her eyes.

“Britta, wow, hi.” She, on the other hand, sounded quite the opposite of serious or smart.

Britta’s mouth turned up into a wry smile. “Don’t worry, New Annie, I’m not a girlie girl. I don’t really do gossip.”

“Then how did you…” she trailed off. She could only assume _why_ Britta qualified her as the new Annie. She didn’t really understand this woman anyway. Maybe she meant nothing by it. She had to admit, Jeff’s friends were odd.

“Vaughn. He and I hung out after your disappearing act last Saturday.” Uh, yeah, she knew something.

“Oh.” Greendale was starting to strangle her a little. Maybe this is how Jeff felt. “Can I, um, get something to drink?”

Britta didn’t even ask what she wanted. She grabbed the tequila and got to work, plopping down a very tall glass, filled to the top, ice cubes poking up over the rim. “This one’s on me.” Then she filled two shot glasses with the same tequila and set it down next to Annie’s glass. “One of Vaughn’s favorites.”

She held up the shot glass, waiting for Annie to do the same. “To _all_ the girls Vaughn’s loved before,” tossing back her shot, slamming the glass on the bar.

Annie added dryly, “May they always have tequila to numb their memories,” feeling the burn as it slid down her throat. With no water or lime in sight, she had to rinse it down with whatever Britta made her.

“You’re definitely my favorite Annie, just so you know.”

“That might be because you haven’t known me as long,” her lips loosening slightly from the tequila warming her belly.

“Yeah, you do seem less intense than Greendale Annie. Vaughn’s words, not mine.”

Annie slammed her hand on the bar, then, as it hit her. “That’s it! You’re the dog food commercial girl.” She was so proud of herself for remembering, she hadn’t even considered her choice of words. It had been bothering her since last weekend why she couldn’t place her. She slurped down her drink in reward, bouncing a little on her stool in excitement.

“I might have changed my mind about you, New Annie. This here…” extending her arms “is a bitch-free zone.”

“No, no, you’re the girl Vaughn wrote the song about. I saw you at Greendale a looong time ago,” her words beginning to slow and stretch. “It was really good by the way. The music,” she added, wrinkling her nose as she sipped on her drink, “not the words.”

“Um, we just met, so I’m not sure why you’re going all complisult on me.”

Annie just giggled, drawing on her drink more. “Wait, he didn’t tell you?” Annie cracked up even more.

“He told me about the commercials. He likes to talk about himself. A lot.” She grabbed the tequila again, refilling their shot glasses. “He forgot to mention I inspired generations of dogs to eat their genetically modified, toxic food.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Annie lifted the shot glass, toasting only herself, as Britta studied her more closely. “Not the dog food part, the Vaughn talking about himself part.” Her ability to articulate was fast disappearing.

Britta set her glass down and looked at her, tilting her head for a moment. A softness overtook her face. “So, you’re ok then?”

Annie wasn’t following her. “With your song being turned into a commercial?”

“No, are you ok with being the _former_ Annie?” A tequila-induced shock zapped her brain. She did not want to have this conversation, even with herself. She barely knew Britta, but the alcohol short-circuited her natural defense mechanisms.

She fiddled with the straw in her glass. “I, uh, didn’t really get a say in it,” slurping more of her drink down.

“Say what now? Vaughn dumped you?” Annie remained silent. The alcohol was making her feel not so happy anymore. Or maybe it was the truth, mixed with alcohol.

She jerkily shook her head, taking another drink from her glass despite the rising nausea in her stomach. “Not exactly.”

Britta pulled the shot glasses from the bar, pouring them each some water. She leaned on the bar, crossing her arms. She put her hand over Annie’s. “You know I’m basically a therapist. You can tell me anything.”

“I thought Vaughn told you...” She was feeling fuzzy from the alcohol. She rested her head on the bar.

Britta laid her head across her arms, lowering herself more to Annie’s level. She looked both genuinely sympathetic and confused. That could also be her tequila goggles, trying to read Britta through her glasses.

“Didn’t Vaughn tell you about the other Annie?” Nothing registered in Britta’s expression. “Old Annie?”

She raised her head a little, swinging it side to side, as if that would help. “We may need Abed for this. Or, more tequila.”

“Britta, no, I’m good.” She sat upright and took a drink of water. “Annie Kim. She and Vaughn, were um, together at Greendale. Sometime after you, I think.”

She screwed up her nose. “Oh, duh-doi! He wrote a song about her, too. I remember now.” She seemed to be catching on. “She also got my spot in the History of Ice Cream, which was fine, because I don’t eat dairy unless forced.”

Vaughn really was as terrible as she thought. “Vaughn likes to recycle songs like he likes to recycle Annies. He’s a douche bag for sure.”

A knowing look registered on Britta’s face, as she rose to meet her eyes. “You’ve been spending more quality time with Greendale’s personal liability lawyer than I realized.”

Annie just watched her, primly taking another drink, attempting to be casual. “Um, yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious. He’s my professor, and I’m working on the Greendale lawsuit as part of my assistantship.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Britta tightened her lips. “You’re picking up Winger-isms. Unless douchebag is a legal term.”

Annie straightened further, trying to stay in front of the tequila, slowing her words so she didn’t stumble. “I haven’t come across it in precedent law yet.” 

“Just as I feared. His jibber jabber is rubbing off on you.” She pushed her glasses up.

“I believe it’s called learning, Britta.” She glanced at her watch, starting to feel like it might be time for her to go, forgetting she was meeting people here. They probably wouldn’t care.

“You know, Annie, the field of Psychology tells us there are no accidents.”

Annie’s alcohol haze sharpened into a point of irritation. “So what you’re saying is Vaughn didn’t accidentally mistake Other Annie for me?” Britta’s eyes widened as she backed up a step. “You mean he knew he was screwing her behind my back, repeatedly, for months?”

Britta’s mouth turned down, as Annie’s words registered. Theoretically, it wasn’t Britta’s fault, but she lit a match doused in tequila.

“Thanks, Britta, you really are a gifted therapist. I believe they call this a break through or some jibber jabber like that.” Her stomach ended the conversation before Annie could. She pushed off the stool and headed for the bathroom.

Spring 2014

* * *

She never asked to leave early, but she needed to study. Her accounting final was tomorrow, and she wasn’t ready. Sean was cool about it. He was in school, too, so he got it. If only she could get through the end of the spring semester, she could start to sort her life out.

Things with Vaughn were weird. They never talked about what happened that night, and she barely saw him since. Maybe she misunderstood him. It was possible, of course, because she was tired and under pressure to bring her grade up in her accounting class. But summer was just a few weeks out. Without school, she could focus more on him and get them back on track. 

When she entered the condo, she was starving. She placed her keys on the hook and her badge in the dish on the entry table, dropping her bag on the floor. She headed directly to the kitchen to grab a fork and bowl. Having treated herself to some Thai noodles, she was looking forward to curling up with a big bowl before she settled in for a long night of studying. She started the kettle for her tea and poured a generous helping of noodles.

“Hey, Babe.” She jumped, her hand reflexively landing on her chest, dropping her fork.

“Vaughn! You scared me to death. I thought you were in Denver until tomorrow.” He looked like he’d just woken up from a nap. His hair was disheveled, and he was wearing his favorite sweats and a white undershirt.

“I came back early. Thought you had a late shift tonight.” He leaned in the frame of the kitchen entry, observing her.

“I left early so I could squeeze in more studying.” She grabbed the bowl and fork and moved toward him, heading for her office. She planned to read at her desk and eat. Every minute counted right now.

As she reached the doorway of the kitchen, he didn’t budge. His eyes dropped to her food. “Aren’t you going to share?”

“There’s more on the counter. I thought I’d eat in my office. I really need to start studying now.” He wrapped each of his hands around the tops of her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Normally, this would be a reassuring hello between them. But she was awkwardly holding her food and trying to get past him.

He used his weight to push her backwards a little. “No, let’s eat in here. You are constantly glued to your books. Studying can wait.” It had been awhile since they’d eaten together. What a week, maybe more?

She turned from him, breaking the connection, and placed her bowl on the small table in the kitchen. “Vaughn, I would love to eat with you. It just has to be quick, ok? I need an A on the final to pass my accounting class.” She reached in the cabinet and brought down another bowl.

He smiled as she handed it to him, moving to get his own food ready. “Our favorite,” he said, as she moved toward the doorway of the kitchen. “Hey, uh, where are you going? I thought we were going to eat together, Babe.”

She called back over her shoulder, already out of the kitchen, “Yeah, I’ll be right back, I need to get…”

Just outside the hallway that led back to her office and their bedroom, a familiar figure emerged. They both just stopped and stared at one another. She turned her head back toward the kitchen. “Um, Vaughn?”

He emerged moments later, no expression on his face. His eyes turned in the same direction as hers. The look on his face, his eyes darting between the two of them, said it all. He said nothing.

A cold numbness crept down the back of her neck, freezing her in place. The kettle in the kitchen let out a strangled cry. Or maybe it was her. “Vaughn?”

Time seemed to slow as he moved toward her. “Mountain Flower,” his voice sad, pleading. “I’m sorry.” An icy tingle continued to course its way through her body, consuming and dulling her senses.

She looked back at Other Annie, who was observing them closely. “You’re sorry?” She answered, attempting to turn her head toward him. Her voice filled the deathly silence with its weight. Other Annie quietly cleared her throat.

“I should leave.” Annie’s head snapped toward her, cutting through the mist clouding her mind.

“No. I am leaving. You should stay. Enjoy _our_ dinner,” gesturing between her in Vaughn. She started for the door. “Please, you’ve already made yourself comfortable in _our_ place. Why not stay?” Her words reflected the utter absurdity of her life.

Vaughn approached her. “Mountain Flower, don’t leave. Annie was just going.” His eyes settled on Other Annie, who looked down at the floor. “Let’s sit and eat our dinner.”

Something in her broke. She felt her veins pulsing as tears started to burn at the corner of her eyes.

He inched closer, approaching her slowly like she was an injured animal. “Annie, please, no worries. It will all be ok.” He wrapped himself around her, paralyzed in the spot she stood. Her heart beat erratically, painfully, as the tears started to run free. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

She wanted to melt away and disappear. She hated him in that moment for making her feel small, worthless. “Let go of me Vaughn,” a growl in her voice, low but clear, escaped her. He stepped back, his hands in front of him.

She moved toward the elevator door, wrapping her hands around her keys and grabbing her bag. He continued to follow her. “Mountain Flower, don’t leave like this.” Something about his voice, slightly condescending, telling her what to do, did it. Her free hand shaped itself into a fist.

All of her energy shot directly into that fist, which she in turn aimed at him, and connected with his face. “Fuck you, Vaughn.”

Those self defense classes were the best investment she ever made.

~*~

She sat on their couch, a bag of ice resting on her hand. Justin handed her the cup of tea she needed hours ago. “I’ve made up the guest room for you,” sitting himself next to her on the couch and resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Rob will be back with your things soon.”

She didn’t even bother studying. When her alarm went off the next morning, she turned it off and went back to sleep. She never made it to her accounting final.

Summer – Present Day

* * *

 **Britta** : Help. I think I broke Annie.

 **Abed** : Which one?

 **Britta** : New Annie.

 **Abed** : Is Old Annie there, too? Did you travel through time?

 **Jeff** : What the hell are you two talking about?

 **Britta** : Tequila and New Annie.

 **Jeff** : Where are you?

~*~

She splashed some water on her face, attempting to break the tequila halo effect from her mind. At this point, she was considering trying to locate a backdoor exit. What started off as a fun Saturday was now a rerun from her dumpster-fire life.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had come a long way since the beginning of summer. No sense in ruining the night. Maybe she just needed to be ok with people trying to get to know her already. She spent most of her time at City trying to do the opposite. That hadn’t worked out for her either.

Britta seemed genuinely harmless, just slightly clueless. She didn’t know Jeff’s friends very well, but they were very comfortable with each other. Was it possible Britta was just trying to get to know her? The tequila was not a conduit of logical reason at this point. If she wasn’t going to leave, she should probably just see where the night led. She hadn’t even seen the people she came to meet yet. It would be pretty crappy to stand them up.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. The inner turmoil in her stomach was not totally obvious on her face. A little lip gloss, and she’s be good as new. She smoothed a bright purple shade across her lips as the door opened behind her. Britta peeked around it, her reflection appearing in the mirror.

“Annie, are you ok? You’re not sick or anything, right?” She sounded sincerely concerned.

She sighed, putting the cap back on her gloss, dropping it in her bag. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Britta looked relieved and pushed through the door. “I know I can be kind of pushy sometimes. At least that’s what Jeff tells me when I try to therapize him.” Annie smiled to herself. She could totally picture that interaction between the two of them.

“It’s ok. Sorry for being so weird. I don’t drink a lot. And the thing with Vaughn was really hard.” She stopped, trying to find the right words. “It wrecked me on so many levels that I’d rather not discuss it anymore tonight. Can you understand that?”

“Totally, I’m _really_ sorry, Annie. I didn’t mean to go all psychoanalyst on you. I should have just stuck to tequila and telling you embarrassing stories about Jeff. There is so much material to work with there,” she finished, a fondness in her tone for someone they both seemed to like. “But, just so you know,” a distinct shift in her demeanor, “Vaughn is a total jag.”

She was starting to think maybe, just maybe, there were decent people in the world who were willing to be part of her life, if she’d let them. Maybe Britta could be one of them. “You don’t say?”

Britta snorted. “How about I make you a new drink? Something a little safer?”

“Sure, that would be great. No more tequila, though, ok?”

“What do you like?” She didn’t really know.

“Surprise me.”

~*~

Something was off. The dull ache in her head was expected but not her normal state upon waking. She was comfortably warm in bed, but her surroundings were unfamiliar. She wasn’t at home, that much she knew. But her mind strained trying to push through the fog, stretching itself to assimilate to its new environment.

She opened her eyes. The closest thing in her field of vision was a glass of water next to her on a bedside table, with a note jutting out from under it. She raised herself on her elbow to pick up the glass, the note stuck to the condensation.

_I went to the gym. Make yourself at home. - Jeff_

Next to the glass was a bottle of aspirin. She popped the top and quickly downed a couple with her water. His room had a vaguely familiar look to it now. It had the look of him, as she knew it from her last time in his place and a muddy memory of being in here last night. She fell back into the pillow, turning her face into its awaiting comfort. It smelled like him, too.

God, this wasn’t good. As her mind awoke, she started to piece together her night a bit more. It wasn’t that she didn’t remember anything. It was just hazy, fractured, like a dream she couldn’t quite recall in its entirety. It wasn’t a bad dream, no, that wasn’t it.

She pulled back the blanket around her, stepping out onto the floor. She caught her reflection in a floor-length mirror. She was wearing an enormous t-shirt that fell a few inches above her knees. The word Greendale was written across her chest in garishly large green letters. She gingerly walked toward the door on the other side of the room and opened it, stepping into not an entirely unfamiliar hallway.

She tiptoed down it, trying to go unseen and unheard. There was no need, really, as she reached the living room it was clear she was alone. There were pillows and a blanket neatly stacked on the couch. The coffee table was still littered with evidence from the gathering the night before.

She picked up a few random glasses left out on the bar lining the kitchen, walking around it and placing them in the sink. She leaned against the counter, the fragments of her evening coming back and fitting together into a happy, easy string of memories that made her smile.

As she stood there, the memory of being in this exact place last night flooded her senses, causing her stomach to drop as she closed her eyes. She touched her fingers to her mouth, trying to trap the feeling in place so it wouldn’t disappear. Her body shivered and crackled as she stood there, eyes still closed, remembering, feeling, like he was right there.

The sound of a key in the door broke the spell. The door swung open, a rustle of paper and jangling of keys grounded her in reality.

He came around the corner from the door, catching sight of her as he balanced some bags in his arms. His eyes lit up, and she froze. The tingle, which had quieted, slowly started to work its way down her spine. “Hey,” his voice filled the space between them, low and rich, as the tingle continued to forge its path, winding itself into her fingers and toes.

Her legs felt rubbery and unstable, as she instinctively gripped the hem of the shirt she was wearing, only now realizing she was wearing nothing other than it and her panties. He approached her slowly, giving her plenty of space as he entered the kitchen and put the bags on the floor near the refrigerator.

He leaned against the opposite counter, studying her face for a moment but saying nothing. His eyes dropped to her hands, which were busily twisting the hemline of his shirt. “I left you some towels in the bathroom, if you want to clean up or shower. Um,” he cleared his throat, “and your clothes are in there, too.”

“Thanks,” a tiny whisper escaped her. She had to move from this spot, but she was unable to do so.

“I’m going to make you some breakfast. Is there anything you can’t eat?”

One of her hands released the shirt, grabbing her other arm, tightening it around her, literally trying to hold herself together. “Huh?”

He chuckled, only a little, as his words attempted to break through her trance-like state. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Um, no,” she answered.

“Good. So, let me get to work in here, and you do whatever you need to wake up more,” raising a single eyebrow at her.

“The bathroom is…” she stammered “where?”

“The one you need is inside the bedroom where you slept.”

She smiled tightly, biting her lips, as she made her way out of the main kitchen. When she was on the opposite side of the bar, she glanced over her shoulder at him, watching him unpack the bags he brought in. Her eyes followed the movement of his arms, bare up to the top of his shoulder. The tingle popped through her again, shooting down her legs.

He stopped when he caught her. “I can handle this on my own, go ahead, do your thing,” gesturing toward his bedroom.

Her feet made their way back the way they came, finding the door to the bathroom, slipping inside and locking it behind her. Her heart was pounding in her ears, as she sunk down on the cool tiles. From the floor, she could see a fluffy stack of towels on the sink and her clothes hung neatly from the towel bar next to it.

She wanted to slide all the way down on the floor, curl up in a ball and go to sleep, but she was pretty sure he thought she was crazy enough already. She dragged herself back up and turned on the shower, pulling the shirt over her head and removing her panties.

The heat from the shower head, calmed her nerves, further opening up the box of memories from last night.


	18. Never in Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this chapter is so mature it ups the rating on the entire work, just know it’s more mature than those that came before.
> 
> You were warned (or tempted), whatever floats you boat. :)

He could hear the water running in his shower now. She seemed relatively functional, considering the circumstances. But giving her some food would probably help, too. He didn’t expect her to be completely comfortable this morning. Hell, he was actually surprised to still find her here, knowing how she operated.

~*~

He got Hickey to agree to meet him at his Greendale-issued office closet. The man had as dysfunctional a relationship with this place as Jeff. He’d have to anyway to teach here for 15 years.

“This better be good. I have a publisher interested in me, and I’m under deadline,” he muttered gruffly, not even greeting Jeff before he took a seat across from him.

Jeff reached into his drawer and pulled out his bottle of Macallan 18 and two glasses. Hickey’s eyes signaled he approved. Jeff was heavy with the pour, before pushing it in his direction. “I don’t know if it’s as good as drawing an ironic duck, but it may be of interest to someone with your other professional expertise.”

Hickey sniggered. Raising the glass to his lips, he took a large drink from the glass. “I’m listening.”

Jeff reached for Annie’s binder, glad he’d removed her little bow now that Hickey was with him. He opened it to the page he needed. “I’m wondering if you wouldn’t mind giving me your opinion on this,” tapping on the open page. Hickey looked at him, skeptical but willing. “And take your time. I have all night,” filling Hickey’s glass back to its original level.

~*~

Hickey had been gone for almost an hour when Britta’s message arrived. Annie was with her at The Vatican. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to intervene. But, nothing good could come of Britta, alone with her, feeding her alcohol and stories about him. He’d done his level best to be straight with Annie, not his typical style, mostly because he didn’t know women long enough to necessitate honesty.

He considered going over to the bar and pulling Annie out of that situation. But he had no motive that wouldn’t confirm everything Britta was probably downloading to her now. He poured himself a bit more scotch and considered his options. Abed, of course, was his only option. Shit.

 **Jeff** : Are you there yet?

 **Abed** : I’m everywhere.

 **Jeff** : Cut it out.

 **Abed** : [Snowman icon]

 **Jeff** : Is everything ok?

 **Abed** : [Ice cream icon]

 **Jeff** : Is Annie ok?

 **Abed** : [Ice cube icon]

 **Jeff** : Can you please use words?

 **Abed** : She's cool.

 **Jeff** : Besides those. 

**Abed** : She’s bonding with Britta and Neil. Would you like a montage?

 **Jeff:** Nope. Not on TV, remember?

 **Abed** : If that’s more comfortable for you.

~*~

He heard them right as there was a knock at his door. He was hoping not to alert Craig, or else this party was about to get much bigger. He rushed to the door and opened it. Too late, the gaggle of drunken idiots increased by one dean, who was already giggling with Annie in the hall.

“I hope someone here was the designated driver.” Abed’s hand shot up. Of course, he’d take observation over alcohol for entertainment any day. “Alright, everyone in before the neighbors get pissed,” sounding more like a dad then he intended. “Where’s Craig?”

He popped out of his door, “Don’t worry, Jeffrey, I’m dean-lighted to join your tonight.”

Jeff opened his door wider, letting him shimmy his way in. “Jeffrey, thank you for inviting me to your party. I guess we’ll be celebrating after all. It’s about time,” grinning as he shoved some champagne into Jeff’s hand and pushed by him, joining the others. They congregated in his kitchen, rummaging through his refrigerator looking for something. Alcohol he supposed.

Abed sidled up to him stealthily. “Ready to play?” 

“I am if you are,” knowing he was no match for a sober Abed at the controls. He was going to need more scotch to get through this night.

Abed tapped the front pocket on his shirt, the dice rattling. “Did you print them all out?”

Jeff nodded toward his coffee table. “Hickey should be here soon. So you should probably get them ready.”

Abed wiggled his eyebrows, sliding the bottle of champagne out of Jeff’s hands, ferrying it over to his cast of characters.

This was not the quiet evening at home he needed. But, at least she appeared happy, effervescent really, as Abed popped the cork, spraying his counter. Abed really did go for full special effects in every moment of his life.

~*~

He hadn’t seen her since she was taken out by one of the Sky Spiders. Abed was immersed in the final scene as Neil and Hickey battled it out with the Necromancer. Craig and Britta were curled up in the corner of the couch, tittering, as they worked their way through the cocktails she made after they lost their battle with the goblins.

Jeff wasn’t really sure what happened between her and Britta earlier that night, but they seemed to be in a good place. They repeatedly teamed up in the game to defend themselves against the challenges of the ultimate Dungeon Master. Jeff attributed their behavior to some kind of ritual female bonding over how shitty men could be, mainly him he was guessing.

But Annie was more than a little unguarded with him most of the night. At least he thought so. But, they were playing characters in an Abed-fueled fantasy world, so it was possible he’d misread her interpretation of Hector. Either way, her presence was really throwing him off his game, both in and out of character. He’d been the first one eliminated that night. He’d never live it down.

He found her asleep on his bed, curled up with a pillow, looking peaceful. Beautiful. He picked up the extra blanket at the bottom of his bed and covered her with it. No sense in disturbing her. He switched off the light in the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind him.

~*~

He finally ushered Craig out around 1, restoring peace and sanity to his lair. He poured himself a generous amount of scotch and settled on the couch for the night. Absently flipping through the channels, hoping to find something to lull him to sleep, he heard her feet padding down the hall, approaching him.

“Jeff?” Her voice was lower than normal, a bit stilted by sleep.

He turned toward her. She was standing at the foot of the hallway now, blinking as she adjusted to the light. “Hey, you ok?”

She nodded, yawning and rubbing her eyes. “Is everyone gone?”

“Everyone but me. I live here, so you know, last call is only for the other patrons.” She grinned, seemingly able to appreciate his little wise crack, even though she appeared to be half asleep.

He pushed himself off the couch, grabbing his scotch. “How about we get you some water?” She didn’t respond, she just followed him into the kitchen.

She lifted herself up on the counter, leaning her head back against the cabinets, closing her eyes as he ran water into a glass for her. He didn’t want to startle her, so he took the glass and gently touched it to her arm before placing it next to her hand that was resting on the counter. He leaned against the counter, opposite her, downing the last of his scotch in one gulp.

She opened her eyes then, focusing on him before her warm smile appeared, slowly sending a wave of heat through his body that would level a lesser man. He did not like where this was heading. Ok, he did, but not like this. He wasn’t exactly sober, and she was most assuredly still in an altered state.

As she lifted the glass, extending her neck so that she could drink, he found himself mesmerized by her every movement. The scotch slowed him down, weakening what remained of the carefully constructed barriers he erected for her. He’d let himself stare before, but now he made no effort to conceal it.

She set the glass down, still pensive and quiet, fixing her eyes on him. They sat that way for what seemed like more than an acceptable amount of time, but neither of them looked away. She blinked first, breaking the standoff. “I should probably get home. It’s really late.”

“I’d drive you home, but I’m not exactly in the right state of mind,” lifting his empty glass and shaking it to illustrate his point.

“No, of course, neither am I,” dropping her eyes to study her nails for a moment, before offering the one thing he hoped she wouldn’t. “I can take a cab.” The thought of her being driven home late at night by a stranger, walking on the streets outside of her apartment alone, gave him a pit in his stomach. He needed it to go away.

“That seems unnecessary. You looked pretty comfortable sleeping in my bed. I was all set up to sleep out here already,” motioning toward his couch. He gulped a moment, trying to swallow what probably sounded like desperation. “So, don’t leave.”

She continued playing with her nails, staring at her lap as if the answer was sitting there. She pushed him a little with her choice of words. “You want me to stay?”

He didn’t need much help to admit what he wanted. “I do. Very much.”

Her eyes narrowed only a little, as they appeared to interpret his meaning, revealing some hidden truth behind the words he didn’t say. Or maybe she was still drunk and trying to focus. He couldn’t be sure. Either way, her scrutiny turned to amusement, confounding him further. “Well, your bed is really comfortable. I guess I can deal with it for one night,” glancing at the clock to his left, adding, “but I might miss my nightly techno lullaby from Dildopolis.”

“Ok, it’s settled then.” He pushed himself forward, just as she jumped down from the counter. He hadn’t planned it that way, of course, but now there were only inches between them. That luminous smile appeared, with no hesitation, making him forget to breathe.

She leaned in, growing taller as she rose on her toes, and placed the gentlest kiss on his lips. “Thanks, Jeff,” she whispered, a hopeful, searching look in her eyes. Holy, shit.

Everything slowed in his mind, almost to a standstill. Normally, he had more finesse in his game. There was something about her, though, that wasn’t in his playbook. He felt her tiny hand slide up the back of his bicep, the other winding its way across his chest and up behind his neck. The slightness of her touch, zapped his brain. One kiss, he could do that, right? He didn’t want to be rude after all.

He settled his hand on the small of her back before touching his lips against hers to say good night. But, the faintest moan escaped her, and his body betrayed him. He crowded her into the counter, knocking her glass onto the floor. The sound of breaking glass shattered the moment. He stilled then, needing to catch his breath. She continued to cling to him, her face coming to rest just below the open collar of his shirt.

“Annie,” he rasped, as she panted against his chest, little bursts or air warming his neck. One hand was still on the small of her back, the other slid up her spine, where it came to rest between her shoulder blades. They stayed that way until their breathing evened out, otherwise motionless in his kitchen.

He wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t fallen asleep against him, so he stepped back enough to give her space. She was very much awake, her eyes almost completely dark as her pupils dilated in the dimly lit space. He released her, slipping his hand down one arm and encircling her wrist with his fingers. She looked down at his hand, not resisting as he tugged her out the kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom. He let go when they reached the doorway, allowing her to make the choice to follow.

As he made his way to his dresser, she crossed through the doorway of his room and waited. He handed her a t-shirt, saying nothing as he walked toward the bathroom, flipping on the light so he could get ready for bed. As the water ran, he brushed his teeth with one hand, extracting a spare toothbrush for her from one of his drawers, placing it atop a stack of towels he’d put out for her as well.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, she was clutching the shirt, glued to the same spot he left her. He approached slowly, cautiously pulling her by the elbow in the direction of the bathroom. “This is all yours, now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. “Good night, Annie.”

He didn’t wait for her response. He moved swiftly from the room, before he could change his mind, and closed the door behind him.

~*~

She appeared again, just as he was finishing the final touches on their breakfast. Her hair was wet and twisted into a messy bun on top of her head. She still wore the Greendale t-shirt, but she was now wearing jeans, too. Oh well, he couldn’t have everything.

“It looks and smells really good. Thanks, Jeff.” She sat at the table, as he put a plate of eggs and fruit before her, pouring coffee alongside the juice and water he’d put out for them.

“If there’s one thing I know, it’s breakfast, especially the kind to restore the body after a night of dousing it with alcohol into the wee hours of the morning.” She laughed, acknowledging the reality of her presence in his place.

She popped a blueberry in her mouth, one side of it curling up as she chewed. “I don’t know if that’s a typical evening for you with friends, but I confess it’s not my normal Saturday night.”

“Admittedly, when I was a professional Greendale student we had many nights like that one. But, I’ve matured a lot since college.” She continued to eat, snorting a little. “What?”

“Nothing.” She grinned. “I’m sure you’ve grown up a lot since graduation,” needling him, as the food seemed to bring her back to life. She gently knocked her leg against his under the table, as if to reassure him that she was only teasing. He could really get used to this.

He refocused himself, fast. “So, big plans for the day?”

She finished chewing, her mind at work on a response. “I need to locate my phone. It organizes my brain.” She lowered her eyes to her plate, spearing more eggs onto her fork. Her mood shifted slightly, the smile gone from her eyes, the nervous twitch replacing it.

“There was a time my phone _was_ my brain,” doing his best to keep their morning free of tension.

“Yeah, well, my brain took a bit of a beating last night. My phone may have to think for me for a few days. Thankfully, it’s Sunday.” She rested her head on her hand, seeming to relax. He supposed encouraging her to give herself a break wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“True, you deserve a day of rest, right?” He could think of nothing he’d like to do more than stay trapped in here with her all day. Rest was optional.

She shrugged, finishing another bite of her food, before standing up to carry her plate to the kitchen. She stood by the sink, having placed her plate in it, observing him over the bar that separated them. Her hand played at her mouth, her fingers squeezing her lower lip. She inhaled deeply, biting the nail of her thumb.

She released it then and spoke. “That depends on you, I guess.”

He rose himself, her eyes following him, as he joined her in the kitchen. “Tell me more about that,” handing her his plate, so she could put it in the sink.

With her back to him, she answered. “Ah, you mean be more specific,” turning then, her posture stick-straight but eyes tentative. She was biting her lip only a little and blinking in rapid succession. She wasn’t backing down, though.

Shit, he was beyond outmatched, but he didn’t even care. He was just glad to be in the game. Really fucking glad. So much for this being a tension-free morning.

“I take direction really well, so as long as you are explicit, I am a quick study.” Something familiar flared in her eyes, as she ceased punishing her lip. He’d seen it most recently last night, and it immobilized him with its power.

She stepped into his space. Her hands, sure of themselves, reached toward him. His eyes followed their path, as they came to rest on the backside of his upper arms. She pulled him to almost the exact same place they were not 12 hours ago. This time, however, he had zero reason to slow it down or stop it. He wrapped his arms around her, encompassing her tiny frame and lifting her up onto the counter. He placed his hands on either side of her, leaning in only slightly, still giving her some space. “This seems strangely familiar.”

“I …” she drew in a ragged breath but stared him straight in the eye. “I would really like to finish what we started last night. That’s my only plan for today.”

He tried not to be too smug, but either she could read minds or he was a fucking genius. “That can be arranged.” He leaned in closer, but slowly, though his heart rate was quite the opposite. Her lips were soft, pushing out little puffs of air before connecting with his. He opened her further with his tongue, and she yielded with ease.

Unlike the night before, there was no cloud of alcohol to dull the impact of being this close to her. On the contrary, soberness sharpened it. He cupped her head with one of his hands, holding it in place, an electric current shot through his body as she gave off a low, guttural moan. Her legs spread, inviting him closer. She didn’t seem nervous anymore. He, however, was close to losing his shit. Lucky for him, she seemed to know what to do.

Her legs tightened around his upper thighs, hands slipping under the backside of his shirt. The simple feel of her fingers trailing up his back unmoored him. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what total skin-to-skin contact would do to him. “Jesus,” he groaned, breaking their kiss and resting his head on her shoulder.

He just needed a little breather, a few seconds, that’s all. Annie, however, had a stronger work ethic. Her fingers reversed their course down his back, leaving a string of goose bumps behind. She pulled one hand from under his shirt, wrapping it around the underside of his jaw, bringing him back to the task at hand. The kiss was light, at first. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip. “Jeff,” she murmured, her lips moving against his, summoning him to the point of no return. This was not typically a requested stop for passengers on the Jeff Winger Express. With her, though, he needed to be sure.

He pulled back, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. In whatever function he had left of the brain above his shoulders, he convinced himself this maneuver would buy him more time. But she had other ideas. A slight graze of his tongue over her skin, encouraged her to squeeze him harder between her knees. Her head fell back against the cabinet, a breathy groan manifesting in her words, “Oh, God, Jeff.”

The brain below his waist was done battling the one above it. He probably shouldn’t argue. As if she could sense the war going on within, she spread her legs even further, arching into him, greeting the undeniable erection waiting for her. It would be unnatural not to respond in kind. He positioned himself between her hips, letting her small but capable hands dictate their rhythm. Not that he was a totally slacker.

He worked his way across her shoulder, now exposed, as his Greendale shirt shifted to give him greater access to her skin. He snaked a hand beneath the shirt, seeking even more. The silky fabric of her bra obstructed his progress, but he made the best of it. He wrapped his fingers around her, cupping the weight of her breast with his palm, ghosting over her nipple with his thumb. The movement of her hips stalled, eyes and mouth squeezing shut, as she drew oxygen in through her nose. Her heart thumped beneath his hand, his thumb now moving in continuous circles around her nipple. “Uh, Jeff.”

“Yes,” he answered, not entirely convinced that was a question. His hand guided her to look at him, his eyes sought hers, just to be sure. All he found there, though, was something wild and untamed. Her lips parted slightly, and he pulled his thumb slowly across them. Her tongue darted out to meet it, severing his final hold on any form of higher-order thinking. He used his relative size to pull back from the vice-like grip of her legs. The momentum brought her forward, so he could lift her off the counter and place her on the floor.

He took hold of her hand, guiding her out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She followed him into his bedroom, where he turned to face her, releasing her from his grip. Without hesitation, she grabbed her shirt by the hem and pulled it over her head. In one long stride, he closed the distance between them, pushing her up against his bedroom wall. He reached for the button of her jeans, needing to touch more skin. Despite the state of emergency in his head, he was able to create enough space for his hand to reach the delicate skin between her thighs.

Her hips twitched in response to the movement of his fingers, teasing the edges of her very wet underwear. Her breath stuttered as he pushed beneath the soaked fabric, smoothly dragging his fingers over her. Her head fell forward, resting in the middle of his chest.

He drew his fingers in and out, maneuvering them along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and back again. He listened to the push and pull of her breath. It was the best fucking thing he ever heard. “Jeff, I …” With his free hand, he lifted her head and slipped his tongue inside of her. She shivered against his lips, as he pulled his hand slowly from the heat between her legs.

With her heavy in his arms, he walked her backward toward his bed, holding her until she lay to rest on top of him. When she lifted her head, the smile he desired to see every day for the last 7 weeks was there, focused entirely on him. “I want this,” she assured him, kissing the side of his neck before pushing herself up, straddling him. “I want you,” punctuating her words with a few torturous thrusts of her hips.

He gripped her hips to still her. Pushing up on his elbows, he managed to sit up between her thighs. All of those hours in the gym had proven their worth. Chest to chest, situated between her warm things, he swept her hair to one side. Her neck tasted like summer. “Mmm, mmm” she hummed, her skin vibrating against his lips.

Sliding his hands over her shoulders and down her back, his fingers unhinged the tiny hooks of her bra. Drawing the straps away, he separated the fabric from her completely. He may have blacked out for a few seconds, lost in the sight before him. Her little giggle jolted him, as she ran her delicate hands up his sides, removing his shirt.

With one hand at her hip and the other cradling her head, he rearranged them so she was on her back. His hands slid down her, pushing inside of her open jeans. Leaning back on his heels, he pulled them off in one relatively clean tug.

She was probably aware, especially after her night of bonding with Britta, that she wasn’t the first woman in this bed. He was always prepared, kind of like a boy scout. So without apology, he reached into his bedside table drawer, extracting a handful of condoms for easier access. He crawled back over her, stealing small tastes of her along the way.

To her credit, she wanted to help, too. She looped her toes into the waist band of his shorts and pulled them down enough that he could shuck them off. He was impressed by her dexterity. He rewarded her with a tender kiss to her lips. “You were right, we do make a pretty amazing team.”

A soft light of pink painted her cheeks. “Do I get an A professor?”

Fuck, yeah, she totally deserved an A+. “We’ll have to see how you do on your final exam.”

“I’ve learned a lot so far,” slipping one hand down the backside of his briefs, while the other deftly gripped the front, freeing him completely. “Wouldn’t you agree?” God, she certainly responded well to praise.

Pushing off his briefs the rest of the way, her eyes tracked his every movement. Her breasts rose and fell with her quickening breath, tongue licking across her bottom lip. Dragging the backs of his fingernails up the inside of her thigh, her hips lifted allowing him to extract her tiny underwear in one quick motion. “You are my most talented student.”

“Thank you,” she answered sweetly, placing her small hand at the base of him, sliding it nimbly up the length of his shaft and back again.

She repeated the same path. “Annie, Fuck…” he panted, stilling her hand. Invoking auto-pilot, he retrieved a condom from his stash. Her eyes studied him, as if she was taking notes for future reference.

Now properly outfitted, he ran his hands up the back of her calves, encircling them around her knees. Moving slowly over her, he trailed his tongue up the inside of her thigh. She arched off of the mattress. “Uh…uhh. Oh, God.”

He tried to stifle his chuckle, but he couldn’t help it. She’d been warned. She didn’t seem to care or maybe didn’t hear it at all, especially given that his tongue was repeating a similar path up the other thigh. Her breaths were deep, primal. He couldn’t bear another moment not being inside that energy. He needed to feel it, to feel her.

His tongue continued its teasing path up her body, finding the underside of her breast, maneuvering around the outer edge of her buttery flesh before landing on the hard peak of her pink nipple. He circled it slowly, rubbing the stubble of his chin against the sensitive skin beneath with each movement. She was mumbling something that he couldn’t decipher. It wouldn’t be the first time he made a woman speak in tongues.

“Jeff,” a word he recognized, broke through. Her hand wrapped around his neck, drawing him up to connect with the two giant pools of blue, willing him to jump in. “Please, it’s ok,” pulling him in for a sweet kiss. “I trust you,” she whispered.

The restraint he hadn’t realized was holding him back, snapped. He pushed inside of her, the heat embracing him, sending a million tiny pinpricks of electricity down his spine. For not the first time with her, he felt his mind detach from his body. “Je-fff, please,” the music of her conducting him along.

There were no thoughts anymore, just an instinctual connection to her, keeping him in sync with her every movement and sound. The tempo of their connected bodies, slowed and sped, as he learned and created an integrated rhythm with her.

Her gasps and moans merged to a final crescendo, which he was certain would forever be seared into his memory. The sound of his name on her lips released him. All he could hear now in his silent bedroom was the slowing of her breathing, almost drown out by the drumming in his ears.

He curled the palm of his hand delicately around the side of her face, his fingers spanning the entire backside of her head. He moved his thumb lightly across her cheek, repeating the motion. He called to her, as quietly as possible. “Annie.” He felt her breasts move against him, as she drew a long breath before opening her eyes.

“Hi,” she said, with a small smile, her eyes unfocused.

“Hi back.” He was still inside of her, but she remained motionless. He wondered if she was in some form of shock, too.

He gave her a faint kiss before he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. He was kind of speechless at the moment, but in the best way. He could only assume - scratch that - hope she was as well. He rested his hand on her bare thigh, just to touch some part of her. It was too soon to give her up all the way.

“I am fairly certain I lost consciousness. Is that normal?” she asked, no inkling of sarcasm in her words.

He turned his head toward her, just to make sure she wasn’t fucking with him. She met his eyes, not a hint of irony could be found in her expression. He was equally dumfounded by what just occurred between them. He was only sure he wanted to repeat it, as many times as humanly possible.

“I believe a lack of oxygen to the brain and other vital organs can have that effect,” he deadpanned, rolling onto his side to face her.

“Ah, so now you are dispensing medical _and_ legal advice,” mirroring his body with her own. “You’re quite the Renaissance man.”

“Your words,” he returned. “But I’ll take it,” more than fine with her assessment of his sexual prowess.

Her laughter, unbidden, rolled over him in waves, caressing him with her warmth. She reached across the space between them, resting her hand on his head so that her thumb could smooth the hairs at his temple. She left it there, gently massaging her fingers through his hair. Her touch rippled through him, coaxing his eyes closed.

~*~

It was warm but not unpleasantly so, which was probably why he was awake. It was definitely still early in the day, he thought, but he couldn’t be sure he hadn’t slept all the way through until Monday. If that were the case, Cameron would be calling him every 5 minutes or be beating down his door. He had meetings scheduled all day. Fuck, work was the last thing he wanted to think about.

He guessed she probably wouldn’t have left without waking him, so it was likely still the same day. At least he hoped both assumptions were true. There was a faint scent not normally present in his bed, which calmed him in his semi-conscious state. He’d gladly stay in limbo if it felt like this.

He confronted the unknown by cracking both eyes open, unsure of what he would find. He was rewarded with the sight of her hair, spilling down the side of the pillow next to him. This alone woke his mind and teased his body. Shit, how long had he been asleep? At least long enough that it took 5 seconds of her in his sight line to arouse him.

He dragged his fingertips over the bare expanse of her exposed arm.

“Mmm, hi, sleepy head,” her voice rose melodic from behind the curtain of her hair. The sweet scent of her intensified, as she rolled over to face him. Her hand glided smoothly across his chest, followed by her leg, which she slung over his, pulling herself on top of him. Was he dreaming? If so, he didn’t ever want to wake up.

~*~

By the time the light around his curtains softened to a light yellow, he was pretty sure it would be considered deviant behavior to stay in bed much longer. Mind you, this was not an issue for him. But, a gentleman would at least offer to feed her, not that she was complaining. In fact, he recalled mentioning lunch at some point. Her answer included some reference to being full of him. So, yeah, he was letting her call the shots from now on.

Still, he had to admit, he was kind of hungry. She was clearly sated because she wasn’t currently next to him. He pulled on a clean pair of briefs, having zero idea what happened to the clothes he was wearing this morning. He wandered down the hallway, where he found her curled up on his couch, a blanket over her. She was asleep, her phone clutched in her hand.

He sat next to her, resting his hand on her leg, moving it in a slow circle to see if he could wake her. She sucked in a deep breath, screwing her face into a momentary pout. Her mouth reshaped itself into a contented smile when she processed it was him pulling her from her mid-day nap.

“Hey,” her voice heavy with sleep.

“Hey, yourself. I think it’s time we do something.” Her brow lifted to a quizzical point. “I mean something that is acceptable in public,” continuing to stroke her absently.

Her mouth quirked up at the corners. “If you say so.”

“I’m thinking something most people have done today, like getting dressed and eating.”

“I seem to recall being dressed at some point with food.”

He squinted at the clock. “That would have been about 7 hours ago.” He squeezed her leg a little. “Don’t you think you should let me take you out?”

“Jeff, I think we blew past standard dating decorum hours ago,” no suggestion of any regret. Not that he expected that. She was a willing, no, demanding participant in the course of their day.

“Did I say date?” She was a sneaky one, using the actual meaning of his words to cut through his bullshit. “I think I specified clothing and food. Those are literal labels of things that sustain human life.”

“Fine, but if you want to take me out in public, I require clean clothing.”

“Wow, you sure do have a lot of rules.”

She pulled one his pillows from behind her head and swatted him with it. “Whoa, and you’re violent, too. Rob warned me about you.”

The color drained from her face taking the playful light in her eyes with it.

Fuck, he had to go and ruin it.


	19. Babylon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie confronts some realities of becoming more a part of Greendale and Jeff’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit angsty here and there. I can’t make it too easy on them, right? I regret nothing 😊

The smell of him enveloped her as he slept, keeping her on the only kind of high that she would allow herself. She hated to leave the comfort of his bed, but she owed Justin a call. She’d been putting it off all week. Sundays were the day they reserved for her. He was expecting she’d follow through.

She slipped on his Greendale shirt, which she found near the bathroom door. It was unlikely she’d find her panties without disturbing him. If she was going to wake him, it wouldn’t be to put her clothes back on. She’d have to be ok with just the shirt, which at this point, seemed rather modest considering the way they’d spent the better part of the day.

She settled on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. More of Jeff’s scent washed over her, wedging itself inside her chest, where she could feel it. She breathed in, trying to smooth it away, so she could focus before calling Justin.

He picked up almost immediately. “Annie, I was starting to wonder if you were going to stand me up,” a lilt of humor played at the edges of his voice.

“No, Justin, I would never. I, um, slept a little late.”

“That’s not like you.” He had his radar on, and it was strong. “Were you out doing something fun on a Saturday night?” She wondered if he was her equivalent of Abed. He always could read her so much better than Rob. Best to come clean, but not too clean. She was an adult after all.

“Yeah, actually, I was. I went to a bar and then played D&D with some friends. It went pretty late.” There, that was enough truth.

“D&D?” She forgot. Not every nerd was issued this knowledge at birth.

“Dungeons and Dragons. It’s a game. I used to play it with my brother and his friends. It was kind of fun.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that. Not really my thing, but I’m glad you’ve found some _new_ friends who enjoy what you do.” His voice lifted in a question, as he spoke. He was fishing without asking her directly. She supposed it was only a matter of time before her friendship with Jeff was freed from the walls of his apartment. Plus, Justin had already seen them together.

“Jeff introduced me to some of his friends. They’re really strange, but in a good way, you know?” Justin was silent for a long moment. She wondered if he was getting Rob to put him on speaker phone. No, he wouldn’t do that. “Justin, you still there?”

He heard his voice catch before he started. “Annie, I’m so glad to hear you are making new friends,” the emotion in his voice muted. It chafed against her own, threatening to lay bare the changes in her life she was nowhere near ready to address. “I hope you think of them that way, too. And I also hope you’ll consider taking their support if you need it.”

Dread crept from her belly as he steered her to the true point of this conversation. “Justin, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m afraid I’m on my own with this one.”

“Are you, Annie? You think you should deal with the hospital by yourself?” he asked, his voice taut with concern. “Because they already fired you. Now they want to question you about _the reason_ they fired you. Forgive me for being worried about you, but that seems like a _really_ poor decision.”

She knew where he was headed. He’d made the connection for her already when he saw her with Jeff at lunch. “I can’t ask him, Justin.”

“I know you are an independent woman. From what little I know of him, Jeff appears to know that, too. This is not about that, Annie. You need to get past your pride.”

“I know.” She did. But she wondered if he wasn’t being overly dramatic. “But, if I was really in trouble, why would Sean approach you first and not me, directly?”

“Annie, he knows how close we are. He’s trying to help you. He actually put himself out on a limb even approaching me. I think you need to take this seriously.” Pulling Jeff into another lose-lose Annie situation was not appealing, especially today. She wasn’t really feeling the damsel-in-distress thing.

“Fine,” her tone harsher than she meant. “Sorry, I mean, you’re right, Justin. It’s just,” she whined, wanting to throw a little tantrum right there on Jeff’s couch. She punched it instead. “This just sucks.”

“I know, nothing about this is fair,” he answered, trying to placate her. “But, if you allow yourself to rely on the right people, they will be there for you, Annie. How could they not?”

She could tell him that she had plenty of proof to discount his theory. But her evidence was outdated. She had new variables and data points to consider. “Can I ask you something, Justin?”

“Of course, anything. I’m an open book.” He was, which is why she could even have this conversation with him. Something she could never do with Rob.

“Um, I know this is dumb. But, um, did you and Rob like Vaughn?”

There was a pause at the other end, a long one. “Well, that’s kind of obvious I hope.”

“No, I mean when I brought him over on Sundays. Was he someone you thought was _right_ for me?” She knew the answer even then, of course, but she wondered if he did as well.

“Annie, don’t do this to yourself. I know you are confused, but you don’t need me tell you what you know already.” She didn’t, but she did. She was so tired of carrying the weight of adulthood on her back. She’d been doing it far longer than most people her age. “Don’t you really want to ask me something else, anyway?”

She wasn’t ready, why did he have to push? “You seem to know me so well, so why don’t you just say it and save us both the time?” She was immediately sorry as soon as she said it. He didn’t have all of the information on where she was and what she was doing the last 24 hours. It probably wouldn’t matter to him either way. Should it matter to her?

“Annie, you are not someone who needs to be told what to do. You just need to be honest with yourself. So why don’t you try that.” Justin could be direct, but he was not usually this harsh.

She closed her eyes, swallowing her nerves. Saying it out loud before she was ready was never her strength. “If I’m being honest, then I should probably ask a friend, who also happens to be a lawyer, to give me some legal advice.” Ok, technically, they were more than friends. “That friend would probably not think twice about offering that advice and might even be sort of worried about me if I tried to handle this on my own.”

“That sounds like a very honest answer to your question.” She tried to imagine the look on his face. She was fairly certain it would equate to – duh!

She sometimes forgot how lucky she was to have Justin and Rob. Maybe it was more than luck. Not everything in life is left up to chance. “Well, I can only be honest once a day. So I like to make it count.”

He granted her a genuine laugh. “That’s our girl.” Her heart glowed with the warmth of his words. “Oh, Annie, one last thing.” She wasn’t sure she could take it. She hadn’t really slept too much, and it was starting to catch up to her. “Rob and I both like Jeff. Don’t expect him to admit it anytime soon. He’s kind of stubborn like that. I suppose that comes with getting older. I should have considered that before marrying an older man.”

“I can work with that. Thanks for the insider information on our favorite professor,” she countered. She could afford to make a joke now. Because now she was truly getting better at saying what she meant to the people in her life that mattered. “You’re the best, Justin. I love you.”

“Love you too, Annie."

~*~

She just couldn’t catch a break. She wanted to keep this day about them and not about her. He was already trying to apologize, as if this was his fault.

“I’m sorry. I was just kidding.” She was still trying to recover from what his little slip revealed he knew. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets, albeit _his_ knowledge of _her secrets_. Did she really think she could keep her worlds separate? She was such an idiot. He kept rambling trying to make her feel better. “Not that I should joke about violence or Vaughn or…” Just hearing the words come out of him made her ill. “I’ll just shut up now.”

“Jeff,” she didn’t like the shortness she heard in her own voice. She was mad at herself, not him. She tried to temper her frustration in relation to her words before she spoke. “Please, stop apologizing. It’s ok.”

His shoulders relaxed, but his lips tightened, like they held back his words. She wanted to separate their friendship from the context in which it was occurring. If she was going to ask for his help, she’d have to make sure to carry the burden of the events which brought her to this place. That was only fair.

He rested his hand on her leg, as if to remind her he was part of the present context, a back-drop to the past. “So, you were saying something about eating?” she reminded him, trying to get their night back on track.

“I did. But, first, tell me. Are you planning to play the deflection game all night?” She wasn’t as stealthy as she thought. “Because, I can tell you, I’ve had many more years of practice at it. I’ve sort of achieved pro status.” His hand was still there, his thumb stroking her lightly. But it felt heavier, a bit more like the anchor she needed.

She played with the edges of the blanket, looking down as she spoke. “It’s true. I punched Vaughn.” He snorted, drawing her eyes back to him. “It’s not funny, Jeff.”

“I’m not laughing at you. I just would have loved to see that,” he replied wistfully.

“Actually, I don’t think you would.” His hand stilled.

“Why?” his tone altered and jaw clenched.

She leaned back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “Because, my life is just such a cliché.”

“Annie, please be clear with me,” his hand gripping her leg firmly now. “Otherwise, I’ll draw my own conclusions. And if I draw them incorrectly, that would be very bad.” He paused, attempting to regulate his breathing. “That would be very bad for Vaughn.”

She wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but she didn’t want to cause him any more distress than she already had. She refused to color their friendship with the stain of anything that came before. “I was pretty mad at Vaughn when I punched him.” She continued picking at the edges of the blanket as she considered her words.

His hand relaxed and returned to its comforting motion. “I would not expect you to engage in violent behavior, unless provoked.” Her choice of words must have eliminated whatever scenario he imagined, as he seemed to be teasing her a bit.

“I probably was angry for multiple reasons. I already told you, he’d offered – or at least I thought he did – to give me drugs to help me study.” Jeff’s hand stilled. “But, um, not too soon after I…” she was stalling for some reason. She hated to admit defeat, to acknowledge she’d lost. Wasn’t that what this was all about? “I came home early from the lab and found him with somebody else, in our place. And, he made it seem like it was no big deal. So I punched him.”

His fingers drummed against her leg, while his eyes studied the wall. “I’m really sorry, Annie. That definitely would make me want to punch someone, too. But,” his voice tentative, “is that all he did?”

She stood up, his hand falling off of her. She walked over to the window and looked outside watching his neighbors going about their daily lives. Right now, she wanted to trade places with one of them, rather than have this conversation.

“What do you mean – is that _all_ he did?” She was tired of people throwing her away. Didn’t she deserve better? Unsure if she wanted to know the answer, she asked it anyway. “Isn’t that enough, Jeff?”

He managed to look at her, then, and she saw something she’d never seen there - fear. “Yes, of course. I,” he hesitated for a moment. “I don’t mean to trivialize what happened to you. I just imagined something worse.” His voice a bit shaky. “Ok?” He fell back into the couch, like he’d had the air knocked out of him.

She came to sit back down, needing to comfort him. His default to a worst-case scenario broke her heart a little. She’d listened to enough stories in group and NA meetings to know a little bit about where that came from.

“No, Jeff, it wasn’t what you think. I promise. Rob’s a pacifist. Even he would have done much worse than wake up Vaughn in the middle of the night, demanding he turn over my laptop and books, if that were the case. Ok?”

He covered her hand with his, squeezing it and holding on. “Ok.” He still couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Jeff, I promise you. I really punched him because he’s a lying, cheating loser. That’s it.”

“That’s it, huh?” he scoffed, his lips forming into a tight frown.

It was hard not to feel sickened, when someone reflected her life’s choices back to her. “Yes, that’s it as far as I’m concerned. He’s already taken enough from me. I moved on. I’m fine.”

He remained in contemplative silence, still staring forward. She lay her head on his shoulder, more worn out now than she was before her nap. “What do you say instead of going out, we get you some clean clothes, pick up some food, and just eat here?”

She turned her entire body to lean into him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in tighter. It sounded pretty great. Normal even. “Sounds like a date.”

“There you go with labels again. Call it what you want.”

She giggled, giving him swat to his chest. “Ok, it’s a date then.”

~*~

She was on the edge of sleep, when her heart beat jumped and quickened, nudging her out of her slumber. The feather-light touch of his fingers languidly inching their way down her thigh to the top of her knee, circling around and back again, was simultaneously soothing and electric. She couldn’t deny the latter when she felt his mouth smooth over the top of her shoulder up to her neck, teasing her skin with the tip of his tongue. It triggered the familiar tingling that went directly to her stomach, accelerating down between her thighs, pulsing and growing stronger.

She rolled over into a wall of warm, hard flesh, the musky aroma of him casting its dizzying spell. Allowing her cheek to rest against him, she inhaled deeply, her hands being pushed along by the desperate need spreading out across her body, consuming her.

She could hear the once calm thumping on his heart increase its speed, as her hands gradually took a methodical exploration beneath his briefs. She turned into his chest further, covering what she could reach of his exposed skin with small kisses, teasing his nipple with her tongue. An unintelligible string of words poured out of him, as he rolled over, his hands operating with an urgency quite the opposite from the pace they were moving when they woke her.

What minimal clothing they had been wearing, he dispensed with so quickly, that within what seemed like a matter of moments she was gasping for air as he pushed inside of her. The words he spoke against her ear barely registered meaning, but they were like gasoline on the heat growing inside, dying to be released as their bodies connected over and over.

He began to slow inside her, but the fire burned hotter. She didn’t even realize she was making any sound until his lips brushed against her ear. “Shh,” she heard, as she tried to slow her breathing. Her hips sought him out, but he was still. “Annie,” she heard this time, as he quieted her movement, applying the slightest pressure to her hip. He slid his thumb to the interior of her thigh, caressing her but only providing minimal relief.

He continued to stroke her, working his tongue down her neck at an alarmingly slow pace, before he settled on her breast. The mix of the two sensations was so gloriously agonizing, she strained against him, seeking release. She must have said or done something in her desperation to get through to him because he began to drive into her with such force that the fire exploded once, and then again. It spread throughout her body, until it burned out, and she was left gasping for air.

~*~

As much as she was itching to see him, she had to admit she was nervous, too. After spending the better part of 2 days together, they had to go back to life. For her that meant preparing for the final in his class and for him, going back to work. She wasn’t exactly sure how to conduct herself outside of their bubble, but she’d have to figure it out as she went.

In truth, she hadn’t even thought about the analysis she’d done of the Repair School Annex report, when his message arrived. She’s been preoccupied thinking about him, even as she worked through her flashcards. A slow burn between her legs ignited into a searing ache when she saw the message pop up on her phone.

The message was not what she was expecting.

 **Jeff** : Hickey wants to meet with us tomorrow.

 **Annie** : Already?

 **Jeff** : Yup. He’s bringing a buddy with him. Some guy named Terranova.

 **Annie** : Wow! That’s so exciting.

 **Jeff** : Excitement is always the right emotion when I’m involved.

 **Annie** : That wasn’t for you. Be good.

 **Jeff** : ☹

 **Annie** : Excitement for you is NSFW.

 **Jeff** : Duly noted.

~*~

Even though she wore respectable, grown-up office attire that day, she knew the case she was about to make sounded crazy. She hoped to break the ice with a joke about the Repair School Annex being like Superman’s fortress of solitude. Hickey did not crack a smile, but his buddy Terranova got it. Jeff remained neutral, which was for the best. She was having a hard enough time focusing with him so close. The smell of his cologne ignited the burn if she got too near.

No matter what these 3 men thought of her, there was potential that a compelling forensic trail of evidence at Greendale could help protect the school from additional lawsuits. The presence of freon in quadrant 4 of the HVAC system in relation to the location of the Sun Chamber was suspect. That is if one could accept the ridiculous lore of the Repair School Annex. She had studied the blueprints extensively and discovered quadrant 4 and the Sun Chamber, an actual classroom at one point, were connected through the air ducts in the school. Having marked them on the map and done a bit of research on her own, she made her case.

“According to Troy, the rupture in quadrant 4 was so powerful the entire system was destroyed. These blueprints show the coil system extended this wall,” pointing to the yellow highlight between the two areas on the map. “If the whole system was destroyed, it is possible there were multiple leaks which could have compromised the duct system in these areas,” Jeff covered his mouth to conceal his smile as she tapped her pen on each red X to show where the leaks may have occurred. It was possible he subconsciously influenced her coding system.

“From my research, I learned that freon does not evaporate and if released out of a closed system can lead to symptoms similar to those experienced by plaintiffs in the lawsuit.” She stopped, hoping there wouldn’t be any laughter.

“The report doesn’t document that the school replaced it or cleaned it up?” Jeff knew the answer, she was sure, but he was trying to help her seem like less of a lunatic. The Greendale Effect was powerful stuff.

“No, the report was done prior to the murder of Vice Dean Laybourne. All the report tells us is that it had not been replaced since these blueprints were created during the school’s last renovation. This report is post-upgrade. Apparently, Vice Dean Laybourne spared no expense when it came to students and faculty of the Repair School. This was a large, state-of-the-art system. In fact, it was kind of like the Vice Dean’s baby. Troy’s words, not mine,” she qualified.

“Wait, so, are you saying there was no gas leak?” Hickey groused. “I remember feeling pretty sick that year. Of course, I may have been eating too many of the meatballs.”

“No, there was a gas leak. The city found it months later, after the murder of the Vice Dean, when students started reporting symptoms of gas poisoning. But it had been months, where the freon could have been in the system.” She waited a moment before walking them through the next point.

“If the system was leaking freon so close to Troy’s battle with Murray in the Sun Chamber, it’s possible the heat from that room could have forced freon further along through the duct system. Freon has corrosive properties. It could be the culprit that compromised the gas line connection between Greendale and the city.”

Hickey leaned forward. Something she said seemed to get his attention. “But there’s no evidence that happened, though, right?”

“No forensic investigation of the rupture in quadrant 4 was executed because Murray confessed. They likely saw no reason to investigate since he accepted a plea deal.” She wasn’t sure about this part of her theory. She guessed that wouldn’t be written down anywhere. “Without an investigation at the time, it’s hard to prove whether the gas leak or the freon was the culprit.”

“Shit, I don’t know, Winger,” Hickey chuckled. “I don’t think I want to get into this with Greendale PD and the city. Besides, if we bring them this wing-nut theory, they’ll have us committed. What about you Vinnie?” Hickey nudged his buddy, who had been silent since the Superman joke.

“I think Greendale is one ass-backward school.” He’d get no argument from anyone in the room. “But, if there’s still evidence in that system, it might support this young lady’s theory.”

“There is no conclusive evidence either way. I’d be more confident if we could pin this on Murray and entities outside of Greendale, if indeed there is evidence to support that particular scenario.” Of course he needed this to be more pragmatic than theoretical. 

“Winger, are you serious? You think this is worth pursuing? You don’t need to make enemies in law enforcement or the state. Didn’t you just get your license back?”

“Shit, Hickey, he knows what he’s doing,” piped up Terranova. “All we need is some kind of reasonable doubt and evidence to support it. Then let the lawyers duke it out.”

Jeff stood up abruptly, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “Gentlemen, unless we have more questions for Annie, I think it’s time we talk privately.” They sat in stoic silence. He walked toward the conference room door and opened it. “Thanks for walking us through this, Annie. Let me have a talk with Hickey and Terranova. I’ll come and get you if we have more questions.”

~*~

There was soft knock on her door about an hour later. She was trying to box up some papers, cleaning up her space. It was clear her work was done. She was admittedly a bit stung by how the meeting ended.

“Come in,” she answered, from her place on the floor.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

She didn’t look up from her pile of papers. “Class ends this week, so I thought it would be a good time to get the closet back to being a closet.”

He crossed his arms, as he watched her. “Are you mad about something?”

She inhaled pushing his name out sharply as she exhaled. “Jeff.”

“That is my name.” She slammed a pile of papers into the box, reaching for a new one before she spoke.

“I’m not mad. I’m just …” she tapped the next pile of papers on the edge of the box. “…confused.”

He stepped around the side of her desk, kneeling on the other side of the box, so they were eye level. “You are not confused at all,” pulling the papers out of her hands and dumping them in the box. “You are likely the reason that Greendale won’t have to worry about any future lawsuits.”

“Then why did you usher me out so fast? It was mortifying enough having to speak Greendale for an hour,” she lamented, picking at the corner of the box.

He took a permanent seat on the floor, folding himself into the tiny space. “Is that what you’re mad about?”

She crossed her arms, silently pouting. “I realize how stupid all of it sounds, but you must have thought it was at least plausible. Right? Like it’s more than just a red herring or some legal game to keep Alan in his place.”

He rested his forehead in his hand, rubbing his temple. “Yes, Annie, did you really think I’d have you do that presentation to those two old crotchety cops if I was just playing games?”

“No, I guess not.” He reached over the box, tipping up her chin with his fingers so she looked at him. He raised his eye brow. “Ok, I don’t pretend to be as experienced in the world as you. I don’t always get people’s motives.”

He turned his hand, so his thumb could caress her cheek. “Annie, in time experience will make you more powerful than the world can handle. But, for now, it just needs more women like you.”

She allowed her eyelids to close for a moment. His words pressed into her chest, lodging there, and she couldn’t handle the ache of it. When she finally opened her eyes to look at him, the softness there was too much. The ache twisted deeper in, making it hard to breathe.

She leaned back, so he would release her. “I should probably finish this.”

“Always being the responsible one,” taking her hint but hitting her with that charming smile, amplifying the ache. He stood up, rubbing his jaw as he watched her fuss over the papers. “By the way, Hickey and Terranova are going to take this on. I had another case I wanted to discuss with them, which we could actually pay them for. They’ll be doing the Greendale work in their spare time, free of charge.”

She was such an idiot, of course, that’s why he’d made her leave. She continued busying herself, trying to find the right tone. “That’s really great news. I hope they’re able to help Greendale protect itself from that weasel Alan for good.”

“Yeah, and…” he stopped and waited. She looked up then, feeling like she could handle it. “Terranova is interested in having you assist him with the forensics work.” She wasn’t exactly following him. “That is if you’re interested.” He put something on her desk. “Here’s his card. Call him when you’re done with this really important work,” winking at her before he turned and left.

~*~

The last time Jeff “helped” her study, the only thing she learned was 2 days was too long to go without seeing him. Their intentions were good. But she didn’t make it 10 minutes alone with him before she was half-clothed, riding him on her couch above Dildopolis, with little thought about the right to remain silent. Not that anyone could hear them or care in her building. But studying there was another thing entirely. That was why she always worked in the library.

So the next day, when he offered to help her again, this time at his place, she was a little reluctant. Besides, the dean lived right next door to him. They hadn’t really gone public with this thing, whatever it was.

 **Jeff** : I promise. Dinner and quizzing only. No search or seizure. Reasonable or unreasonable.

 **Annie** : Maybe if you Mirandize me after studying, I’ll submit to a search.

 **Jeff** : I’m pretty sure you just incriminated yourself.

 **Annie** : I guess you’ll have to grant me immunity then.

 **Jeff** : See, I’m already helping you study.

 **Annie** : [eye-roll] What about the dean?

 **Jeff** : What about him?

 **Annie** : …

 **Jeff** : He wants to take you out to dinner, too. And put your first-born through college. There were tears when I told him about the freon theory.

 **Annie** : That’s not what I meant.

 **Jeff** : I know. So is that a no?

 **Annie** : It’s a maybe.

~*~

“Mountain Flower?” Ugh, Jeff was on his way down to meet her. She knew this was a bad idea.

“Vaughn, hi.” Don’t encourage him. Just keep walking. She should have just let Jeff take her out, like he wanted. Somehow in her head, this looked more like a “working” dinner, in case the dean popped out of his door. Why did she have to make this so complicated?

“Hey, hey, do you need some help? Slow down.” She stopped, setting one of the bags down. It was really heavy, and there was no way she could outrun him with all of her crap. She just needed to get rid of him.

“I’m already late, Vaughn. I really need to get going.” He wasn’t taking the hint. Shocking.

“It’s so great to see you. I miss you.” She could feel bile bubble up in her stomach.

“Vaughn, I hope you’re well, but I do have to go.”

“Wait, just hold on. You don’t have a minute to catch up?”

Turning to pick up her bag, she saw him then, just outside the lobby of his building. He was watching them.

“I really don’t.” Vaughn reached out for her, for whatever reason she wasn’t sure, but she stepped back.

“What’s the matter? I just wanted to hug you. I hate the way we left things, Mountain Flower. You didn’t even talk to me the last time we saw each other. You’re always running away now.” He seemed genuinely sad. Maybe she didn’t have to be bitter about this.

She sensed him approaching them, even before he spoke. “Hey, Vaughn. Annie mentioned we were neighbors.” He placed a kiss on her cheek, subtly positioning his body between her and Vaughn. “Funny, we never ran into each other here before.”

Vaughn’s mouth twisted into a frown, as he observed the two of them. “Seems we have more in common now than the last time I saw you.”

“Not really. Definitely not. I wouldn’t say that,” his voice edged in anger.

He turned to her then, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You ready now? I’ll get that,” grabbing the one bag she was holding, before turning back to him. “We have to go, Vaughn,” retrieving the other bag she’d left on the ground.

Vaughn just stood there, kind of stunned. “Lates, I guess,” he mumbled. But then, he added, “Mountain Flower,” she saw Jeff tense out of the corner of her eye. “Sorry about you getting fired from the lab. And all over that missing badge.”

She faced Jeff, fairly sure she appeared to have taken a punch in the gut. “Hold on,” her voice cracking, trying to keep her emotion contained.

Looking toward Vaughn, she could feel anger surge through her. It was like he’d intentionally ignored her when she asked him to look for it. “How did you…”

“Annie told me.” He smiled now that he’d reclaimed her attention. “I should have texted you when I found it, like weeks ago” he added casually. “Maybe that would have cleared everything up. It’s upstairs if you still want it.”

The last thing she wanted to do was be alone with Vaughn. There was a good chance she’d hit him again. She wanted to separate Jeff from him, more. “I need it back, Vaughn.”

She hated him in that moment, knowing she had to do this. “Jeff, I’ll meet you in 5 minutes, ok?” His jaw tightened. He set down the bags he was holding, reaching for her work bag.

“Let me take that. You have your phone, right?” She nodded, tapping her back pocket.

“Five minutes, promise.” His lips constricted, pushing a labored breath through his nose, looping her bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll be waiting.” Glancing back at Vaughn for an uncomfortably long moment, he accepted her decision. Picking up the other bags, he walked toward the lobby, leaving her and Vaughn alone.


	20. Sail Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie get a bit more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve stuck with this story, then you deserve some happy times. Those are ahead 😊

Jeff was a progressive man, not a caveman. But, he practically had a stare down with his phone, as each minute ticked by, until there was a muted knock at his door. He jumped to open it. She looked like she was ok. But he wanted his Annie, not the post-Vaughn version that sucked the joy from her.

He wouldn’t ask, he couldn’t. She needed a break and to study. He wouldn’t be that guy. Though he really wanted to be. He just closed the door behind her, glad to have her here.

She wandered over to the bar outside the kitchen, falling into a stool like she’d gone a few rounds with a prize fighter. He walked into the interior of the kitchen, leaning into the counter toward her. She was hard at work on her bottom lip, staring off at the wall behind him.

A flash of anger coursed through him, provoking Caveman Jeff, but she didn’t need that right now. “I’ve already unpacked the groceries and set you up in my office. I’ll start making dinner while you work.”

She stopped her assault on her lip. “Jeff, I, um, feel like we should talk about what happened. I owe you that.”

He avoided the obvious response. Deflection worked many ways. “Can I get you something to drink while you study? Dinner could take at least an hour.”

She looked at him blankly, like she didn’t understand the question. “Don’t you want to know?” She wasn’t usually this forthcoming with information. He was having a hard time keeping up with her. That shouldn’t surprise him.

“I know, as usual, that Vaughn is a complete douche. What more do I need to know?” Caveman Jeff was definitely at the wheel now. She looked down at the counter, busying her fingers with tracing lines along the tiles. Then, she looked back up. Those eyes stared at him, shiny with tears, putting a stake right through his chest. “Annie, I’m sorry. The only person you owe anything to is yourself. You came here to study for your final exam. I know it’s important to you to do well.”

A weak smile found its way onto her face. “You might be right,” she lamented, her eyes watchful. “My professor is sort of an asshole.”

Jesus, she was spectacular. He didn’t deserve her. “I’ve heard that about him.”

There it was, the smile was back. “So, I’ll take that drink you offered. I usually do tea this time of day. It was in one of the bags.”

“As you wish, Ms. Edison.”

She stood up and made her way into the kitchen. He turned his back into the counter, so he could face her. “So, you’ll still quiz me later tonight after dinner?”

“I’m at your service. All night if that’s what it takes.” She hooked her fingers into the loops of his pants, tugging him closer. Nope, he really didn’t deserve this in his life.

He rested his hands on her waist, reminding himself that he promised her no distractions. “That’s quite the offer. Good to know you’ll do whatever it takes,” one side of her mouth curled into a sly little smile. He’d discovered she had more than one smile. This one did things to his non-thinking brain that it couldn’t process without getting him into trouble. “It doesn’t seem fair, though, that I get all of this extra help.”

Did she even know what she was doing to him? She wove one arm around him, pushing her hand down past the waist of his pants. The fingers of her other hand, traced down the front seam, coming to rest at the hardening bulge beneath. Yeah, she was onto him for sure.

Staring up at the ceiling, sort of praying to God, if you could call it that, he extracted her hands from their pursuit. Shirley would be so proud. He placed her arms by her side, ignoring her indignant huff. He tilted her head up, briefly tasting her lips. “You’ll get no special favors from me, Ms. Edison.”

She stepped back, shrugging at him, with that sneaky smile in full effect. “That’s too bad, Professor. Special favors work both ways.” She turned and headed out of the kitchen, calling back to him over her shoulder. “Let me know when my tea’s ready.”

Holy crap, what was he thinking?

~*~

She didn’t even need his help studying. He really was a distraction. Truth be told, if he ever had to go up against her in a courtroom, he doubted he’d win. All he had on her was years of experience, height, and his charm. Oh, and his sense of style, which was just one flavor of his charm. But she had substance. She actually cared about doing right in the world, which was why she couldn’t see what was obscenely obvious to him. He spent years as a chronic liar, working alongside questionably moral colleagues, on behalf of less than desirable clientele.

“So, explain to me again what Sean told you when he let you go.”

“Jeff, we’ve been over this like 3 times tonight,” her voice barely more than a whine. “I don’t want to talk anymore. I’m tired.” She wasn’t tired, she was topless and one tiny shred of fabric away from being bottomless as well. Studying could be motivational after all.

She rocked up off of his lap to balance on her knees. His hands instinctively curled around the soft cheeks of her ass. She knew how to distract him. He flipped her down onto her back. Two could play at that game.

A self-satisfied grin took over her face, as she closed her hands around the back of his neck. “Hi, are we done talking now?”

“Like, you’re ever done talking.”

“You love it when I talk.” She released his neck, smoothing her hands over his chest, her nail just barely scraping a nipple.

He covered her hand with his, pressing into his chest, trying to get her to focus. “I do, actually.” He did, that was no lie. “Annie, I just…” Her other hand slithered beneath his sweatpants when he wasn’t paying attention, knocking him off his equilibrium.

She pushed him over on his back, tugging at his pants and briefs, stripping them off. This woman was on a mission of some kind. Why was he trying to stop her again?

Stretching his arms behind his head, he laced his fingers together behind his neck so he could prop himself up a little and take in the view. “You just what?” That wicked grin spread across her face as she positioned herself between his thighs. She slid a hand over his shaft and back, twisting her wrist just a little. He lost his train of mental reasoning, relaxing into her touch. The feather-like strands of her hair brushed against his thighs, before she wrapped her lips around him.

“N-nothing, never mind,” straining to catch his breath. A little giggle escaped her nose, her lips humming against him, as they began to move in concert with her hand.

He was done talking. Case closed.

~*~

She was already searching the immediate area of the bed for the clothes she was wearing when he “quizzed” her on case law. He knew what that meant.

“It’s getting late, Jeff. I need to get home.” Caveman Jeff was back. He hated the idea of it. It was past 11 now, way too late for her to be walking around alone at night.

She pushed herself out of bed, looking around for the larger articles of clothing. She had already made up her mind, but he figured he’d at least to try and control this a little. “Why don’t you let me drive you home?”

She was on her hands and knees, peeking under his bed in pursuit of some lost item. She popped back up.

“Huh, why would you need to drive me? I have my car this time.” He sat up, getting himself to the edge of the bed so he could reach for his sweatpants. She resumed her search. “Besides, I am studying at the library tomorrow. I need to get an early start,” now looking up at him, as she sat on the floor pulling on her pants, a devious smirk adorning her face. “I have some study time to make up for, Professor.”

“Hey, the game was you idea, remember? I was just trying to be a supportive tutor.” Her smile continued to distract but also inflame Caveman Jeff.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” He wanted to, now that she was putting on her clothes, instead of removing them. It meant she was that much closer to leaving.

She pulled her shirt over her head, watching him closely. He forced himself to quiet his inner troglodyte. Pushing herself off the floor, she came to stand between his legs, guiding his head up to look at her. She could see right through him, of course she could. “I’ll be fine. I will let you know when I get home, ok?”

He agreed, reluctantly, standing and following her out of the bedroom. He waited by the door while she retrieved her bag from his office. He could feel his stomach churning with anxiety while he waited.

All packed and ready, she met him at the door. He must have been tired because he made no attempt to be his normal crafty self. “Promise, as soon as you get home?"

Nodding her head, she stood on her tip toes, placing a kiss on his cheek. She went to grab the knob of the door, glancing back at him, a slight glint in her eye. “Don’t worry about little old me. I may have taken a few self-defense classes in my life. That might explain why I broke Vaughn’s nose when I punched him.” She probably hoped to get a laugh, but the mention of Vaughn only triggered him.

“Annie,” his voice unsteady. Stopping to look at him, her face fell watching him shift himself a few feet from her and the door. The crease between her eyes appeared. “I, um, don’t want this to sound wrong. But, I…” he stopped, realizing he didn’t know what to say. He was the one that was supposed to be good with words. What the fuck was happening to him?

She faced him straight on, concern coloring her eyes. “What?” He was still searching for words, when she moved toward him, covering as much of him as she could with her body before resting her cheek on his chest. “Jeff, it’s ok. Tell me.”

He cleared his throat. “I know you can handle a lot on your own. But, I need you to let me help.” Her silence filled the space, and it was agonizing. After a few excruciating moments, he felt her hair moving against his chest in agreement. She squeezed him until he almost couldn’t breathe. She was surprisingly strong for such a small woman. “And I need you to trust me. You do, right?”

She turned her face into his chest, resting her chin on him. A tiny wave of air pushed out her words. “Of course I do.” She didn’t sound like she did. She was a terrible liar, unlike him.

He stepped back, breaking her embrace. He needed to get a better read. But she didn’t look up. Progressive Jeff was driving this bus, so he crossed his arms and waited patiently. She wrung her hands together, her voice, heavy and strained, did the work for her. “I, um, thought I could trust Vaughn, too,” finally able to look him in the eye. “Look how that turned out.”

He winced at her words. They stung. He wasn’t Vaughn, but maybe he was worse. He was a liar, a reformed one, but he was not innocent. And, he certainly was selfish. If he wasn’t, he’d let her go home and not push her. Was it possible that’s what she needed, though?

He wasn’t as emotionally mature as he should be for a man his age. But she was worth the risk, so he pushed himself a little. He could do this. She was like a hostile witness on the stand. “I don’t pretend to know what your life has been like, Annie. And I know I can’t undo what Vaughn did. But you aren’t alone if you don’t want to be.”

Her shoulders rose and fell with her deep breaths, like she couldn’t catch her breath. But the crease between her eyes started to smooth as she appeared to consider his words. She wasn’t pissed, from what he could tell. She just stood there, motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she made a move, releasing her bag from her shoulder. Leaning down, she arranged her bag by his door, straightening up before she spoke. “Ok.”

That was it. He supposed that would have to be enough. He didn’t want to be greedy.

She approached him, clasping his hand and pulling him back toward his bedroom. “Can we go to sleep now? I’ll have to get up earlier than I was planning if I have to drive home before the library. I have some studying to do, and I’ll need my favorite spot so I have enough space to spread out.” Her voice became more Annie-like as she mapped out her morning for him.

He let her pull him along, exhaling in faux indignation, as they reached his bedroom. “How early are we talking? Because I need my beauty sleep.”

“Right, of course. I’ve seen all of that stuff in your bathroom. It’s not just about sleep for you.”

“Now you know all of my deepest, darkest secrets,” scooping her up in his arms, planting a simple kiss on her mouth.

“And if you don’t share with me, I’ll have to reveal those secrets to all of your friends,” squirming halfheartedly to break free.

“Too late. They already know I’m a vain asshole.” He let her go, walking to his dresser to find something for her to wear.

He handed her a shirt, before heading for the bathroom to flip on the light. “Ok, then your clients,” she teased, followed him in, perching on the edge of the sink while he faced it.

He placed a hand on each side of her, caging her between his arms, as he leaned into the sink. “Blackmail is a serious offense. I hope you have a good lawyer.” She slid her fingers into the front waistband of his sweats, pulled him forward, opening her legs to receive him.

There was that smile. Shit, for once he’d gotten something right. “I do. He's the best.”

~*~

Eight weeks. He’d made it. While they sat the multiple-choice exam in the morning, by 1 PM, they were all gone, working on their essays. The light, warm wind blowing in through his window relaxed him. The last stretch of summer was almost in his grasp. He could think of many things he could do with his time. Now he had someone to do them with.

And just like that, the lull of the summer breeze betrayed him . “Dean-aling, dean-aling. Is this a good time Jeffrey?” It was never a good time.

“Hey, Craig, I’m sort of busy. Final exam was today. Lots of grading to do.”

“I’m sure your students excelled. You had a good group this summer, I hope.”

“Definitely.” She definitely was his most talented student. That wasn’t hyperbole.

“May, I?” gesturing toward the chair across from him.

“Suit yourself.” He looked back at his laptop, checking on the scores from the multiple-choice exam. They were slowly populating the gradebook. Yup, A+, all the way. His mind filled with the image of her bouncing up and down when she saw the score. That just led to other thoughts he did not welcome with Craig five feet from him.

The dean cleared his throat. “Jeffrey, did I lose you?”

“Sorry, no, just making sure my gradebook is working.”

“You are such a dean-dicated educator. And so talented, too. Not that I’m surprised, I generally have an eye…”

“No, Craig.”

“Jeffrey, you have no i-dean what I was going to ask you.”

“Craig, anytime you start “deaning” your words, I know you want something.”

He threw us his hands, feigning surrender. “Fine, you caught me. Not that I’m surprised, you’re so observant, which is what makes you such an excellent lawyer _and_ professor.”

Honestly, he was conflicted. On one hand, he owed a lot to Craig. On the other, well, he just didn’t want to work this hard. He needed to prioritize. “Craig, as much as I’d like to teach for Greendale again, I have a very demanding new client. And, I’m still dealing with closing out the lawsuit and overseeing the investigative work to protect this place in the future.”

“Alright, Jeffrey. I understand. You’ve been very good to me and Greendale.” This was too easy. “Also, I suspect you’re busy with other things besides work, too,” a knowing smile forming on his face.

No way was he going to fall for it. None of his business. It was bad enough they were neighbors, too. Once his grades were submitted later this week, he wasn’t her professor anymore. So he wasn’t going to fill out the form. Besides, he wasn’t even really faculty in this asylum.

“Look, Craig, I’m too busy. I won’t have enough time to teach in the fall. I can maybe guest lecture or something once you find a suitable replacement.”

“There’s no one who could replace you, Jeffrey,” he whined. The distressed flustering routine wouldn’t work. He’d paid his debt to this place, a million times over.

“What if I could find a competent substitute? Someone who is still in law school. So no practical courtroom experience but could teach a few basics. It would help him and you.” Cameron would probably kill him for offering without asking.

“Does he have a real bachelor’s degree?” Craig chuckled to himself. Jeff was not amused.

“Can I get back to work now, Craig?”

“Of course, of course, your students come first.” He made his way toward the door. Finally, he could go back to fantasizing about the rest of his summer. As if he could read his mind, Craig paused at his office door. “Jeffrey, just remember, friends don’t keep secrets from one another.”

This place was choking him by the minute. “I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn’t read my email anymore.”

“Yes, Jeffrey. But I’m still your neighbor.” Giving Jeff the side eye and a little smirk, he disappeared out the door.

Maybe it was time to consider moving.

~*~

Far be it from him to think about others, but Cameron was an ideal choice to fill in for him at Greendale. And, with Cameron taking on that work, they’d need someone who could fill in the gaps he left. It was genius, really.

“There’s no way I’m teaching at that place. Didn’t you even think to ask first?” He’d seen him like this before. It just took a little bit of the Winger magic to bring him along.

“This is me asking. It would look great on a resume, Cameron.” That was half true, but only if one decided to flee Greendale. No, you’d have to leave the state of Colorado – and maybe the mountain west altogether.

“I think you once referred to that place as a toilet. Why would I want the stain of that on my resume?” Ok, different tactic needed. He felt only a little guilty going there. A smidge of empathy went a long way with Cameron.

“Fine, Cameron. I’ll just tell Annie that we don’t have any more work once her assistantship ends.” Stand back, this should do it.

“Wait, what? You can’t keep her on?” Bingo, he had him.

“The Greendale case wrapped up faster than I expected, thanks mostly to her. Now it’s in the hands of the PI we hired, who is taking it pro bono.” Greendale was like his personal charity case. “Our new client is too early in discovery for her to help. I need a junior associate, not an undergraduate, with no legal training but the one class she took with yours truly.” A little self-deprecation, added the cherry on top.

“Please, she could do your job.” He was right, of course, it was actually kind of frightening how much she’d learned in 8 weeks. But he’d use whatever means necessary to reel him in.

“Careful, Cameron, you don’t mean that.” He did, of course, but this was the game you had to play sometimes with your staff. He couldn’t afford to lose Cameron.

“Does it even pay?”

“Of course it does, not everything is pro bono with Greendale. I’ll even come in and guest lecture for you.”

“That’s really big of you.” He was benevolent, if nothing else. And, he still had it. Not bad for less than 5 minutes of work.

“You’ll love it.” He probably wouldn’t.

“Yeah, love doesn’t pay the bills.” But, Cameron loved Annie. How could he not?

“And, you get Annie to back your play here. Although, I’m not sure how many hours she can do once she goes back to school.”

“We both know it won’t take her any time at all to pick up my slack – and the office in general. Is this really the best use of her skills?” That was a resounding no. She had many talents that he would not, ever, discuss with anyone here.

“Let me talk to her. I hope she doesn’t have a similar reaction to yours. But she does seem to enjoy paper – a lot. It’s kind of weird.” This should do it. Cameron needed a safe space to kvetch about working for lawyers.

“Only to the woefully unorganized of the world. She’s my people.” He wasn’t sure he wanted the two of them in cahoots. But it was only for fall semester. One semester of Greendale was likely all any sane individual like Cameron could stomach.

Jeff was really just teaching Cameron something he’d use later – how to make those that worked for him feel important. He was just mentoring, Cameron, not manipulating him. Well, maybe a little, but it was for his own good.

~*~

“Please, Annie, I promise – no funny business at work. We’ll barely see each other.”

“Jeff,” the tapping of her foot admonishing him without a word. In his mind, he imagined her reaction to be different. It involved enthusiastic bouncing in his lap, which led to other more interesting scenarios she probably didn’t want to entertain at the moment. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“What?” He really was only thinking of her. Yeah, maybe more than was appropriate. “It will help Greendale and Cameron.”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed. “Cameron wants to teach at Greendale. I don’t buy it.”

“No, Cameron wants to keep you working for us.” Her foot slowed its relentless beat, but she still had her eyes narrowed on him as he continued his verbal tap-dancing. “One of the ways that happens is if I’m not spread so thin teaching and playing full-time lawyer on the side.”

She was becoming immune to his tendency to exaggerate. “We both know you are not playing at being a lawyer. You are, however, a player.”

“I want you to have a job, and Cameron is more than qualified to teach at Greendale. So, sue me.”

“I might just have to, but I would need a lawyer.”

How did she do that? She took away his playbook and ripped it to shreds. “Fine, I can’t be effective and do both anymore. The business is growing, and I need to focus. I have a demanding new client and not enough hands to go around. You already know everything, and Cameron likes you. It’s a win-win.”

“So, you’re asking for my help, then? And you asked, Cameron, too, right?”

He was man enough to admit it. “Yes, I am asking for your help.”

“And?” She was merciless with her demands for honesty. “You asked Cameron.”

“Annie, I can’t make Cameron teach at Greendale. That would be physically impossible.”

“I didn’t say you’d force him,” doing her best to hold him to the fire. “We both know, you have your ways,” making an admirable attempt at giving him the stink eye. She really was adorable.

She was caving, though. “You mean, I am charmingly persuasive and people want to please me.” He had her. She was biting the inside of her mouth, trying to maintain the stone-cold, disapproving face.

“I can’t believe you are fishing for compliments from me, of all people.” She wasn’t completely off. He was fishing.

“Would it really be _that_ bad? We’ve had fun this summer, right?” Her head tilted, eyes squinted, inspecting him intently. He felt like a piece of modern art in a museum, eyes pouring over him, in search of his meaning. She leaned closer, putting her hand on his knee.

“Jeff, you do know that I plan to stick around.” Her tone serious, not teasing at all. “You don’t need to give me a job to see me.”

How did him doing a good deed become about that? He managed to back himself into a corner – again. They hadn’t really talked about what comes next. They may have been busy not talking, which was always his preference. Shit.

“Pssh, of course I know that.” Up until she said it, he actually didn’t. He was truly an inarticulate, immature adult.

She chuckled, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. He was pretty sure she was about to ruffle his hair or pat him on the head. But instead, she curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her weight against him, moving softly with each breath. “Thanks for looking out for me, Jeff. I am very lucky to have you in my life.” 

He relaxed his head, letting his cheek come to rest on her hair. He breathed her in, weaving his hand through the fine, silky strands in front of him. “All it took was summer school at Greendale to bring you such luck.”

He felt her laughter ripple across his chest, working its way in and heating him from the inside. “I can’t think of a better way to spend my summer,” she countered.

“Good thing you have me then. I have many ideas about how we could spend the rest of our summer. None of them involve Greendale.”

She smoothed her hand across his chest, moving up his shoulder, so she could leverage it to pull herself up onto his lap. “Care to share some of those ideas?”

“Almost all of them involve less clothing.” The swat to his chest followed, accompanied by tender, torturous kisses down his neck. “All except those that involve cocktails and placid blue water.”

Her lips hummed against his neck with her words. “That sounds pretty amazing.”

“Yes, in the scenarios that involve clothing of some kind, we are amazing, too.”

“Oh, Jeff,” cue up the next swat.

“You’re right, we are equally amazing in those situations that don’t.” She wasn’t amused. “What? Do you think I spend so much time in the gym without enjoying the added benefit of lingering stares of admiration?”

“Ugh, Jeff.” She was such a hypocrite. She stared the most. Or maybe he’d kept her around long enough now that she’d simply logged the most hours of anyone he could remember. Besides, those were her hands, under his shirt, exploring him like Moses in the desert, searching for the promised land.

“Annie, you have to give the people what they want.” He jostled her, abruptly pushing her forward so he could yank his shirt over his head.

“Seriously, Jeff? You did not just say that.” The blankness of her stare belied the indignation in her voice. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, her fingers applying a steadying pressure.

“What? I regret nothing,” patiently waiting for her to get back to her exploration.

“Jeff.” She looked him dead in the eye, her voice turning serious. “While I can’t deny you have many appealing assets,” her thumbs brushing his shoulder in comforting circles, “there’s more to you than this.” Sliding her hands down his arms, she let herself lay against him again, resting her head on him like she was ready to curl up and go to sleep.

He didn’t mind being a giant pillow. “So what you’re saying is I have incredible abs, too, right?” She giggled, her lashes tickling his chest.

“Precisely my point.” Her fingers traced the backside of his arm, down around his elbow, and back up. They stayed like that for so long, he started to drift into a tranquil state, where the boundaries between his mind and his mouth began to blur.

“Annie?”

“Hmm?”

“Does it bother you?” Her eyelashes fluttered, tickling him again. She must have been half asleep herself.

“What?” Her hand slowed its path, coming to rest on his forearm.

He swallowed before he spoke, not entirely sure what he was asking or the words he wanted. “Being alone?”

Her fingers traveled down the remaining length of his arm, turning his hand over, resting her palm on his. “I’m not alone.” She intertwined her fingers with his.

“I know, not at the moment.” He lifted their hands, pulling them closer. He brushed his lips against the back of her hand, feeling her release a long breath.

She sat up and looked at him, eyelids heavy, seemingly half asleep, “Jeff,” she whispered, kissing his cheek, before resting her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to be alone if you don’t.”

His mind did that thing where it searched for the right answer, but this time it couldn’t find it.

He released her hand and encircled her with his arms, pinning her to his chest. “I don’t.”


	21. Midnight Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And my very short version of a Season 6 is a wrap on the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about writing a more in-depth Season 6 in this storyline, but it would be a complete AU. The last 2 seasons are worth revising, in my opinion, as the writers seemed to have a love/hate relationship with these characters. I love them, so they get a happy ending. Yeah me.
> 
> Oh, and for a little pop culture fun, I got the name “Vinnie” Terranova from the main character on an 80s TV show called Wiseguy. Terranova was an undercover FBI agent, and the actor who played Buzz Hickey, Johnathan Banks, was his supervisor on that show.

8 Weeks Later

* * *

He loved being right. Case in point, he told his high-school girlfriend George Michael was a bad look for him. The Real World agreed. Well, no, that didn’t turn out for him. He lost the girlfriend and didn’t even get a call back.

But this was one of those times he wished he was wrong. He’d waited all weekend to give her Hickey’s report, which reached his inbox a few days ago. Hickey finally cut the cord to Greendale at the end of the summer, and he only heard from him now via email. Jeff promised him an online D&D game, but who had time for that? You’d have to be locked down in your house with nothing to do and no place to go for everyone to agree to meet online for that long. Maybe someday.

He didn’t want to ruin what was an otherwise awesome 2 days, free of Greendale shenanigans and work-related commitments. Over the last 2 months, he was doing a fairly decent job of maintaining boundaries now that they were together. Although there was that incident in the break room about a month ago. He’d learned the hard way that Cameron maintained his early-bird schedule, even when he was teaching at Greendale. He’d had to buy his silence with an agreement to grade his mid-term essays. It was a steep price to pay, but better that than Annie quitting all together. 

It was after 10, and they both had a busy day tomorrow. She’d been silently tracking every word of Hickey’s report on her laptop, highlighting passages and making notes in the margins with whatever technical wizardry she knew. It had been nearly 2 hours since he sent it to her, just after they’d returned from their weekend stay in Boulder.

She was in the process of deciding on graduate school and had to meet with an advisor to discuss her options. He knew from experience the campus would be hard to pass up. If only he’d studied more when he was there, his life might have turned out differently. But he would have never met her. Annie would have no trouble with the academics, but she was leaning toward a program in Denver.

He didn’t even care. He was just glad she was thinking local, not that he had much say at this point. He didn’t want her to make any decision that wasn’t about her. But he made sure to show her an extra good time, just the same. It wouldn’t hurt to make staying in Colorado the most attractive option.

And so, after a very fun weekend playing tour guide around Boulder, his old ass was tired. Still, he kept watch on her from his side of the bed. Every once in a while, she muttered something under her breath. He’d learned to just giver her space when she got spun up about something. This was definitely one of those times.

Turns out Terranova had some connection to the FBI. He called in a favor on behalf of his favorite Forensics apprentice. Apparently, she was everyone’s favorite, not that he could blame them. Abed, ever the film buff, spliced together a highlight reel of the video footage the hospital unwillingly shared. It seemed Terranova’s sphere of influence included a well-placed phone call or two that greased the wheels of access to hours of digital recordings the hospital had all along.

It took some convincing to make sure that Abed didn’t edit out the official date and time stamps. Jeff needed it to align with the log analysis from the security system’s software. Abed fought him on their creative differences, before finally relenting, with one condition of course. They agreed Abed could make an alternative version once he finished Annie’s cut. That meant begging, yes begging, Terranova to do some ridiculous voice overs scripted by Abed. Not his finest professional moment, but he’d do anything for her, including gifting Terranova a bottle of Lagavulin to forget it ever happened.

When she finished reading Hickey’s write up, her expression was void of emotion. He thought for sure her reaction would be the same as his, especially given the context. Anger seemed more than warranted, but there was nothing. “So what now?” She literally was asking him to fill in the blanks for her this time.

“I am going to write a letter to hospital counsel, and enclose this report. They can choose to move forward with a formal investigation or not. My guess is they won’t. The analysis exposes deep flaws in their security procedures. They don’t want that liability publicly known.”

“Jeff, it seems wrong to just let them get away with it. Shouldn’t we do something?” Strangely, she was more concerned with their integrity than that of the truly dirty hippie and his little sidekick. She didn’t seem at all bothered that the hospital was bent on proving her guilt, rather than pursuing Bonnie and Clyde. Vaughn and Other Annie were likely going to get out of this unscathed. He couldn’t give a shit. All he cared about was what happened to her.

“No, the hospital should do something. We’re doing them a favor providing them with this analysis, executed by the fucking FBI, Annie. The hospital played nice, so I’ll play nice unless they give me a reason not to. I could easily sue them from multiple angles on this one.”

“No, no way. There are decent people working there. I don’t want to get anyone into trouble.” She really was too good. He had all kinds of ideas about what he wanted to do to Vaughn. He’d even cooked up some scenarios with Terranova over drinks. About 2 scotches in, he was only fantasizing, when Terranova got pretty detailed about making a body disappear. That guy had some stuff going on in a past life. Jeff was glad they were playing on the same team. Team Annie.

“I’ll just hint at it, that’s all. Please, you’ve got to trust me on this one.” Though the hospital hadn’t made any move yet to press charges, he knew it was coming if he didn’t turn this over and fast. Their little informal meeting a few weeks back was pleasant as far as she knew. They were just being really thorough, asking for some clarifications about dates and times. They just happened to add that they had found more missing inventory that they could track back to her card.

He didn’t want to scare her, but there was no way he was leaving this up to chance. “I need you to be honest with me, Jeff. I can take it. Should I be worried?”

“Honestly, Annie, you got very lucky. And not just because you met me.” There was either a swat or a smile coming. Neither. She wasn’t as easily distracted by his little quips as she was in the summer.

Her mouth turned down, that damn worry darkening her face. Maybe he should have let Terranova take care of this after all. “I know I’m lucky, Jeff,” her voice strained. “I am thankful every day. But, in some ways I brought this on myself.”

“What? No, way, Annie. I’m calling bullshit.” He kicked his blanket off, standing up starting to pace the room. It was an old habit to move around the courtroom when he needed to persuade a jury to follow his line of thinking. “Vaughn and Other Annie are responsible for their own choices. Not you. You know that, right?”

He couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever let go of this image of herself. Unfortunately, he suffered the same faulty thinking, never cutting himself a break for too long. Maybe that was a strength, not a weakness. The plight of the reformed was something they had in common, for better or worse.

“I’m not taking the blame for what they did. My brain just works on things, a lot, that’s all.” Yeah, he didn’t doubt that her brain could take his down with little effort. It was sort of terrifying. “I did that a lot in rehab and after. It helped me make better choices, especially because I was alone. It was like having a conversation with myself. I have to do that sometimes, or I lose my way.”

She’d just described his life strategy, albeit he subscribed to the Winger brand of moral relativism. If he talked long enough, he could make anything right or wrong, especially in his own mind. He doubted she struggled with her moral compass. His, however, was still under construction.

“So, what you’re saying is, you’d prefer to journal about this instead of letting me apply a reasonable amount of legal pressure to resolve a legal problem that could compromise your future?”

“Jeff!” He knew that disapproving tone by now. But this time, he wasn’t backing down.

“What? This is not a time to be altruistic, Annie. You have to look out for yourself.” He played his trump card. It was all he had. “And if you don’t believe me, then talk to Terranova.” He could admit he wasn’t objective when it came to her. But he wasn’t being melodramatic.

She pushed out a frustrated breath, resting her head against the headboard. “I know you’re trying to protect me.” Now he was getting somewhere. Finally. “And, as much as I hate to admit it, I can’t do everything myself,” she confessed, much to her chagrin.

He stopped at the foot of the bed. That was progress. “See, was that so hard?” It was rare, if ever, he found himself on the side of right in a relationship with a woman. It felt not half bad.

“No, it’s not hard to accept help from you.” He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. “It’s not easy, either. Fine,” her mouth screwing up into a little pout. He probably didn’t want to know, but he asked anyway.

“Then what’s the problem?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could retract them. He violated the fundamental rule of questioning a witness that probably applied to relationships too – never ask a question where you aren’t sure of the answer. He still had a lot to learn.

She looked at her laptop, not answering the question. Classic evasive tactic of a hostile witness. He hadn’t seen this in weeks. She was getting better at divulging her thoughts on cross-examination. He knew her silence wouldn’t last for long. He crawled slowly onto the bed, slipping back to his side, but facing her.

She made a few more notes, biting her lip with each keystroke, before finally giving herself a rest and closing the laptop. She shifted to the end of the bed, putting it down on the bench where their clothes were tossed haphazardly, before wandering off to the bathroom.

He was close to dozing off, when he felt the bed shift, her body worming its way back under the covers. The pressure of her fingers smoothing his hair, put him back on the path to sleep. “There’s no problem,” peppering his forehead and face with the a few tiny kisses. “I’m just not used to it yet.”

He forced one eye open, when she settled into her pillow, squirming closer. “Huh? Used to what?”

“Nothing, go to sleep,” brushing his lips softly. So he did.

8 Months Later

* * *

When she was a little girl, Annie had many dreams. That thing dressed in a white body sock, however, was more something she could have conjured from a nightmare. But, she found herself standing next to it as she prepared to award the first scholarship, bestowed in her name, on behalf of the Greendale Repair School Annex Fund. Turned out Annie’s freon theory was held together with enough evidence that liability suits against Greendale would be virtually impossible to win.

Once a certain lawyer explained the PR optics of Murray’s legacy, Craig and Vice Dean Borchert negotiated terms of the fund to make what reparations they could for the 2013 school year. Scholarships to study law or forensics would be available to both alumni and students. And, they created two new faculty positions in each department.

Always up for a celebration, Craig plied Annie with margaritas until she agreed to let them name one of the scholarships in her honor. Jeff informed her later, he used the same tactic to get him to teach at Greendale the summer before they met.

So on some level, she guessed she owed meeting Jeff to Craig. That seemed crazy but very Greendale. Abed had a whole theory he’d explained to her. According to him, she was actually on some alternative timeline, where they would have met anyway. She preferred Abed’s take on the whole thing. It seemed like fate, which was far more romantic than attributing their chance meeting to the second-best community college in Greendale and its cast of characters.

~*~

“Are you sure about this?” She still found herself needing to triple check anything, before she said yes. He should be used to it by now. That side smile he gave her, the one just for her, was her answer.

“It’s only 30 extra minutes, round trip. And, it gives me an excuse to get a new car.” His fingers walked across his laptop, searching for their new place.

“Like you’d give up the Lexus.” She had to admit, she loved the smell of leather seats.

“Oh, Annie, have you learned nothing about me?” He turned his laptop toward her. So long as there were leather seats, which there were, she didn’t actually care. She just shrugged and continued with her packing. “The seats go all the way back, just like the Lexus.”

“Nice try, Jeff. You can’t distract me when I’m organizing.” He just chuckled and turned it back toward him.

She was busy putting the essentials in her carry-on. Her boxes were already stacked up, two of them by the front door ready to send out to D.C. He promised he’d send them out yesterday, but he said he got sidetracked looking for their new place. She had veto rights, but he knew Boulder better. Now, however, she realized he was really looking at cars. Typical.

They still had weeks for him to line up potential places for them to visit when she got back. She needed her boxes, and they were heavy. So she needed him.

“Jeff, you need to focus. I’ll need everything sent tomorrow, or I’ll be without my books when I’m there.”

“I can’t believe you want to mail those bricks to yourself. You don’t need them,” tapping his temple with his finger. “We both know it’s all in there already.”

She stopped fussing with her bag, coming to sit by his side of their bed, perching on the edge of it. “Flattery will get you nowhere. You promised.”

He tossed his laptop aside, reaching out to pull her closer. “What will get me somewhere?”

Throwing a thumb over her shoulder, toward the other room, “the boxes.” He continued to tug her toward him. She didn’t resist. She was leaving tomorrow.

She climbed onto his lap. “Lifting heavy stuff gets me what I want, then?” She leaned her weight against him, bracing her hands against the headboard, so she could work her mouth down the side of his neck. “I wish you would have told me that sooner. I would have invited you to the gym with me. I lift heavy stuff there. Really heavy.”

“Mmm, you know I love it when you talk dirty,” humming against his skin, plucking open the buttons of his shirt. She needed her fill. She already missed him. “I would have liked to see you lifting heavy stuff,” she murmured into the valley of warm skin, below his clavicle.

“Now you tell me,” he whined, running his hands up her back. He could be a bit dramatic when he didn’t get his way. ”If only I knew your weakness, I could have kept you here for the summer.” She leaned back and let him pull her shirt over her heard.

“Don’t be a baby. It’s only 8 weeks.” She pushed open his shirt, having wrestled the last button open. Eyes, closed, she pressed herself against him, her body rising and falling slightly with each of his breaths. She was storing this memory, with the others. Eight weeks was a long time.

They stayed like that for some time. His hands exploring her back, relaxing her. She started to feel a little drowsy, but she didn’t want to sleep. She needed every minute. “I knew Terranova never really liked me,” his words slow, a bit heavy with weariness. Annie’s elusive guardian angel would never admit he put in a word for her. But she was sure he had something to do with the internship.

“Jeff,” chastising him only a little. She was the one leaving, not him.

“Don’t say it’s only 8 weeks. I am allowed to miss you. That’s my right,” sounding a bit more lucid now. His hands were definitely awake and becoming more intentional in their pursuit. He unhooked her bra with one hand, pushing her shoulder forward with the other, so he could pull it away. She sat up straighter, just taking him in. They’d already talked about this. There weren’t any more words to say.

He smoothed his hand around the back of her neck, locking eyes with her, rubbing the underside of her jaw with his thumb. His other hand palmed her breast, lazily caressing and molding it over and over. “I miss you already,” his voice husky.

“I know, me, too.” Words weren’t what he needed anymore.

~*~

She could smell coffee, before she even opened her eyes. She lifted her phone from the bedside table just to make sure she hadn’t slept through her alarm. They were up really late, but it was worth it.

Nope, she still had 30 more minutes of sleep. She could hear the faint sounds of him moving around the kitchen. She pulled his pillow to her, curling back into his scent. She wished for 30 hours, no 30 days. She wasn’t ready to go.

The coffee smell got stronger, the bed dipping with his weight. His hand rested on the blanket, a thumb barely moving on her hip.

“Annie,” his voice was soft. She’d have to settle for the 30 extra minutes. That was all she had before the day took over for them.

She took in the picture of him. He was already dressed. He must have gotten up really early. “Hi there, you.” He set the cup down next to her phone, brushing his lips to her temple.

“Hello back. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

She didn’t deserve this in her life. The pressure of her choice weighed on her, like it was holding her down. “You didn’t have to do that, Jeff.”

“Yes, I did,” he replied, his easy smile there, the one she’d miss seeing every morning.

She reached up, smoothing her thumb at his temple. “God, I’m going to miss you.”

“No truer words were ever spoken,” his mouth turning now to a devilish grin. “I told you, under the right circumstances, I am like a god. Glad you are finally seeing it my way.”

“I’m even going to miss your insanely large ego,” tapping the side of his head.

“You’ll miss all of me, especially the other ridiculously large parts.”

“You are absurd,” pulling her hand away from his head to smack him.

He captured it before it connected, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist. “Ten minutes, if you want a hot breakfast.”

~*~

The trunk packed, they made their way to apartment 303. “Tell me again why we are driving Abed to the airport?”

“We arranged it that way, so we can hang out together before our flights.”

His hand held on to the headrest, as he turned to back out of his space. He stopped, staring at her, his brow creased. “He’s going to film an airport scene with you, isn’t he?”

“I may have agreed to one small scene where he rushes to meet me at the gate.”

He put the Lexus back in park, staring through the windshield for a moment, his hands clutching the wheel. “So, he gets an extra 2 hours of _my_ time to play make believe with you?”

“We’re not sure when we’re going to see each other again. You know, he’s my friend, too. So it’s really our time, not yours.”

He threw the car back into reverse. “I knew you living with them was a terrible idea. Bonding was inevitable.”

“Jeff, it was only 6 months.” He rarely mentioned it since she moved in to his condo. At the time, she needed to be sure she was making the right decision. Their relationship progressed quickly, and it just seemed like the logical choice to slow things down.

“That’s 5 months and 29 days too long. Britta’s going to relationship therapize me for the next 2 months, thanks to you, because now you two are _so close_ ,” stopping before changing gears to make sure he finger-quoted her friendship with Britta.

“Britta’s my first real woman friend, Jeff.”

“That’s not saying much,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Stop it. You can’t possibly be jealous of your own friends.” Technically they were her friends now, too. The time living with Abed and Britta was fun but too much Greendale closeness, even for her.

“I can, and I make no apologies. I met you first.”

She was literally hours away from leaving, and she didn’t want to bicker with him. Still, she was sort of over his grumpiness at this point. “It’s your fault, you know. You were always trying to keep me from going home. It didn’t make any more sense for me to keep paying rent on my own place.”

Damn, that was dumb. No point in revisiting a sore subject, especially now. Wisely, he didn’t take the bait. “And now, thanks to our meddling FBI friend, I only got you to myself for 2 months, before you leave for 2 months.”

Good, he wasn’t interested in rehashing the past. Best to redirect him. “They were 2 very spectacular months.”

“That’s besides the point. It’s not fair.” He wasn’t entirely wrong. She hadn’t had much time to make the decision to accept the internship. They only gave her 48 hours.

“I’ll be back in 2 months, so it evens out.”

He was quiet for a moment. “No, your math is off. These are not equivalent. From 100% to 0 is not equitable.”

She tried to be empathetic, but his math was not right. “That’s not entirely accurate either. You’re coming to visit me in 2 weeks. I’ll be back to look at places in a month.”

“Ok, that’s maybe 5% instead of zero,” he scoffed. Ok, so his math was right.

She had one trick left. It generally worked on Jeff for most things. “There’s a lot we can do in 4 days,” reaching across the console to wrap her hand around the inside of his thigh.

He glanced down at her hand, a slightly amused look overtaking his face. “Nice try, Annie.” It was working, though, he was loosening up a little. “We are a talented team. I’ll give you that much.”

And now, he just needed a little nudge to pull him out his funk. “You’re too good to me,” stroking his thigh only a little. He was driving after all. She’d never make that mistake again.

When they came to a light, he dropped his hand onto hers, glancing at her for a fraction of a second, before turning back to the road. “You’re too good _for_ me,” he replied, lifting her hand to touch his lips against it before returning it to its place on his leg.

The dull ache from the morning returned, pushing down on her stomach, making her a little queasy. “Nope, not listening to that.”

“That’s what Abed and Britta think,” he replied softly. He needed to stop doing this to himself. “That’s what everyone thinks.”

She squeezed his leg. “That’s not true, Jeff. And even if it was, I don’t think that.” He rarely showed this side of himself. She probably should have seen it coming after last night. “After all, I’m the only one that matters, right?”

He gripped the wheel of the Lexus tighter. His eyes fixed on the road, looking at it with an intensity of someone who was either lost or about to crash. “You are,” he finally answered. “Just promise me you’ll stick to the schedule.” She snorted, which broke his steely expression. “What?” his tone slightly lighter.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.”

“Annie, I know everyone’s going to miss you, too. But, I am a selfish man. I’m always going to think of myself first.” He still struggled with honesty from time to time. But it really was himself he lied to now. If it wasn’t for him, there would be no scholarship fund or new faculty at Greendale. There would be no summer internship with the FBI for her. There would be no graduate school at UC Boulder. There would be no them. She wouldn’t know she was loved. She wouldn’t know how to love in return.

She didn’t want to spend any more time fighting it, so she relented for his sake. He let her see a new side to him last night. It was the one that told him she wouldn’t come back. She knew how powerful the lies are we tell ourselves. He helped her learn not to listen so closely.

“I promise, every night, a text or call by 6. Satisfied?” A true smile, one that reached all the way to his eyes, told her he’d be ok.

“Those were the terms you agreed to. As your lawyer, I’d advise you to stick to them or else you’ll be in breach of contract.”

~*~

The airport was busy when they pulled up. It was probably better that way, no more time to second guess her decision. He tossed Abed’s bag at him, still slightly pissed she guessed at the hours he’d lost so they could hang out before their flights. Must be a guy thing. Abed seemed to understand.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and just enough time to inhale the last bit of his scent that would have to last for 2 weeks. His goodbye to Abed, though, was longer and strangely emotional. She really didn’t get the male bonding thing at all. She only got one more brief moment of him, a quick wave before the crowd and flurry of activity carried them off toward their destinations. She looked back before she went through the doors of the airport, and he was already gone.

~*~

When she landed and turned on her phone, the messages began to pop up. The first was one of him with Britta, pretending to strangle her. The next was a group photo from the Vatican, captioned, “Don’t miss us too much.”

And then, the last, a selfie of him next to the boxes still waiting to be mailed to D.C. “How much do you think it would cost to overnight myself?”

She hit the call button the moment she stepped foot off the plane. One ring later, he picked up.


End file.
